The Prince of Thieves
by Michelle2
Summary: Mixed emotions rise when Storm brings Gambit to the mansion especially when he refuses to talk to them about his latest employer. The 'junior' X-men argue that they are responsible enough to become full-fledged members of the team. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter I:  Prologue

By:  Michelle

His Harley Davison roared down the quiet streets of the small town.  He didn't know exactly where he was.  Alls he knew was that he was somewhere in New Jersey and it was two o'clock in the morning.  Anyway.  If he didn't knew where he was, then hopefully no one else knew.  

That was the idea anyway.  He had gotten himself in a lot of trouble this time.  Big trouble.  He gained another enemy.

Of course, this enemy was different from all the rest.  This enemy didn't play games.  While most of the people he encountered had grudges against him, they rarely took the opportunity to hunt him down.  Most of the time, they just threatened that if he ever crossed their paths again they would kill him.

However, this enemy was not like that.  He wanted him dead now.  But, in his defense, it wasn't his fault.  In fact, his enemy was the one who started the mess.  

You see, he was a thief.  A very skillful thief.  He was one of the best thieves in the world. He was the Prince of Thieves to be exact.  No object was safe from his grasp.  No security system could stop him.  No vault was invulnerable from being cracked.  He was that good.

That's why he was hired by his new enemy.  He was being paid $20,000 to steal the Ruby Gem of Cyttorak.  For what, he wasn't sure nor did he care.  He was paid $10,000 upfront before the job began.  However, when he succeeded in his mission, his new enemy refused to pay him the other half of the money.  Instead, he was offered a position on his team.  

He didn't like this one bit.  It was not part of the deal.  So, when everyone was asleep or so he thought, he stole the Gem back, blew up his enemies' headquarters, and ran like hell.  That was three days ago.

Now, he was on the run across the country from a madman and his disciples.  He should have known not to trust anyone.  Everyone he seemed to trust turned on him.  It was getting old.  It was getting hard.  

He never had the greatest life.  He spent the first ten years on the street.  Then, he was adopted. Life seemed perfect.  For the first time in his life, he had a father, brother, sister-in-law…he had a family. They even accepted him when his mutant powers surfaced. But, soon after his 18th birthday, everything came crashing down on him.  He was forced to leave his wife.  Sure, he wasn't ready to get married, but he could ask for a better person to marry.  She was his best friend.  She was only woman he loved with his heart, not his body.  To make things worse, his mutant powers spiraled out of control.  Then He made the biggest mistake of his life.  

A friend of his introduced him to a doctor who studied mutants.  The doctor preformed a brain surgery on him that reduced his powers to a manageable level.  However, it had a price.  He was now the doctor's employee.  At first, he didn't mind the work he was doing.  But after a while, he kept getting the feeling there was something wrong.  After two years of off and on work, He decided to quit, but was talked into one last mission.  When he realized what was happening, it was too late.  

Now, he lived with the guilt.  For a while, he played Robin Hood by robbing from the rich and giving to the poor.  He hoped it would at least wipe a few sins off his soul.  Then, one day he met a woman who lost most of her memories.  Like him, she was a thief.  He pitied her and decided to help her gain her memories.  For a week, they traveled the gulf coast on various thieving missions.  Soon after he took her to a family friend, she gained her memory back.  He brought her back to her friends, but refused to join her.  So, he promised to keep in touch with her.

He did.  She wasn't a friend to him.  She was a sister.  He trusted her enough to tell her his real name.  He called every two weeks to talk to her.  And, if he was in town, they would meet and have dinner.  He knew she worried about him, but still he refused every offer she made to join her at the school she worked for.  

For two more years, he had off and on jobs with various employers.  Most double crossed him.  Then, seven months ago, he got a job working for a woman in Paris.  He was paid very well and wired the money to his sister for safe keeping.  He got to travel Europe with her and she provided everything he needed.  Plus, he got bonuses if you know what I mean.  But once the job was over, he returned to the states.  That's when he ran into trouble.

Boy was he stupid.  He thought as he took a turn.  He was tired and hungry, but too afraid to stop.  It was too risky.  He yawned and kept an eye on the road ahead of him.  

His bike jerked.  Damnit, I'm falling asleep.  He thought as his eyes opened wide.  Then, his bike jerked again.  He gripped on the handle bars tightly.  Maybe, it's the road.

For the next few minutes, his ride was smooth.  So he thought nothing of it and relaxed.  That's when it happened.  

Mon Dieu.  He found me.  He whispered under his breath as he bike began to drive itself.  He swerved all around the road.  He had never been more afraid in his life.

The man in the car behind stared at him and rolled his eyes.  Its bad enough I had to get off of work at 2 in the morning, but now I'm stuck behind some lunatic that can't drive.  

With the way the bike was swerving around the road, the man decided not to try to pass him.  Maybe, he's drunk.  He thought.  

Oh shit.  The man watched as the man on the bike veered off the road.  Before it slammed into a tree, the man jumped from the bike.  

As he hit the ground, he felt a pain sting up his arm.  Then, he rolled around several times before stopping. He looked up briefly to see a car pull on the side of the road.

The driver got out of the car and rushed over to him.  "Sir, are you alright?"  

He could see an image coming towards him, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Sir.  Don't move."  The man said to him and pulled out his cell phone.  "You need to get to a hospital."

He looked at the person talking to him and everything went black.


	2. The Weather Bitch

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter II:  The Weather Bitch

By:  Michelle

Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Jubilee stood ready to fight Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro.  Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Storm had already fallen.  Now it was their turn to be the heroes.  But instead of thinking like a team, they thought as student playing a game in the Danger Room.

Iceman took on Pyro, Jubilee and Shadowcat took on Mystique, and Rogue and Colossus took on Magneto.

Storm shook her head as she Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Xavier watched the younger X-men fight in the Danger Room.  "I almost don't want to watch."

Iceman rolled out of the way from Pyro's flame.  He was angry at his former best friend for betraying them.  He was going to make sure he paid.  He shot and icy blast towards Pyro, freezing him into a solid block of ice.  "Yes."  

He danced around in his victory unaware that the ice was melting.  Before he even realized what happened, he was on the floor.  

Meanwhile, Shadowcat and Jubilee could hardly catch their breaths with the workout Mystique was giving them.  Panicking and out of breath, Shadowcat phased herself to avoid being kicked by Mystique.  As a result, her teammate was kicked instead.  

"Like Jubes, I'm so sorry."  She said paying attention to her friend on the ground.  With one sweep if the feet, she quickly joined her.  

Rogue's gloves were off as she eyed up Magneto.  She wanted nothing more than to absorb the life out of him and leave him unconscious on the floor.  She knew she had to play it safe though.  Magneto was not one to be taken lightly.

Colossus charged Magneto relying on his strength to take care of the rest.  He didn't listen to Rogue's warnings either.  He soon found himself pinned to the floor by mechanical arms.  

Rogue sighed and jumped on Magneto's back.  She tried to pull of his helmet to touch his face with her bare hand, but she wasn't fast enough.  He grabbed her and threw her onto the floor.

"I've seen enough."  Ororo sighed in frustration.  "Shut the sequence off."

Xavier turned off the program and called his students up to the control room.  

"But we were just getting started."  Iceman whined playfully, but a pissed look from Storm was enough to give him an answered as they all made their way up to the control room.

**Kessler****Memorial****Hospital******

**Hammonton****, ****New Jersey******

Nurse Taryn Michaels examined her new patient.  He came in a few hours ago after an unfortunate motorcycle accident.  She was one of the few nurses and doctors that took the liberty of making sure he was alright.  _The poor man has a fractured wrist, several bruises, and a severe cut on the side of his head.  Who cares if he is a mutant?_

Apparently, most of the hospital staff didn't think that way.  Once they saw his eyes were black with red pupils, it was too much of an effort to help him.  It was a shame how the real world worked and operated.

So far, her patient hadn't woken up yet.  They weren't even sure who he was.  No one had found his id yet nor any information to contact someone.  Of course, no one even bothered either.  That was one of the reasons she was here.

She didn't want to dig in his things, but she had to let someone know the man was alright.  She folded up his trench coat and his wallet slid out.  

She picked up the wallet and looked at the driver's license.  The man in the picture looked completely different from the unconscious form in the bed.  Eye candy was definitely a word to describe the photo.  

_Remy LeBeau.  Taryn sighed.  __So I'm finally getting somewhere.  She flipped through some photos he had.  __Must be girlfriends.  Then, she came across a business card with a phone number._

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  She flipped the card over and read the writing scribbled on the back.  __Brother, __I'm here when you need me.  Ororo Monroe.  _

She closed the wallet and slipped it back into one of the trench coat pockets.  She looked at the business card again and walked out the room.  She had a phone call to make.

"What were the five of you thinking?"  Storm fussed and shook her head.  "Iceman.  If you are going to go up against someone like Pyro, you are going to have to push aside the grudge you have against him for leaving the team.  You need to think clearly.  And, stop the foolish acts like dancing.  This isn't a game."

"Yes Storm."

"And Shadowcat, what were you thinking when you phased through the Mystique hologram.  Did you know your teammate was behind you?"  She watched the teen shrug.  "Next time signal."

"Jubilee, you did some good fighting out there.  I was very impressed."  She watched as Jubilee smiled.  "However, you need to watch your aim.  You almost hurt Kitty when you started the sequence."

"Colossus, you are a smart young man.  What were you doing fighting against someone like Magneto in your armor?"  She watched the speechless Russian.  "You need to think before you act.  You can just run around charging at the enemy."

"And Rogue."  Storm sighed.  "Your hand to hand combat training with Wolverine shown well today.  In fact, I think you are getting better and better after each session.  You have become very focused.  However, when you saw your teammate trapped, you broke that concentration and didn't think clearly.  Work on it."

Storm turned to Xavier, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler.  "Is there anything that needs to be added?"

"No.  I think you covered everything."  Xavier said.  "The five of you are dismissed."

Thank God.  They all thought as they exited.  

"Like what was her problem?"  Kitty said as they walked down the hallway.  "She was way harsh."

"She wasn't trying to be mean."  Jubilee sighed.  "She just doesn't think we are ready to handle being part of the team."

"But we are."  Piotr answered.  

"Like try telling Storm that."  Kitty rolled her eyes.

"She was just being honest with us."  Jubilee defended.  "We sucked out there."

"We didn't fight that bad."  Bobby said in there defense.  "It's just that Storm has been such a weather bitch likely."

"You can't blame her though."  Piotr said.  "She's had a lot of stress since Cyclops left.  Besides, I'd rather have her yell at me than Wolverine."

"Like perish the thought."  Kitty replied.  "Wolverine would have like chopped us into little pieces already."

"Yeah."  Bobby smiled.  "But Rogue could sweet talk us out of trouble."

"No I couldn't."  Rogue replied.

"Yeah you could."  Bobby nodded.  "You are his favorite."

"So, that doesn't mean he's nicer."  Rogue answered honestly.  "He's actually tougher on me because he expects more out of me."

"Oh yeah."

"What are all of you looking at me like that for?"  Ororo asked her teammates.

Xavier folded his hands.  "Don't you think you were a little too hard on them?"

"Nah, she wasn't."  Logan agreed with the way she handled the situation.  "They weren't thinking out there."

"But they are students."  Kurt argued.  "They are learning.  We can't expect them to fight the way we do.  They lack our experience."

"Kurt, you're not thinking."  Ororo sighed.  "Just image if that was a real battle."

"She's right Elf."  Logan nodded.  "We would have been shit out of luck."

"And I don't doubt that."  Kurt replied.  

"Then, why are you arguing on their behalf."

"Because you are pushing them too hard."

"I am not pushing them to hard."

"You are.  You just don't realize it."

Xavier and Logan stepped back as Ororo and Kurt had an argument before them.  They had no plans of stepping in.  Not even when Ororo stormed off, with Kurt following her.

"Ororo."  Kurt ran after her.  "Ororo vait.  Ororo."  She didn't stop until she got to the den.

"What?"  She huffed.  

"I'm sorry."  Kurt apologized.  "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know."  She replied.  "I guess I have been a little too hard on them.  I just…I need to know that if something was to happen to us, that they will be able to pull through."

"I know."  He said.  "And vhen the time comes, they vill.  You have to have faith in them or they von't have faith in themselves." 

"I guess your right."

"And don't vorry."  Kurt said wrapping his arms around her.  "I'm going to protect you if anything happens.  I'll alvays be here for you."

"Thanks."  She jugged him tight.  "Thanks for being such a good boyfriend to this weather bitch."

He chuckled.  "You're velcome.  But you're not that much of a bitch."

"I can argue with that."  Logan said as he and Xavier entered the room.

She smirked.  "That's for the support Logan."

"Anytime 'Ro."

**_BRING BRING_**

"I've got it."  Kurt picked up the phone.  "Xavier's School"

"Can I speak to a Ms. Monroe?"

"Hold on she's right here."  Kurt handed the phone to her.  "Ororo, it's for you."

"For me."  She took the phone.  "This is Ororo.  How may I help you?"  All the color drained from her face.  "Oh my Goddess.  Is he alright...Oh my Goddess…"  She felt like she was going to faint.  "Ok, I'll be there in a few hours."

She felt the tears fill up in her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"Ororo, what's wrong?"  Xavier asked even though he partly knew what was going on.

"It's Remy."  She said gulping.  "He was in a motorcycle accident in the middle of the night.  He's hurt badly.  The nurse said he is unconscious."  She turned to look into Xavier's eyes.  _I have to go there._

Xavier nodded at her mental plea.  "Kurt, Logan.  You both are in charge of the kids while we go to the hospital."  He turned back to Ororo.  _He's going to be alright._

Well, that's the end of chapter 2.  I'll update again in the next couple of days.  


	3. Guilty

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter III: Guilty

By: Michelle

Ororo's mind wondered as she made her way to the hospital. It had been seven months since she had seen her brother last. She could remember that day clearly.

_She walked into the elegant French restaurant and up to the host. "I'm here to meet with Robert Lord." She explained using her friend's other alias. "My name is Ororo Munroe. I'm supposed to meet him here."_

_"Oui Madam. He has been expecting you." The host replied. "Right this way."_

_"Merci." After following the host to the table, she finally found what she was looking for. There at the table was Remy Etienne LeBeau. She smiled as he lowered the menu he was holding. _

_Remy stood up politely, thanked the host and tipped him. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "It is good to see you again Ororo." He said and kissed the back of her hand. Then, as a perfect gentleman, he pulled out her chair and seated her. _

_As he returned to his own seat, she couldn't help but admire the man. Remy cleaned up real nice. Instead of his usual trench coat and body armor, he was dressed in a tailor made suit. Instead of being wild and unruly, his hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail. She was shocked to see that he was cleanly shaven rather than stubbly. He got bonus points for that. The only thing that didn't change was his gorgeous ruby red eyes hiding behind his sunglasses. _

_Their dinner went as always. He ordered their dinners, carefully choosing a vegetarian dish he knew she would like and ordering filet mignon for himself. Then, as they waited for dinner to arrive, they talked about what they had being doing since the last time they talked to each other on the phone. _

_When dinner arrived, they paused in their conversation to eat. Before they knew it, their plates were empty and dessert was being ordered. As she waited for dessert to arrive, she could sense he was trying to tell her something all night._

_"Remy, why did you insist on meeting tonight?" She asked curiously._

_Remy was silent for a moment before he answered. "I got a job offer in __Paris__."_

_"That's good." She replied softly taking a sip of her wine. "Is the pay good?"_

_"I will receive 50 grand per month. Plus, my employer will be paying for all my expenses." He said as he picked up his wine glass. _

_She sighed. "So, how long is the job for? One? Two Months?"_

_He swirled the drink around in his glass before taking a sip. "Six." _

_"SIX MONTHS." She said not realizing how loud her voice was. Thunder rumbled shortly after._

_"Stormy, calm down." Remy fussed. "We're in a restaurant."_

_"Six months." She said again. "What are you going to be doing there?"_

_"Bunch of stuff." Remy replied. "My employer already showed me a list of some of the items she wants stolen. You know. Some jewels. Famous paintings. The whole nine yards."_

_"Remy…Why did you take this job?" She said. "I thought you were going to stop thieving."_

_"It's good money." He replied softly. "Besides, what else am I suppose to do?"_

_"You could come to the institute with me." She suggested as he rolled his eyes at her. "Xavier would be glad to have you there. You could enroll in some of the college classes and get a degree."_

_"Stormy, have you ever thought that I don't want to do that?"_

_"Have you ever thought that I don't want to see you throw your life away?"_

_For the next couple of minutes, there was an awkward silence between them. Neither was sure what to say._

_She took a deep breath. "When do you leave?"_

_"Tomorrow afternoon." He replied. _

_"You are going to call me when you get there."_

_"Oui." He replied. "And every two weeks."_

_"OK. Be careful. Ok." She fought the tears welding up in her eyes. "Well, I have to get going. I have classes tomorrow."_

_"D'accord." He said standing up with her. He hugged her tightly. "I'll keep in touch. Remy promise."_

_"Yeah." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and turned without looking back at her face as she broke down in tears._

Ororo turned on the windshield wipers as the rain began. Remy kept his promise, but she never received the call telling her he was back in the states. Maybe, he didn't want her breathing down his neck again. Or maybe he got in trouble with his employer. Whatever it was, she didn't care. She couldn't help but feel this was partly her fault.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

She looked at the unconscious nurse. Perfect. She slipped out the closet and made her way to Gambit's room. 

When she got there, she was glad to see he was alone. She closed the door to the room behind her. She had to find it. 

She looked at his unconscious form in the bed. He was lucky he was still alive. She made her way over his belonging and began digging around. 

Where is it? She was beginning to get impatient. She had looked through everything. She couldn't leave until she found it. 

She picked up his trench coat again and dug deep down the pockets. It had to be in here. Just when she was about to give up, she felt it. That sneaky little thief. She opened up the hidden pocket and pulled the item she was looking for out. It was wrapped carefully in a silk handkerchief. 

"Can I help you with anything?" Nurse Taryn asked as she walked in the room. 

She slipped the wrapped object down her shirt. Then, she turned around. "I was just checking his blood pressure."

I'm sure. "Well, you might want to check the patient not his belongings." Taryn said as she took the trench coat from the nurse. "I can handle it from here."

She gave the nurse a wicked look then left the room. If she had it her way, the nurse would be dead. But she got what she came for.

She walked up the stairs and onto the roof where she shifted her appearance. She pulled out the item and unwrapped it. She held up the Gem and spoke into her communicator. "Eric, I got it."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue came downstairs after they cleaned up from the morning Danger Room session. What they found was Kurt and Logan trying to control a room full of students. 

"Where are Ms. Munroe and Professor?" Rogue asked Bobby as they joined the boys.

"The hospital." Bobby replied. "Her brother or something was in an accident. Professor canceled classes so they could pick him up at the hospital."

"Yeah." Kitty smiled. "Do you like think it's that Gambit guy she like always talks to on the phone and stuff."

"It might be." Jubilee giggled. "I wonder what this mystery man looks like."

"I bet he's a total babe." Kitty daydreamed. "A perfect mix of Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, and Orlando Bloom."

Piotr rolled his eyes. "I hope not." He whispered to Bobby.

"ALRIGHT KIDS. YOU BETTER SETTLE DOWN." Logan yelled then turned to Kurt. "Put the damn movie in."

"ja." Kurt replied. He could feel his heart sink in his stomach. _What if Kitty is right?_

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

He slowly opened his eyes. The light in the room was so bright he had to shield them. He took a quick glance around. Where am I? He looked at the IV hooked up to his arm and noticed he was in a hospital gown. I'm in Essex's lab. He panicked and tried to scrabble out of the bed.

"Sir you need to calm down." The nurse said.

He didn't listen to her. "Gambit need to git outta here." 

"Sir, you are injured." Taryn replied but she couldn't stop him from getting out of the bed. "Doctor…Doctor…I need something to calm him."

"Let Gambit outta here." He began fighting as a team of nurses and doctors held him down to the bed. 

"This should do the trick." The doctor said as he gave him a shot. 

"What ya do ta me?" He fussed. As the staff, released him, he tried to get up. He sat up but he felt like his body weighed a ton. He laid back down in defeat. "What ya do ta Gambit?"

"It's alright Mr. LeBeau." Nurse Taryn assured him. "It's just something to help you relax. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Where…where Gambit be?" 

"You're in Kessler Memorial Hospital in New Jersey." She explained and checked his blood pressure. 

Gambit looked at his left arm in a cast. His body ached all over. Then, he felt the bandage on his forehead. "What happen?"

"You were in a motorcycle accident last night. Now try to get some rest." She replied. "We have contacted your sister. She is on her way as I speak."

"Ma soeur." Stormy. He sighed as he remembered their last meeting. 

_"You are going to call me when you get there." Ororo asked with hope in her eyes._

_"Oui." He replied. "And every two weeks."_

_"OK. Be careful. Ok." _

_He could see the tears welding up in her eyes. He knew she was upset. He could feel every emotion she was going through in her head._

_"Well, I have to get going. I have classes tomorrow."_

_"D'accord." He said standing up with her. He hugged her tightly. "I'll keep in touch. Remy promise."_

_"Yeah." _

_He felt her press her lips to his cheek. She turned away quickly to avoid him seeing her cry. And he knew she was crying. She was really worried about him. Plus, it started raining._

_He sat back down at the table feeling guilty. _

_"Your dessert Monsieur." The waiter said as he placed the slice of chocolate mousse in front of him. _

_"Merci." He answered softly. He picked up his fork and began picking at it. Usually, he would be fighting Ororo tooth and nail for each bite. But not tonight._

"Can ya git Gambit his sunglasses outta his coat." He asked. "De light be hurtin' his eyes."

"Sure." The nurse said and retrieved his sunglasses. "Now let me know if you need anything else."

"D'accord." He replied as she walked out of the room. He slipped his sunglasses on and turned to the side, but even that couldn't hide his tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Halfway into the movie, Kurt got up and walked into the rec room. It was unusually for him to walk out of room while one of the movies where playing, especially if that movie has pirates in it. But, he couldn't get the discussion the girls had out of his head.

"You alright Elf." Logan asked knowing Pirates of the Caribbean was one of Kurt's favorite movies.

'Ja." Kurt lied. "I'm fine. Just vorried about Ororo. She vas quite upset ven she left."

"She's going to be alright. She's a strong woman." Logan replied. "What's really bothering you Elf?"

"It's probably nothing."

"What is it?"

"This Remy guy. Ororo has not really talked much about him, but she said they were really close." Kurt hung his head. "What if he's more than a friend to her? What if…?"

"I think you're just paranoid." Logan replied. "They are probably just close friends. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Ja." Kurt sighed. "I suppose."

"Don't worry about it Elf? She loves you." Logan patted him on the back. "Now, let's get back to that movie before you miss a good fight scene."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where is it?" 

Mystique handed him the handkerchief. 

Magneto carefully removed the silken handkerchief from the ruby. He held it up so he could admire it. It was no ordinary ruby. In fact, it was the Ruby Gem of Cyttorak full of power. Its owner was going to very excited to get it back.

He smiled over to Mystique. "Time for the next phase of our plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

****

**Kurt and Ororo are currently in a relationship. According to this fanfic, they have been dating officially for two months. Kurt has been with the institute for four months. **

****

**Currently, Rogue and Bobby are in a relationship. But we all know Rogue and Gambit was meant to be. Need I say more. I'll just have to get cracking on these next few chapters…**

****

**Thanks for the reviews so far.**

****

**Michelle**


	4. Ororo and Remy

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter IV:  Ororo and Remy

By:  Michelle

Gambit stared at the ceiling.  _Can time go any slower_?  He thought as he waited for Ororo to arrive.  _I hate being in the hospital._

He quickly sat up when he heard the door open.  He leaned back on the bed when he saw it was only the nurse.

"I've brought you some lunch."  She said smiling with a tray of food in hand.  "I'm sure you must be starving."

'Oui."  He replied as his stomach growled.  He looked at the tray she set before him.  It wasn't the most appetizing food, but it was more than he had eaten in the last few days.  _Besides, beggars can't be choosy._  "Merci."

"Do you need any help eating?"  Nurse Taryn asked.  "I can feed you if you are too weak."

_I'm not too weak, but she ain't bad looking.  Maybe, this hospital has its perks._  "Oui."  He gave her one of his innocently charming smiles.  "Gambit could use some help."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"PIZZA'S HERE."   Logan announced as he placed numerous boxes on the cafeteria table.

With the way the students attacked the pizza, you would have thought they were being starved to death by Kurt and Logan. 

Kurt sighed and picked at the slice he managed to get.  He wasn't really hungry.  He wanted Ororo to be backed home.  Being away from her was killing him inside. 

"Yeah like."  Kitty said to her friends.  "Do ya'll like think with Storm's mystery man coming here that I might totally have a shot with Mr. Wagner?"

Rogue rolled her eyes.  Her friend's crush on Kurt was the most annoying thing.  Alls the girl could talk about is Kurt.  "No Kitty.  I think he's in love with Ms. Munroe."

"I so have a shot."  Kitty replied ignoring Rogue's comment.

Rogue looked over to Kurt.  _He looks so depressed_.  "Kitty. Look at him.  How can you think that way?"

"I know."  Kitty smiled.  "He's so cute when he has a pouty lip."

Rogue sighed in defeat and slipped off her gloves to eat her pizza.  Her heart sank slightly as her friends back up a bit.  They didn't do it to be mean or anything, but they knew her mutation wasn't something to take lightly. 

"Rogue, check this out."  Bobby said as he pulled off a pepperoni from his pizza.  "Hey Piotr!  Catch!"  He laughed as the pepperoni stuck to his friend's forehead.

Annoyed, Rogue wiped her hands and stood up.  "I swear Bobby.  You're so immature sometimes."  She said less than amused.  "I'm going in the rec room to play some pool if you grow up anything soon."

Bobby shrugged it off as another one of Rogue's _Logan__ moments_. 

Piotr pulled the pepperoni off his forehead and threw it at Bobby.  Instead, of hitting him, it missed him completely, hitting one of the students at another table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No more."  Gambit said pushing the food away.  Normally being fed by a beautiful woman was quite a turn on to him.  It was at first.  But after a while, it wasn't making him as happy as it thought it would.  The food sucked for starters, but every time he thought of Ororo walking in the room made him sick to his stomach.

"Ok."  Nurse Taryn said as she placed his half eaten tray on a small table next to the bed.  "It's going to be right here if you want more.  I'm going to go check on the patient in the next room."

"D'accord."  He replied and lay on his side facing the door.

_What if she is mad at me?_  He thought.  _I didn't even call her when I got back to the states.  She was probably so worried.  Then, she hears about the accident.  _

He took a deep breath.  _I certainly got myself in a mess this time.  I should have listened to her.  But, no.  I don't belong at NO school.  She's going to fuss at me about being stupid and not listening to her.  _

_I didn't mean for this to happen_.  He thought as he fought back the tears in his eyes.  _Why did I take that job?  I knew something wasn't right with it.  God, I'm so stupid.  I can't let Stormy know.  She'd be mad at me.  Besides, she doesn't need to be in the middle of my messes anyway._

He closed his eyes allowing the tears to fall once more.  He never cried for very long.  A few minutes later he was asleep.   

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Xavier's going to be pissed."  Logan grumbled as he looked at the cafeteria filled with pizza covered students. _I step outside for a quick smoke and all hell breaks loose_. "ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN HERE UNTIL THIS SHIT IS CLEANED UP."

 "I tried to stop it but they ganged up on me." Kurt wiped off his face.  "The odds were 50 to 1."

"I don't doubt it."  Logan griped as took another glare at the students to enforce his threat.  "Where did the food fight originate?" 

"Take one guess."  Kurt replied as he pulled pepperonis off his shirt.  "Who else would be this immature?"

"DRAKE."

Bobby Drake cringed at the sound of Logan hollering his name.  He was in deep shit now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As fast as Ororo parked the car, she was out and heading towards the hospital doors.

"Ororo."  Xavier called from the car. 

She spun around.  "I'm sorry Professor."  She apologized as she went back to the car to help him. 

"It's alright Ororo."  Xavier replied as she pulled his wheel chair out of the trunk.  "I know you are worried about your friend."

"I'm really sorry."  She apologized again.  "I wasn't thinking."

"Ororo, it's alright."  Xavier said as they began their way to the door. 

Ororo opened the door for him as he wheeled his way forward. 

"Did the nurse tell you what floor he is on?" 

"No."  Ororo replied as she tucked her hair behind her ears.  _Why didn't I find out information like that?  How could I be so stupid?_

Xavier sighed.  The whole way there Ororo was beating herself up like this was all her fault.  It wasn't her fault.  Sometimes things just happen.  "We'll just talk to someone at the desk."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue racked up the balls for another game of pool.  She could overhear Logan's loud mouth coming from the cafeteria. _ I wonder what Bobby did this time?  _She thought to herself as she lined up the cue ball.

She made a shot and watched the balls scatter across the table.  _I guess I'll be solids._  She thought to herself as she continued to play alone.  She was doing well, especially since she didn't have her boyfriend clowning around and distracting her.  She didn't scratch once.  She hit all of the solid balls in without hitting the striped balls in.  She smiled at her success.

She smirked to herself as she looked at the eight ball surrounded by three striped balls.  _Now how am suppose to get it in without knocking anything else with it._  She walked around the table studying every angle.  _Got it._

_Eight ball, Corner pocket._  She make her shot and jumped up when she got it_.  I'm getting pretty good at this.  Maybe, I'll have to challenge __Logan__ to a rematch one of these days._  She heard Logan fussing again.  _It's definitely not going to be today.  That's for sure._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_He watched in the shadows as his employer waited for his arrival.  The man was impatient, he thought.  I'm already here.  "You needs a better security system."_

_He's employer turned at the sound of his voice. He met his ruby eyes with his.  "How long have you been standing there?"_

_"Long enough."  He replied and stepped out of the shadows.  "Where's my money?"_

_"You will get the rest of your payment, when you show me the Gem."  His employer said as his chair pulled out for him to sit down.  Another metal chair slide across the room in front of the desk.  "Please, take a seat."_

_He eyed his employer suspiciously as he sat down.  The man was quite smart for an old geezer and impossible to read emotions from.  The blue bitch on the right was just as difficult to read as well, but the stupid kid playing with the lighter made it know this man wasn't someone to be messed with._

_"Where is the Gem?"  His employer asked._

_He pulled the wrapped Gem out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the desk.  His employer picked it up and unwrapped it.  _

_"Perfect."  His employer said as he admired the Ruby Gem in his hand.  "I must say Gambit.  The description Sabretooth gave me about your skills hardly does you justice."_

_"Fuck Sabretooth."  Gambit replied.  "Now where's the rest of my money."_

_"Yes, your payment."  His employer said as wrapped the Gem back up.  "There has been a slight change."_

_"What do you mean change?"  Gambit demanded._

_"I'm very impressed with your skills."_

_"Skip the bullshit and get to the point."_

_"I could use a member like you on my team."  His employer said.  "Fight with me.  Join the Brotherhood of Mutants."_

_"Look Magneto."  Gambit said standing up.  "I'm not interested in your little club.  I want my money and I want it NOW."_

_Magneto kept a straight face as he spoke.  "You are in no position to argue with me."_

_"What makes you think that?"  Gambit replied as the twirled a glowing card in his fingers._

_Magneto stared at him hard.  _

_Gambit went to step forward but couldn't move his feet.  He looked down.  Oh shit.  He thought as he remembered he was wearing knee high metallic boots.  He felt his body armor tighten.  Then, he was forced back in the chair.  "What do you want from me?"_

_"Just your service in the Brotherhood."  Magneto said again._

_Gambit eyed him with hatred.  "What's the catch?"_

_"No catch."  Magneto replied and leaned back in his chair.  "Just your services to my team."_

_Bullshit.  That is the catch.  "Fine."  Gambit replied.  "I'll be a part of your team."_

_"Good."  Magneto replied as he released his hold on him.  "There is a room ready for you.  Mystique and Pyro can show you where it is."_

_Gambit stood up and picked up his bag he left in the corner.  Then, he followed Mystique and Pyro to the room.  _

_"Make yourself at home, Gambit."   Mystique said as she opened the door.  _

_Move Bitch.  Get out the way.  Gambit thought as he pushed past her.  He turned to see Pyro glaring at him.  "Do you mind?"  He asked and slapped the door in the kid's face._

_He dropped his bag in the corner and plopped down on the bed.  Magneto was going to pay._

Ororo walked in the room with Xavier following after her.  "I thought you said he was awake."

"He woke up about two hours ago."  Nurse Taryn explained to them.  "He was fighting to get out of the bed.  We were afraid he would hurt himself, so we gave him something to relax him."

"Oh."  Ororo said softly as she looked at her brother asleep on the bed.  He wasn't the same Remy LeBeau she remembered.  He looked like he changed for the worst.  His face was pale with large bags under his eyes.  His hair was dirty and a mess.  He looked like he hadn't shaved for over a week noticing the beard.  Plus, he was so skinny.  She never saw him like this before.

_Remy, what happened to you?_  Ororo walked over to the bed and reached out her hand to brush his unruly bangs out of his sunglass covered eyes.

_He walked his bike a short distance away from Magneto's lair.  It wasn't too far away.  After all, he thought as he walked back to Magneto's lair, He had to run to it in a few minutes._

_He looked up at the building. The place was in the middle of nowhere.  No one will notice what he had planned.  If Magneto wasn't going to pay him, he was going to make Magneto pay.  _

_He placed his hands on the building and watched as the spot he touched began to glow pink.  He clenched down on his teeth as he concentrated harder causing it to spread.  He had never charged anything this big before.  _

_Just before he thought he was going to pass out, he let go and ran as quickly as he could to his bike.  When he jumped on and started the engine, he could hear the explosion beginning._

_He tore away on his motorcycle as Magneto's lair began exploding behind him.  He took a glance back, to see three metal spheres fly over him.  That couldn't be good.  _

Ororo brushed back his bangs and he jumped under her touch.  He sat up in the bed breathing heavily and sweating.  

"I'm sorry baby."  He heard a familiar voice say.  "I didn't mean to scare you."

He pulled off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.  "Stormy." 

Ororo sighed at the use of that nickname.  She decided she would fuss at him later for it.  "Hey Gambit.  How've you been?"

"Been better."  He replied softly as the nurse began to unhook the IV from his arm.  "You come save Gambit from hospital.  He don't be liking it here."

"Yeah."  She said as she hugged him carefully not to hurt any of his sore spots.  "Professor and I are going to get you out of here."

"D'accord."  He replied hugging back.  He rest his head on her shoulder and looked at the man in a wheel chair.  He quickly let go of the embrace as he made his way towards him.

"You must be the famous Gambit I always hear about."  Xavier smiled and extended his hand.  "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"Nice ta meet ya, Monsieur."  Gambit replied and shook his hand. 

"Ororo, why don't you help Gambit get changed while I check on the institute and arrange to take him home."

"Alright Professor."  Ororo replied and watched as he left the room with the nurse. 

Gambit hung his head.  "Gambit sorry he didn't call.  He didn't mean to make ya worry."

Ororo took a deep breath.  "It's alright.  I'm just glad you are OK."  She replied.  "Are you doing alright?"

"Oui."  He lied.  "Gambit fine.  Just tired and hungry."

"Well, let's get you some close on."  Ororo said as she walked over to his duffle bag.  "You aren't going to attract any ladies with that hospital gown."

"Yeah Gambit will."  He replied starting to relax a little more.  "Hospital gown don't be hangin nothing to cover his tight little ass de ladies like."

_He has such an ego._  Ororo smiled.  "Let me find you some jeans and a shirt."

"Non, Gambit want his body armor."  He said pointing to the chair. 

"You sure."  Ororo said as she looked at it.  "You wore this when you got in the accident.  It stinks like you have been wearing it for three days."

"Gambit wanna wear it."

"OK.  If you insist."  She replied and began helping him get it on.  She touched his cast arm.  "Remy, about the accident."

"Gambit don't want to talk about it right now."  He replied as he slipped on his trench coat.  "He tired."

"Alright."  Ororo sighed.  _Why doesn't he want to talk to me?  He tells me everything.  _"We can talk about it later."

"D'accord."  Gambit hung his head.  _I can't let her know what really happened._ 

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Oui.  Gambit just tired."  He replied as he yawned. 

"I've taken care of everything."  Xavier rolled back in the room.  "Are we already to go?"

"Yes Professor."  Ororo replied then turned to her brother.  "Do you think you can walk?"

"Oui."  Gambit nodded and tried to stand up.  He was so weak he had to grab on Ororo for support.  "Maybe not."

"It's alright."  Ororo said as she helped him sit back down on the bed.  "I'll get the nurse to wheel you out."

Gambit nodded as she left the room.  He felt very uncomfortable with Xavier still there.

Xavier sensed his uneasiness.  "I'm having one of the guest rooms prepared for you to stay in."  He said as he rolled forward.  "You're welcome to stay as long as you want.  Any friend of Ororo's is a friend of mine."

"Merci Monsieur."  Gambit replied. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan walked in the rec room to find Rogue playing pool alone.  "Well at least one of you was behaving."

"Why?"  Rogue asked as she looked up.  "What happened?"

"Your boyfriend started a food fight.  And lets jus say I ain't too thrilled about it."  Logan said as he folded his arms.  "Kurt's giving him lecture number two as we speak."

"Do you need help cleaning up the cafeteria?" 

"Na.  You weren't the one who messed it up."  Logan replied.  "I got another thing I'd like you to do."

"OK."  Rogue replied as she placed the pool stick on the rack.

"Ro's friend, Gambit Remy something or the other, is coming to stay here for a few days."  Logan said.  "Professor wants someone to prepare the guest room next to my room for him.  You think you can do that."

"Sure."  Rogue smiled.  _At least there is one person who treats me like a responsible adult._

"Thanks."


	5. Bringing Home Gambit

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter V: Bringing Home Gambit

By: Michelle

"I don't believe this." Ororo said to Xavier as she looked at the traffic. _It was bad enough we took longer than expected getting the rest of Remy's things from his motorcycle. But now, we are stuck in bumper to bumper traffic._ "It's going to take us forever to get home." _So far,_ _Wednesday has sucked._

"It's alright Ororo." Xavier replied. "We are in no rush."

"Yeah." She sighed and adjusted her mirror to view Gambit asleep on the back seat.

_Ororo, he's going to be alright._

_I know Professor, but I have the feeling he is hiding something from me. Usually, he's so talkative. He tells me everything._

_He trusts you. _

_I know, but I'm really worried about him. I've never seen him like this before._

_He's going to be fine. You need to be patient with him. Don't force him to do anything he doesn't want to._

_OK._ She turned to Xavier. _I'll let him come to me when he is ready._

_Good._ Xavier looked at his watch. "I'm going to call Kurt and Logan to tell them we are going to be later than expected."

Ororo took one last glance in the rearview mirror. _Please let him be alright_. She sighed and readjusted the mirror.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**R O G U E** _Now that is some thick dust._ Rogue thought as she looked at her name written in the dusty dresser. She sprayed an old rag and wiped off the dresser.

She had been cleaning the room for over an hour now. At this point in time, the bed sheets were drying in the dryer and the carpet was already vacuumed. Alls she had left to do was dust, remake the bed and clean the bathroom.

"Like there you are." Kitty smiled as she and Jubilee popped in the room. "We were like wondering where you were hiding."

"I wasn't hiding." Rogue replied and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Logan asked me to clean up the guest room for Ms. Munroe's friend."

"So this is where he's going to be staying." Jubilee smiled. "Cool."

"So how much trouble did Bobby get into?" Rogue asked changing the subject.

Jubilee smirked. "Well, Bobby hit Kurt with a slice of pizza during the food fight."

"Yeah. And like now he has him like finishing cleaning like the cafeteria with a toothbrush."

_I wish I had a camera._ "Serves him right." Rogue replied. "I told him to stop acting like a fool. Professor and Ms. Munroe are never going to trust us if we can prove we are responsible mature adults."

"Yeah." Kitty agreed. "But I think Mr. Logan and Mr. Wagner were like way harsh on him."

"Well, we'll let you go chica." Jubilee smiled.

"Yeah." Kitty smiled.

"Oh." Jubilee smiled mischievously. 'And while you're at it. Make sure you make us some peek holes for us to check out hottie."

'I'll think about it."

"We'll see you later."

"We'll like totally bring you dinner and stuff too."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Evan (Spyke) sat down as his Aunt Ororo's piano with his two friends, Rahne (Wolfsbane) and Jamie (Multiple Man). "Check it out. I'm the Phantom of the Opera." He said as he began banging on the keys.

"Evan, Rahne, Jamie." Kurt fussed as he saw the three seven year olds playing with his girlfriend's piano.

"Hi Mr. Wagner." Evan said innocently.

"Up." He said. "You know better than to play with Ororo's piano, especially you Evan."

"But we were just making sure it still worked." Evan replied. "Aunt Ro hasn't played any songs in a while and we thought it might be broken."

Kurt sighed. _Ororo hadn't been playing songs for the kids lately. Lately, she has been distracted and a little depressed. Of course, she has been stressed out more with her new leadership. _"Come on. Let's go back in the den and watch a movie." He said softly as he led them out of the room.

"Look Mr. Wagner. My tooth is loose." Rahne said as she opened her mouth and wiggled the tooth with her tongue.

_That's just disgusting._ "That's nice Rahne." Kurt replied. "You can show the Professor it when he gets home."

"Where is Professor?" Jamie asked.

"He and Ms. Munroe went to the hospital to get a friend." Kurt explained. _I hope it's a friend._

"Ms. Kitty said it's her boyfriend." Rahne added.

"Na Ah." Evan protested. "Mr. Wagner is Aunt Ro's boyfriend. Ain't you Mr. Wagner?"

"Ja Evan." Kurt sighed.

Evan smiled. "My mom said if you marry my Aunt Ro that you are going to be my new Uncle."

"Ja." He blushed.

"So you found the munchkin land." Logan said as he appeared in the room with the youngest students at the school.

"Ja, they were playing with Ororo's piano." Kurt said.

Logan shrugged. "I could have been worse. They could have touched one of her plants."

_God forbid._ He chuckled knowing how over protective Ororo was over her plants.

"Guess what Mr. Logan?" Evan smiled up at the grumpier older man.

"What Porcupine?"

"Mr. Wagner's going to be my Uncle."

Logan glanced from Evan to Kurt. "Is there something I should know about Elf?"

"No Logan." Kurt replied.

"Sure."

"Positive." He answered. "But you better have a vell stocked mini fridge of beer, because ven Ororo and Professor get home. I'm going to need more than one."

"Shit." Logan agreed. "You ain't lying."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A couple hours later…**

Rogue looked around the room_. Not a bad job. It's clean. Of course, that suggestion Jubilee made about drilling three holes in the bathroom wall so we could spy on Ororo's apparently hot guy is not a bad idea._

"Hey."

Rogue spun around and placed her hand on her chest feeling her rapidly beating heart. "Jesus Bobby. You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry." Bobby smiled and carefully hugged her. "So this is where that Gambit guy is staying."

"I guess." Rogue replied and the walked out of the room. "So who is this Gambit anyway?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "He's Ms. Munroe's friend. I was just starting here when she met him. Haven't really seen what he looks like though. In fact, I don't think anyone but Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey have actually met him." He said as he walked with her down the hall. "I didn't even think he was real until I heard Kurt and Logan say she went to pick him up. I just thought Ms. Munroe made him up after that big break up she had with Forge."

"Forge is that guy who asked her to marry him, then took it back before she could say yes."

"Yeah." Bobby replied_. Jerk_. "Anyways. I heard that Gambit guy is really freaky."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked as they paused in front of her door.

"Besides the fact no one has actually seen him." Bobby said.

"Yeah, besides the fact that no one has actually seen him."

"I don't know." He said not really having an answer. "He just is."

"That's not a really good reason to say he's freaky." Rogue replied. "It's not right to judge him like that when you don't even know him."

"Yeah but I heard…."

"It doesn't matter." Rogue said and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She wasn't in the mood to fight. "Look, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Good night Rogue."

"Good night Bobby."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Late that night…**

Ororo walked in tired and ready for bed. "Hey."

"Ororo." Kurt hugged her. "I missed you. You have been gone all day."

"I missed you too." She kissed him softly on the lips and broke apart from him. "We can continue this later. Right now, I need you and Logan to help me Gambit to his room. Oh, and turn on your image inducer."

"Ok."

Kurt and Logan looked at the sleeping form in the back of her car. _Is she crazy? She brought that home._

"Gambit." She said and lightly shook him. "Gambit wake up. We here."

Half sleeping, he slowly sat up. "Dis be a mansion. Gambit thought Stormy work at a school."

_Stormy._ Kurt suddenly felt jealous. _He calls her Stormy._

"Gambit, the mansion is a school." Ororo replied.

"Oh" He replied and looked at the people staring at him. He could recognize Professor Xavier, but not the other two. He grabbed his Bo staff. "Who dey be?"

"It's alright." She replied and introduced them. "This is Kurt and Logan. They are teachers here too. They are going to help me take you to your room."

"Oh."

"Alright Kid." Logan said as he and Kurt helped him to his feet. _The kid's a fucking sky scrapper he thought as Gambit stood completely up._ "Damn. Well I feel short."

"Logan, compared to everyone you are short." Kurt replied, but felt like a shrimp as well. He's a good 6 inches taller than me and I'm 6 inches taller than Logan. "Pretty soon Rahne is going to pass you up."

"Funny Elf." Logan grumbled.

Ororo grabbed Gambit's bags out of the car and they made their way to the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee sat on their beds and painted their nails.

"Like Oh My God." Kitty said. "Like Orlando Bloom was so fine in Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Orlando Bloom is fine." Jubilee drooled. "I wish I was the girl being kissed by him in the end."

"Orlando Bloom." Rogue shook her head. "I'd rather have Johnny Depp any day."

"Johnny Depp." Kitty made a face. "He's like 40 and plays all those weird freaky characters."

"So." Rogue replied. "That's kind of sexy."

"It is so not."

"Yeah it is." Rogue smiled. "The man could look like shit, but still be fine."

"Hey." Jubilee said as she jumped up from her bed. "I think Ms. Munroe and Professor is home."

"Yeah." Rogue said and listened closely hearing Kurt and Logan pick on each other. "I can hear them coming down the hall."

They peeked out the door to their room as the X-men led the new mutant to a guest room.

Rogue studied his appearance as he walked past their room. He was tall, towering inches above the X-men. His knee-high metallic boots clunked on the floor as he walked passed them in a long brown trench coat. Under it, He wore a rather unique and torn up form-fitting costume, with the pants and sleeves colored black with stripes of magenta and the torso entirely magenta. Like her, he wore gloves, only his were fingerless. He had long auburn hair pulled into a ponytail with a black bandana around his head.

His eyes lit up red as she noticed her gaze on him. She noticed his eyes were black with red pupils and had bags under them. His face was quite pale and he had a semi-thick beard. She could almost feel how weak and tired he was.

"Hey you three." Ororo said to them. "It's late. You have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jubilee replied. "Night Ms. Munroe."

They closed the door and looked at each other.

"Oh my God." Kitty said and walked back over to her bed. "That guy was like so funky."

"Yeah." Jubilee agreed. "Good thing you didn't drill a hole in the wall of his room for spying."

Rogue sat down silently. She felt bad for him. She didn't know why, but when he looked at her, she was hit by a tidal wave of emotions. _Confusion. Depression. Anger. Shame. _

She listened as her friends began to talk about him. She made it clear to herself she wasn't going to act that way.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Gambit felt uncomfortable with all the students opening the doors to stare at them. With his mental shields down, he could feel their emotions hammering down on him.

They were so curious to who he is and what he was capable of doing. Yet, at the same time, they were frightened and appalled for him. Except, there was one who seemed to reach out to him.

She stood there in her black nightgown with her friends. She had long wavy brown hair with white highlights outlining her face. She had the most luscious ruby red lips he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss. In a nutshell, she was gorgeous, but her eyes were what really make her stand out. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green he had ever seen. It was like staring into two emeralds. He wanted to stare in them forever.

But, of course he was too tired to say anything. He could barely walk. _Just my luck. Of course, who could forget a girl like that? Why can't my room be next to hers? Better yet, in hers. _

Instead, Ororo opened up a room on the other end of the mansion for him. _She made me walk down the hallway with that beautiful girl just to torment me I bet. _

"Here we are." Ororo said and smiled. "I'm going to put your stuff over here for now."

Gambit nodded and felt Kurt and Logan lead him to a double bed. _A bed. A real bed._ As they let go, he crawled on and spread himself across it. _A real bed._ He didn't bother getting under the covers. He was just happy he was on the bed.

"Gambit."

"Huh." He groaned as his eyes started to close again.

"Logan is in the room next to you and Kurt is across the hall." Ororo said to him. "Wake them up if you need anything."

"Ya huh."

Ororo watched as her friend closed his eyes. _Oh goddess. What kind of mess has he gotten himself into?_ She walked over and brushed his bang out of his eyes. He was all ready out.

"Ororo." Professor said and she turned. "He's going to be out for a while. In the meantime, we need to have a meeting."

"Yeah." She replied and took one look at him. Then, she turned off the light and closed the door.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So what box did find this kid in 'Ro?" Logan asked.

Ororo gave him a look. She wanted to fry him then and there for making a comment like that.

"Sorry." Logan mumbled under his breath. "What happened to him?"

"According to the nurse, Gambit was in a motorcycle accident." Xavier explained. "He was driving late at night on a quiet highway and lost control over his bike. He was lucky he jumped from it before it crashed into a tree. He fractured his wrist in the fall as well as acquired many bumps and bruises. When the bike crashed, a piece of metal flew off and cut him in the head. He lost conciouness shortly after. He woke a couple of hours before we arrived."

"Ouch."

"Vhat caused the accident?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure." Xavier said honestly. "But I'm having his bike brought here Friday. I'd like you to take a look at it Logan since you know the most about motorcycles."

"K."

"Vhat did Gambit say about the accident/"

"When I asked him, he said he didn't want to talk about it?" Ororo replied slightly worried.

"How do you know him?" Logan asked and folded his arms.

Ororo's eyes widened at the question. She had never talked about Gambit to anyone but Xavier, Jean, or Scott. She completely forgot that Logan and Kurt knew nothing about him.

"Ummm…A few years ago in the early part of summer, Cyclops, Jean, and I were on a mission. I battle I was knocked out and kidnapped by out adversary." She explained. "When I woke up, I didn't remember anything. It was like I was 13 again. I managed to escape by climbing out of a window. But I couldn't summon my winds, so I fell in the pool below. Gambit pulled me out." She took a deep breath. "He had been stealing a painting when he found me. I trusted him, so he took me down the coast until we got to his Tante Matte's house. She was some sort of a Voodoo healer. Not longer after, I got my memory back." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "He took me back here. I must have been gone for two weeks. I asked him to stay, but he left. Ever since then, we have been like close friends. Almost like brother and sister."

_She's hiding something._ Logan thought as she finished.

_Two weeks._ Kurt thought. _Two weeks. What did they do in two weeks?_

Logan stared at her hard. "I'm assuming he's a mutant."

"Yes." Ororo replied.

"Gambit has the ability to convert an inorganic object's potential energy into kinetic energy."

"In English Chuck."

"He can blow stuff up." Xavier said putting it simply.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As Kurt walked with Ororo to her room, his mind raced. "Ororo."

"Yeah."

"How close are you and this Gambit?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, were you and him…"

"No. We were not."

Kurt sighed in relief. _Thank you Lord._

"But I do care about him a lot." She explained. "Gambit is like a brother to me. We have a lot in common."

Kurt looked at her confused. How could Ororo, a beautiful weather goddess, have something in common with that guy sleeping in a funky ass trench coat across the hall from him?

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." She said kissing him good night.

"Alright." He kissed her back. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"See you at breakfast." She smiled but before she closed the door, she remembered something. "Oh Kurt."

"Ja Liebling." He turned around and smiled.

"Make sure you hide anything valuable you have."

"Ok."

"Good night."

"Gute Nacht." He replied and watched as she closed the door. He turned and began making his way to his room. _Hide anything valuable. What did she mean by that?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Logan sighed and stared at Professor Xavier. "There's more to this kid than meets the eye, ain't there?"

"Yes Logan." Xavier met his gaze. "I trust Ororo's judgment of him, but I'm not sure myself how Gambit stands. Like you, this is the first time I have actually met him face to face."

"Well, if you want my opinion." Logan said. "The kid smells funny. There is this scent on him that is so familiar to me, but I can't place it."

"I agree." Xavier replied. "I think there is something more to this than it seems. That's one of the reasons I want you to take a look at his motorcycle. I don't know much about motorcycles or seen one after an accident, but I have never seen anything like the way it was. I was amazed we were able to get stuff out of that trunk part and the two sides."

"What kind of bike was it?"

"It was a Harley Davidson." Xavier replied. "I think it was the Electra Glide Classic, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's an expensive bike. At least, seventeen grand." Logan answered. _What is a kid like that doing with such an expensive bike? _"It was a shame it was wrecked."

'Yes, Logan it was." Xavier replied. "I guess we will find out more Friday after you examine it."

"I guess we will." Logan said. _I'm going to find out what that kid is hiding_. "Good night Chuck."

"Good Night Logan."


	6. Gambit Wakes Up

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter VI: Gambit Wakes Up

By: Michelle

**_Thursday Morning…_**

Ororo woke up and did her normal routine. Of course, it was even faster than normal. By the time Kurt came to meet her for breakfast, she was no where to be found.

He thought for a moment. _Where could she have gone?_ Then, he remembered her friend Gambit. He was asleep across the hall from his room. As he made his way back upstairs, he was surprised that he hadn't past her on the way there. _She must have taken another route. _She was right where he predicted. He froze and watched the scene.

Ororo had a plate with an apple, orange, and banana on it for her friend. Of course, just by the looks of the man, it didn't look like he was going to be waking up anytime soon to eat it. Gambit was in the same position he was in when he laid on the bed the night before. _Fully dressed and sprawled out on top of the covers._

From what he could tell, Gambit was in pretty bad shape. OK. He looked like shit and that was putting it nicely. Of course, it didn't stop Ororo from playing mother hen to him.

"Goddess, Remy, you're sweating."

He watched as Ororo took of her friend's trench coat. Gambit, in response, mumbled a few words and returned to his previous position. Kurt couldn't understand what he said, but touring around Europe in the circus gave him a good idea of what language it was in. _Sounds like French, but it has a rough accent to it._

Ororo folded the trench coat and held it against her chest. As she studied her friend, he could see the worried look in her eyes.

"Goddess, my brother. What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered softly.

She stood up and walked over to the dresser and placed the trench coat on it. She walked over to the door and jumped when she saw him. "Goddess, Kurt." She said as she placed a hand on her heart. "How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes." _And already I feel like I'm invisible_. Kurt replied and watched as she took one last glance before she shut the door. "How is he?"

"Dead to the world." She answered as they began walking down the hall. "Professor thinks he's going to be out for another couple of hours."

"True." Kurt replied and to her hand. "But it is good that he rests."

"Yeah. I just wish Professor would have canceled my classes for today like he did for our Danger room practice." Ororo said. "I want to be there when he wakes up. I don't want him to panic or anything when he wakes up in a strange room."

"Ororo, he's going to be fine." Kurt replied. "You're vorrying too much."

"I know." She sighed. "It just feels like this is my fault. I've should have done more to get him here sooner. And now…"

"Accidents happen Ororo." Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah." Ororo leaned her head on his shoulder. _Then, why do I feel like it is._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rogue sat down at her desk and watched as her friends took their seats by her. It was no surprise what the hot topic was about.

"Like Oh My God." Kitty said to Bobby and Piotr. "When that Gambit guy like walked past our door, I like totally wanted to freak. I swear he looked like Judd Nelson in the Breakfast Club or something."

"You are so right." Jubilee chimed in. "His clothes were so funky and stuff. He definitely could have passed for him, if not his twin."

"Did you see what he was wearing?" Piotr asked. "Besides the trench coat."

"No."

"Na uh."

"His shirt was hot pink." Piotr replied.

"Hot pink."

"I swear the man has got to be gay." Bobby laughed and nudged Rogue. "Chicks wear pink."

"And this is coming from a guy who wears SpongeBob boxers." Rogue added with a hint of attitude. "I swear. You're so immature."

"It was just a joke Rogue." Bobby answered. "There's no need to get bent out of shape about it."

"I'm not bent out of shape about it." Rogue said with her voice rising.

Bobby shook his head. "Then, why are you acting like this?"

"Because my boyfriend is a jerk who acts his IQ level, and not his age." She said in a huff and got up.

Bobby watched as she walked over to desk in the front and slammed her books down. She plopped down in her seat and let out one of those pissed off sighs.

"I wonder what her problem is." Piotr asked. _Glad she isn't my girlfriend._

"Hell if I know." Bobby replied and sat down. _She's definitely absorbed __Logan__ too many times though._

"Alright class." Ororo said as she walked into the classroom and up to the front. "I'm sure all of you enjoyed your day off as well as the food fight in the cafeteria, but its time to get down to business."

"AWWWWW."

"Stop your whining." She said as she got back into her daily routine. "I have some good news. Because of your day off yesterday, I have postponed tomorrow's test until Monday."

"Can't it be Tuesday?" Bobby asked trying to get his teacher to push it back as far as he could.

"No." Ororo replied not giving in. "You are just going to have to take sometime out of the weekend to study. Tomorrow we will have our review, so look over your notes for any questions you want to address before the test. For now, open to page 232 and let's finish up the discussion on the French and Indian War."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"DAMNIT." Magneto slammed his fists on the table. He thought he had saved everything that was necessary before Gambit made like a bandit. However, he was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Mystique asked as she sat on the end of his desk.

Magneto looked up at her. "Not only did Gambit destroy one of my hideouts, but he also wiped out all of my back up files in my laptop."

Pyro flipped his lighter open and close. "Why would he do that?"

"Gambit's young, but he's not stupid." Mystique explained. "He was trying to keep us from succeeding in our plan." She looked over to Magneto. "He used us like we did him."

Magneto leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. "Yes he did."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Pyro asked.

"Gambit is the type of person who keeps record of his activities, just to cover his own ass." Mystique reminded him. "He has a laptop. He probably made a copy of the information before he destroyed the place. That way, he could access all our information for himself."

"Mystique, take Pyro to the hospital Gambit was in." Magneto ordered. "Find his laptop and copy all the information back out of it." He glared up at Mystique. "If he wants to play games with me, then we will play games with him."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

During her off period, Ororo made her way to Remy's room for a check up. When she got there, she found him in a different position then when she had left.

_He's been up_. She said to herself as she looked at the eaten fruit on the plate she had left him. _He must have been hungry._ There was nothing left but an apple core and orange and banana peels.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and walked over to the side of his bed. She lightly brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

_On the train they stowed away on, he sat down next to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. That's when he noticed she was crying. "What be wrong Chere?"_

_"I hate not knowing who I am." Ororo replied. "I feel 13, but I know I'm much older than that."_

_"It gonna be alright Chere." He replied. "My Tante, she be a healer. She can heal ya. Make ya memories come back."_

_"And what if she can." She sniffled. "What of me then?"_

_He was silent for a moment. She could feel his ruby eyes dull from looking at her tear stained face. "I take care of ya." He said softly. "Ain't gonna let nothing happen to ya."_

_"Really."_

_"Oui." He replied and kissed her forehead. "Ya mon ami Stormy. Mon voleur de soeur**[1]**. I always be dere for ya no matter what happens."_

Ororo leaned down and kissed his forehead. "It's time for me to be there for you Remy. Mon voleur de frère[2]."

She walked over to the doorway and looked back. He mumbled and rolled over in the bed. She looked at the empty plate in her hand and walked out the door.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

In the elevator of the hospital, Mystique changed her disguise from a visitor to a nurse. As the door opened, she and Pyro stepped out. "Gambit's room is in the left wing. Make sure you bring a lot of attention to the right."

"No problem." Pyro replied and began walking down the hallway. Midway from the elevator, He pulled his lighter out of his pocket. He took out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. Right after he lit it, he was being fussed at.

"Son." One of the nurses said to him. "You can't light that in here."

"I'm sorry." He replied and threw the still lit cigarette in the trash. He concentrated hard as he walked away. _Sorry my ass._

The garbage can burst into flames sending some of the nurses in a panic. He turned and spread the flames as various doctors and nurses attempted to put it out.

Mystique smiled to him from down the hallway as many of the staff members rushed down the hall to stop the fire.

She walked into Gambit's room to find the room empty. _What the hell? I was here just yesterday._ She shifted her appearance to a visitor and walked out the room.

She walked over to the front desk. "Hi. My name is Raven Creed. I'm here to visit my friend Remy LeBeau."

The clerk at the desk looked over her files. "Mr. LeBeau left yesterday."

"Yesterday." _I was here yesterday._

"Yes." The clerk replied. "His sister came yesterday afternoon and checked him out."

_His sister._ Mystique thought for a moment. _ Victor never said anything about Gambit having a sister. Only a brother. _"Umm…What was her name? So that I can contact her and visit him." She asked innocently. "He just has so many sisters."

The nurse looked over the form. "Ororo Munroe. She stays in Westchester."

"Yes I know." Mystique replied. She walked slowly away from the desk. _The Windrider is his sister. Magneto is going to be outraged._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

By the time lunch time came, Remy was stirring in the bed. Ororo's face lit up when she saw him. "Welcome to the land of the living."

Remy looked at her from his sitting position in the bed. He was still half asleep.

"How are you feeling today?" Ororo asked as she brushed away the bangs from his sleepy eyes.

"Better." He looked at his casted arm and felt the bandage on his head.

Ororo disappeared in the bathroom for a moment, and then came back with a damp wash cloth. He carefully removed the bandage and wiped the cut. "They are serving lunch in the cafeteria. Do you want me to bring you up a tray or do you want to come downstairs?"

"You be dere." He asked.

"Of course." Ororo replied and lowered the wash cloth.

"Downstairs."

"Ok." She smiled and helped him up.

"Where be my trench coat?"

"On the dresser."

"Give me."

Ororo grabbed his trench coat and helped him put it on. _He's as bad as waking up some of the kids on Saturday morning._ "Come on."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Well did you get it?" Magneto demanded eagerly.

"No." Mystique replied.

"What do you mean NO?"

"He wasn't there." She explained. "He was checked out yesterday."

Magneto gave her a looked knowing it was something he wanted to know, but not necessarily wanted to hear.

"He was checked by his sister." Mystique replied. "Ororo Munroe."

"Storm." Magneto replied. "Now Charles has him. This puts a damper on our plans." He looked at Mystique practically demanding. "I need the information he stole. Take care of the problem."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Kurt looked around the lunch room. _Where in the world is Ororo? We always have lunch together._

"Problems Elf." Logan asked sensing the uneasiness in his friend.

Kurt sighed and sat down at the table. "I don't know."

"I see." Logan took a sip of his drink. "Relax. There ain't nothing to worry about."

_I hope so_. "Ja." Kurt smiled when he saw her. All his fears when away when she smiled back. He quickly turned on his image inducer to avoid scary Gambit. _For now anyways_.

He watched as Ororo practically dragged her friend over to the table. The kid looked uncomfortable to be around so many people. He was wearing his sunglasses and the clothes and the same clothes he was in the night before.

"Sit here." Ororo instructed to him in a motherly tone. Gambit remained silent and took a seat one over from Kurt.

Kurt stood up and kissed Ororo lightly on the lips. He could see the corner of Gambit's mouth sneer at him. _Why would he do that?_ He pulled away and stared into his girlfriend's beautiful sapphire eyes. "Why don't you sit, Ororo, and I'll get you and _Gambit _something to eat?"

"Ok." She kissed him and sat down.

Gambit eyed him as he walked way. _How dare he kiss her? Who the hell does he think he is kissing mon soeur? He does it again and I'll… _He hung his head again as Ororo turned to him.

She turned to Gambit to see him giving her a poor helpless look. He flipped up his collar and hid under his trench coat. He's never like this. It's like he is hiding from everybody. Usually, he is such a motor mouth. "Are you alright Gambit?"

"Oui." He replied softly. "Just tired."

"Ok." She replied. "Just eat a little to get something in your stomach. Then, you can go back to bed."

Logan pulled out a cigar and placed it in the corner of his mouth. It just stayed there as he studied Ororo's friend. Kid's full of shit. I'm on to him. Just wait till that little punk makes a move.

"Logan You better not light that thing up in the mansion." Xavier warned him as he wheeled to the head of the teacher's table.

""I know the rules Chuck." Logan replied. "So don't lecture me."

"I wasn't." Xavier turned to Gambit and smiled. "Good afternoon Gambit. I hope you found your room suitable."

"Oui." He replied and stared at the table. "Merci beaucoup."

Xavier looked at him for a moment. _Ororo is everything alright with him._

_I don't know_. Ororo replied in her mind. _He's barely said anything to me since he woke up. This isn't like him. I'm extremely worried._

_I know you are._ Xavier nodded and addressed him. "Gambit, if it's alright with you, I would like to examine you later in the med lab."

Lab. Lab. Gambit looked over to Ororo almost in a panic. "Non."

"Gambit, Professor isn't going to hurt you." Ororo assured him. "He just is needs to do a check up on you."

Xavier could feel an enormous amount of fear and panic coming from him. "Gambit, I assure you it is nothing that will harm you. If you want, Ororo can stay in there with you if you feel uncomfortable."

Gambit glanced at Xavier then at Ororo. "D'accord, but only if Stormy dere."

"Agreed."

"Here you go Liebling." Kurt smiled as he handed her a salad. "And for you Gambit." He said and placed the plate in front of him.

"Thank you Kurt." Ororo smiled and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

Logan looked over to Xavier. _Did you feel that Chuck?_

_Feel what?_ Xavier replied telepathically.

_Jealousy…and before that Fear_. Logan answered back.

_I did._ Xavier thought for a moment. _But I thought I was the only one who felt it._

_Well you were wrong._ Logan glanced over at Gambit inhaling the food. _Something is up with that kid. I can sense it._

_I know what you mean __Logan__, but Gambit is a guest here, as well as Ororo's friend._ Xavier replied. _Don't do anything._

_I won't._ Logan glared at Gambit hard. _But like I said before, if the kid tries anything, I won't be held responsible for my actions._

Gambit looked down at his plate. _Food real food._ He thought as he picked up his sandwich. He began scarfing it down, when he realized he was being stared at by dozens of students.

The emotions projecting off of them were extremely powerful. They were so curious of him. He hid in his trench coat and took a look around. He was younger than the teachers, but older than the kids. And like him, they each had their own unique talent.

He saw a ditzy girl in a pink cardigan walk through a group of students to meet her friends. Another girl chatted away while obnoxiously blowing bubbles with her gum in the middle of the conversation. Some stupid kid stuck their lizard tongue at him. Then, he saw five of the same kid merge into one and began eating their lunch. One teenage boy froze his friend's lunch and began laughing. _And I thought I was weird._

He looked at his empty plate. He looked around the room being nosey. _Eyes and Ears._ He could almost here his Poppa say. That's when he spotted her.

She walked towards him with her plate in her hands. Her long hair was pulled into a wild and curly ponytail. She wore a pair of black jeans, a black tank top covered by a red mesh shirt, and black gloves that went up her elbow. She reminded him of Amy Lee from Evanescence. And he knew already he had _Fallen_ badly for her.

"Hi." She smiled at him as she walked by.

He followed her with his eyes as she greeted her two friends: the ditzy girl and obnoxious bubble blower. He debated talking to her but was content at staring.

"You finished." Ororo asked noticing his empty plate. "You want to go back upstairs."

"Oui." He replied and stood up.

Ororo excused herself and escorted him to his room. "Are you alright Gambit?"

"Oui." He answered and walked into the bathroom. "Just feel funky."

"I have two more classes to teach." She said and came to stand beside him. "Why don't you take a shower and lay down" she suggested and showed him where the shampoo, soap, and towels were. "And when I get back, I'll clean you up. Ok. Oh." She pulled out a small trash bag from under the sink. "Put this over your cast so it doesn't get wet. Ok."

"Ok."

"I'll be back in a little while."

He stared into the mirror as she walked out the room. He could barely make out the reflection before him. It was him, but then it wasn't.

His long auburn hair was messy and knotted. Usually, he was a tad lazy when it came to shaving, but he had never let himself grow a beard before. He could smell and feel how disgusting he was, especially since he hadn't bathed or changed clothes in almost a week. _How could I let myself get this way?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'll try not to let it go so long next time. **

**Anyways. Thanks for the Reviews. I'll see you next chapter.**

**Michelle**

* * *

[1] My sister thief

[2] My brother thief


	7. Cleaning Up Gambit

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter VII:  Cleaning Up Gambit

By:  Michelle

Gambit stared into the mirror as Ororo walked out the room.  He could barely make out the reflection before him.  It was him, but then it wasn't.

His long auburn hair was messy and knotted.  Usually, he was a tad lazy when it came to shaving, but he had never let himself grow a beard before.  He could smell and feel how disgusting he was, especially since he hadn't bathed or changed clothes in almost a week.  _How could I let myself get this way?_

He glanced over to the shower.  It looked very inviting.  He unhooked his body armor and pulled it off.  Then, he stripped out of the black body suit underneath. 

As he stood there butt naked, he covered his casted arm in the bag.  Then, he turned on the shower.  As he waited for the temperature to get just right, he undid his pony tail and took one last glance into the mirror before stepping in.

Once in the shower, he stepped under the stream of warm water.  The water trickled down his face and down his rock hard body.  _God Damn this feels good_.  He thought as he just stood there motionless in the stream.

He grabbed a bar of soap and a face rang hanging up and began cleaning his body.  He cursed having he cast as he cleansed his shoulders and arm.  He worked the lather down his chest to his hips.  He rolled his eyes back.  _It feels so good to be clean._  He thought as he finished his legs. 

He stood up and rinsed the lather from off him.  Then, he grabbed the shampoo.  Trying to wash his long auburn hair with one hand was not as easiest thing he had ever done.  Of course, the numerous tangles that seemed like a permanent addition in his locks were not helping matters either.

After minutes of struggling, he finally rinsed his hair out and shut off the water.  He grabbed the towel from the shower rod and began drying himself off.  He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out.

He stood back in front of the mirror again.  He wiped the fog away with his hand.  He felt a little better.  _At least I don't feel funky any more_.  He thought as he took the bag off of his casted arm.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He picked up his bag and began digging around for his brush, razor, and toothbrush and toothpaste. 

He returned to a lot less foggy bathroom and began brushing his hair into a neat ponytail.  He plugged in his electric shaver and began shaving off the beard into a neat goatee.  He rinsed out the sink and began brushing his teeth. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright class."  Xavier said to his students.  "That's the end for today's lecture."

Just as fast as he announced the end of the lecture, his students were practically running for the door.  Apparently physics was not a well liked course at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.  Especially for Bobby Drake.

She walked down the hallway to her final class.  She held her books tightly to her chest.

"Hey."  Bobby smiled as he began walking beside her. 

She didn't respond.  Instead, she just held her nose in the air and pretended like she never heard him speak at all.

"Rogue." 

She continued to ignore him.

"Rogue."  He spun her to face him.

"What?"  She demanded.

Bobby looked her dead in the eye.  "What's wrong with you?  You never act like this."

"Well, maybe this is side of me you never seen before."  She said so matter of factly.

"You mean besides the fact you are practically dressed like a vampire."

Rogue's mouth nearly hit the floor.  _He did not just say that.  I remind him a vampire sucking the life out of people. _ She hung her head fighting back tears.  _Like my mutation._ 

_I shouldn't have said that._  "Rogue, I'm sorry."

She shook her head.  "Whatever."  She sniffled.  "Now I know how you really feel about me."  She said and took off down the hall. 

"Rogue."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy walked out of the bathroom with nothing but his towel on.  He looked at the clock on the nightstand.  _Damn, I've been in there for an hour.  Wow._

He dug in his bag for something to wear, but that was all put on hold when he spotted his money neatly stacked and secure in a rubber band.  He flipped through the multitude of twenties.  _Ten thousand dollars._  He felt his heart rise in his chest.  _I can't let Ororo see this.  She'd start asking questions.  _He couldn't have her asking questions.

_I gotta hide this._  He looked around the room for a good place to hide his stash.  The room wasn't heavily furnished.  It just had a full size bed, nightstand, and a dresser, plus the closet and the bathroom.

_Where can I put this?_  He looked at the nightstand.  _It's not the best hiding spot, but it would be close to me. _ He thought as he opened the small draw.  He grabbed an old sock from his bag and shoved the money inside it.  Then, he put in the very back of the draw.  _Not a bad idea.  No one would be smart enough to look for money in that funky sock.  I'll just put a few packs of my playing cards and cigarettes to make it look like I'm not hiding anything._

He closed the door and lay back on the bed.  He had to admit he was in a nice place.  Actually, a very nice place.  He would even consider living here if Ororo asked him.  However, he felt his answer should be no.  He wasn't good enough for this place.  He was just a worthless thief.

He sighed.  He leaned over and grabbed his other bag.  He unzipped it and was relieved to find his laptop safe and secure.  _Good.  Now where did I put that disk?_  He looked in the numerous pockets to find several disks.  _There it is._  He plugged in his laptop and waited for it to boot up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the workout room, Rogue ran as fast as she could on the treadmill.  She knew she should be in class.  Plus, apologize to Bobby.  However, she felt better trying to run away from her problems.  She hated her mutation.

Logan leaned in the door fame with a cigar hanging in the corner of the mouth.  "Hey kid."

Rogue stopped running and sighed.  "Hey Logan."  She said softly.  _I had to skip class on __Logan__'s off period, didn't I?  _"I guess you're here to lecture me for skipping class."

"No."  He said as he walked over to her.  "Professor will talk to you about that."

"OK."  She replied.  "Then, you here."

"You look like you could use someone to talk to."  Logan said as stood before her. 

Rogue looked at him and quickly turned away from his glance.  "You're usually not the talking type."

"And you're usually not the type who is weak."  Logan replied back.  "The Rogue I know doesn't let anyone take her down."

Rogue didn't reply.  She just stood there.

"Just talk to Professor."  Logan said and walked out the door.

A tear rolled slowly down Rogue's cheek as she looked at her bare hands.  _Why does my mutation have to be a curse?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy looked at the disk in his hand.  Then, he stuck it in the disk drive. 

**Start.  Run.  Open Drive A:**

He listened to the different noises his laptop made as it showed the different files the disk contained. 

**Gem of Cyttorak.  **

_That's that ruby I stole for Magneto_.  He clicked on the file.

**Crimson Gem of Cyttorak.**

His eyes widened as he looked at the 3-D model on the screen. 

**The power of the Ruby Gem of Cyttorak gives one immeasurable strength and endurance, a massive indestructible body reinforced by an inertia-canceling force field, and an enchantment that renders him virtually unstoppable once in motion.**

_Unstoppable…Strength…Endurance…Indestructible.  My trench coat.  _He jumped out of bed and rushed over to his trench coat on the bathroom floor.  He searched frantically thru the pockets.  _Where is it?  I know I had it._ 

_The accident._  The trench coat dropped from his hands.  _He wanted the Gem.  But Why?_  He walked back over to his laptop and looked at the screen.  _Why would Magneto need the Gem?  He's already one of the most powerful mutants on earth._ 

He closed the file and thought for a moment.  _Why would Magneto need that Gem?_

_He plopped down on the bed of the fancy hotel room he was staying at.  It was definitely good to be back in the states again. Of course, it took about a week for him to settle back in again, but life was grand.  He had spent half of his last payment of 50 grand on the hotel room and his new Harley.  But, he had the feeling he was forgetting do something.  _Oh yeah_.  He reminded himself that he would have to call his sister, Ororo, the next day to tell her about his return.  It was too late tonight._

_He pulled out a cigarette and looked at the empty side of the bed.  _Maybe not too late.  The night is young.  _He got up and changed into his black leather pants, black muscle shirt, and flame button up shirt (which he left unbuttoned).  He pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail and walked back into the bedroom.  He grinned to himself as he looked at the bed.  _

_He walked into the 'living room area' of his hotel towards the door.  That's went he heard something weird.  He paused and looked at the doors that lead to the balcony.  _I'm at least 30 stories up.  Even I wouldn't attempt to rob someone this high up.  Ok Maybe I would.__

_He grabbed his bo staff he had strapped around his ankle and extended it.  The doors of the balcony unlatched and swung open.  Then, moments later a man with a helmet and cape levitated and landed in the middle of the room staring him down.  _

_"You must be Gambit."  He said.  _

_"Forget who I be."  He replied.  "Who de Fuck aw ya?"_

_"My name is Magneto."  He answered and ripped his metal bo staff out of his hands.  "I'm the master of magnetism.  And you are the Prince of Thieves."_

_Gambit didn't know whether to be shocked or angry.  But he never let either show in his face.  After all, Magneto just ripped his bo staff out of his hand and knew who he was.  "Maybe, I am.  What's it to ya?"_

_"A former associate of mine mentioned your name to me a couple of times.  He said you were one of the top five thieves in the world."  Magneto answered.  "You remember Sabretooth, don't you?"  _

_Gambit wanted the hurl at the name.  He hated Sabretooth with a passion.  "I remember him."  _I remember him hanging my brother off Notre Dame Cathedral.   I remember him dropping Genevieve to her death.  I remember him slaughtering innocent Morlocks.  I remember him.  _"I remember him quite well."  He said with a hint of anger in his voice.  _

_"I see you have quite a hatred for Sabretooth."  Magneto replied.  "But don't feel bad.  He feels the same way about you."  He said.  "But I'm not here to talk about Sabretooth.  His services are unavailable at this time; however, I could use yours.  You see, My second hand associate is extremely skilled, but she can't be in two places at once."_

_"So you want me to help you."  Gambit folded his arms._

_"Exactly."  Magneto replied.  "You are much smarter than Sabretooth gave you credit for."_

_Gambit rolled his eyes.  "So want do ya want me ta steal."_

_"It's called the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak."  He answered and handed him pictures and the location where it was secured in.  "I'm sure 20 grand will be enough payment.  Half now, half when the job is done."  He said and tossed him the stack of twenties._

_Gambit flipped thru is and sniffed the intoxicating scent of the money.  It was 10 grand.  He pulled out a bill from the middle and lit the end of it.  And it was real.  He smirked.  "So when do I start?"_

_"Now.  I will come for you in fifteen days."  Magneto replied.  "That should give you plenty of time to work out any scenarios you may encounter on your mission.  Do you have any questions?"_

_"What ya need dis Gem fa?"_

_Magneto just smiled.  "You will find out when your mission is complete."_

Find out._  Gambit watched as the Magneto left exactly as he came in.  _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

_I should have listened to my instincts_.  Remy thought as he looked at the computer screen again.  That's when he spotted a particular file that struck somewhat odd.

**Abel Polo Plan.**

_What the hell is that_?  His curiosity was overwhelming as he stared at it.  _What is that?_  He clicked on the file, but before it could load up a familiar face entered the room.

"Well, it looks like you are feeling better."  Ororo smiled.  "So what are you doing?"

Remy closed the laptop before either of them could get a glance at the file.  "Just checkin' my stuff out."  He lied.  "Make sure my laptop work."

"Ok."  Ororo nodded.  "But couldn't you have checked your clothes and put them on first."

"Huh."  Remy looked down to see himself still in the towel.  "OH."

"No matter."  Ororo replied.  "Now I won't have to worry about you getting any of your clothes dirty."

"Whatcha talkin' bout?"

"I'm gonna clean you up."  She said dragging him to the bathroom. 

"I already clean up."

"Just sit on the toilet."  Ororo watched Remy give her a face.  "Don't you trust me?"

"Oui." 

"Then sit."  She ordered.  "Facing the wall."

Remy gave her a look.  Then, he slowly sat down, facing the wall.  His heart raced as he heard her digging in a bag she brought with her.  He turned to see what she was doing, but she stopped him and made him face forward again.

Ororo pulled out the scissors slowly.  _He is going to kill me._  She thought as she grabbed the base of his ponytail.  "So how was Paris?"

Remy felt the gently pull of his hair.  "Paris was…"  Then, his eyes widened as he heard the cutting noise.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kurt plopped down on the couch.  He had an extremely bad headache that didn't seem to go away. 

"Elf, chill out."  Logan said to him.  "Quit worrying before you make your brain explode."

Kurt looked at him.  "How can I keep from vorrying?  Ororo is up there vith him.  Alone."

"You need to calm down."

"I am calm."  Kurt huffed.  "I don't think her friend likes me either.  He kept giving me dirty looks."

"Then swat the little bastard with your tail."  Logan replied.  "I won't stop you.  I'll even make him into shish kabob if you want."

_Very tempting offer_.  "Nein."  Kurt replied.  "You are right.  I just need to calm down."  He sighed.  "But if he makes a move on Ororo I'll…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Kurt and Logan exchanged glances before they tore up the stairs to Gambit's room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ya scalped me woman."

"Remy calm down."  Ororo said.  "It's just hair."

"Yeah, my hair."  He replied touching the end of his short locks.

"Remy, you are going to live."  She said to him.  "Now sit back down so I can finish."

"You ain't done."  Remy's eyes widened and brightened even under his sunglasses. 

"No, now sit back down so I can finish."

"Ororo are you alright?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Kurt, Logan.  It's alright."  She said to the two that burst in the room.

"What do you mean it's alright?"  Logan replied.  "We heard you scream."

Ororo wanted to laugh.  "I didn't scream.  Gambit did.  And it's alright."

"Then vat vas he screaming for?"  Kurt asked.  _He's in a towel_.  _I'm the one who should be screaming.  _

"It's nothing to worry about Kurt."  Ororo replied.  "He's just a little shocked."

_Yeah whatever._  Logan thought as he saw the shorter locks on her friend.  "Come on Elf."

Kurt slowly walked towards the door.  "Do you need any help Ororo?  Because if you do I can stay."

"It's alright Kurt."  Ororo smiled.  "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"She said she fine."  Remy replied with an attitude.  "Now leave."

"Gambit."  Ororo fussed at him.  Then she looked to Kurt.  "I'm going to be fine.  I'll see you at dinner."

"Ja.  See you at dinner."  Kurt said softly and closed the door behind him.

Ororo hung her head slightly.  She knew this had to be hard on Kurt.  Usually, they were inseparable.  She sighed and turned back to the angry Remy.  "You were rude."

"No I wasn't."  Remy replied and sat back down.  He hung his head.  He could feel her hurting.  "I sorry.  I be nicer."  He sighed.  "So ya gonna finish what ya started."

"Yeah."  Ororo replied.

Remy remained perfectly still for her as she finished cutting.  He even didn't fight her when she pulled out the shaver.

Ororo grabbed a small washcloth and dusted the hair off his back.    "I'm finished."  She said softly.  "You wanna look in the mirror."

"Oui."  Remy stood up and looked in the mirror.  His hair was longer in the front and shorter in the back.  _It ain't that bad._  He thought.  "It's alright."

"Ok."  Ororo replied.  "Well why don't you rinse off and I'll get you a change of clothes."

"D'accord."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Professor Xavier prepared the med lab for Gambit arrive when he felt her walk in the room.   He turned and smiled.

"Logan said you wanted to talk to me."  Rogue said to him.

"Yes I did."  Xavier replied.  "Please sit down."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Remy rinsed and put on a pair of clothes and Ororo vacuumed out the bathroom, she sat him down again.

"Ya ain't finished torturing me yet."  Remy said trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"No, I'm not."  Ororo said as she began examining his eyebrow piercing.  "What's the matter?  You ran out of room on your ear."

"Oui."  Remy replied.  "Got my tongue pierced too."  He stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's disgusting." 

"Dat ain't what de femmes be saying afta a night wit Gambit." He smiled mischievously.

'And that's something I didn't want to know about."  She replied and began examining his ear.  "Honestly Remy.  You can be such a pervert sometimes."

"Na ah."  He answered then he thought about her friend that just left.  "So, who's that Kurt guy?"

"What do you mean?"  Ororo asked as she noticed something with some of the piercings.

"I mean, what's he to you?"

Ororo looked at Remy.  "He's my boyfriend."

"Oh."  Remy sighed.  "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because you never called."  Ororo replied honestly. 

"Sorry."  Remy hung his head.  "OW."

"I'm sorry."  Ororo apologized.  "Your ear is red."

"It is?"  Remy winced as Ororo began cleaning them with the damp washcloth.

"I'm going to have Professor Xavier look at this."  Ororo said as she cleaned the numerous piercings.  _It looks like someone tried to rip them from his ear_.  "I'm worried you might have an infection."

"Alright."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rogue, you need to learn not to get upset over the littlest comments."  Xavier said to him.  "I know at this point it is had for you with your mutation.  I am doing everything I can to help you control it.  However, you need to do your part too."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of dealing with your mutation is accepting it."

"Accept it."  Rogue replied.  "How can I accept something that is ruining my life?"  Her eyes filled with tears.  "It's so hard trying to be close to anyone.  I can't even kiss Bobby without seriously hurting him.  And I know my friends don't mean anything, but it hurts to see they back up whenever my gloves come off."

"I know its hard Rogue, but you need to not let things like that bother you."  Xavier comforted her.  "Believe it or not, but I too had problems with my mutation."

Rogue sniffled.  "Really."

"Yes."  Xavier replied.  "It wasn't easy learning how to control my mutation.  I was about fourteen when my telepathy appeared.  I had no one to help me.  My father, mother, and stepfather had all died years earlier.  Alls I had was my stepbrother, Cain, and we were not on very good terms.  He used to bully me around a lot, partly because he was stronger and older."

"So what did you do?"

"At first, like any teenager who discovers their mutation, I played around.  Over the years, I read my teachers minds to pass tests and read my opponents minds to excel in sports."  Xavier admitted.  "It made Cain extremely jealous of me.  He was so jealous of me that we actually got in a fight one day."

"What happened?"

"Since Cain and I were exact opposites, we each used our own strengths."  Xavier answered.  "He used his strength to push me around as always.  In return, I psi-blasted him.  As a result, I hurt him as well as angered him more.  That's when I realized how powerful I was and it scared me.  For a few years, I was afraid of hurting anyone around me.  Then one day I decided that I wasn't going to abuse the gift I was given.  Instead, I learned to control my telepathy.  Then many years later, I decided to help others do the same.  Storm, Jean, and Cyclops were some of my first students.  It took them many years to reach where they are with their powers and if you didn't notice the unusual weather lately, Storm is still learning how to control hers."  He looked at his student who nodded in agreement.  "Control doesn't happen overnight, but don't give up.  Your day will come Rogue.  I promise."

"yes Professor."  Rogue sighed and nodded her head.  She knew he was right.  "So whatever happened to Cain?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that question. You see, Even the world's most powerful telepath still has a lot to learn."  Xavier chuckled, and then got serious.  "Cain and I had many run ins over the years. He has grown quite powerful, dangerous to others and himself. Our last run in was about five years ago when the school was fairly new.  He stormed it, damaging the south wing.  Storm was one of the X-men who helped me stop him.  He is currently locked up so he can't harm anyone again."

Rogue could see the hint of sadness in his face as said the last sentence. 

"Well…"  Xavier said regain his compose.  "About your detention."

"Detention?"

Xavier smiled.  "You didn't think I would let you get away with skipping class without a penalty, did you?"

"I was hoping so."  Rogue smiled innocently, but she knew she deserved the detention.  "So what's my punishment?"

"Hello Professor.  Rogue."  Ororo said as she walked in the room. 

"Hello Ororo."  Xavier said.  "Where's Gambit?"

Ororo looked behind her to see him still standing in the hall.  She sighed and tried dragging him in.  "Come on."

"But I don't be liking labs."  He whined.

"Gambit, no one is going to hurt you, I promise."  Ororo replied and dragged him in.  "Don't be such a baby."

"Ga ga goo goo."  Gambit slid into the room as Ororo dragged him in.  He looked at Xavier and then at Rogue.  _It's that girl._  He let go of Ororo and she flew across the floor.  "I'm not a baby Stormy.  I was just playing."  He said so matter of factly trying to be cool in front of her.

"Ororo are you alright."  Xavier asked seeing her on the floor.

She stood up and dusted off her skirt.  "I'm fine."  Then, she mumbled under her breath about striking her friend with lightning. 

Rogue blushed as she caught Gambit's eyes on her.  She bit her lip and looked down at her feet to avoid meeting his stare. 

Xavier's eyes went back and forth between the two.  He couldn't read Gambit's thoughts, but he knew Rogue was having some sort of affect on him.  "Rogue, why don't you stay and assist me an Ororo with Gambit.  It would be a good learning experience for you, plus it be considered as your detention."

"OK."  Rogue replied shyly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating any quicker.  I'm trying to work on that, but I am writing more than one fanfic.  I promise I will get better.  **

**FYI:  When Remy was 17, he and his foster brother, Henri LeBeau, went to ****Paris**** to fulfill his rite of Passage into the Guild of Thieves.  His mission was to steal a jewel called l'Etoile du Tricherie, from a young jewel thief named Genevieve Darcenaux.  Genevieve stole it from it's owner, Herzog.   To acquire the jewel, Remy charmed Genevieve into falling in love with him.  Herzog hired Sabretooth to get it back.  After successfully stealing the jewel, Remy returned to his hotel to meet with Henri, but learned he and Genevieve were kidnapped.  Sabretooth dangled Henri and Genevieve off the Notre Dame Catherdral.  In order for one of them to live, Remy had to hand over the jewel and make a choice. He chose Henri and Sabretooth dropped Genevieve to her death.  As Genevieve died, Remy learned she had truly fallen in love with him.  Needless to say, Remy despised Sabretooth from that moment.  **_I felt I had to add this fact because it will be significant later on in my fanfic.  Hopefully, it is not to confusing._

**Thanks for all the reviews.  **

**Michelle**


	8. Checking Up or Checkin’ Out

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter VIII:  Checking Up or _Checkin' Out_

By:  Michelle

Rogue blushed as she caught Gambit's eyes on her.  She bit her lip and looked down at her feet to avoid meeting his stare. 

Xavier's eyes went back and forth between the two.  He couldn't read Gambit's thoughts, but he knew Rogue was having some sort of affect on him.  "Rogue, why don't you stay and assist me and Ororo with Gambit.  It would be a good learning experience for you, plus it be considered as your detention."

"OK."  Rogue replied shyly.  She glanced up at Gambit real quick.  He was extremely tall and handsome.  His hair was shorter now and he had a goatee.  She silently wondered to herself why he wore sunglasses inside.  _Maybe he is like Scott_.  He wore a tight black shirt with tight black jeans showing off every muscle he had.  _Not a bad sight at all_.  She also noticed he wore gloves, well one glove that cover two fingers and left the other exposed. _Why is that?_  He looked at his right bicep on his arm.  _And he's got a tattoo.  It is the jack of hearts and the ace of spades surrounded by flames.  I wonder what it means.  _She looked up at him to see him give her an angel's smile.  _God, could detention be any better?_

Gambit smiled at the beautiful vixen before him.  Her long hair was pulled into a wild and curly ponytail.  She wore a pair of black jeans, a black tank top covered by a red mesh shirt, and black gloves that went up her elbow.  _Bring Me to Life Beautiful_.  He looked into her emerald eyes as she glanced up at him.  _Her eyes are so beautiful, but it looks like she was crying_.  He gave her one of his innocent smiles causing her to blush.  _She ain't going to cry any more._

"Gambit, why don't you sit down so we can get started?"  Ororo said to him.

_Ahem._  Remy gave her a look.  _You gonna introduce me or what?_

Ororo gave him a look.  _He is so luck I didn't strike him down with a bolt of lightening_. 

_Well._  Remy gave her another look.

_Pain in my ass._  Ororo sighed.  "Gambit, this is Rogue.  She is one of the senior students here.  And you already met Professor Xavier."

"Hi."  Rogue smiled and held out her hand for a handshake.  "It's nice to meet you, Gambit."

"Bonjour Chere."  Remy replied and took her hand raising it to his lips.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."  He said and kissed the back of her hand.

Rogue blushed and tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. 

_Goddess.  He's already hitting on my students_.  "Gambit, why don't you take a seat now so Professor can start your check up?"

"D'accord Stormy."  _What?  Chere can't give me a check up_.  He gave Rogue a quick wink and sat down.

_He likes her._  Xavier took a mental note.  "Gambit, why don't we start by answering a few questions?"

"D'accord."

Xavier pulled out his clipboard and began.  "Gambit, what is your full name?"

_Wow.  That was direct_.  Remy thought as he debated about revealing his full name.  _Should I tell him or should I not?  _He was a very private person.  Ororo was one of the few who knew his real name.  _It's none of this guys business what my name is.  I will tell him when I'm good and ready_.  "Gambit."

Ororo sighed.  It was obvious he didn't seem to trust anyone yet.  She was hoping it wasn't going to be like pulling teeth, but if was.  However, Remy was allowed to his privacy so she had to keep her mouth shut. 

_This is going to be like pulling teeth._  Xavier moved on to the next question.  "Who are your parents?"

"Don't know."  Remy replied truthfully.  "Gambit be adopted."

"Well who are your foster parents?"

"Can't tell you."  Remy replied.

Ororo sighed.  She wanted to rip her hair out.  _Why isn't he talking?_

_Next question_.  "Do you have any siblings?"

"Stormy."

"Don't call me that."  Ororo replied.  "And you have a brother so tell him."

Remy gave her a dirty look.  "I be answering de questions not ya."

_Why is he acting like that?_  Rogue thought to herself.

"Then answer him."

"Alright."  Xavier sighed.  "Let's move on to something less personal.  Gambit, when is your birthday."

_Now this is something I can answer_.  "June 23, 1981."

"Where are you from originally?" 

"N'awlins."  Remy replied laying on the thick accent.

_At least we are getting somewhere._  Xavier thought as he looked at the half empty data sheet.  "Are you currently on any medications?"

"Non."

"Do you smoke?"

"Oui."  Remy smiled trying to impress Rogue.  She however made a face of disgust.  "But I'm trying ta quit."

 _Did he just say that to impress Rogue?_  Xavier moved on the next question.  "What about sexual activity?  Do…"

"Never met a woman I couldn't please."  Remy replied and winked at Rogue.

"I meant do you use a condom?"  Xavier said to him. 

"Of course."  Gambit replied.  "I make sure all my boys are under control."

_Good._  Ororo thought to herself.  _The world is not ready for Gambit to procreate._

"What is your occupation?"

_I'm a professional thief._  Remy smiled at Rogue.  "I'm a jeweler, handling the rarest jewels around the world.  I also am a collector of paintings."

_What a bunch of bullshit_?  Ororo sighed.  _He handles jewels and collects paintings alright_.

Rogue blushed slightly.

_He is trying to impress her._  Xavier held back a laugh.  "Rogue.  While Ororo and I are preparing to take Gambit's blood work, why don't you get his height and weight for me?"

"Ok."  Rogue replied and took the clipboard from Xavier.  Then, she looked at Gambit.  "Um, the scale is over here."  She said as she walked towards the scale holding the clipboard tightly to her chest.  She bit down on her lip.  _Oh my God.  He is staring at me. I just know it. _

Remy followed her to the scale.  He made sure he memorized every little detail about her.  _Long sexy hair.  Slim waist.  Very squeezable ass._

"You're gonna need to take your shoes off."  Rogue said as he stood beside her.  _Damn, he's tall._

Remy obeyed and smiled.  "So where ya wantin' me."  _Do you want it on the floor? Do you want it on the chair?  Do you want it over here? Do you want it over there?  Do you want it in ya pussy? Do you want it in ya ass?  I'll give you anything you can handle!_

"Step on the scale."  She instructed.  "You weigh…"  She slid the balances of the scale.  _Why is he staring at me like that?_

_Boy is she close.  She's got some gorgeous eyes.  It's like I'm staring at two emeralds.  I love emeralds, and rubies.  Her lips are like rubies.  I want to kiss them.  _

"…You weigh 168 pounds."  Rogue recorded that down his weight.  _Is that all muscle? He needs to take his shirt off.  Did I just think that?  _She blushed._   Get your mind out of the gutter Rogue.  _"Umm.  Let's get your height.  Stand up straight."  _What did his parents feed him as a child?  And I thought Piotr was tall._  "You're 6 foot 1 inch." _ Damn.  I wonder if…No…God, what is wrong with me?_

_Is that all you want to measure Chere?_  Remy smiled to himself as he watched her blush and felt her lust in his head.

Meanwhile…

"Professor, I'm sorry he's being so stubborn."

"Ororo, it's not your fault."  Xavier replied.  "I think he is still uncomfortable here.  He will open up more when he is ready."  _Or to whom he is ready._

"Do you think anything is wrong with him?"  Ororo asked with a hint of concern in her voice. 

"No."  _I think he is hiding something._  "No Ororo."  Xavier replied.  "I just think he has had a hard time the last couple of days." 

"Yeah."  Ororo took a deep breath.  Then, she turned to see Remy and Rogue walking back over to them.  _Goddess, he's checking out her ass._  She sighed.  _Well at least he's starting to act like Remy again._  "Gambit, take a seat here."

Xavier rolled up beside Remy.  "Open your mouth and say AH."

"Ahh."

_He's got a tongue ring._  Rogue stared.  _Cool._

"Close."

Remy played with his tongue ring in front of her before he closed his mouth.

"Gambit, pay attention."  Ororo fussed.  _I can't believe he got that nasty thing_.

Remy stuck his tongue quickly at Ororo to get in her nerves.  Then, he allowed Xavier to continue.  _He gonna look and see if I got boogers now_.  He thought as Xavier checked his nose. 

"Can you take off your sunglasses?"  Xavier asked.  "I want to take a look at your eyes."

"Non."  He replied.  _Not with that light you ain't._ 

"Are your eyes sensitive?"  Xavier asked knowing about the uniqueness of Gambit's eyes from discussions with Ororo.

"Oui."  He answered.  "Dey be sensitive."

"Alright."  Xavier looked up to Ororo.  "You said something about his ear."

"Yes.  Turn your head Gambit."  Ororo instructed.  "You see these top four."

"Yes indeed."  Xavier replied.  _It does look like someone tried to rip them out his ear_.  He thought noticing that the holes were ripped slightly.  _Could…No…Maybe…Anything is possible.  _"They are not infected.  Just inflamed.  They may have caught on something during the accident."  He said to him.  "Gambit, I think you should remove them to let your ear heal."

"D'accord."  Remy winced as he began removing the top four earrings. 

"Here."  Rogue said as she held out a small Ziploc.  "You can put them in this."

"Merci beaucoup."  _Thank you very much_.  Remy answered trying to impress her again.

"Vous êtes bienvenu."  _You're welcome_.  Rogue smiled. 

_Well damn_.  Remy smiled back. 

"Gambit."  Xavier snapped him from his trance. 

"Huh."  Remy turned. 

"Let me check your heart rate."

"Oh."  Remy relaxed.  It was taking a lot for him not to grabbed the stethoscope and yell into it, but he was sure tempted.

Xavier removed the stethoscope and laid it on the counter.  "Ororo, are you ready?"

"Yes Professor."

Remy looked at Ororo, then Xavier.  _Oh no!  They got a needle.  I don't like needles_.  "Whatcha doing wit de needle?"

_He's panicking_.  "Gambit, I just need a sample of your blood to make sure everything is alright."  Xavier explained.  "We are not going to hurt you."

Rogue began dabbing his arm with iodine while Ororo tied a band around the top of his arm.

Remy's eyes widened as Ororo pulled out the needle.  "Can't you just prick my finger?"

"No."  Ororo answered.  "Now stay still.  I'll be finished in a few seconds."  _The man gets his tongue, ear, eyebrow, and who knows what else pierced, and he's afraid of a needle._

Remy grinded his teeth as he felt the needle pierce his skin.  He looked down and watched as blood filled the tube.  Ororo removed the tube and began filling another one.  _What?  One ain't enough._ 

"Rogue, when I remove the needle, I need you to place the gauze on his arm."  Ororo instructed and removed the needle.

Rogue used the gauze and applied pressure on his arm.  Meanwhile, Ororo removed the tie and placed a bandage on it.

"See baby.  That wasn't so bad."  Ororo teased him.  "You want a lollipop now."

Rogue smiled and held back a giggle. 

_Bitch.  Embarrassing me in front of the Chere there._  Remy grumbled.  _Now I got one broken arm and one arm with a bruise.  _

"Alright."  Ororo handed him a cup.  "Go in the bathroom and fill it up for me."

"D'accord Stormy."  He replied just to piss her off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kurt listened to the students running around.  Jamie, Rahne, and Even had just worn him out playing Power Rangers.  And, he was sure if he heard 'It's Morphing Time' again, he was going to scream.  Alls he wanted was to sit and relax.  Of course, he couldn't.  His mind was racing.  He was so worried about Ororo.

Logan had told him not to worry about it, but he found it extremely hard not to.  He didn't know why. _Ororo is my girlfriend.  I should trust her.  But, then again, she failed to mention this Gambit guy to me.  Ok, maybe she did mention him once or twice, but she did fail to mention their relationship with one another._

_However, Ororo refers to him as a brother, but is that really the case.  I mean, Jimaine was my foster sister and that didn't stop us.  Oh God, she did have a relationship with him.  What if she wants him back? _

"Mr. Wagner."

Kurt jumped. 

"Are you like feeling Ok?"  Kitty asked.  "Cuz you like totally look kind of pale?"  _For a blue guy._

"Ja Kitty."  Kurt replied.  "It's just been a long day."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rogue looked at Professor Xavier as he explained what he what type of test he was going to run on Gambit's blood.  _And I thought Physics was bad._

"Don't worry Rogue."  He smiled.  "I'll be running the tests."

_What's taking him so long?  Ororo sighed_.  Then, she saw him grinning with the cup in his hand. 

"Here ya go Stormy."  He handed her the cup. "Sorry, I be in dere so long.  It kinda hard wit no magazine in dere.  Had ta use my imagination." 

_Oh Goddess. This is not what I think it is, is it._ Ororo almost couldn't speak.  _Goddess, it is.  _"Gambit…ummm…this isn't what I meant."

"What do ya mean?"  He replied.  "I filled it up."  _I feel much more relieved now too_. 

_What is it?_  Rogue leaned to look. 

"Gambit."  Ororo didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  "I wanted you to pee in the cup, not…not this."  _But if I even need a sperm donation, I'll ask you._

_Oh my God._  Rogue covered her mouth. 

_Aww Shit._  Remy turned red.  _Boy do I feel stupid_.  "Why didn't you tell me Stormy?"

"Don't fuss at me."  She answered back.  "I thought you knew."

"You done said fill it up."  He fussed.  "So Gambit fill it up."

"With pee." 

"Gambit, why don't you take this cup and get me a urine sample?"  Xavier butted in.  "And, I'll take care of this."

Remy took the cup and mumbled his whole way to the bathroom. 

"You should have specified."  Xavier said to Ororo.

Ororo sighed.  "Yeah, but I didn't think he would go and do something like that."

Rogue laughed.  "I can't believe he did that."

"Neither can I."  Xavier replied and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well Xavier, now you have a semen sample to analyze."  Ororo joined in with laughter. 

"Ha-ha."  Remy said sarcastically as he reentered the room.  "Here ya lemonade ya ordered.  Ya want some fudge too or dis be enough."

Ororo rolled her eyes.  "This is fine."

"D'accord."  Remy replied and sat back down. 

"I want to do a full body X-ray."  Xavier said to him.  "Ororo, could you set him up."

"Gambit, sit up here."  Ororo ordered.  "And take off your shirt."

_Ooo.  She wants me to strip._  Remy smiled and slowly took off his shirt.

"Now Rogue…"

Rogue didn't really pay attention to what Ororo was trying to explain to her.  She had her mind somewhere else.  _Oh my god, look at his chest.  Washboard abs.  Muscle heaven. His body is like a work of art carefully sculptured.  God, even Usher would be jealous of him._  She blushed and tried to focus on what Ororo was telling her.  _I wonder if she will make him take his pants off.  Wait?  Did I just think that?_

_Chere checkin' me out_.  Remy smiled to himself. 

"Empty your pockets."  Ororo ordered him.  "And remove your jewelry."

"D'accord."   Remy dug in his pockets pulling out his retractable bo staff, a pack of cigarettes, two packs of playing cards, and his wallet.  Then, he removed the rest of his earrings from his ears, his eyebrow ring, his belt, and his leather spiked wristband.  "Stormy."

"What?"  She replied as she and Rogue placed his belongings on a table.  Oh Goddess.

"Ya need ta take it out.  I can't git it."  Remy said and stuck out his tongue.

"This is so disgusting."  Ororo complained as she undid the tongue ring.  "Now, is this everything?"

"Oui."  Remy replied.

"Are you sure?"  Ororo asked again.  "There isn't one anywhere else."

"Oui."

"Positive."  She asked again.  "There isn't one on your…"

"Ya wants ta see."  Remy said as he began to undo his jeans.  "Cuz Gambit will show ya."

"No, that's quite alright." 

_Man._  Rogue sighed.  _He could have had his pants off._

"Ororo is he ready." 

"Yes Professor." 

Xavier rolled up beside her.  "Gambit, I need you to lay down and stay still.  Once you are inside, I need you to take a deep breath and remain still."  He instructed.  "It shouldn't last more than 30 seconds."

Remy nodded and laid down. 

"You are going to need to remove your sunglasses as well." 

Remy closed his eyes and took off his sunglass, which Ororo took from his hand. 

"Ready."  Xavier looked over to Remy.

"Oui."

"Here we go."

Remy felt the table he was on move.  He could hear a door shutting and he took a deep breath.  Even though he didn't have his eyes open, he could sense the lights switching on one by one.  He was having a hard time keeping himself from freaking out.  He hated labs and he wasn't feeling very comfortable at the moment. 

Just hold still a few more seconds.  Xavier stared up at the screen.  Just a few more.  He prayed as the X-rays began to appear on the screen.  That's it.

Remy let out the breath as the door opened up and the table began to more again. 

"You can sit up now." 

Remy held his eyes shut.  "Where be my sunglasses?"

"Here you go."  Rogue handed them to him. 

"Merci."  Remy slipped them on and hopped off the table. 

He's starting to panic.  "That's it Gambit."  Xavier said comforting him.  "I'm going to look over everything tonight and give you and Ororo the results tomorrow after classes."

"D'accord."  Remy replied and he began putting his piercings back in and his stuff in his pockets.

"Rogue, why don't you give Gambit a tour of the school."  Xavier suggested.  "So Ororo can check on Kurt and Logan and order pizza for dinner tonight."

"Yes Professor."  Rogue replied.  "Come on Gambit.  I'll show you around."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I thought I would never finish this chapter, but I did.  I know everyone is looking forward to some fighting scenes.  I promise they will be coming in a couple of chapters.**

**Well, Thanks everyone for the reviews.  I see you next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	9. The Tour

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter IX:  The Tour

By:  Michelle

Rogue, why don't you give Gambit a tour of the school."  Xavier suggested.  "So Ororo can check on Kurt and Logan and order pizza for dinner tonight."

"Yes Professor."  Rogue replied.  "Come on Gambit.  I'll show you around."

"D'accord Chere."  Remy smiled.

"Gambit."  Ororo said and he turned to look at her.  "Behave." 

"Oui.  Stormy."  _But there is a reason I'm called Le Diablo Blanc._  Remy smiled mischievously to her and opened the door for Rogue.  "Lead the way Chere."

Ororo took a deep breath and exhaled.  "Professor, are you sure it's a good idea to have Rogue giving him a tour of the school."

"Ororo, I think it's quite alright. It will give him a chance to warm up to some of the students if he befriends one of them first.  He'll feel more comfortable."  Xavier replied.  "Is there any reason you wouldn't want him to do that?"

"No Professor.  I want him to fit in here."  Ororo sighed.  "It's just that Gambit…is…a little mischievous."

"Ororo, if you are trying to hide the fact that he is a thief, you are failing miserably."  Xavier replied. 

Ororo took a seat.  "How did you know?"

"Jean told me once."  Xavier answered.  "She was a little concerned about your friendship with him, especially your past.  I guess she was afraid he would draw you back to your old ways."

"Professor, I am not ashamed of my past."  Ororo replied.  "But I am not proud of it either.  My days as a thief are over."

"I know."  Xavier smiled, and then his facial expression turned blank.  "Have you ever told Kurt?"

"No."  Ororo answered honestly and got up.  "I never told Kurt about Cairo or my adventures with Gambit."

"Perhaps, that is something you need to talk to him about."  Xavier suggested.  "And your teammates as well."

Ororo hung her head.  "Yeah."  Then, she changed the subject.  "I should go check on Kurt and Logan and order pizza before the students get restless."

"And Ororo."

"Yes Professor." 

"Tell Kurt and Logan there will be a meeting at 10:30 tonight in the War Room."  Xavier said before she walked out the door. 

Ororo paused.  "What is the meeting about?"

"Your friend Gambit."  Xavier replied.  "We need to discuss the results of his tests as well as the accident report I had faxed in by the police."

"Alright."  Ororo answered.  "Is it anything serious?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll discuss this later."

Ororo nodded and walked out the door. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Meanwhile during Xavier and Ororo's discussion…**

Remy smiled and opened the door for Rogue.  "Lead the way Chere."

"Thanks."  Rogue replied as she walked out the room.  _He's a perfect gentleman_.  She blushed and got nervous as the door closed and she was left in the hallway with him.   "Ummm…this floor…ummm…that we are on is the…ummm…sub-level of the Xavier Institute."

"Whatcha so nervous 'bout, Chere?"  Remy asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  "You never give a tour before."

"Ummm…"  _He's too close_.  Rogue panicked and quickly got away from him. 

"I sorry."  He replied.  "Didn't mean to scare you?"

"It's alright."  Rogue replied.  "It's just that…"  _Don't tell him about your mutation.  Don't tell him about your mutation. _ "It's just that you caught me off guard."

"I sorry about dat."  Remy replied and took her hand.  "I promise I ain't gonna do dat again." He said kissing the back of it. "I promise."

"OK."  Rogue said softly.  _Can he be anymore sweeter?_

"So."  Remy said looking around.  "Dis be de sub-level."

"Yeah."  Rogue answered.  "We are actually underneath the mansion."

"Oh really."  _Underneath the mansion.  Registered in thief memory_.  Remy looked over to one of the open rooms and let his curiosity guide him.  "What dis room be?"  He asked as he noticed the large round table with several chairs around it and the suits hanging up in glass case on the wall.

"This is the War Room.  It's where the X-men sit down and discuss plans and mutant/human activity in the world."  Rogue explained.  "The suits hanging up are the ones the X-men fight in."

"Oh yeah, de X-men.  Ororo told me bout dat.  Dis one be Ororo's right."  Remy asked as he walked over to the black leather X-suit with matching cape.  He recognized it well.

"Yeah."  Rogue replied.  "And this one is Logan's and this one is Kurt's.  They are X-men too."

Remy looked at the differences between Logan and Kurt's X-suits.  Logan was a long sleeved leather suit with an X on the chest.  Kurt's was similar, except that there was a Y on the chest.  _Why is that?_  "Why these suits be so different?"

"OH."  Rogue thought for a moment.  "Each suit is designed to fit each X-man individually.  Kurt's has this Y part in the front because of his flexibility.  It makes him able to move freer.  He used to be circus performer you know."

_Oh really.  Kurt was a circus performer and he is flexible._  _Interesting.  Registered in thief memory.  _"Cool."  Remy looked at two other suits hanging up.  "Whose are these?"

"This one is Mr. Scott's.  He went to visit his brother in Alaska."  Rogue replied motioning to the X-suit with the specially made visor.  "And this one is one of Dr. Grey's."  She said seeing the bouquet of flowers at the bottom of it.  "She passed away a few months ago.  I don't think anyone has the heart to take it down."  _Besides, __Logan__ might kill them for trying._

"Jeannie's."  Remy sighed.  He remembered meeting her a few times.  _She was such a nice woman._  He also remembered the hurt in Ororo's voice when he called a few days after she died.  _The good always die young._  "So Chere, where's yours?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Ya suit."  Remy asked as they walked out the door.  "Ya be an X-man too, huh?"

"Not exactly."  Rogue replied.  "Me and some of my friends have been training, but Ororo doesn't think we are ready.  I think she thinks we are too irresponsible and immature to handle ourselves in a battle."

"Dems de breaks."  Remy replied.  "Ya still young and inexperienced."

"Yeah."  Rogue sighed.  _That doesn't mean we aren't capable of fighting_.  "Can you fight?"

"Of course Chere." 

"How good?"

Remy pulled out his bo staff, extended it, and spun it around faster than Rogue could blink.  He lifted her chin with the end.  "Extremely good."  He smiled. 

_Wow_.  As she stood there speechless, Rogue's eyes widened feeling the bo staff lift her chin.  _Never saw that coming._ 

He retracted it and slipped it back in his pocket and flashed her a smile.  "Maybe I show ya sometime."

"Maybe."  Rogue replied with her cheeks burning red.

"So where to now."  Remy asked as he looked around the hallway. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kurt's eyes lit up as he saw Ororo walk into the rec room.  He rushed over to her and pulled her into a long and deep kiss.  He nearly took her breath away.

When her release her, Ororo bit on the bottom of her lip and smiled.  "I'm assuming you missed me."

"Ja."  Kurt replied and kissed her again.  "So vhere is your friend?" 

"Rogue is giving him a tour of the school."  She replied. 

"Oh."  Kurt answered.  _At least he isn't alone with Ororo anymore, but is this a good thing or a bad thing._  "So how did his tests go?"

"I'm not sure yet.  Professor wants to have a meeting at 10:30 tonight to talk about it."  Ororo said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.  "I'm sort of worried.'

Kurt pulled her into an embrace.  "I'm sure he's alright.  Don't stress yourself so much."

"I know."  Ororo replied.  "But he is being so difficult.  It was a nightmare trying to get him to answer any questions.  I didn't even bother to ask him about the accident."

"Maybe he's hiding something."  Kurt replied.  "Maybe you don't know him as vell as you thought."

Ororo got out of his embrace.  "How can you say something like that?"

"Ororo, just think about it."

"Kurt, I know him."  Ororo snapped.  "And something is wrong."

"Then, he should tell you."  Kurt answered back.  "It shouldn't be this difficult to get answers from him.  And, you know I'm right."

Ororo remained silent.  Kurt was right on the money.  Remy was always open with her.  She didn't know why he was acting the way he was, but it was scaring her.  "I know."  She replied softly. 

"Look Ororo, I'm sorry."  Kurt said and caressed her face with his hand.  "But if he is hiding something from you, it is a possibility that he did something serious.  And having him here could put the school at risk."

"I know."  Ororo nodded.  "Maybe I can talk to him tonight, before the meeting.  Maybe by then, he will feel more relaxed and comfortable talking."

"Ja."  Kurt answered.  "You going to be alright."

"I'll be fine."  She replied and kissed his cheek.  "Now, let me get.  I need to order some dinner for tonight."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

_Damn this place has a lot of shit in it._  Remy thought to himself.  _They have a jet.  They have this thing called the Danger Room where they fight simulations and shit.  I wonder if they can make one with Magneto for me to beat up.  Then, they got that lab._  Shivers ran down his spine.  _I hate labs.  Plus, they have holding cells_.  Of course, after seeing all that, there was something that they missed.  "What that room be?"  He pointed as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"Oh, that's Cerebro."  Rogue replied as he walked towards it.  "Professor uses it to locate mutants in danger and to locate possible threats.  It's also a database of all the mutants Professor encountered."

_Oh really_.  "So how ya git in?" 

"Only Professor Xavier can get in."  She answered. 

"Only Professor Xavier can get in."  Remy repeated her words.  _Yeah right.  Give me about five minutes and I can crack this son of a bitch open._

"We need to get going."  Rogue said as she watched him snoop around.  _That can't be good._  "I still have to show you around the school."

_I'll get in later._  Remy walked back over to her.  "That's right.  You ain't showed me de top floors yet."  He smiled innocently.  "Lead de way Chere."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bobby took a deep breath and looked at the scattered balls on the pool table.  "Do you think she mad at me?"

"Bobby, you called her a vampire."  Piotr replied as made a shot.  "You're lucky Rogue didn't drain you dry."

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way."  Bobby said in his defense.  "It just happened."  He sighed.  "How could I be so stupid?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want me to answer that?"

Bobby gave him a look.

"I was just asking."  Piotr replied.  "But if Rogue was my girlfriend, I would know better to keep my mouth shut.  I mean, you seen how she acts.  She gets upset over every little thing." 

"I know."  Bobby sighed.  "I don't know what's wrong with her."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

Remy eyed up the hallways of the school as Rogue gave him a tour.  _This is like a thief's paradise.  _He thought as he noticed the various paintings on the wall and the expensive stuff in the rooms.  _I could have a field day in this place._  Then, he thought about Ororo.  _Stormy would kill me._

"And down the end of this hallway is Ms. Munroe's greenhouse."  Rogue said catching his attention again.  "God forbid if you go in there and touch one of her plants."

Remy looked at her curiously.  "Why?"

"Ms. Munroe is real territorial about her plants."  Rogue explained.  "I thought you knew that."

"Knew what?"

"That she loves to garden."

"Oh."  Remy replied.  "She never tell me dat."  _But that would explain why she nearly freaked out when I bought her flowers one time._  "So dere be more classrooms down dat dere hallway too?"

"Yeah."

"Dis placed be bigger dan it looks."  Remy said feeling like the tour would never end.

"Yeah. It is."

"How long ya be here, Chere?"  He asked.

Rogue thought for a moment.  "About a year."

"Ya like it here?"  Remy asked curiously.

"Yeah."  Rogue replied as they walked down the hallway.  "This is the only place I'm proud to call home."  She admitted honestly.  "Are you going to stay here?"

Maybe.  "Non."  Remy replied.  "When Story stop worrying like a crazy woman, den I gonna go."

"But wouldn't that make her worry about her even more?"  Rogue stated the obvious.

"Nah."  Remy answered.  "She know I old enough ta take care of myself."

"Oh."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I need that disk Mystique."  Magneto said to her.  "And I want Gambit to suffer.  No one betrays me and gets away with it."

"So what do you want me to do?"  Mystique asked.

"If Gambit and Storm consider each other as brother and sister, then Storm will know exactly how he operates."  Magneto reminded them.

Pyro flipped open and close his lighter.  "What do you mean by that?"

"It means, the Windrider is not likely to let him out of her sight."  Mystique answered for him.  "She knows he will be tempted to snoop around and steal something."

"Of course, that can be used to our advantage."  Magneto thought out loud. 

Mystique smiled.  "So, you want me to frame him."

"Well since you put it that way."  Magneto smiled.

Mystique's body altered her appearance.  "Laissez les bon temps rouler."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

"Well."  Rogue said as she thought for a moment.  "I think there is nothing else for me to show you."

"So dat it."  Remy asked.  You haven't showed me your room yet.

"Yeah."  Rogue replied.  "Except for outside, but that's it."

"Alright."  Remy smiled and took her hand.  "Remercie pour la tournée."  _Thanks for the tour._  He said and kissed her hand.  "Et votre compagnie."  _And your company_.

Rogue was speechless.  The only thing she could do was blush. 

"Hey Rogue." 

She snapped from her drool session as she heard a familiar voice calling from down the hall.  "Hey…Bobby."

"Hey."  Bobby said as he looked at her and the new guy.  Is he hitting on my girlfriend?

"Oh Gambit."  Rogue said as he let go of her hand.  "This is Bobby.  He's my…"

"I'm her boyfriend."  Bobby stated clearly.  "Call me Iceman."  He glared at Gambit and extended his hand.

_Chere has a boyfriend._  Gambit kept a straight face. _ Iceman.  Oh please little boy.  _He thought as he took his hand.  _Damn that's cold._  He looked down at his hand turning blue.  _Oh and he is doing that on purpose too.  Well I'll show him._  He smiled as he tightened his grip on Bobby's hand.

_Damn.  His hand is hot._  Bobby thought as water dripped off his hand.  _It's like he is burning me.  _He pulled away his hand. 

Remy just smiled at him.  _Yeah, don't mess with me Iceboy._  He looked at his hand.  _Damn, I burned a hole in my glove._ 

"Umm…Rogue."  Bobby said pulling her gaze away from Gambit.  "I want to talk to you about earlier."

"Ok."  She replied.  "I'll see you at dinner Gambit."

"Au revoir Chere."  Remy smiled at her.  _I'll make sure I'll see you later._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah.  Another chapter.  I guess I gotta work on Chapter 10 now.**

**FYI:  If Gambit holds on to an object long enough, he can make it incinerate.  For my last scene, he actually incinerated a hole into the palm of his glove.  **

**Thanks for all the reviews.  I've never had that many reviews for one chapter before.  I guess I should let my dirty little mind write more often.  **

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	10. The Guy Stormy is Dating

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter X: The Guy Stormy is Dating

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Note: Remy/Gambit does not know about Rogue's powers or Kurt's true appearance. Also, no one except Ororo and Professor Xavier know what Remy is capable of.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Umm…Rogue." Bobby said pulling her gaze away from Gambit. "I want to talk to you about earlier."

"Ok." She replied. "I'll see you at dinner Gambit."

"Au revoir Chere." Remy smiled at her. _I'll make sure I'll see you later._

Ok Rogue. Stop staring at him now. Bobby thought as he and Rogue walked into an empty classroom. "Rogue."

Should I leave Gambit alone? He might be uncomfortable by himself. But then again the tour is over. Professor said nothing else for me to do.

"Rogue."

"Huh."

"Are you Ok?" Bobby asked as she snapped from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rogue replied and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What did you want?"

"Rogue. Look. I'm sorry." Bobby said beginning his apology. "I should have never said you look like a vampire." He gazed at her emerald eyes with his baby blues. "I like your style. It's unique. I hope you can forgive me."

"I do forgive you, but I wasn't your entire fault." Rogue admitted. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was immature and stupid. I'm sorry."

"I know." Bobby answered carefully pulling her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rogue replied, but thought about the words that came out of her mouth.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

Remy watched as Rogue left with her boyfriend. _How could that wimpy little Iceboy be her boyfriend? But that don't mean anything. _ He smiled to himself and then looked around. _Chere shouldn't have left me alone. Now what am I suppose to do._

He walked down the hall plotting what he was going to do next. Option 1: Behave like Ororo told me. _Yeah right. They call me Le Diablo Blanc for a reason. _Option 2: I can go break into that Cerebro thing. _Too early in the day. Besides, Professor Xavier is still down there._ Option 3: Go to my room and look over that disk. _Magneto was up to something. I just know it and I'm going to find out. _

As Remy walked back up to where his room was, he passed up Kurt. Ororo's boyfriend.

"Hallo Gambit." Kurt greeted him. _Thank god the image inducer is on_. "How has your stay been so far?"

"Alright." _Do you need a detail description of the fine ass girl that gave me a tour_? "Dis place be nice." Remy said looking him over. _He is hiding something_.

"Good." Kurt smiled. "Ororo order some pizza. It should arrive shortly."

"D'accord." Remy replied. _Yeah he's hiding something_. "I just wanted to get a new glove. I be down in a few minutes."

"Alright." Kurt replied. "I'll see you downstairs."

Remy watched as Kurt walked away. He narrowed his eyes on him looking for a flaw. _I'll find it. I know I will._ Then, he turned and headed back down the hall.

He stopped in front of his door and thought for a moment. _Stormy said __Logan__'s room is next to mine, and Kurt's is across the hall. _He smirked to himself. _Kurt room is across the hall. Interesting._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"HEY. YOU KIDS NEED TO SETTLE DOWN." Logan fussed at some of the students playing case in the mansion. "AND I MEAN IT."

"Logan, calm down." Ororo said to him. "You don't need to yell at them."

"Yeah right."

"I swear Logan; you are such a grump sometimes." Ororo shook her head. "Alright guys. Calm down."

The younger kids responded by shooting a bunch of nerf darts at them. Told ya Darlin'. Logan gave her a look as the students continued to ignore her.

Ororo put her hands on her hips, making lightning flash outside and thunder roll. The students immediately started acting like a group of angels. "Logan, whatever you are thinking about saying, it would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut."

"Ain't saying a thing Darlin'." Logan replied. "Ain't saying a thing."

"Better not." Ororo smiled. "Well, pizza should be here soon. Let me get these kids in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, well. I'm getting me a beer." Logan said.

"Get me one vhile you are there." Kurt said as he came down the stairs and joined Ororo.

"I wish you two wouldn't drink those things around the kids." Ororo fussed. "It's not setting a good example for them you know." _ Thank god __Logan__ has those things in a locked mini fridge in his room_

"Who said anything about the beers being for us?" Logan replied. "I was thinking about getting some for the kids." He teased. "Maybe it would make them go to sleep faster so we can actually have one night of peace and quiet."

Ororo shook her head. _That's not a bad idea though._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_This Kurt guy Ororo is dating is pretty freaky._ Remy thought as he noted the things in Kurt's room. _Ok, He's got a crucifix, a few statues, a rosary, and a bunch of candles on the dresser; yet, the man's got a bunch of posters from some circus with a demon and other freaks on it hanging on the walls. That don't make no sense._

_Hey, didn't Chere tell me Kurt was in the circus._ He remembered as he looked at one of the posters. _I wonder which one of these freaks Kurt was._ He smirked to himself. Probably that stupid clown all the way in the corner of the poster.

_Anyways, let's see if Kurt has any secrets shall we._ He opened up the first draw of the dresser and sifted around. _He wears tighty whiteys. What a loser._ He shook his head.

He closed the drawer and opened the second one. _ Damn. How many pirate shirts does this man have? He's a little obsessed huh._

He closed the second drawer and opened the third one. _The dork wears striped pants. What kind of loser is Ororo dating? _He thought as he unfolded one of the pants. _Why does he have a hole in them? That's weird._

He folded the pants back up and closed the drawer. _I wonder what's in the closet?_ He thought as he made his way over there. When he opened the closet, he found more clothes. _ These are dressier. These must be for when he teaches. _He sifted through the clothes. _Does all this man's pants have holes in them?_

He closed the closet door and went looking back around the room. _This guy has nothing. No money. No jewels. Nothing. Stormy better not be sleeping with this guy. _He thought as he looked at the bed. _That better not be why she's seeing him. _

He took one last look at the room. _There has to be something up this guy. I will find out what it is. _He walked out the room and straight into Logan.

"What are you doing in there kid?" Logan grunted at him. I smell mischief. Kid was up to something.

"I got lost." Remy kept a straight face as he gave his reply. "Forgot which room I stay in."

Bullshit. "Yeah, whatever." Logan replied. "Let me enlighten you some." He draped his arm over Gambit's shoulder and pointed. "You see that room across the hall with your stuff in it." He said in a sarcastic tone. "That room is yours. So you think you gonna get lost again Kid."

"Non." Asshole. Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. He replied with an attitude. "And I ain't no kid. De name be Gambit."

"Look Kid. I don't care what the fuck you call yourself." Logan replied. "But if you ever get in my face like that again, your ass is going to have a permanent imprint of my boot on it. "He said to him. "You think you understand that?"

"Oui." Remy gave him a look. "I dune understand dat real well." It was taking a lot for him not to flip out a card and hum it at him.

"Good, now get what you came up to your room for." Logan ordered him. "Pizza will be here any minute."

Remy walked into his room to get a new glove. _Who does that man think he is?_ He shook his head. _That guy needs to get a new hairdo. He looks like a cross between that guy on That 70's show and a wolf. And boy is he short. I'm like a foot taller than him. _

Remy placed on a new glove and cursed his other casted hand. _ I can't wait til this fucking thing comes off. Maybe I can blow it off. Not a bad thought. Of course Stormy will kill me. Oh well. _He thought as he walked out the room.

Remy looked at Logan close and lock his mini fridge. "Whatcha got dere?"

"Beer." Logan replied as he walked out with two beers. "It's what real men drink."

Remy returned his remark with a look. _So where are the men in this place?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAFETERIA**

"Hey. Me and Piotr are going to get drinks." Bobby said to the girls as he stood up. "That kind do you all want?"

"Coke."

"Water."

"Dr. Pepper."

Jubilee waited for Bobby and Piotr to leave before asked the burning question had since she sat down at the table for dinner. "So chica." She addressed Rogue while chewing like a cow on her gum. "What was it like hanging with the new guy?"

"Yeha." Kitty added. "Like totally."

"Breathtaking." Rogue said. "You should see what Ororo did with him. He looks completely different from last night."

"How different?"

"Don't tell Bobby this." She said as she signaled for them to gather a little closer. "He's better looking than Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, and Orlando Bloom all put together. His body is better than Usher's?"

"Are you like serious?"

"Yeah. And he's like a bad boy like Vin Diesel." Rogue smiled at the mental image she just painted. "He even has his tongue pierced."

"Sounds yummy." Kitty giggled.

"He is." Rogue replied. "And he's really sweet too. He was opening doors for me and kissing the palm of my hand."

"EEEEEEE." Jubilee bounced in her chair.

Piotr looked at the girls across the room. "What do you think they talk about whenever we aren't around?"

Bobby stared at the giggling girls. "Movie stars and their magical fantasies about marrying them."

"Look there he is." Rogue said as Gambit walked in the cafeteria behind Logan.

Like total hottie. Kitty thought as she began to drool.

**"Damn. He cleaned up real good." **Jubilee announced for the whole world to hear.

Remy heard her big mouth from the other side of the cafeteria. He looked over at the three girls and smiled.

"Damn Jubilee." Kitty said as she blushed. "Could you like be any louder."

"Sorry." Jubilee replied. "But I couldn't help it. I mean look at him. It makes you want to lead him in a dark alley and rape him."

"Here's your water Kitty." Piotr blushed.

"Uhh move Pete." Kitty said trying to look around him. "Like you're totally blocking my view."

"View?" Piotr looked at her puzzled.

"Ya."

Piotr turned around. _That's the guy Storm brought home. Oh shit._

"Here you go Rogue." Bobby said as he handed her drink to her and sat down.

"Thanks." Rogue replied but stared in Gambit's direction.

_What is she looking at?_ Bobby thought as he looked in the same direction. _Oh. Him._

"I'll be back." Rogue said as she got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

Rogue turned to him. "I'm gonna ask Gambit if he wants to eat with us."

"Why?" Bobby asked. _Is she crazy?_

"Because." Rogue replied. "Gambit doesn't know anyone other than Ms. Munroe and the Professor. And he'll have much more fun hanging with us than Kurt and Logan." He smiled and rushed over to him.

Bobby looked on with jealousy.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Stripes." Logan grunted in reply. Of course, he always had a hard time being a grouch to Rogue. "How you doing Kiddo? You feeling better."

"Yeah." Rogue replied.

"Logan, the pizza is here." Ororo said to him. "Could you give me and Kurt a hand?"

"Yeah." Logan replied and brought his attention back to Rogue. "Behave Kiddo."

"I am." She replied. "Hey Gambit."

"Bonjour Chere." Remy replied and kissed the back of her hand.

"Ummm…" Rogue blushed. "Do you want to eat with me and my friends?"

"Ummmm…" Remy looked over at the table with her friends gathered around. Then, something else caught his attention.

Ororo, Kurt, and Logan walked in with a load of pizza boxes. As soon as they placed them on the table, the students attacked. But he didn't care about that.

"I'm going to get us something to drink." Ororo said wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck. "What do you want?"

_Stormy too close to him. _

"How about some tea?" Kurt replied kissing her on the lips. "I already found something to sweeten it up with."

_What a cheesy ass pick up line._

Ororo smiled and kissed him back.

"Non. Sorry Chere." Remy said to Rogue. _As much as I'd like to say yes_. "I think I'm going to sit by Ororo."

"Ok." Rogue replied slightly disappointed. "Maybe we can each lunch with us tomorrow."

"D'accord." Remy replied staring at Ororo. He walked over to the teacher's table and pulled out her chair for her.

Ororo sat down and looked up at him. "Thank you Gambit." She said with a smile. "You better get you some pizza quick. These kids can pack them away pretty quick."

"Not like me though." Logan said as he dropped three boxes on the table.

"You can't serious tell me you are going to eat all of those, are you Logan?" Ororo said as Kurt handed her plate of cheese pizza.

"You betcha Darlin." Logan replied.

"We'll just have to roll him out of here." Kurt said as he went to sit down.

Remy quickly sat down in the seat next to Ororo to keep Kurt from sitting next to her.

Kurt just looked at the scowl on his face and sat down across from her. What's his problem?

"Eat up Kid." Logan said tossing him a plate.

Remy caught the plate and quickly piled on the slices. He could care less about Ororo, Kurt, Logan, and the joining Professor Xavier staring at him. "Quoi?" He asked as he pulled off his glove.

"Are you that hungry Gambit?" Ororo asked. She had seen him eat. _Believe me. He can pack away some food._ But even this shocked her.

"Oui." Remy replied and began stuffing his face using his one hand. He kept his plate close to him as he continued to eat.

Logan eyed him up good. Kid acts like we are going to take it away from him. I. E. He hasn't eaten much in the past few days.

Remy quickly emptied his plate and began round two. He kept his eyes on each of the X-men_. That __Logan__ guy is an asshole. Someone needs to kick his shrimp ass properly. Maybe Gambit be getting the chance to do so._

He took a sip of his drink. _Professor Xavier is cool, but kind of freaky. He looks like that Star Trek guy. Anyways, he best be stopping trying to read my mind. It's off limits._

He studied Kurt carefully. _That Kurt guy is weird. He walks funny. He talks funny. His fingers look like they are stuck together. And, he keeps checking that watch thingy on his arm like he's afraid of something._

"So Monsieur Kurt." Remy said to him. "Where ya be from?"

"Germany." Kurt replied. So he's done making faces at me for the moment.

"Cool." Remy replied. "So you a Nazi."

"Gambit." Ororo fussed.

"It's alright Ororo." Kurt replied. "No I am not a Nazi."

"Oh. So when did you come to America?"

"2003." Kurt replied and sighed. "There were some problems in my family and I was out of a job. So I came here."

"Oh." Remy took a bite of his pizza. "Rogue say ya done been in de circus."

"Ja. I vas."

"So were you part of the freak show?"

"Gambit." Ororo fussed again.

"Nein." Kurt replied. _He's starting to get on my nerves._ "I vas the star acrobat."

"Oh." Remy replied studying Kurt's watch. "So ya can bend ya body up in all kinds of ways."

"You have no idea." Kurt answered checking on his image inducer.

"So how many times a week ya bend it wit Stormy." Remy asked.

Kurt's eyes widened at the question. _Did he just ask what I think he just asked?_

"Gambit." Ororo fussed and gave him a look. _He's trying to pick him apart._ "That's enough."

"What?" Remy asked. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Stop it." Ororo reaffirmed her anger.

"Ok." Remy answered and looked back over to Kurt. "What time it be?"

"Huh." Kurt looked at him.

"What time it be?" Remy asked again. "Can ya look on ya watch?"

Kurt sighed uncomfortable. "It's broken." He replied about the image inducer.

"Oh." _Then why wear it_. Remy thought to himself. "Den let Gambit fix it fa ya."

Before Kurt or anyone could react, Remy slammed his fist on Kurt's image inducer causing the hologram hiding his true identity to fade away. When he saw Kurt's appearance, he jumped out of his seat and pulled out a card ready to charge it.

"Gambit calm down." Ororo said grabbing his hand. _Don't charge the card up. Don't charge the card up. _"Calm down."

"Le Diablo Bleu." Remy replied with wide eyes. _What the fuck? He's blue. He's got a tail. His ears are pointed. What the fuck?_ "Le Diablo Bleu."

"I know." Ororo said to him calmly. "It's alright. Calm down. Ok. Kurt isn't going to hurt you." _Of course, I'm surprised he hasn't attacked you yet. _

"Le Diablo Bleu." Remy reminded her.

"It's alright." Ororo said again. "Put the card away and sit back down."

"I assure you Gambit. I have no intentions of harming you." Kurt replied. _The face you made alone was priceless. _"I don't bite." He said with a toothy grin.

Logan chuckled and took a sip on his beer. _I wonder if the video cameras picked this scene up. _

_He looks like that blue bitch, Mystique._ Remy hesitated before he put the card away. _Mystique = Magneto._

"Come on." Ororo said guiding him back to his seat. "Sit down. Finish eating."

Remy sat down like she ordered, but kept his eyes on Kurt the whole time he was eating. There was something about Xavier's School that still confused him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I'm proud of myself. I actually got this chapter done fairly early. I should be bored at work more often. **

**Oh. For those of you awaiting my sequel to _The Truth Hurts_, I am working on the first few chapters. I'm digging up more dirt on my characters and introducing new ones. I'm not going to post it until _Perfect By Nature_ is finished. I'm sorry for the wait, but I don't think I can take one writing 3 fanfics. I'm having a hard enough time with 2. But don't worry. _Perfect By Nature_ is almost finished. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'll see you next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	11. Ororo and Remy Talk

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XI:  Ororo and Remy's Talk

By:  Michelle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, or any other of the Marvel characters in this story.  I just write fanfics for fun.  It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit.  **

**FYI:  Ororo and Professor Xavier are the only ones who know what Gambit is capable of.  And, Gambit doesn't know about Rogue's power.  **

**Rahne/Wolfsbane, Evan/Spyke, and Jamie/Multiple Man are all considered eight year olds in this fanfic.  Their powers developed earlier than expected.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Remy sat in complete and utter silence for the rest of dinner.  Every now and then he would look up at Kurt.  _I can't believe Ororo is dating that guy.  What the hell is she thinking?  Ain't he the one that attacked the president in May?_  He thought as Ororo and Kurt got up.  _Mon Dieu.  I need a cigarette._ 

Evan looked over where Gambit sat.  "Aunt 'Ro's friend is wearing sunglasses in the house."

"Maybe he's like Mr. Scott."  Jamie suggested.  "And shoots laser beams out of his eyes."

"That'll be cool."  Rahne added.  "Let's go see."  She said transforming herself into a wolf.  She rushed over to him with Jamie and Evan following in suit.  She jumped up on the table and looked directly at him.

Remy looked up to see the tan wolf in his face.  _There's a dog on the table._

Rahne transformed herself back into the nosey eight year old girl with pigtails.  "Hi."

"Hi."  Remy answered.  _This place just keeps getting weirder_.

"Rahne."  Professor Xavier fussed.  "What have we told you about jumping up on the table?"

"Ummm."  Rahne thought for a moment.   "Not to do it again."

Xavier nodded and watched as she climbed into a seat next to Remy.  "That's better."  He said to her.  "Now if you will excuse me, Logan, Gambit.  I am going to get back to the lab."  _I'll see you later tonight __Logan__ for the meeting._

_No problem Chuck._  Logan watched as he wheeled away.  Then, he turned his attention back to Gambit and the three little rascals that gathered around him.  "I'm going to take a smoke."  He said standing up.  "Behave."  He glanced at Gambit.  "All of you."

Jerk.  Remy rolled his eyes under his sunglasses and looked at the three kids around him.  "Who ya'll be petites?" 

"I'm Evan."  Evan said being the spokesman of the group.  "And this is Jamie."  He pointed.  "And that's Rahne.  She's Jamie's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."  Jamie replied.  "I don't like girls."

Remy laughed.  _He won't be thinking that in a few years._  He looked around the trio.  They all had to be either 7 or 8 years old. 

Evan reminded him of Ororo.  He was an African American boy with blonde hair.  Unless it was dyed, Remy had the feeling it was a sure mark of a mutant.

Rahne was the little girl that was a wolf earlier.  She stared up at him while wiggling a loose tooth.

Jamie seemed to be the normal one of the group.  Well, up unto the point where he bumped his elbow on the table.  Then, there were five of him.

_Damn.  They are young to have their powers already._  Remy could feel the curiosity they had about him in his head.  "So petite's.  Whatcha doing here?"

"We want to ask you something."  Rahne said to him.

"What?"  Remy replied.

"Can you shoot laser beams out your eyes?"  Jamie asked.

_I ain't no pansy ass Cyclops_.  Remy smiled.  "Non petite."

"Then, why do you wear sunglasses in the house?"  Rahne asked. 

"Cuz."  Remy replied.  "De light hurt my eyes."

Evan smiled.  "You talk funny."

"I ain't talking funny."  Remy replied.  "Ya'll done be de ones dat talk funny."  He said making them giggle.

Rogue looked over to Gambit surrounded by the youngest students.  She smiled to herself.  _He's so cute with the kids._  She thought as she watched him pull out a deck of cards to show them tricks.

"Alright petites" Remy said as he shuffled his deck of cards.  "Ya'll want to see what kind of powers Gambit have.  Then, he will show ya."

"Oh no you won't."  Ororo said to him.  I don't need him blowing up the cafeteria.  "

"But why."  Jamie whined.  "We want to see."

"Maybe another time."  Ororo answered.  "Gambit's powers aren't indoor friendly."

"I was only going to make a little boom, Stormy."  Remy added.

"No."  Ororo reaffirmed her earlier statement.  "Besides, it's time for you three to be getting ready for bed."

"It's not fair, Aunt Ro."  Evan whined.  "The bigger kids never go to bed first." 

"Because they are bigger."  Ororo reminded him.  "Now go get your night clothes so we can start your bathes.  Then, you all can watch part of Harry Potter before you go to bed."

"Ok." 

Remy looked up at Ororo as they left.  "Aunt 'Ro?"

"You remember my friend Vi I told you about."  Ororo said and watched as he nodded his head.  "That is her son Evan."

"Oh."  Remy looked around.  "So where ya boyfriend be?"  _Or should I say Satan?_

Ororo sat down next to him.  "Kurt is with some of the other kids in the rec room."  She replied.  "You know, you shouldn't have done that at dinner."

Remy looked away from her stare.  "Yeah well.  You should have told me."

"Yeah.  I should have."  Ororo replied.  "But you still shouldn't have done that."

_I was just trying to protect you._  Remy sighed.  "Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."  Ororo watched as he folded his arms.  _Great.  Why is he being so difficult?_  "Look, later on tonight after all the students are settled, I want to talk to you.  Ok."

"Yeah whatever."  Remy replied and got up.  "I'll talk to you later.  I'm going to take a smoke."

"Alright."  Ororo sighed as he walked away.  _Goddess what am I going to with him?_

Remy walked out on the back porch and looked around.  _Great.  Crab ass is here._  He thought as he pulled out a cigarette.

"What are you doing out here?"  Logan eyed him up.  _What are you up to?_

"Having a smoke."  Remy replied with an attitude.  "What the fuck does it look like?"

"Don't get smart with me Kid."  Logan answered. "Let me see that."

_Asshole._  Remy rolled his eyes and handed him the cigarette.  "Ya know I is old enough ta smoke."

"True."  Logan said taking a sniff of the cigarette before handing it back to him.  "But I'm just making sure it's legal."  He said and grunted.  "I wouldn't slip up Kid.  I'll be watching you."  Then, he walked off.

"Yeah.  Well watch this."  Remy said under his breath as he flipped him off.

"I heard that."  Logan said as he walked to the door.  "And saw the reflection of that in the window."

Remy glared hard and stuck the cigarette in the corner of his mouth as Logan walked in the house.  He touched the tip of it with his finger and took a drag.  _Asshole._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Later that night…**

"Remy."  Ororo called for him as she opened the door to his room for a talk.  "Remy."

"I coming."  Remy replied and walked out the bathroom in his birthday suit.  "What ya want?"

"Oh Goddess."  Ororo turned away.  "Well for starters, I want you to get some clothes on.  This is a school, not a nudist colony."

"I don't be knowing whatcha be so embarrassed fa."  Remy said as he slipped on some pants.  "It ain't like ya ain't never seen me naked.  Or vice versa."

"Yeah, I know."  Ororo replied.  _Can't let Kurt know that though_.  "Are you decent yet?"

"Oui."  Remy replied.  "You can turn around now Stormy." 

Ororo turned around and gave him a look.  "Don't call me that."

""So what do ya want?"  He asked as he laid down on the bed.

"I think you already know."  She answered as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Remy sighed and rolled on his side to avoid facing her.

"You haven't been getting that cast wet, have you?"  Ororo said trying to make the transition of the topic a little easier.

"Non."  Remy replied softly.  "I done been covering it with those bags ya left in de bathroom."

"Good."  Ororo said to him and sighed.  "Remy, about the accident?"

"What about it?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Remy remained silent for a moment and took a deep breath.  _Yeah.  I remember what happened.  Magneto ripped me off.  I blew up one of his headquarters.  Then, he tried to kill me._

"Remy."  Ororo said as she rubbed his back.  "What happened?"

"I was driving down de highway on my bike."  Remy began.  "It was late.  I guess around one or two.  I ain't so sure."  He drew circles on the blanket with his finger.  "I done been driving for a while.  I was real tired."  _I was afraid to stop._  "I guess I was a little too tired."  _My bike started to jerk._  "My vision be fuzzy and I hit a pothole in de road."  _My bike started to drive itself._  "I guess my front tire got fucked up cuz I couldn't control my bike."  _Magneto was the one in control_.  "I veered off de road towards de trees, so I jumped off de bike."  He said as he felt the cast on his arm.  "Next thing I knew I was in de hospital."

"That's all you remember."  Ororo asked to make sure_.  Something is not adding up here._

"Yeah."

"OK."  Ororo tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  "Remy, if you were tired, why didn't you pull into a motel and rest?"

_Because Magneto would find me_.  Remy sighed.  "I couldn't find any on de highway I was on.  And de few I did see didn't look so great.  Didn't wanna sleep just anywhere.  'Specially in some town I ain't familiar wit."  He replied semi honestly.

_Well that explains that_.  Ororo thought to herself.  "So where were you headed?"

_As far away as possible_.  "Don't know."  He shrugged.

_Something bad happened.  I can feel it._  "Why didn't you call me?"  Ororo asked for what seemed like the millionth time since she picked him up from the hospital. _ Come on Remy.  Give me an answer this time._

Remy sighed.  _She ain't going to stop asking until I give her an answer_.  "I got a job."

"You got a job."  _Goddess.  Please say it's a normal job_.  "What kind of job?"  _Bartender.   Cashier.  Janitor.  Anything but…_

Remy grabbed a pillow and cover his head.  He couldn't look at her or give her an answer.

"Goddess."  Ororo ran her fingers thru her hair.  _Why Remy?  Why?_  "What did you steal?"

_She's pissed_.  "Gotta big offer ta steal a big jewel.  I's a t'ief when all else fails…"  He replied.  "…And all else failed."

"Remy…"

"And don't be starting wit de **Why don't ya stay her and ya life around** crap?"  Remy added.  "I ain't gonna stay here.  So stop trying to tell me how ta live my life."

"Fine."  Ororo replied as she stood up.  _Forget I even care_.  "I need to go."  She said in a huff.  "I have classes tomorrow."  She walked over to the door and turned to look at him.  "I'll see you tomorrow, if you decide to stay that long."

Remy peeked from under the pillow as the door closed behind her.  _I shouldn't have said that.  _He didn't need to see hurt look on to face to know she was only worried and concerned for him.  He could feel it in his head.  _Damnit Stormy.  Why do you have to care about me so much?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sweat rolled off of Kurt's face as the robot of Magneto fell.  He looked over at Logan who seemed to be tearing apart a robot of Sabretooth being tore to shred.  Even though as an X-men and a friend, he knew he should help Logan out.  However, Logan was in one of his moods and to disturb him at the moment could be fatal.  Besides, it was better for Logan to release his anger in the Danger Room anyway.

"I think it's dead, Mein Freund."  Kurt said as the Danger room shut down after the defeat. 

Logan looked down at what was left of the robot and grunted.  "For now."  He said.  "There is always tomorrow."

"Ja."

"So where's 'Ro."  Logan asked as they headed for the showers.  "She usually never misses a Danger Room session.  Especially after a day of teaching."

"I think she vas going to talk to Gambit."  Kurt replied.

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"Vell, Ororo has not mentioned much about him to me."  Kurt replied.  "I mean, she said he was like a brother to her, but I don't know.  Plus, I don't think he likes me too much.  You saw how he acted at dinner."

"Yeah."  Logan laughed.  "Especially the part where he was freaking out and ready to kill you with a playing card."

"I saw that."  Kurt joined in the laughter.  "I mean vat did he think he was going to do?"  He smiled.  "Paper cut me to death."

'I can see it now."  Logan said as he and Kurt began goofing off. 

"Nein."  Kurt laughed.  "Don't kill me.  I'm too young to die."

"How dare you sleep with my sister?"

"I don't.  I swear."  Kurt pretended to plead.  "I just look."  He laughed.

"I don't care.  I'm a punk white boy who can't speak good English and thinks I'm the shit.  She's mine."  Logan looked up to see Ororo standing in the hallway with her arms folded.  _Oh Shit._

"Vat?"  Kurt looked over to her.  "Hallo Liebling.  How did the talk go?"

Ororo sighed.  "Fine."

_Oh no._  Kurt thought.  _She's in a mood.  Is it because of her talk with Gambit or me and __Logan__ acting like a bunch of idiots?_  He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.  "Are you alright Liebling?  You seem upset about something."

"No, I'm fine."  Ororo repeated.  "And you stink from the Danger Room.  Go take a shower.  The meeting is in less than a half an hour away. "

"Ja Ororo."  Kurt replied.  _Great.  It was me who pissed her off._ 

"Oh and guys."  Ororo gave them each an aggravated looked.  "I'd watch out for those cards.  They might have a bang to them."

Kurt and Logan watched as the walked away.  _What the hell is that suppose to mean?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy sighed as he lay on the bed.  He had to get his mind off of Ororo.  He glanced over at his laptop and grabbed it. 

He waited patiently as the computer loaded back up.  Then, he continued where he left off.

**Start.  Run.  Open Drive A:  Abel Polo Plan.**

_What the hell?_  He looked at the file that appeared on the screen.  "…infused with the power of the Ruby Gem of Cyttorak that gives him immeasurable strength and endurance, a massive indestructible body reinforced by an inertia-canceling force field, and an enchantment that renders him virtually unstoppable once in motion…son of a scientist…fought in the Korean War…numerous criminal activity…arrested after an attack at a Westchester school in 1999…currently held in Crimson Cosmos Maximum Security Prison in Herkimer County, New York…"

Remy thought for a moment. 

_"Hey Fireboy."  Gambit said to Pyro using his charm.  "So what ya boss done told ya about dat pretty gem I stole."  _

_Pyro flipped his lighter closed.  "Not much."  He answered.  "What's it to you?"_

_"Not much."  He replied.  "Gambit just nosey.  If ya know what I mean."_

_Pyro flipped open his lighter and stared at the flame.  "Magneto isn't really interested in the gem."  He said as he created a dancing figure in the flame.  "I think he said something to Mystique about it being for someone else."_

_"Oh."  Gambit thought for a moment.  Interesting.  "You know who."_

_"No."  Pyro replied.  "They don't tell me too much about there plans."  He said staring at him.  "There are pretty secretive."_

_"Yeah."  Gambit smiled.  "So am I."_

Remy snapped back to reality.  _Magneto's not interested in the gem.  Someone else is._  He closed his laptop.  _Magneto's doing someone else's dirty work, but why?  _He sighed in frustration.  _I can't think on an empty stomach.  I need to eat something._

He placed his laptop under his bed and made his way to the students snack room/kitchen.  He smiled when he was Rogue sitting at the table.  _Maybe I'll have some dessert, non._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jones blinked his eyes causing the channel to change with each blink.  He never went to sleep.  He just couldn't.  Tonight, he wasn't in the mood to watch any on the reruns, so he stopped on a news channel.

_"In recent news, a local jewelry store was robbed this evening.  When police arrived at the scene, the suspect had already fled the scene leaving behind several playing cards at the scene of the crime.  Police have yet to find any leads…In other news, Representative Graydon Creed pushes to bring back the Mutant Registration Act…"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**LOL.  I was bored at work again.  **

**"Gotta big offer ta steal a big jewel.  I's a t'ief when all else fails…"  He replied.  "…And all else failed."  -  I saw this line in an X-men comic, but I can't figure out which one.**

**Crimson Cosmos Maximum Security Prison in ****Herkimer County****, ****New York**** --- I made this place up. I don't know if there is a prison called that.   Crimson Cosmos is actually mentioned in the comics, but if tell you, it will give away my secret.  Herkimer is a real county in ****New York**** though.  **

**Anyways, I gotta go.  Who knows?  I might get bored at work again.  **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	12. The Gambit and the Rogue

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XII:  The Gambit and the Rogue

By:  Michelle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, or any other of the Marvel characters in this story.  I just write fanfics for fun.  It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit.  **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Remy placed his laptop under his bed and made his way to the students snack room/kitchen.  He smiled when he was Rogue sitting at the table.  _Maybe I'll have some dessert, non.  _He thought as he checked out the skimpy black nightgown she was in.

GRRRRR

The sound of his stomach growling caught her attention.  _So much for sneaking up behind her._

Rogue looked up from her homework and smiled over at him.  _Oh my.  He's shirtless with sunglasses on.  Can you say yummy? _"Hey."  She said slightly blushing.  "What are you doing down here?"

"I's hungry."  Remy replied as he walked in the room.  "Ya'll got anything ta eat in here?"

"You're still hungry."  Rogue replied with wide eyes.

"Oui."

"You out ate Logan."  She replied.  "How could you still be hungry?"

Remy shrugged.  'I don't know.  Just am."  He replied.  "So what dey got ta eat?  Dese muffins for anybody."  He asked picking one up.  _Damn.  This son of a bitch is harder than a cannonball.  _"Who de hell made dese?  Dey be hard as a rock."

"I did." 

_Shit._  "I'm sorry."  He apologized.  _Stupid. Stupid.  Stupid._

"It's alright."  Rogue replied.  "I know they suck.  I'm sort of culinary challenged." 

"Culinary challenged."  Remy smirked.  "Now dat's a good way ta describe it.  No offense, really."

"None taken."  Rogue tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at him.  "So you think you can cook better hot shot."

Remy flashed her one of his mischievous grins.  "I can cook real good."

"Like what?"  She asked as she eyed his ass while he dug in the pantry.

"Gumbo, Jambalaya, Etufee, Red Beans and Rice, Spaghetti and Meatballs …" 

_Well I feel stupid_.  Rogue thought to herself. 

"…Hamburger Steak…"  _I wonder if she is impressed yet._  "…and de list goes on."  He said as he looked over at her and smiled.  Then, he looked back in the pantry.  "Oooo, Spaghettio's.  I love Spaghettio's.  Ain't had dese since forever."

Rogue giggled at him.  _And he's how old?_  She watched as he opened the can and empties the contents in a bowl.  After digging for a few minutes, he found a fork.  Then, he headed towards the table.  "Aren't you gonna heat that up?"

"Oh yeah.  I forgot."

Rogue walked as he held the bowl in his hand.  Her eyes widened when she saw it.  For a few seconds the bowl had this fuchsia glow around it.  _I'm seeing things_.  She looked away and went back to concentrating on her homework.  _I didn't see anything._

Remy sat down at the table as close as possible to her. 

_He's too close._  Rogue thought and scooted her chair over. 

_Now why she do that?_  Remy thought for a moment.  _I just had a bath.  I can't be stinking.  Is it my breath?  Possibly, but now it's gonna smell like Spaghettio's.  Damnit_.  "So, ummm Chere, whatcha doing?"  _Try not to breathe on her to much._

"Physics."  Rogue replied.  "Professor Xavier gave me an extra assignment to compliment my detention."

"Sound's boring." 

"It's not so bad."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So what's the scoop on this kid?"  Logan asked as he and Kurt entered the War Room. 

"Well for starters Logan."  Xavier began as they joined Ororo at the table.  "Gambit is not a kid.  He's a twenty-two year old man."

"He's a kid to me Chuck."  Logan said as he pulled out a cigar and played with it in his hands. 

'Ororo."  Kurt looked at her for answers.  "How did your talk with him go?"

"Alright."  Ororo sighed.  "Gambit said he was driving down the highway.  It was late at night and he was pretty tired."  She explained.  "He hit a pothole while driving and it damaged his front tire.  That's when he lost control of the bike."  She tucked her hair behind her ears.  "He said he remembers jumping off the bike, then waking up in the hospital."

"And you believe that."  Logan replied as he stuck the cigar on his mouth. 

"Why shouldn't I?"  Ororo said getting offended.

"Just don't add up right."  Logan answered chewing on the end of the cigar. 

"Actually Logan."  Xavier jumped in.  "Gambit's story is very similar to the nurse's story as well as the accident report the police station faxed over."

Kurt thought for a moment.  "Vhy was he driving so late at night?" 

"He said he couldn't find a hotel."  Ororo replied.  "At least one to his liking."

Logan chewed on the end of his cigar and shook his head.  "So what'd you read from his mind Chuck?"

"Nothing."  Xavier replied.  "Gambit has some sort of mental shields blocking me from reading him."

"He can block you from reading him."  Kurt said with amazement.  "How vould he be able to do that?" 

"I'm not entirely sure.  I have rarely come across someone I cannot link with."  Xavier explained.  "It might be a part of his mutant abilities."

"Or it might be because he doesn't want anyone knowing what he does."  Logan said to them.  "Fuck, the kid won't even tell anyone his REAL name."

"Well Logan."  Ororo said getting annoyed with him Remy bashing.  "Gambit is a private person.  He just doesn't open up to anyone.  Especially, if he feels like that person is against him."

"Oh yeah Darlin'."  Logan pulled the cigar out of his mouth and glared at her.  "So how open has he been with you."

Ororo sat there in silence.  It was true.  Remy wasn't being open with her either.  In fact, he wasn't being open to anyone.  Or, was he?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remy placed his bowl in the sink and ran water on it.  _Stormy would kill me if I got this cast wet.  _

"You can just leave it in there."  Rogue said to him.  "I'll wash it."

"Ya sure."  Remy asked.  He was always the one who did things for himself. 

"Yeah."  Rogue smiled.  "I'll get it."  She got up and pulled her gloves off, then made her way to the sink.

"Merci."  _Thank you._  Remy relied.  _Especially for the view_.  He smiled and grabbed a bottle of coke out of the fridge.  "What happened to yawls fridge."  He said noting the six marks in it.

"Oh."  Rogue looked over at the fridge.  "Logan did."  She replied.  "It's a wonder it actually works."

"It was from when de school was attacked."  Remy watched her nod.  "Stormy told me about dat."

"Yeah."  Rogue replied.  "Bobby was in here when a guy sprayed it with bullets.  Logan stabbed the guy in the chest with his claws on the fridge."  She tried to shake the memory from her head.  "Logan rebuilt most of it after the whole Alkali Lake ordeal was over."  _It was one way to get his mind off of Jean._

"So you was here?"

"Yeah."  She said and tucked her hair behind her ears.

He took a sip of his drink.  "Was ya scared?"

"Yeah."  Rogue said honestly as she sat back down.  _I was worried about __Logan__._

Remy walked back over to the table and sat down.  He looked into her eyes. _ Maybe next time I be there to protect you.  _He smiled and leaned back in the chair as he finished his drink.  _Maybe_.  "BBBBBUUUURRRRPPPP." 

Rogue giggled. 

"Excuse moi."  Remy replied.  _Yeah.  That's attractive._  "I was rude."  _My daddy would have popped me on the back of the head if he heard me do that in front of a lady_. 

"It's alright."  Rogue smiled.  "I'm use to hearing the guys have burp contest around here.  Logan, Kurt, Bobby, and Piotr usually have one when Ms. Munroe is in her garden." 

"Who usually wins?"  He asked.

"Me."  Rogue smiled.  _Now why do I say stupid stuff like that?  I should have told him __Logan__.  He probably thinks I'm some tomboy or something._

Remy smiled.  _Kurt gets beat by a girl.  That's pretty bad._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

"Whatever."  Logan replied as he propped his feet up on the table and returned to chewing on the end of the cigar he was itching to light.  "So Whatcha find out about this kid while you were poking and probing him earlier?"

"Gambit wasn't being as cooperative with the tests as I had hoped."  Xavier replied.  "However, I did get enough to come to accurate conclusions."

"Such as?"  Ororo asked.  Please let him be alright.  Please let him be alright. 

Xavier pulled out the results from Gambit's test.  "Gambit is an extremely unique mutant.  Although he has been rather calm and quiet today, Gambit has two times the metabolism of an average person.  This makes him highly energetic."

Well that explains why he is always bouncing off the walls when I have met him.  Ororo thought to herself.

"Gambit also has multiple mutations.  This is another rare thing I have encountered" Xavier said and saw the curiosity in their faces.  "First off, Gambit's eyes are black with red pupils.  This is a mutation he was born with; basically indicating he would be a mutant.  He's been hiding them under his sunglasses to avoid anyone questioning him."

Kurt folded his hands.  Maybe someone needs to knock them off his face.

"Second, as I said yesterday, Gambit has the ability to convert an inorganic object's potential energy into kinetic energy.  Or, simply put, he can blow stuff up."  Xavier explained.  "I have not seen his powers displayed before, but from what you say Ororo, he's quite powerful."

Ororo nodded.  You have no idea.

"And third, I believe Gambit has what is called empathy."

Logan cocked an eyebrow.  "He can read people's minds."

"No, that's telepathy."  Xavier corrected.  "Empathy is the projection of one's emotions on an object."  He could tell instantly that all of them were confused.  "Perhaps I should explain."

"That would help Chuck."

"Gambit can feel and project emotions.  At lunch, after he first awoke, all off you could feel how uncomfortable he was because he was confused and scared." 

"Oh."

"Could this empathy thing, keep you from reading his mind?"  Kurt asked.

"It very well could."  Xavier admitted.  "But I'm not sure if he really knows he is using it.  His shields may be a way to lessen all the emotions he feels when he is around other people."

"I've heard Gambit refer to it as a charm power."  Ororo added.  "He can talk you into anything and himself out of trouble."

"That I don't doubt."  Xavier nodded.  "I've listened to the way he addresses certain people.  Sometimes his voice is calm and steady, other times it can sound quite seductive."

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  Logan asked trying to figure out what he was dealing with. 

"Why Logan" Ororo asked.  "You afraid of him."

"Should I be?"

Once again, Ororo sat in silence. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Rogue let out a deep breath.  _He's finished eating already.  Why is he staring at me?_  She thought to herself.  _It's starting to freak me out._

_Damn she is fine._  Remy thought to himself as he stared.  Then, he could feel how uncomfortable she was getting.  _Ok Remy._  _Find something else to occupy yourself with._  He looked down as the cast and began picking at it.  _I hate this damn thing.  I wonder what Stormy would say if I blew it off my arm._

Rogue glanced over at him as he began tugging at the cast on his left arm.  "I don't think you should be doing that.  You're going to hurt your arm even more if you take it off.

"It's aggravating me."  Remy replied.  "And look at it.  It's white and funky looking."  It's going to mess up my tan.  He said holing out his arm to her.  "I hate it."

"It's going to help your arm heal."  Rogue replied. 

"So." 

"So, you need to keep it on."  Rogue said to him.  "I bet I can make it better."

"Oh really." 

"Yeah."  Rogue dug in her zipper pouch and pulled out a permanent black mark.  "Let me see your cast."

Remy didn't argue and held out his arm.  Then, he watched as her white porcelain skinned hands touched his cast and began signing her name.  **R-O-G-U-E.** 

"Better."  Rogue smiled as she laid down the marker. 

Remy smirked.  "Oui."  He reached out to grab her hand to kiss, but she quickly pulled away and frantically put on her gloves.  _What'd I do?_  "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."  Rogue replied nervously as looked down at her gloved hands.  "It's nothing personal."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So."  Logan started again.  "What else we got with this kid?"

Ororo gave him a look.  She was ready to zap him one.  Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed to signal to her to calm down. 

"Gambit weighs 168 pounds and measures 6 foot one inch."  Xavier gave the three a look.  Then, proceeded.  "He's body is built, but he is scrawny for someone his height and weight.  By the look of him, it seems like has been malnourished at different points in his life."

"Well, he did grow up in the street until he was about ten."  Ororo added. 

"That is a factor."  Xavier replied.  "But I don't think that's completely the case." 

"Well you saw how he was in dinner."  Logan reminded them.  "He ate like he hadn't eaten in days." 

"He was in the hospital Logan."  Ororo replied in defense.  "And he didn't have that much to eat yesterday."

"I ain't just talking about that."  Logan added.  "He acted like if he didn't eat now, he might not in a few days."

"No he wasn't"

"Actually Ororo."  Kurt added.  "He was."

"I don't believe this."  Ororo gave him a look.  "You are taking his side."

"I uhhh."  

Ororo rolled her eyes and looked away from him. 

"Ororo, calm down."  Xavier said to her.

"I am calm."  She replied as thunder rumbled. 

"Darlin', I don't think you get the whole picture."  Logan grumbled.  "There is something wrong with your little friend.  You're just too blind to see it."

"I'm not blind."  Ororo snapped.  "I know him better than you."

"Oh wow."  Logan said sarcastically.

"I swear Logan, you judge everyone without getting to know them." 

"I don't have to know them to see right thru them."  Logan replied.  "There is something up with your friend."

"You know Logan."  Ororo said with her voice rising.  "If you actually make the initiative to speak to him, you would actually find out you have a lot in common."

"Oh yeah, like what."

"Well for starters, ya'll are both hardheaded and stubborn."  Ororo snapped back. 

"That's enough."  Xavier said as the two were ready to bash skulls.  They both calmed down.  "That's better."  He sighed.  "It's obvious the fact Gambit staying here is causing a problem.  I hate to agree with Logan, but there are a lot of things that seem wrong Ororo."

'Ororo, it is true."  Kurt agreed.  "Gambit has been acting extremely strange.  Even you said so yourself."

Ororo sighed.  'I know."  She agreed.  "But the more you distrust Gambit, the more he will distrust you."  She ran her fingers through her hair.  "Could you all actually attempt to make friends with him?  I can't do this myself."  _Someone besides me has to make a move._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remy stared at her for a moment.  _I have never seen a girl wear gloves in a nightgown before.  Actually, I've never seen this girl without a pair of gloves on.  _He thought as he remembered the many times he saw her today.  He looked at her with curiosity.  "Why ya wear gloves all de time?"  _You too pretty to cover up._

Rogue gave him a look, but couldn't meet his hidden eyes.  "Why you wear sunglasses all the time?"

_Is she challenging me?  _Remy leaned back in his chair.  "I asked you first."

"It's my mutation."  Rogue replied softly.  "I have poison skin."

Remy cocked an eyebrow.  "Poison skin?"  I don't get it.

Rogue could tell by the look in his face that he was confused.  So she pulled off a glove and held out her hand.  "If I was to touch you right now, I would drain you dry.  Your life, your memories, everything would be mine.  You'd be a little part of me. "

"Dat don't sound so bad."  Remy replied.  His brain still did not register what she said.

"It doesn't if you want to end up in a coma."  Rogue replied and put back on her glove.  "So what's with the sunglasses?  It's after eleven."

"You promise not to freak out."  Remy asked. 

"Yeah."  Rogue replied.  What could be so bad?

Remy took a deep breath and pulled off his sunglasses.  Then, he opened his eyes. 

Rogue's mouth practically hung open.  They were black with red pupils.  "They're gorgeous."

"Nah."  Remy shook his head.  "Dey like demon eyes."

"Well, I like them."  Rogue smiled.  "So what's your real name, Gambit?"

"What ya real name, Rogue?"  He asked.

"I asked you first."  She said with a challenge.

Oooo.  She got me.  Remy smiled.  "It's Remy."  He answered.  "Remy Etienne LeBeau." 

"Remy LeBeau."  Rogue smiled. 

"Yeah."  He smirked.  "It rhymes with Ororo Munroe.  Ain't dat funny?"  He said.  "So Chere, What ya name be?"

Rogue thought for a moment as she pushed aside all the names of the people she absorb.  "Marie Anna D'Ancanto."

"You don't sound so sure."  Remy replied.  That's weird.

"Yeah."  Rogue replied.  'I guess I want to forget it."

"So you like being called Rogue?"

"Yeah."  _Sometimes._

"No offense."  Remy replied.  "But ya too pretty of a Chere to be wanting ta be called something like Rogue." 

"Well what about you."  Rogue answered.  "What's a guy like you calling yourself Gambit?"

"Well maybe I'm a gambling person."

"Well maybe I'm a mischievous person."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ororo thought her head was going to explode after the meeting was over.  She ignored the grumbling Logan who stormed off for another steam release in the Danger Room.

"Ororo."  Kurt said as he took her hand.  "I'm not trying to be against you.  I'm worried."  He said pulling her close.  "I hate seeing you like this."

"I know."  Ororo leaned her head on his chest.  "I just….I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be alright Ororo."  Kurt replied.  "You just need to be calm and patient.  Things always work out in the end."

"Yeah."  She looked up at him.  "Will you try to bond with Gambit some?"

"I'll try."  _Although, I don't think he relay likes me._  He replied.  "I'll try." 

"Thank you."  Ororo said as she squeezed him tight.  "It would mean a lot to me if the two of you got along."

"Yeah, I know."  Kurt sighed. _Won't this be fun?_ "I know."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So."  Rogue closed her books.  "Do you gamble with everything?"

Remy smirked.  "Only if it benefits me in the long run."  _Kind of gambling with my heart right now._

"Have you ever lost?" 

Remy thought for a moment.  "Only once."  He replied.  _When I lost Bella Donna._  "But never again.  I make sure I never lose again."  _But then again I'm here.  I gambled against someone like Magneto.  That makes two times I've lost._

Rogue watched the saddened expression come over his face.  "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."  Remy snapped back to reality.  "I'm just tired.  It's been a long day." 

"Yeah."  Rogue replied.  "I need to be getting to bed.  I have classes in the morning."

Remy nodded, and then stood up.  "Can I walk ya ta ya room?"

Rogue thought for a moment.  _Bobby's not around.  Why not?_  "OK."

"I'll hold ya books for ya."  Remy said as he picked them up from the table. 

"Thanks."  Rogue smiled.  "My room's this way." 

Remy's heart pounded in his chest as he walked with her up to her room.  He was feeling something stirring inside of him that he hadn't felt in ages. 

As they finally got to her room, Rogue smiled and took her books from him.  "Thanks."  She replied softly.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

He felt like he could hardly talk.  "See ya tomorrow."  Remy replied. 

"Nite."  Rogue kissed her two of her gloved fingers, and then touched his cheek. 

"Nite."  He replied as she walked in the room.  His cheek tingled from her touch.  _Well Remy.  Looks like Rogue won._

Rogue closed the door of her room softly not to wake up her sleeping roommates, Kitty and Jubilee.  She leaned back against the door and held her books tightly against her chest.  _Nite Remy LeBeau._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Sigh of relief._  Another chapter done.  I hope I satisfied the Romy fans out there.  **

**Gambit:  A person who makes any apparent sacrifice in expectation of later gain.   **__

**Rogue:  A mischievous or playful person.**

_Their names fit them perfectly._

**I thought it was funny that Remy LeBeau and Ororo Munroe rhymed.  I wonder if ****Claremont**** did that intentionally when he created Gambit.**

**FYI:  Bella Donna Boudreaux is Remy LeBeau's wife.  Since Bella was the granddaughter of the Patriarch of the Assassin's Guild and Remy was the foster-son of the Patriarch of the Thieves Guild, their marriage was arranged to make a peace between the warring Guilds.  On their wedding day and after the vows where said, Bella's brother Julien challenged Remy to a duel because he didn't think a thief was good enough for his sister.  Plus he was a little sick in the head if you know what I mean.  Anyways, Remy won the dual, but the Thieves and Assassin's Guild voted to kick Remy out.  He had to leave his wife, leave his family, and never to return to ****New Orleans**** in order to keep the peace between the guilds.  He was only eighteen years old.  **

**Well it's on to a new chapter.  Thanks for the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	13. Sneaky Little Thief

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XIII:  Sneaky Little Thief

By:  Michelle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, or any other of the Marvel characters in this story.  I just write fanfics for fun.  It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit.  **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Logan." 

He could hear Xavier calling his name over the speaker in the Danger Room, yet he chose to ignore it.  He hated to argue with Ororo.  She was one of his good friends.  However, there was something about her friend Gambit he didn't trust.  There was something about him that Ororo was hiding.  And that just pissed him off.

"Logan."  Xavier called again, but Logan continued to ignore him.  _He has to make this difficult._  He sighed and cut off the Danger Room sequence.

"What the fuck?"  Logan growled, and then looked up at the control room.  "Turn it back on."

"Sorry Logan.  That's not an option."  Xavier replied to Logan's demand.  "I need to talk to you."

"Fuck."  Logan grumbled under his breath as he made his way up the control room.  "What the hell you want?  I ain't in a good mood."

_You are never in a good mood._  "Logan, you need to calm yourself down."  Xavier said to him.

"How can I calm myself down?"  Logan replied.  "Ororo insists on bring that Gambit character to the mansion and you are allowing it.  There is something up with that kid.  I just know it." 

"I know Logan."  Xavier replied.  "Gambit is being extremely difficult at this point in time, but Ororo is right.  He needs to gain our trust."

"It works both ways Chuck."  Logan folded his arms.   "And I for one don't trust him."

"What are you getting at Logan?"

"Earlier, before dinner, he was in Kurt's room snooping around."  Logan replied.  "I didn't like it one bit.  And he didn't seem to like the fact that he was caught coming out of there."  He leaned on the wall.  "And you remember the stunt at dinner."

"Yes."  Xavier sighed.  "I remember it." 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remy walked back to his room.  He smiled to himself.  He could walk on air.  _Chere touched my cheek.  _He daydreamed as he walked down the hallway.  He was so far gone that he tripped on a bump in the rug and came crashing down.

_Well that's classic_.  He thought as he sat up.  _I can't believe I tripped like that.  My head needs to get out of the clouds.  _He stood back up and stretched.  _At least, no one saw me._

Then, he remembered why he originally ventured from his room in the first place.  _That disk.  That file I opened.  It had a name on it.  _He stood motionless in the hallway and thought for a moment.

**_Abel Polo Plan._**

_"…infused with the power of the Ruby Gem of Cyttorak that gives him immeasurable strength and endurance, a massive indestructible body reinforced by an inertia-canceling force field, and an enchantment that renders him virtually unstoppable once in motion…son of a scientist…fought in the Korean War…numerous criminal activity…arrested after an attack at a Westchester school in 1999…currently held in Crimson Cosmos Maximum Security Prison in Herkimer County, New York…"_

_"What that room be?"  He pointed as they stopped in front of the elevator._

_"Oh, that's Cerebro."  Rogue replied as he walked towards it.  "Professor uses it to locate mutants in danger and to locate possible threats.  It's also a database of all the mutants Professor encountered."_

_Oh really.  "So how ya git in?"  _

_"Only Professor Xavier can get in."  She answered.  _

_"Only Professor Xavier can get in."  Remy repeated her words._

Remy smirked to himself.  _Cerebro_.  He bit down on his lip as he thought about it even more.  _Professor ain't going to be the only one to get in it._  __

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

"Ororo, your room is the other way."  Kurt reminded her as they headed down the hallway towards his room. 

"I know."  Ororo squeezed his hand.  "I just want to check on Gambit before I go to bed."  _Our conversation didn't exactly end very well._  "I'm worried about him."

'Oh."  Kurt sighed.  _She's gotta check on Gambit.  She's worried about him.  What about me?  I'm your boyfriend, but lately everything has been about Gambit.  Gambit.  Gambit._

Ororo cracked open the door to his room.  "Gambit."  She said as she peeked in.  _You better have clothes on_.  "Gambit."  _Maybe, he's sleeping_.  She thought as she opened the door wider.

Kurt's eyes quickly cut through the darkened room.  "He's not in here."

"What do you mean?"  _Oh Goddess._  Ororo flipped on the light and looked around.  All of his stuff was still in the room, so she knew he hadn't run off.  She checked in the bathroom, hoping he would be in there.  "Oh shit."  _He's snooping.  Damnit._

"Vat?"  Kurt rushed beside her thinking the worst.  _I don't see anything._

"He's roaming the mansion."

Kurt listened to the way she replied.  Her voice was full of worry.  "You speak as though that is a bad thing."

"With Gambit."  Ororo said looking into his eyes.  "It is." 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The elevator door opened and he walked down the hallways of the underground tunnels.  Remy's curiosity would be the death of him one of these days.  And tonight, he was willing to gamble.

As he stopped in front of Cerebro, Remy gazed at it.  He had never encountered anything like it.  There was no lock on it for him to pick and personally, he didn't care.  That just meant more fun for him.  And he loved a good challenge.

He began studying Cerebro carefully.  The door was round with an X across it.  _Does everything in this place have an X on it?  _He thought as he started observing the round cd shaped middle.  _What is that?  Must be some kind of electronic opening system_.  As he looked directly at it, a small beam radiated out.  _Ah, clever.  It requires a retinal scan.  No matter.  There are other ways to get in._

Remy looked to the sides of the door.  He smiled to himself as he saw the tiny screws in the wall.  _Jackpot_.  He thought as he dug deep in his pockets for some of his tools.  _Now where's that mini screwdriver I have.  _He felt around for it.  He knew he had it in there somewhere.  He never went anywhere without his tools, especially when snooping.  _Ah, there it is._  He pulled it out and kissed it.  "Un meilleur ami du voleur."  _A thief's best friend._  He said and quickly got to work.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Logan's enhanced hearing caught something briefly, but he pushed it aside.  "That kids trouble Chuck."

"Possibly."  Xavier sighed.  "But he is a young mutant and in trouble.  I cannot just throw him out of here.  Ororo would be furious."  He reminded him.  "Besides, I don't think Gambit is as bad as you think he is."

"Huh."  Logan grumbled.  "Yeah right."

"Logan, you are not being open minded."  Xavier replied.  "I think Gambit is trying to be cautious.  He seems confused and doesn't really know who to trust.  Even Ororo is having difficulty reaching him." 

"What do you think is up with him?"  Logan asked.  "Even without being able to read his mind."

Xavier looked directly at Logan, meeting his eyes.  "I think he crossed paths with the wrong person.  It's the obvious answer to explain his lack of trust."

"It makes sense."  Logan walked over to look out the windows over the Danger Room.  "You think it's anyone we know."

"Possibly."  Xavier replied.  "But I don't know Gambit well enough to know the types of people he associates with.  Ororo has told me that he is social able with anyone until you make him mad.  I think she is one of the few friends he has."

"Wouldn't surprise me."  Logan replied.  "I want to check out that bike tomorrow.  I just have a feeling it was no accident."

"I understand Logan."  Xavier said.  "That's why I wanted you to take a look at it."

"Yeah, well…"  Logan paused when he heard it loud and clear.

_"Welcome Professor."_

"What's wrong Logan?"  Xavier asked and felt the strong waves of curiosity in the area.

Logan heard the doors open.  "Someone's opened Cerebro."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**BAMF**

"I can't find him."  Kurt said to Ororo in the hallway she was in.  "He's not in the boys' dorms or the rec room."

"He's not around the girls dorms either."  Ororo said as she ran her fingers through her hair.  "I hope he hasn't ventured in the secret passages or outside."

"Ja."  Kurt thought for a moment.  "We need to find the Professor.  Maybe he can find him with Cerebro."

"Yeah."  Ororo replied as they headed downstairs. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remy smirked proudly as the doors of Cerebro opened before him.

"Welcome Professor."

Welcome indeed.  Remy smiled and looked in to the Cerebra Chamber.  _This place is cool._  He thought as he walked inside the doomed room.  He watched carefully as the lights lit up the platform he was walking across to the heart of Cerebro.

Remy touched the helmet and traced the wires that connected it to mainframe.  _I wonder what this does.  Oh who cares?  How you work this thing?_ 

"It would be in you best interest if you didn't touch that Bub."  Remy heard a voice say as a large hand grabbed his arm and another hand extended three metal claws in his face.  "Now whatcha doing in here?"

"I's just lost."  Remy replied innocently.

"You must think I'm stupid."  Logan said as he spun Gambit around to face him.  "I know damn well you know where your room is."

"Dis be a big place."  Remy replied with an attitude.  "And Gambit don't got dat good of a memory."

"Bullshit."

"Logan let him go."  Professor ordered at the entrance of Cerebro.  "Gambit is new here.  It's pretty easy for him to get lost in the mansion."  _I will handle the situation._

_You better_.  Logan gave Xavier a glare.  Then, he turned to Gambit.  _Stupid punk_.  He let go of Gambit slightly pushing him. 

_Asshole._  Gambit in turn gave him an if-looks-can-kill glare.  _I kick his ass yet._ 

"Professor."  Ororo said as she and Kurt walked towards Professor.  'I can't find Gambit."

"It's alright Ororo."  Professor replied.  "He was just lost." 

"Lost."  Ororo said to herself.  Then, she saw Gambit coming out of Cerebro.  "What happened?" 

"Your friend here hot wired Cerebro." Logan grumbled.  "He's lucky he didn't damage anything."

"Gambit."  Ororo gave him a look.  _Oh Goddess.  He's been awake for 12 hours and is already in trouble.  _

Remy gave her a pouty look.  "I was just being curious."  He said to them innocently.  "I wasn't trying to harm anything."  Then, he turned to Xavier.  "I sorry Professor."

"It's alright Gambit."  Xavier replied.  "Just as long as it doesn't happen again." 

"Oui Monsieur."  Remy smiled.  "I promise."  Then, he turned to Logan.  "I sorry Monsieur Logan."

"It's alright Kid."  Logan said calmly. 

"Well, Ororo why don't you bring Gambit back up to his room."  Xavier ordered.  "Kurt and Logan, help me fix these wires."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ororo tucked Remy into bed like he was one of the students.  "What were you thinking snooping around like that?"

"I was only looking Chere."  Remy replied.  "I didn't hurt anything."

"That's not the point."  Ororo replied.  "You shouldn't have been roaming to begin with."

"I was bored."  He said in his defense.  "Besides, if Xavier don't want no one in his t'ings, he needs ta get a better security system.  Especially in a place like dis.  I can see why dis place was broken into so fast by de Stryker guy you told me about." 

Ororo sighed as he rambled on about the security system.  He's always the thief.  She ran her fingers through her hair.

"And dat Logan guy be getting on my nerves."  Remy said to her.  "If he be getting up in my face again, it's on." 

Ororo listened to him patiently.  _Why can't he just get along with anyone?_   "Remy, why don't you try being friends with everyone instead of being a pain in the ass?"

"I ain't being a pain in the ass."  Remy replied.  "Dat Logan threatened me earlier."

"And why would he threaten you?"  Ororo raised an eyebrow. 

"Cuz he don't like me none."  Remy answered innocently.  'I ain't done nothing to him."

I'm sure.  Ororo sighed.  "It's probably nothing personal Remy.  Logan is like that with everyone."  She said truthfully.  "He was mean to Kurt when he first came here.  They became good friends because they both like to drink beer." 

"Oh."  Remy looked at her for a moment.  "Stormy."

"Don't call me that." 

"Ororo."  He said as stared up into her eyes.  "Dat Kurt guy.  You love him."

Ororo's eyes widened.  She had been waiting for him to make some smart-alecky comment, but he didn't.  She was in total shock and she was unprepared to answer.  "Ummm…"  She ran her fingers thru her hair.  "I'm not sure if I'm at that point yet.  I care about him a lot."

"Oh."  Remy rolled over on his stomach.  She does love him.  I can feel it in my head.  "I's tired.  Wanna get some sleep."

"Alright."  Ororo kissed him on the forehead.  "My room is down on the other end by the girls' dorms if you need me."

"D'accord."  Remy snuggled under the covers.  "I know where it be."

"Alright."  She stood up.  "I'll see you in the morning.  Don't snoop anymore."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I can't believe you let him get away with that bullshit back there."  Logan grumbled.  "You knew damn well what he was up to."

"Actually Logan."  Kurt stepped forward.  "You let him off easy as well."

"No I didn't."

"You didn't until he began charming you."  Xavier said to him.  "I let him go to see what he would do.  In return, he thought he sweet talked his way out of the situation, but it only worked on you and Ororo."

"Son of a bitch."  Logan grumbled.  "And you let him too."

'It was necessary."  Xavier replied. 

"My ass."  Logan grumbled as the looked at the wires. 

"So how is Cerebro?"  Ororo asked as she headed back over to them. 

"Cerebro is fine."  Xavier replied.  "But I am still having trouble with closing the door."

"What'd he do to it?"

"I told you earlier."  Logan said cocking an attitude.  "Your friend hot wired it.  And it looks to me he know what he was doing."

"What makes you think that?"  Ororo replied.  Goddess he knows I'm hiding something. 

"Look at these wires Darlin'" Logan pointed.  "How would he know how to do something like these?"

"I don't know."  Ororo said innocently as she began fooling with the wires.  "Maybe he just got lucky."

"Bullshit."

"Logan, mein freund." Kurt said trying to play peacemaker.  "Calm down." 

"Calm down."  Logan snapped.  "She's hiding something from us."  He said as he caught the guilty look in Ororo's eye.  "And she knows it too."

Ororo sighed and looked at Professor Xavier for help. 

You have to tell them. 

Oh goddess.  Ororo sighed nervously and ran his fingers thru her hair.  "Gambit is a professional thief."

"What?"  Logan eyes widened. 

Kurt looked at her with disbelief.  "You can't be serious."

"I am."  Ororo replied.  "Gambit is a thief.  He is skilled at lock picking, pick pocketing, car theft, safe cracking; basically you name it and he can do it.  It's what he does for a living."

"You brought a thief here."  Logan said.  "he can't stay here."

"And whys that."  Ororo asked.

"He's a thief."  Kurt reminded her.  "Think of the children."

"So he's a thief."  Ororo said.  "So were many of the students."

"Oh yeah."  Logan folded his arms.  "Name one."

"Alright."  Ororo said proudly know she was right.  "Rogue, Jubilee.  Do you need anymore?"

"That's different."  Logan answered.  "They were young and trying to survive."

"So is Gambit." 

"It's not the same Ororo."  Kurt replied.  "He's a professional."

"So."  Professor help me here.  Ororo pleaded in her mind. 

Ororo you need to spill.  Xavier replied mentally.  They need to know.

Ororo sighed.  "People change."

"Change."  Logan said to her.  "He's been awake for 12 hours and already he's been snooping around and breaking into things.  And you call that a change."

"People do change."  Ororo held her head high.  "What would the two of you do if I said I was a thief?"

"I'd tell you that you were losing your mind."  Kurt replied. 

Ororo gave him a look.  Then, she turned around and began fiddling with the wires.  A few seconds later, all the wires were back to normal and the door to Cerebro closed.  When she turned back around, Professor Xavier was still silent and Logan and Kurt were still in the state of denial. 

She shook her head.  "You two still don't believe me do you?"  She said and walked past them, bumping into them on purpose.  "How about now?"  She said as she turned around with their wallets in her hands. 

Logan felt around his pockets.  "Well damn."

Kurt looked at her as he realized his wallet was missing too.  "Holy Shit."  _Do I even know the woman I'm dating?_  

Ororo tossed them back their wallets.  "It's obvious you aren't going to change your minds about Gambit."  She said.  "He's my responsibility not yours.  I'll keep an eye on him."  She looked at Xavier.  "Goodnight."

Kurt watched as she walked down the hallway. He didn't know what to do.  Then, the next thing he knew he was running after her.  "Ororo."

Ororo ignored his calls all the way up to her room.  When she opened the door, he had BAMFED inside.  "What Kurt?  It's late and I want to go to bed."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Kurt demanded. 

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand."  She replied. 

Kurt thought for a moment.  "You thought I wouldn't want you if I knew."

Ororo sighed.  "Something like that."

"When did you use to be a thief?"

"When I was five, after my parents died.  It was the only way I could survive."  She answered honestly.  "Then, for a short while with Gambit.  When I lost my memory.  Those were the only times."

"You're not perfect Ororo."  Kurt answered as raised a hand to her tear streaked face.  "I care for you just the same."

"Even though you know."  Ororo leaned into his caressing hand.

"Ja."  Kurt said as he leaned forward.  "Even though I know."  He said and kissed her softly. 

Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss began to deepen.  When they finally broke apart, she found herself breathless. 

"I'll see you in the morning."  Kurt kissed her again.  "For breakfast."

"Yeah."  She replied and watched as he walked down the hallway to his room.  She felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders as well as love in the air.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Another Chapter done.  Yeah. **

**FYI:  Ororo's parents died when she was five from a plane crashing into their home in ****Cairo****.  Ororo took to the streets and began pick pocketing in order to survive.  At one point, she tried to pick pocket Professor Xavier but he used his telepathy to stop her.  When she was thirteen, she left ****Cairo**** to return to her ancestral roots in ****Kenya****.  Her powers developed and the people thought she was a goddess.  Later, Xavier explained to her that she was a mutant and asked her to join the X-men.  She joined on the second time he asked her.**

**            When Ororo was trapped in her thirteen year old body and didn't know who she was, Gambit saved her from her adversary.  Together, they thieved up and down the ****Gulf****Coast****.  At one point, she even framed his family for one of the robberies (but Gambit didn't know about it) causing the Thieves and Assassins Guilds to fight.  **

**Well it's on to a new chapter.  Thanks for the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	14. Once Upon a Time Part One

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XIV:  Once Upon a Time: Part One

By:  Michelle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**In the last few times I have uploaded my chapters, I have been getting an error message; yet my chapters are loading.  For some reason, they are not showing as updated on the first page X-men movie listings.  I don't know why its doing that.  This is the second time I have had this problem with this particular story.  I will also be loading this chapter on THE PRINCE OF THIEVES: RELOADED.  I know it's the same story, but if I keep having problems I am going to change over to THE PRINCE OF THIEVES: RELOADED to continue my updates.**

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, or any other of the Marvel characters in this story.  I just write fanfics for fun.  It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

**This particular chapter is background information on Remy and Ororo.  I based everything on Uncanny X-men 266, X-men 8 & 9, and my own imagination.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"A thief."  Logan raised an eyebrow at Xavier.  "And you are allowing this."

"It's going to be alright, Logan."  Xavier assured him. 

"Whatever."  Logan replied shaking his head.  "See you in the morning, Chuck."  He said and headed back to his room.

Before hi got there, Logan checked in on Gambit.  He didn't trust the man already, but knowing he was a thief made him trust him even less.  Of course, Ororo just admitted she was a thief.  _Who would have thought?_  And he himself stole when times got tough.  _More than once._  However, one on in the mansion with a past of thieving ever snooped around or hot wired Cerebro.

Logan cracked the door and looked in on the sleeping form.  Gambit was tossing and turning in bed.  The covers were scattered around the floor.  Gambit was covered in sweat.  I wonder what the little bastard is dreaming about.  He thought for a moment.  Probably Guilt.

He closed the door and went into his room.  He closed the door behind him and grunted.  I'll bathe in the morning.  He pulled off his shirt revealing his hairy chest and muscles.  He tossed the shirt in the corner, and then began to unbuckle his jeans.  Once he stripped down and changed into his boxers, he climbed into bed.  As he closed his eyes, he hoped he wouldn't have any nightmares that night.  

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remy tossed and turned every which way.  He felt trapped and suffocated in his own nightmares.  He had lived these once.

_Three days before his wedding, Eighteen year old Remy sat down at the kitchen table in his baggy jeans and his LSU TIGERS t-shirt.  His shoulder length auburn hair was pulled into a neat ponytail.  His ruby red eyes shined bright.  He sighed as he looked around to see if Jean-Luc, his foster-father, was there.  "Henri, where Poppa be?"  He asked as his brother walked in the kitchen to get something to drink._

_"He's out stealing something."  Henri replied as he took a sip of water.  "Are you alright?"  He asked as he sat down at the table._

_"I don't know."  Remy replied and looked down at his gloved hands.  "I blew up my toothpaste."  This time I only looked at it.  "Den, when I tried to clean up de mess, I blew up de towel."  He explained shamefully.  "And when I opened de door to leave de bathroom, the door knob blew up."  His eyes began to water.  "It just seems like my powers are getting worse.  Like I can't touch or look at nothing anymore."  He said.  "Henri, I'm scared.  What if I hurt someone?  What if I blew up Bella?"_

_"You're not going to blow up Bella."  Henri said trying to comfort him.  "You just need to relax.  D'accord.  You're stressing yourself out too much."_

_"I know."  Remy replied.  "I can't help it.  It's like my mind keeps racing and I can't make it stop."_

_"Remy, your powers aren't the only problem, are they?"  Henri said figuring out what was really going on.  "You're not ready to be married, are you?"_

_"Non, I ain't."  Remy replied and hung his head.  "I love Bella and all, it's just…I don't know.  I feel like my life ain't suppose ta go dis way.  Like I ain't supposed to be wit Bella."  He tried to explain.  "What if dere be someone else out dere dat I ain't met yet.  What if I'm supposed ta be something other dan a thief?"_

_Henri was speechless.  He didn't have a clue of what to say._

_"I don't want to marry Bella."  Remy said to him looking for help.  "I'm not ready to marry."_

_Henri let out a deep breath.  "Did ya tell Poppa how ya feel?"_

_"Non."  Remy shook his head.  "He'd hate me if I destroyed de peace between de Guilds."_

_"Non, he won't."_

_"Yeha, he would."  Remy replied.  "He wants de peace to fulfill dat stupid prophecy.  Dat's all he cares about."  He hung his head.  "Sometimes, I hope something bad would happen, so it won't come true."_

__

_"Do you Remy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health?"_

_Remy looked over his bride and his heart pounded in his chest.  With her long blonde hair and violet eyes, Bella Donna Boudreaux looked radiant in her white wedding dress.  It was ironic that she wore white considering she lost her virginity to him when they were fifteen.  He never thought their relationship would make it to this point.  But now that it was, he had to go through with it.  "I do."_

_"And do you Bella, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband.  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health?"_

_Bella's eyes sparkled.  "I do."_

_"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  The priest said.  "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Remy lifted up her veil and pulled her close to him.  He dipped her and kissed her like he never did before.  In the back ground, he could hear the Thieves and Assassin cheer.  After three hundred years, the two warring Guilds were finally unified._

__

_After what seemed like endless pictures and greeting of guests, Remy finally got time alone to be with his wife.  Together, they danced to there favorite song, I Swear.  He thought he was in heaven as Bella sang sweetly in his ear._

_Remy thought the moment was going to last forever.  That's where he was wrong.  _

_"Julien."  Bella said as she saw her brother stormed in the reception hall.  "I thought you said you weren't gonna come."_

_"I wasn't."  Julien Boudreaux replied.  "But I can not tolerate the thought of you, sister, married to this street trash bastard thief."  He walked up to Remy and slapped him across the face, sending him to the ground.  _

_"What the fuck's your problem?"  Remy said standing up.  _

_"You are."  Julien yelled.  _

_"Julien, stop this."  Marius Boudreaux stepped forward.  "Do not ruin your sister's wedding day?"_

_"I'm not the one ruining it father."  Julien replied.  "You are."  He said to him.  "You are so weak.  It's a shame to call you the Patriarch to the Assassin's Guild.  Now have this marriage annulled."_

_"Non."  Marius answered.  _

_"The marriage will not be annulled."  Jean-Luc LeBeau came forward.  "They said the vows Til Death Do Us Part."_

_"Fine.  So be it."  Julien pulled out a fencing sword and glared at Remy.  "I challenge him to a duel."  His nostrils flared.  "To the Death."_

_"I ain't gonna fight ya Julien."  Remy replied.  "Just leave."  _

_"Den, ya even less the man dan I thought ya were."  Julien tantalized him.  "What's the matter?  You afraid I'm gonna send ya back ta de dumpster ya pere pulled ya out of."_

_Remy's eyes glowed bright with anger.  _

_"I don't know what's more pathetic."  Julien saw the look in his eyes.  "The fact you are a lowlife thief or a mutie."_

_Remy stormed over and snatched the fencing sword Julien's friend Gris-Gris had for him.  "Ya wants ta fight."  He said pulling off his tuxedo jacket and white dress shirt.  "Fine."  _

_"Remy, Julien.  Please."  Bella looked at them with pleading eyes.  She knew she was going to loose one of them.  She didn't want to be an only child, nor a widow.  And she didn't stop them._

_Remy and Julien stood ready to fight.  No one was going to stop them.  When it was all over, Remy realized Julien should have stuck to shouting insults rather then fighting._

__

_Remy hung his head in shame as the clan leaders from both the Thieves and Assassin's Guilds past judgment on him for killing the duel.  He defeated Julien fair and square, but the death of the future Patriarch of the Assassins Guild put a wedge in between the Guilds.  _

_"Remy Etienne LeBeau."_

_Remy stood up to see his foster-father, Jean-Luc, give out his sentence.  _

_"The Guilds rule dat de death of Julien Boudreaux was an act of self-defense."_

_Remy sighed in relief as he heard those words.  But, he could feel the heart ache coming from his father as he spoke the next few words.  _

_"However, in order ta maintain de peace between de Guild's, ya must…ya must go into exile…never to return to __New Orleans__.  Once…Once ya cross __Lake Pontchartrain__, the peace is broken and…and so will be your life."_

_Remy had never seen Jean-Luc so sad before, nor see him cry.  Marius Boudreaux handed him a bunch of papers._

_"Sign 'em."   Marius ordered.  "I will not have my daughter carry ya name."_

_Remy looked him a brief moment, then at the papers.  His marriage to Bella was over as quickly as it began.  _

_When he finished signing the last page, Marius snatched then away.  "If ya ever step foot back in __New Orleans__ again, I'll fill your ass with lead myself."_

_Remy nodded as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.  As he headed to his bike, Henri (his foster-brother) and Merci (Henri's wife) handed him a bag with his things._

_"Ya call me, D'accord."  Henri said to him.  "Ya let me know ya alright, mon petit frère."_

_"Oui."  Remy nodded as his brother and sister-in-law hugged him.  _

_Tante Matte was next.  He never had a mother, but Tante was the best anyone could have.  "Ya visit me in __Slidell__."  She said to him.  "Ya be safe dere.  Ya come ta me whenever ya need me, alright baby."_

_"Oui." Remy nodded.  Little did he know it would be he would meet someone that needed her more than him.  "I will visit."_

_Remy let go of her and hooked up his belongs to the motorcycle.  Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  When he turned, he was staring at Jean-Luc LeBeau.  He was ten when Jean-Luc adopt him.  He couldn't have asked for a better father. "Poppa."  He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.  "I'm sorry Poppa.  I'm sorry."  He sobbed._

_"I know."  Jean-Luc replied, feeling guilty knowing he was the one who pushed Remy into the disastrous marriage in the first place.  "I still love ya."  He said kissing him on the forehead.  "You will always be the Prince of Thieves."  _

_'I love ya, too Poppa." Remy sniffled as he pulled away from his father's embrace.  As eh hopped on his bike, he could feel everyone's emotions around him.  Love.  Sadness.  Fear.  Hatred.  It was overwhelming.  So overwhelming, that when he sped off, the street lights blew up behind him_

**_KABOOM_**

Remy jumped up in his bed breathing heavy with sweat rolling off his body.  He looked around the room feeling more alone than ever. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ororo walked sleepily to her bathroom.  Her throat was so dry.  She grabbed a cup and poured her some water from the sink.  She gulped it down and sighed in relax from the cold drink. 

She walked out of the bathroom to find herself staring at a pair of ruby eyes on her bed.  It took her a second to realize who it was.

"Stormy." 

'Goddess, Remy what are you doing in here?"  She asked as she walked over to him.  She felt his sweaty forehead.  "What happened?"

"I had bad dreams."  He replied.  "Don't want to be alone." 

"Alright."  Ororo replied as she got under the covers.  "But if you make a pass at me, your ass is fried."

"D'accord."  Remy climbed under the covers and made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. 

Ororo sighed.  Kurt would have a heart attack if he knew about this.  She scooted to the end of the bed and made herself comfortable.  She felt a small feeling of relaxation in her mind and she went to sleep.

_Ororo looked around the room to see nothing familiar to her. From the look of the room, she could tell she wasn't in __Egypt__ anymore. She didn't know where the hell she was and it scared her.  She had thought she was on her way to __Kenya__.  But, how could she do that when she is tied to a chair.  _

_She struggled to get loose as she overheard voices in another room.  She managed to wiggle enough to find the hidden razor blade in her belt.  She worked patiently and quietly while she slowly sawed the rope until it fell loosely around her.  _

_Once free, she got up and tried to run out the door, but it was locked.  She dug again in her belt to find something to pick the lock with and noticed something was wrong.  _

_Ororo backed away from the door and ran over to the dresser looking in the mirror at herself.  She wasn't wearing her ragged green dress.  Instead, she was wearing a black leathered suit with an X across the crest.  She was so confused, but even more so when she looked at her face.  In her mind, she was a thirteen year old pick pocket named Ororo Munroe.  But her body suggested she was much more.  _

_She backed away from the mirror.  She was beyond confused.  It was like she didn't even know who she was.  She rushed back over to the door, but she heard someone trying to unlock it.  She knew she had to get out of there and fast.  She ran over to the window and opened it up.  She looked out of it and saw a pool below._

_Ororo's head swung around as she heard the door knob turn.  There was no time to think this over.  She climbed out the window and made a leap for it.  If only she could fly, it seemed like something she could do, but it never happened.  She hit the water so hard her body stung.  _

_She remained underwater for several seconds without bothering to swim to the surface.  That's when she felt a hand grab her and pull her to the surface.  _

_"Ya be alright."  She heard her savior say._

_Ororo coughed up water and nodded her head.  "I'm fine."  She turned to look at her savior.  He stood tall looking down at her with his ruby red eyes as he lit a cigarette with the tip of his finger.  He wore long brown trench coat with a fuchsia and black suit underneath.  He seemed young, but he didn't look it.  He looked like a man that had been thru a lot of shit in his life.  "Thank you." _

_"Ya welcome Chere."  He said taking a drag from his cigarette.  "Name's Gambit."_

_"I'm Ororo Munroe."_

_"Nice ta meetcha."  Gambit replied.  "So what's a belle like ya doing in a place like dis?  And jumping out of three story windows for dat matter."_

_"I don't know."  Ororo replied.  "I don't know how I got here.  I don't know who those people are in there.  I don't remember of this."_

_"Ya alright."  Gambit asked her.  _

_"no."  She began crying.  "I'm so confused.  I don't even know who I am.  I don't know how I got here.  I'm so confused.  I don't even know how got in these clothes."_

_"It's alright Chere."  Gambit said in his seductive voice.  "Ya need ta calm down.  D'accord."  _

_Ororo nodded and began shaking._

_"Here."  Gambit said pulling off his trench coat.  _

_Ororo gratefully took the coat from him and put it on.  It smelled like cigarettes, spice, and cologne.  It wasn't a bad smell.  It seemed to suit him perfectly.  "Thanks."_

_Gambit reached out and wiped her wet hair from her face.  "Ya feel better."  He watched as she nodded.  "I know somebody dat can help ya."_

_'Really."  Ororo looked at him with hope.  _

_"Ya Chere."  Gambit replied and quickly turned his head to see her capturers running towards them.  "And we gots to go now."  _

_As they began running, Ororo glanced behind her to see him throw cards at their attackers.  On impact, they began exploding.  _

_On the train they stowed away on, he sat down next to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes.  That's when he noticed she was crying.  "What be wrong Chere?"_

_"I hate not knowing who I am."  Ororo replied.  "I feel 13, but I know I'm much older than that."_

_"It gonna be alright Chere."  He replied.  "My Tante, she be a healer.  She can heal ya.  Make ya memories come back."_

_"And what if she can."  She sniffled.  "What of me then?"_

_He was silent for a moment.  She could feel his ruby eyes dull from looking at her tear stained face.  "I take care of ya."  He said softly.  "Ain't gonna let nothing happen to ya."_

_"Really."_

_"Oui."  He replied and kissed her forehead.  "Ya mon ami Stormy.  Mon voleur de soeur**[i]**.  I always be dere for ya no matter what happens."_

__

_Ororo ran her fingers thru her hair.  She and Gambit had thieved their way to __Slidell__ where his Tante Matte lived.  The chubby voodoo woman was extremely excited to see him again.  So excited, that she call his family over to the house.  That's when she met his foster father Jean-Luc LeBeau, his foster brother Henri LeBeau, his sister-in-law Merci LeBeau, and his goofball cousin Emil Lapin.  _

_She and Gambit became extremely close.  His family considered her as a part of theirs.  Henri even called her his petit soeur.  His sister.  It felt great.  Gambit even opened up to her.  His real name was Remy LeBeau.  Jean-Luc adopted him when he was ten, after he tried to steal his wallet.  Remy was now twenty, though she almost couldn't believe it.  She would have never guessed he was seven years younger than her._

_Although she was having blast being with Remy, she still felt a void in her heart.  Tante was a healer, but so far she wasn't healed.  She was Ororo Munroe: the thirteen year old stuck in a twenty-seven year old body.  As she sat down on the steps of Tante's house, she felt the comforting nighttime breeze.  It felt like it was speaking to her._

_"Hey Stormy."  Gambit said as he sat down next to her.  she hated that nickname he had given her, yet it was suiting.  It seemed like every time she had gotten upset, the weather turned stormy._

_"Don't call me that."  She said she looked up at him.  "My name is Ororo."_

_"D'accord Ororo."  He said with a devilish grin.  "Come, we go fa a walk."  He took her hand and they began walking around the backyard.  'It's nice out here, ain't it?"_

_'It's beautiful."  Ororo replied as they walked hand in hand.  "But hot."_

_"Yeah."  He admitted.  "Louisiana humidity sucks, don't it."_

_Ororo smiled as it began to rain.  She had wished it would rain to cool everything off and it did.  It felt so amazing hitting her body.  It felt so natural._

_Remy tugged on her hand to signal her back to the house, but she refused to budge.  "Come on Ororo.  We needs ta be getting back ta de house before Tante throws a fit.  She be pissed if we git sick in de rain."_

_"No."  She said as lightening lit up the sky.  She shook his hand away and began dancing around._

_"Ya be crazy girl."  Remy said as he watched her.  _

_Ororo raised her hands in the air.  "I feel wonderful."  She said calming silently to the lightening._

_"ORORO."  Remy screamed as the bolt of lightening hit her.  When she fell to the ground, he rushed over to her.  "Mon Dieu, Ororo, ya be alive."_

_Ororo looked up at him with her sapphire eyes.  'I remember."_

_"Remember what?"_

_"Who I am?"  Ororo's eyes turned pearl white as she summoned the wind to lift her in the air.  She stretched out her arms and yelled to the top of her lungs.  "I AM STORM."_

__

_"Ororo."  Her friends called as they exited the X-jet._

_Ororo rushed up to Scott, Jean, and Forge, greeting them with hugs._

_Forge, her boyfriend, held her tightly.  "I was so worried."  He said to her.  "Professor couldn't even track you with Cerebro.  I thought I would never see you again."_

_"You thought wrong."  Ororo pulled away from him and turned to Remy.  "Forge, Jean, Scott.  This is Gambit.  He helped me gain my memory back."  She smiled at Remy.  "This are my friends Jean and Scott.  And this is Forge, my boyfriend."  She announced to him proudly.  _

_"it's nice to meet you Gambit."  Jean said sweetly and allowed him to kiss the back of her hand.  "Thank you."_

_"Like wise."  Scott said earning an elbow in the ribs from Jean.  "I mean thanks for watching out for Ororo."  _

_Ororo could sense the uneasiness as Forge extended his hand to shake Gambits.  "Thanks for bring my girl back."  Forge said to him making it known Ororo was indeed his girl.  _

_"You're welcome."  Remy replied and turned to Ororo.  "I needs ta git."  He said to her.  "It was nice ta meet ya'll."  _

_"Wait."  Ororo followed him as he began to walk away.  "Why don't you come to Xavier's with us?"_

_'I don't belong dere."  He said to her honestly.  She thought her heart was going to break.  "I'm sorry Ororo."  _

_Ororo nodded her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks.  She felt his delicate touch as he wiped him away.  "You be safe OK.  This is a number you can reach me at if you need anything, even just to talk."_

_Remy nodded his head.  "I'll talk to ya any day Chere."  He said to her.  'I call ya every two weeks, heh?"_

_Ororo smiled.  "I'd like that."_

_Remy smiled.  "I gots ta go."  He said and kissed her softly on the lips.  "Take care of yaself.  I be in touch.  Luv ya Stormy."_

_Love you too.  Ororo turned for a brief second and he was gone.  As she made her way back to her friends, she wondered if she would ever see him again.  She wondered if he would keep his promise to call.  She wondered if he would ever join her at Xavier's._

_"Storm, are you alright?"  Forge asked somewhat concerned and extremely jealous.  _

_"I'm fine."  Ororo replied.  "I just want to go back home."_

Ororo's eyes widened at the sound of her annoying alarm clock.  She turned it off and sat up in bed looking at her sleeping companion.  The man could sleep thru a bomb.  She thought as she climbed out of bed to get ready for work.

Twenty minutes later, Ororo returned to find Remy still sleeping comfortably in bed.  She walked over to him and shook him.

"Hmm." 

"Remy wake up." 

Remy sat up groggily and looked around.  "Quoi?"

"Come on you need to get up and get dressed."  She said dragging him out of bed.

"Why?"  He whined.  "It's not even 7."

"I know."  Ororo said leading her sleepy friend to his room.  "But, you have to come to classes with me." 

Kurt paused in the doorway of his room as he watched Ororo lead Gambit in his room.  _Why the hell is she with him_?  _Were they sleeping together?_  He shock his head.  _No way.  Ororo wouldn't do that to me._  His eyes widened as Ororo closed the door to Gambit's room.  _Would she?_ 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah, I'm evil and I know it.  **

**Next chapter:  Gambit Goes to School.  LOL.  This is going to be fun. Bad boy Remy stuck in Ororo's classes.  I already have ideas for that. Let's just say he isn't a teacher's pet.  And of course, Some Romyness.  ;)  **

**FYI:  In the comics, Forge _was_ Storm's boyfriend.  He's a super genius, shaman, and has a cybernetic leg and hand equipped with a computer interface link and plasma blasters.  He modified the Blackbird, Danger Room, and some of the hidden passages in the mansion.  He and Storm had an off and on relationship.  He asked Storm to marry him and leave the life as an X-man behind.  She hesitated in her answer and he concluded that she could never be a complete person outside of the X-men.  She was going to say yes, but Forge retracted the proposal and left her before she could tell him.  I think he was also jealous of her friendship with Gambit too.  _That bastard._  Currently in the comics, he is helping Mystique and sort of has a relationship with her.   **

**Thanks for the reviews.  See you next chapter.**

**Michelle**

**Oh.  I am working on the sequel to The Truth Hurts.  My yahoo messenger id is _turtlegirlpower_ so drop me a line, introduce yourself, and I'll be happy to give you hints about what I'm planning.  I'm posting the sequel once Perfect By Nature is finished.  **

* * *

[i] My sister thief


	15. Gambit Goes to School Part One

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XV: Gambit Goes to School Part One

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

**Thankfully, I haven't had anymore error messages come up when I upload a chapter. I am going to transfer any reviews, if possible, to this version of Prince Of Thieves. RELOADED will be deleted soon.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Remy." Ororo fussed as he snuggled under the covers of his bed. "You need to get dressed."

Remy ignored her and pulled the covers over his head. It was way top early for him to be up.

Ororo sighed with aggravation and began digging in his bag for something for him to wear. She pulled out a LSU jersey and a baggy pair of jeans with holes in them. _If he's gonna sleep in my class, then he'll be comfortable in this._ "Come on Remy. Get up."

Remy groaned in aggravation as she began pulling the covers off him. "Leave me alone."

"You have to come to class with me." Ororo replied getting pissed off. _And I though waking up Jamie and Evan were bad. _

After a half hour of fighting with him, Ororo and a zombified Remy met Kurt in the hallway. Still not completely tuned to the world of the living, Remy slept on the couch while Ororo and Kurt ate breakfast with the rest of the school. She thought about dragging him along with her, but figured Remy would be too tired to be nosey at the moment.

Throughout breakfast, Ororo could feel awkwardness between her and Kurt. He was particularly quiet this morning. In fact, but the way he was acting, you could say he was depressed. Before she went to drag the living dead from his beauty sleep, Ororo gave Kurt a kiss that took both their breaths away. She knew he would feel better after that.

After fighting ten minutes to get Remy off the couch, Ororo finally got to her classroom. She escorted the zombiefied Remy to the back of her classroom and sat him down at the table. When he sat down, he groaned and slapped her away. He folded his arms, laid his head on the table, and began drooling away.

Ororo walked over to her desk and sat down. She still had another five minutes before her classroom was buzzing with students. That's when he formed a conclusion. Remy was not a morning person.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"How did you nighttime frolic go?" Magneto asked Mystique as she walked in the door.

"It went perfect." Mystique replied and dumped a pile of jewelry on his desk. "The police are already in a frenzy."

"I don't doubt that." Magneto replied as he picked up a diamond studded bracelet. "And your activities are already in the news. Once Gambit realizes his reputation is being ruined, he will come out of the safety net of Charles Xavier. We'll be ready." He smiled at the thought. "Gambit will regret the day he underestimated me."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rogue and Bobby walked into Ororo's American History class together. It was a review day for their test on Monday. Bobby was hoping he could con Ororo into pushing it back to Tuesday. The odds of that happening were slim to none, but it he figured it was worth the shot anyway.

Rogue paused when she saw him. She didn't know why she did, but she did. There at the back corner of the table was the lonely Remy LeBeau. He looked like he was trying to sleep, but with all the students making noise, who could?

Like the day before, Remy looked as hot as ever. He leaned back in the chair with an annoyed look on his face. He had his gorgeous ruby eyes covered with his sunglasses, an LSU T-shirt and baggy worn out jeans, an LSU bandanna on his head, and the imprint of his cast on the side of his face. He wasn't dressed as his best, but like Johnny Depp, Remy LeBeau looked good even at his worst.

"Rogue." Bobby waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh."

"Do you want to sit here today/" Bobby asked pointing to the two seats.

"Uh…" Rogue for a moment was speechless. "Not today." She said still dazed. "I'm going to sit over there."

Bobby looked over to the table where Gambit sat. _Of course, Ms. Munroe had to seat him with an extra chair at the table. _Before he could argue against the idea, Rogue was walking over to Gambit.

Remy's heart had pounded when he heard her name. _Rogue._ It was like music to his ears. Then, to his surprise, she was walking towards him. Well at least he hoped she was.

As she stopped at the table, his heart felt like it had stopped. The cool, calm, and collective Remy LeBeau was in shock. And the sad part was, it wasn't from one of his death defying steals. In fact, he was the one being robbed. Rogue stole his heart.

Rogue smiled and tucked her loose white locks behind her ears. Like every time he had seen her, she was gorgeous. Everything complimented her emerald eyes. Her long brown hair was pinned up in a green hair clip. She wore a green baby doll tee with sheer short sleeves, black gloves that went past her elbows, and black pants that flared around her boots. _Stormy was going to pay for not telling me Chere was in her class._

"Hey Remy." Rogue said and smiled. "Do you mind some company?"

"Uh…" For a moment, Remy was actually speechless. "Non, not at all." He replied quickly getting to his feet and pulling out the chair for her. "I enjoy ya company." _Yeah, Stormy's gonna pay big. _

Ororo's eyes widened when she heard it. _ Did Rogue actually call him Remy? No. My ears are deceiving me. Gambit never tells anyone his real name unless he trusts them. _She thought for a moment. _Would he actually trust Rogue? But how? But why? Xavier has the one trying to help him. Why not trust Xavier?_ She shook her head. _Impossible. I must be hearing things._

"Ms. Munroe has you playing school today." Rogue said figuring that's why he was in her class.

"Yeah." She's gonna regret having me as a student thought. Remy smiled. "So what class dis be?"

"American History." Rogue replied as she pulled out her books. "Today is review day for out test on the French and Indian War on Monday."

Bobby sat down next to Piotr and sighed. _I can't believe she's sitting with him._

"What's eating you?" Piotr asked his friend.

"Rogue." Bobby huffed. "She's over there talking to that Gambit guy again." _I don't know what she sees in him._

Piotr looked over at the table where Gambit and Rogue sat. _No wonder Bobby is pissed_. Then, he saw the giggling Kitty sit down with Jubilee_. At least, he isn't by Kitty._ He turned back and faced Bobby. "I'm sure it's just nothing." He said trying to put Bobby in a better mood. "She's just talking to him."

"Yeah." Bobby admitted. "But still. We always sit together." _When we aren't fighting._

"Bobby, I just think you are blowing this thing way out of proportion." Piotr said. "Just relax."

"Perhaps you're right." Bobby nodded.

"Alright class. Settle down." Ororo said as the bell rang. "I hope all of you took time last night to look over your notes. Your test is Monday." She reminded them and saw Bobby raise his hand. "Which is non-negotiable, Bobby Drake."

"Aw, come on Ms. Munroe." Bobby pleaded. "It's a weekend. Didn't you hate studying on the weekends when you were in school?"

"Of course I did." Ororo answered honestly. "But my professors never gave me any slack."

"That's not fair." Bobby replied. "You're having revenge on us."

"Perhaps I am." Ororo smiled. "But be that as it may, it is time to start that review anyway."

"Chere, you got some paper?" Remy whispered to Rogue.

"Yeah." Rogue replied taking some paper out of her binder. "Here ya go."

"Merci Beaucoup." Remy replied and began tearing one of the pages into several pieces.

_What is he doing?_ Rogue thought as the watched him.

Remy had torn the page into five uneven pieces. Then, he rolled each piece into a mini paper ball and summed up his target.

Throughout her review, Ororo looked over at Remy constantly. Each time he had his cute and innocent, yet highly mischievous grin on his face. It disturbed her greatly. She had felt a lot better when he was sleepy and moody.

"What are ya going to do?" Rogue whispered as Ororo turned around to explain the map section of her test.

Remy smiled and took one of the paper balls in his hand. "Watch dis." He said and threw one of the paper balls at Ororo getting it stuck in her long silvery hair. She didn't seem to notice. He smirked at his success.

_He did not just do that._ Rogue bit down on her lip to keep her from laughing. _Oh my God. He's doing it again. _

"Here." Remy handed her one.

Rogue took the paper ball in her gloved hand. She could hear the rogue in her telling her to throw it. She gave in, and took aim.

While explaining the map section, Ororo heard her students snickering. When she turned around to see what they were up to, something hit her in the forehead.

_What the hell just hit me?_ Ororo thought, then saw the paper ball on the ground. She bent down, picked it up, and stood before her class with an angry look on her face. "I know you guys are more mature than this." She said glancing around that their faces. "Who threw it?"

The students were all silent. It was enough to drive Ororo insane. "If I catch the person responsible." Ororo threatened. "It's a week's detention." She said. "With Logan."

Ororo turned back around. Her hair swung and three paper balls fell out. She sighed with frustration and got back to her review.

Remy and Rogue looked at each other and snickered. This time, they each made paper balls and threw them at Bobby.

Bobby turned around and looked at Rogue who stuck her tongue at him. "You're the one throwing the paper balls at Storm." He whispered.

Rogue nodded and threw another one at him. She smiled and looked over to Remy. He was up to something again.

Remy took another piece of paper and folded it carefully. Rogue kept her eyes on him to see what he would do next. _He's worse than Bobby._

Remy looked at his creation. He smiled mischievously showing Rogue the paper airplane he made.

"Cool." Rogue said and smiled mischievously. "Where ya gonna throw it?"

"I gonna throw it at Stormy's…" Remy hid the paper airplane as she turned around and played Mr. Innocent.

Ororo looked at Remy as she continued her review. He flashed her one of his angelic grins. He was acting too perfectly innocent for the wild and crazy Remy LeBeau she knew. _He has to be up to something_. She thought to herself.

_Turn around Stormy. Turn around._ Remy smiled. _Turn around._

Ororo glared at him so hard, the outside sky began to darken. Remy noticed this and pretended to go back to sleep on the table. Seeing this, Ororo calmed down and the sky became sunny again. She turned around and walked back to her desk to pull out study guides for her class.

Remy saw her bend over and couldn't resist. He pulled out his hidden paper airplane and took aim. Everyone saw it glide smoothly thru the air. Then, it reached its destination, hitting Ororo in the ass.

Ororo jumped up and spun around. She was not in the mood for games and she was determined to find out who was disrupting her class. "Alright guys. I'm fed up. Who's doing this?"

Like before, Ororo's students were silent. It was irking her nerves. "I'm not playing." She stated as she looked at her students. "Who did it?"

Remy smirked at her from his seat in the back of the classroom. Rogue tried to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably.

"Rogue."

"Yes Ms. Munroe." Rogue answered nervously.

"Do you know anything about this?" Ororo asked with the paper airplane in hand.

"No Ma'am." Rogue replied biting down on her lip.

Ororo walked to the back of the classroom and stood before her. She looked at the teen's desk and found it hard to believe she would be responsible for the chaos. However, with the several mini paper balls on her desk, Rogue was prime suspect. "I'm finding that very hard to believe."

Remy saw the way Ororo was glaring at Rogue. _I can't let Chere get in trouble. _He took one of the paper balls in his hand.

"I uh." Rogue knew she was caught.

Ororo folded her arms. "You have one week detention."

Rogue's jaw hit the floor. _ Detention. A week. __Logan__ is going to kill me._

"Stormy, ya being unfair." Remy said rolling the paper ball in his fingers. "Chere did nothing wrong. I be de one throwin' shit at ya."

'You." Ororo could hardly believe her ears. Yet, she knew Remy was being unusually angelic looking throughout her class. "You have be throwing pieces of paper and disrupting my classroom."

"Oui." Remy smirked. "Why ya don't be believing me?"

Before Ororo could answer him, the bell rang to signal the students to head to their next class. Rogue stayed seated and watched Bobby and her friends head out the room.

Ororo glanced from Remy to Rogue. "Rogue, head to your next class. We'll discuss this at the end of classes today with Professor."

"Yes Ma'am." Rogue sighed. _Two detentions in two days_. "Bye Remy." She said gathering up her books. "I'll see you in Mythology."

"Bye Chere." Remy said and checked her out as she left.

Ororo folded her arms as the door closed behind her. There were still another few minutes until her next class. "Remy."

"Huh." Remy snapped from his daze. "Quoi?"

'Don't play dumb." Ororo said to him. "You have been disrupting my lecture and you got one of my best students to join you in it. I'm not in the mood to play games."

"Den ya should have let me stay sleeping." Remy replied, making himself comfortable on the table for a nap.

"You could have been sleeping upstairs as long as you wanted if you hadn't been so nosey last night." Ororo reminded him. "Hot wiring Cerebro was not a way to gain anyone's trust."

"Dey knows I a thief, huh." Remy sighed. "Dey don't trust me."

"They are having a hard time." Ororo replied. "Particularly Kurt and Logan. They are worried you could endanger the students."

"I steal jewels, money, and paintings." Remy answered. "I ain't a kidnapper."

"They aren't worried about that." Ororo said honestly. "They are worried you might corrupt the students."

"I ain't corrupting de students."

"Remy, you spent the last hour with Rogue throwing paper balls around the classroom." Ororo reminded him.

"We was just having fun." Remy smiled. "Chere be nice ta hang out wit."

"So I've noticed." Ororo thought for a moment. "When did you tell her your name?"

"Last night." Remy replied. "When we be talking." He smiled and held out his arm. "Chere dun sigh my cast too."

_Oh Really. I'm going to have to talk to Professor about this._ "She did." Ororo's faced saddened. _Am I jealous?_ Then, she saw her next group of students enter the room. "That's my next class. BEHAVE."

Remy smirked. "I's be an angel."

_That's what I'm afraid of._ Ororo sighed and went to the front of the classroom. _He's only warmed up._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Finally I got this chapter out. I actually wrote it so big, that I'm going to break it up into two parts. Expect Part Two to come out by Thursday. Oh, and Gambit will get worse. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**

**3 More chapter or _Perfect By Nature_ til I post the _The Truth Hurts_ sequel, _Sweet Little Lies_. I'm so excited. ;)**


	16. Gambit Goes to School Part two

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XVI: Gambit Goes to School Part Two

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

**This chapter is Rated R for language and suggestive comments.**

**Thanks to TheDreamerLady and ****Aegina**** for ideas for this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remy watched as Ororo's next class entered the room. It was a small class having only three students.

Several Jamies entered the room first. Of course, once they noticed the look Ororo was giving them, they all merged back into the one boy. Apparently only one Jamie Madrox was enough to handle.

A four legged Rahne Sinclair walked in the room and climbed up in her desk. She metamorphed herself from wolf to human girl in seconds. She waved to him with one hand, and the other she wiggled her tooth.

Evan Daniels skipped into class with his baseball cap on backwards over his blonde hair. He had several holes in his shirt, earning him a sigh from his aunt.

Remy remembered them from the day before. According to Ororo, they were the youngest mutants at the school. That meant more fun for him.

Ororo conducted her class as usually. The younger kids were harder to keep their attention, especially with their curiosity focused on Gambit in the back of the room. She thought it would be best for them to work on their maps for the day. She thought it would be that hard to teach them all fifty states, but so far they were doing well. Just as long as Remy wasn't disturbing them.

Remy rest his chin on the desk and had his arms out in front of him. He had to think of something good to torture Stormy with. _What makes little kids laugh?_

"Evan, what's this state here." Ororo said pointing to the map.

Evan thought for a moment. "Texas."

"Very good." Ororo replied and went on to the next state.

_Got it._ Remy smiled mischievously and pressed his lips to his bare arm. Then he blew.

****

**_Ptbbttpptt. _**

Evan, Rahne, and Jamie all giggled at the farting noise.

Ororo looked at her three students. She heard the noise loud and clear, but she didn't know which one did it. "You three better settle down." She said and returned to her questions.

**_Ptbbbtpptt._**

Evan giggled and looked behind him seeing Gambit grinning. Remy smiled and made a face at him. Evan returned by sticking his tongue out at him, while Remy pretended to dig in his nose. Then, after a few minutes, Remy started his antics again.

**_Ptbbbtpptt._**

Ororo looked at Evan, Jamie, and Rahne giggling before her. Instantly, they could tell they weren't the culprits. They were laughing too much. _Oh goddess, tell me it's not who I think it is._

****

**_Ptbbbtpptt._**

_DAMNIT._ Ororo saw thru Remy's innocent poker face. She walked over to his table with one of those if-looks-could-kill stares. "Stop now."

"Stop what." Remy asked sitting all innocently.

"Stop with the noises." Ororo said making herself clear. "Now."

"What noises?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Ororo replied. "The fart noises."

"Oh." Remy answered. "Dis noise." Pt.pt.pt-pt.pt-pt-.pop.pop-pop-pop-POW "Uh oh. Spaghettio's."

_Oh goddess. That is a real one._ Ororo opened the window and tried to fan the smell out. _Oh goddess._ _What died?_ "REMY."

"I sorry Stormy." Remy laughed now. "It just popped out." _Good thing I didn't do that when Chere was here. _"I couldn't help it."

After she was able to breath again, Ororo grabbed Remy by the ear and dragged him up to the front of the class.

"Stormy." Remy fussed as his ear began to throb from her grip. "I's being an angel."

"What you are being is a pain in my…butt." Ororo caught herself before she cursed in front of the younger students. "And stop calling me that ridiculous nickname." She said as she let go of her grip on his ear.

"You mean Beautiful Hot Sexy Chocolate with Cream Filling." Remy replied stucking out his tongue seductively and playing with his tongue ring giving her a wink.

Ororo almost felt bad for him, especially when she remembered the tears from the earrings she had him remove. But of course, he had to open his mouth and make a comment like that. _Only from the dirty little mind of Remy LeBeau_. "Don't make me fry you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leaving Kurt's German class, Bobby asked Rogue. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Rogue answered slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well for starters, why'd you go sit with that Gambit guy?" Bobby demanded.

"Cuz he looked lonely." Rogue replied. _And because he is extremely hot and sexy, but I'll just leave out those details_. "He's crazy too."

"Rogue, because of him, you have detention." Bobby reminded her. "To me he sounds like a trouble maker."

"And what are you, Scott or something?" Rogue replied. "He is nothing like you think."

_Whatever_. Bobby rolled his eyes as walked into their next class. _That Gambit is exactly what I think. He's a trouble maker hitting on my girlfriend._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo was thankful for her off period. But then again, she was stuck with Remy. So far, her day hadn't gone that great. He already disrupted her two previous classes.

"Stormy." Remy said as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"What?' Ororo sighed. She definitely was not in the mood for his antics or perverted comments.

'I's bored." Remy replied honestly.

"You're bored." Ororo said wide eyed. "You just spent the last two classes aggravating the shit out of me and you're bored now."

"Well, it's cuz I ain't got nothing else ta aggravate ya wit at de moment." Remy smiled mischievously earning a glare from her.

Ororo's eyes turned pearly white. 'You would be wise to keep your distance from me for the next hour."

"Why?" Remy asked to annoy her. "Oh. Ya gots PMS. Gambit understand now why ya be so bitchy today." He leaned down to her. "I's watch de classroom while ya change ya tampon."

Ororo threw a mini thunderbolt near him, causing him to jump away from her desk. She wasn't in the mood at all. She needed to finish making her tests for Monday.

"I git it." Remy backed off. "But someone needs ta warn ya boyfriend." He commented and walked over to the windows. Perhaps, it was best if he let Ororo cool down some. Besides, he wasn't minding the view at all.

As he looked out the windows, Remy saw Rogue and her friends jogging around. He was thankful Ororo's classroom had so many windows in it as he followed her. Practically drooling, Remy followed them like a zombie. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked straight into a bookshelf at the back of the classroom.

Ororo rolled her eyes as he fell backwards on the floor. _Serves him right._

Remy stood up and smiled. "I meant to do dat." He said trying to play it off as an accident. Then, he went back to the window. _Where Chere go? _He rushed around to every window looking out for her.

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked getting annoyed with his random movements.

"Nufin." Remy replied finding his prize.

"Don't tell me nothing." Ororo answered and walked over to him. "What are you doing?" She said and looked out the window. "So I see."

"Oui Oui." Remy replied.

Ororo rolled her eyes and headed back to her desk. _At least he will be preoccupied for the next hour and leave me alone._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After his class had exited the room, Xavier turned on the TV in his office to watch an early broadcast of the news. This was his usual routine he did during his off period.

As always, the news ran the same. Sports, Weather, Crime, and Politics. Of course, this time, something in particular caught his attention.

_"This April O'Neil Channel Six News." The red headed reporter said. "I'm here at Johnson's Fine Jewelry, one of the seven jewelry stores robbed last night. Here on site is Chief Sterns." She said and turned to the heavy gutted chief of police. "Chief Sterns can you tell us anything about the robbery here and the other six jewelry stores hit last night.'_

_"Yes Ms. O'Neil." Chief Sterns replied. "Like you said before, this is one of seven robberies that occurred last night. They were all hit by a professional. This person obvious knew what he was doing."_

_"What kind of evidence have you gathered from the sites that makes you think this was all done by one person?"_

_"For starters, all of the crime scenes had two playing cards left at the scene: Jack of Hearts and the Ace of Spade." Chief Sterns announced. "This is an unusual pattern our force has never encountered before."_

_"What about a description of the suspect?"_

_"From the brief glimpses retrieved from security cameras before they were destroyed, we are lead to believe the suspect is a man in the age range from 20 to 30 with long auburn hair wearing a brown trench coat." _

Xavier folded his hands in his lap. He didn't know what to make of the news report, but he knew this was definitely a topic to be discussed later tonight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As her Mythology class began to enter the room, Ororo made sure Remy was in direct sight. She had him seated at the front of the classroom and handed him a book. "Don't disrupt my class. No paper balls. No fart noises. Got it." She threatened. "Act like a good student."

"I's be an angel." Remy smiled up at her. _I read this in high school._

_Yeah right._ Ororo sighed. _This is the last class before lunch, Ororo. You can make it._ "Alright class, settle down."

Rogue and Bobby sat at a table behind Gambit. Rogue wanted to see what kind of mischief Remy would get in. Bobby just wanted to keep an eye on his girlfriend.

"Alright class." Ororo began and gave Remy a quick glare. "Last night, I had you read pages 50 thru 55 of your Edith Hamilton Mythology book. If you all were reading it last night, you should know that this is the story of Demeter and her daughter Persephone. Who can tell me a summary of the story?" She looked at the classroom of half risen hands and made a chose. "Kitty."

"Ok like, Demeter was like the goddess of harvest and her daughter was like spring. And like one day Persephone was picking flowers in a field and Hades like kidnapped her and stuff." Kitty began. "Anyways, like Demeter got totally depressed and made winter come causing all the crops and stuff on earth to dies. So Zeus tells Hades that like he had to give Persephone back and stuff, but since she ate some seeds she had to like stay in the Underworld for only half the year. So like every time Persephone goes to the Underworld we have winter and whenever she is with her mom there's like summertime."

"That's right." Ororo said. "What would be the moral of the story?"

"Dat hot chicks shouldn't be wanderin' in fields by demselves when dere be horny gods wantin' some pussy." Remy answered before anyone else could.

Ororo couldn't even believe he just burst out and said that. Her class heard it too, and was laughing hysterically. "Gambit."

"Quoi? It be true." Remy replied. "Hades be up in the Underworld wit dead people and dey ain't exactly satisfying his needs. Den he sees de hot Persephone and says 'hey I want ta wake up tad at every morning'. So he goes up on earth and kidnaps her. Not caring it be incest and shit cuz she's his niece and stuff."

_Why Goddess? Why?_ "Gambit." Ororo said again.

"Quoi?" Remy asked innocently. "I's just answering de question like a good student. I can't help it you making ya students read a Greek porn novel."

"Gambit, it's not porn. It's Greek Mythology." Ororo said giving him a nasty glare.

"Den de Greeks be perverted." Remy replied. "Cuz dey got dis Pygmalion guy on page 112 and he be trying ta git it on wit his statue."

Pain in the ass has to find everything and turn it into something dirty. Ororo took the book from him and gave him a cold stern glare. "Not another word." She said to him and got back to her discussion.

_And I was having fun too._ Remy sighed. _Now I'm bored again. Hmm. Where are my cards at?_ He began digging all over his pockets. He knew he put them in there this morning despite how half awake he was.

Ororo glanced over at him to see what he was up to, hoping it wasn't anything bad. Then, she saw him pull out a deck of playing cards. _Maybe he'll keep himself occupied for the next 30 minutes so I can actually teach my class in peace._ She couldn't be anymore wrong.

Remy opened the box to his playing cards and pulled the fresh deck out leaving the joker and instructions in the empty box. He raised the deck to his nose and lightly flipped thru it. He loved the smell of a fresh deck. It meant he had to break them in. If you were to ask him why he loved cards so much, he would tell you it was like having 52 explosives at the palm of his hand. Of course, at the moment, he wasn't fighting. He was annoying the shit out of his Stormy.

Remy cut the deck in half and banged each on the side of the table to straighten them. He caught a quick glare Ororo gave him and instantly knew he found another way to torture her. He smirked innocently at her and shuffled his cards as loud as possible.

Ororo grinded her teeth when she heard it. She knew he was doing it on purpose just to annoy her. _Maybe if I ignore him, he will stop._

Like that is going to happen. Remy knew her plan and it made him want to annoy her even more. He continued to shuffle away like an innocent soul.

After ten minutes, Remy obnoxious card shuffling was really starting to piss her off. It seemed like the more she ignored him, the more he did it to get on her nerves. And she knew he knew it too.

After she assigned her class their reading, Ororo made her move. She couldn't take it anymore. She snatched the cards out of his hands, opened up and window, and tossed them right out of the room. She stared at him coldly with her body shaking.

Remy looked at the expression on her face. Maybe it was time to leave her alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When lunch break came, Ororo was more than relieved. She was so aggravated with Remy that she didn't even want to be near him at the moment. So, she let him go socialize with Rogue and her friends.

"Ororo, are you alright?" Kurt asked as he met her coming out of her classroom.

"I had a long day." Ororo replied taking him in embrace and laying her head on his chest. "And it isn't even over yet."

Kurt ran his fingers in her long white hair running into a mini paper ball along the way. "It's alright Liebling." He comforted her. "Tell me what happened."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah, another chapter done. I hope ya'll got a kick out of this one. Remy was worse this go around, wasn't he. Poor Ororo. Kurt will not be happy, I assure you. **

**Evan Daniels (Spyke), Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane), and Jamie Madrox (Multiple Man)**

**When I label Chapters as Part One and Part Two, it means that I will have more than one chapter with the same title. **

**Well. I better get cracking on Chapter 17 and finishing Perfect By Nature. See you next chapter or story.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	17. Kurt Bites off More than He Can Chew

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XVII: Kurt Bites off More than He Can Chew

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remy smiled as Rogue introduced her friends.

First, there was Katherine "Kitty" Pryde. She was a smart girl with a ditzy personality. _Like Totally_. Her long brown hair fixed in a neat ponytail bounced around whenever she walked or emphasized a statement she was making. In a way he envied her because Stormy had scalped him the day before. Anyways, the opinion of Kitty was that she should have been a blonde.

Next, there was Jubilation Lee, a loud mouthed Asian girl who wore pink tinted glasses on her head and a bright yellow jacket. She did nothing but talk his ear off the whole way to the cafeteria. As she hand gestured, her bracelets made the most annoying jiggling noise. It was driving him crazy.

Then next was Piotr Rasputin. He was a six foot muscle built Russian guy that seemed to careless if he existed at all. He kept a straight face. He didn't smile. He didn't frown. He just stood there emotionless, unless Kitty talked. It was definitely obvious he had a crush on the ditzy girl, but was too chicken to admit it.

And final, there was Robert "Bobby" Drake who, once again, stated to him that he was 'Iceman'. It was taking a lot for him not to laugh. _Iceboy is more like it. And Rogue dates this loser. Who the fuck came up with that idea? Crazy. Chere needs a real man._ He smiled. Bobby reminded him a lot of Stormy's friend Scott. _Talk about a stick up one's ass. _

Overall, Remy didn't mind Rogue's friends at all. Of course, it made him feel like he was in high school again, but he rarely acted his age.

&&&

As Kurt sat down with Ororo at the lunch table, he couldn't help but stare at Gambit. He was steaming since he heard about the stuff Gambit did to Ororo that day. As Ororo's boyfriend, he couldn't let Gambit get away with treating her like that. He made up his mind. He was going to tell him something.

"I'll be back in a minute." Kurt said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ororo asked. She didn't want him to leave her, even for a second.

Kurt looked at her. "I'm going to have a vord vith your friend."

"Kurt, just forget about it." Ororo said grabbing his hand. "It's nothing. I just let him get to me, that's all."

"No, I'm not going to forget about it Ororo." Kurt replied. "He treated you like shit today and I'm not going to just let him get away vith it like nothing happened."

"Kurt." Ororo sighed. There was no sense arguing with him. Kurt was going to do what he thought was the best thing.

&&&

"You can speak French." Jubilee said.

"Oui." Remy smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"That is like so cool." Kitty chimed in. "Like the only thing I know in French is _Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir."_ Remy spit out his drink. "Huh petite?" _Did she just say what I think she said?_ "What?" Kitty asked innocently. "Like what does it mean?" "You just asked him to have sex with you." Rogue informed her friend. "Oops." Kitty replied. "Like my bad." Rogue rolled her eyes. _Kitty you're such a goof ball._ Remy smiled. _And usually I'm the forward one._ "Sorry petite." He replied. "Ya ain't my type." 

"So like what is your type." Kitty asked curiously.

"I like…" Remy smiled mischievously. "I like women with long brown hair preferably with a white streak in it. One with ruby red lips, opal white skin, and emerald eyes. De perfect jewel."

Rogue blushed. _He's such a flirt_. She giggled as he winked at her.

Bobby folded his arms. _This Gambit guy is hitting on my girlfriend. _He steamed.

"Ahem."

Remy looked up from his seat at the table to see Kurt looking at him with a cold glare. "Sup?"

"May I have a vord vith you, Gambit?" Kurt said sucking in a breath. He wanted to smack the shit out him at that moment. _God give me strength not to kill him._

"Sure Monsieur." Remy replied feeling Kurt's anger running thru his head. 'I's be right back femmes." He said to the girls and got up to go with Kurt.

Kurt led Gambit out of the room where there were no witnesses. He didn't need to have Ororo see him punch Gambit if he couldn't help himself.

Remy made no word to Kurt until they stopped outside the door. "So what ya want ta see me fa?"

Kurt folded his arms and stared at the younger man. "Ororo told me what happened today. You upset her."

Remy smiled. "I's just playing."

"Vell I didn't like it." Kurt said with an attitude.

_He did not just talk to me that way_. Remy sighed and shook his head. "Oops, my bad. Didn't know I be insulting ya."

"You think zis is a game." Kurt replied to Gambit's remark with a thick German accent. "Granted you have known her far much longer zan me, but she did not need to be treated like zat and you know it."

Remy rolled his eyes. _He thinks he can scare me_. "Whatever." He ignored Kurt and began to walk away.

Kurt grabbed him by the arm. "Apologize to her."

Remy looked down at Kurt's hand on his arm. _He did not just touch me_. "Git ya hands off me." He said pushing Kurt from his grip.

Kurt stepped back. "You owe her an apology and you know it."

"You want me to apologize." Remy said to him.

"Ja." Kurt snapped back. "I vant you to apologize."

"Fine." Remy held his head up as they both walked back into the cafeteria.

Ororo looked at the two of them. Kurt looked like he could tear someone to pieces at the moment. _Maybe he's jealous_. Remy looked like he was on top of the world. _He's up to something._

Remy sat down next to Ororo and gave her his innocent smirk. "Hey Stormy."

"Hello Gambit." Ororo said calmly and eyed Kurt as he folded his arms. "What do you want?"

"I sorry." Remy smiled. "I's just playing. I didn't know ya would git so upset." He gave her an innocent pout. "Ya fagive me."

_How can I not forgive a face like that?_ Ororo smiled. "Yeah, I forgive you."

"Vous aimer, le voleur de soeur." _Love you, sister thief_. Remy smiled over to Kurt and kissed Ororo.

Ororo didn't protest, but she was definitely caught off guard. _What the hell?_ She thought as he slipped his tongue in her shocked lips_. What has come over him? I can feel his tongue ring._

Kurt thought his heart stopped. _Mein__ Gott. Mein Gott_. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't even speak. _This is not happening. No. It can't be. _

As Remy broke the kiss, he could tell he took Ororo's breath away as well as nearly given Kurt a heart attack. And the thing is, the whole entire cafeteria witnessed it too. "Bye Stormy." He said and got up. He looked over to the speechless Kurt and whispered as he passed by. "How's that for an apology?"

Kurt was completely stunned and confused as Gambit made his way back to Rogue and her friends. He walked slowly and sat down next to the lip biting Ororo. _Did she enjoy that? _He looked down at his plate. His mind was racing so much that he couldn't even eat. _Does she love him? Am I loosing her to him? Why is this happening to me?_

Ororo bit down on her lip. _Oh Goddess. What just happened? Why did Remy do that?_ She ran her fingers thru her hair and glanced at Kurt. _This is killing him. Oh Goddess. Why did this have to happen? Kurt's got to be flipping out._

Gambit took his seat back at the table with Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, and Piotr. They were pretty shocked as well. Of course, he didn't really care for that. The horrified look on Kurt's face was priceless. _He'd be wise not to mess with me again._

As Professor Xavier took his place at the teacher's table, he could tell something was wrong. He looked at Ororo's confused expression on her face and asked. "How was Gambit in your classes Ororo?"

"It was alright." Ororo ran her fingers thru her hair. "He was trying to get on my nerves and succeeded at it." She admitted. "Oh, and Rogue has detention with you today."

"You gave Rogue a detention." Kurt said getting all brotherly. "Vat for?"

"For disrupting my class." Ororo replied.

Xavier folded his hands. "Rogue was disrupting your class." _That's not like her._ "What did she do?"

"She and Gambit decided to throw paper balls and paper airplanes at me as well as around the classroom." Ororo replied. "I have no idea what possessed her to act like that in my class. I have never had trouble with her before. She doesn't even join in when Bobby acts up."

"Vell maybe it's your friend Gambit." Kurt suggested coldly. "He's been nothing but trouble since you brought him here."

Ororo remained silent. _Yep. Kurt is upset and angry. Goddess, what am I going to do?_

"Actually Kurt, Rogue is quite capable of making choices on her own." Xavier said trying to take Gambit's side. "I don't think Gambit is forcing her to do anything just to get her in trouble."

"Get who in trouble?" Logan grunted as he sat down at the table. "What I miss?"

"Rogue got a detention." Kurt informed him. _Thanks to Ororo's fucking little bastard of a friend Gambit._

"What?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After lunch, all the students played outside. Ororo glanced to Remy who was flirting and showing off his basketball skills to Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee. I'm going to have to have a talk with him about that later. She thought to herself, then she glanced to see Kurt sitting on the bench with his Bible. He glanced every so often to keep and eye on the students. But first, I need to talk to Kurt about Remy.

Ororo sat down next to him. "Hey." She said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ororo." Kurt replied without looking up from his reading. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know." Ororo said as she closed his Bible. "Maybe what happened earlier in the cafeteria?"

Kurt remained silent for a moment. He was jealous, angry, scared, and confused. He didn't want to be reminded of what happened earlier. "Vat is he to you?" He finally found the voice to say.

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked. She knew exactly what he meant. She was dreading this question for the last few days.

"You know exactly vat I mean Ororo." Kurt said looking into her sapphire eyes. "Vat is his relationship to you?"

Ororo felt her heart rise in her throat. She didn't want to answer the question. She didn't want him to know about what she once felt about Remy. She wanted to scream, but she could see in Kurt's hurt golden eyes that not knowing was killing him. She owed him the truth. "Kurt…"

Both their attentions turned to a truck entering the grounds. Ororo knew exactly what it was. It was Remy's motorcycle.

&&&

It was taking a lot for Remy not to tear the cast off his arm. He was sweating and the cast was getting all stinky on his arm. He knew Stormy would fry him if he took it off. But, it was driving him insane and interfering with his flirting.

Bobby wiped the sweat from his brow. Gambit was getting on his nerves, as well as Piotr. The girls did nothing but giggle over him. Plus, he was kicking both their asses in basketball and they outnumbered him two to one.

Remy took a deep breath as the sweat rolled off his face. As he winked, Jubilee and Kitty giggled while Rogue blushed. He was starting to like it at Xavier's. Then, he saw something. His motorcycle.

Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Piotr were trying to figure out what happened when he rushed off suddenly.

Remy wanted to puke as he watched Logan and the tow truck guy bring his motorcycle, or what was left of it, into the X-men's garage.

The tow truck drive looked at Logan kind of funny as he paid. "I don't know why you want the bike." He said honestly. "It's banged up bad."

"I'm going to use it for parts." Logan lied.

"Good luck finding anything worth salvaging. I have never seen a bike busted up like that before." The guy replied. "It's a shame too. It's a nice bike."

"Yeah, well thanks." Logan grunted as the guy took off. He looked over at Gambit and could smell the

After minutes of staring in shock, Remy walked over to it. He had bought it barely a month ago and here it was crushed like a tin can. It was his baby. His black Harley Davidson Electra Glide Classic with 1450cc Twin Cam 88 Engine, Bat wing, fork-mounted fairing; nylon alloy saddlebags and fiberglass King Tour-Pak®; full instrumentation; 40-watt per channel AM/FM/CD sound system; comfort-stitch touring saddle and passenger backrest. His baby was destroyed.

Ororo, Kurt, and Logan looked at him as he seemed to lose all control.

Remy pulled out his Bo staff and began hitting it. _Fuck Magneto_. Why did this have to happen? His eyes burned with the tears he was fighting. _Fuck Magneto._ _That bastard._ He dropped the Bo staff and fell to his knees in soft sobs. He curled up and with his hands behind his head.

Ororo walked over to him and touched him gently on the back. 'It's alright." She said comforting him. "It's alright. Let it all out." She looked over to the motorcycle. "I'm assuming you didn't have insurance."

"No." Remy replied keeping his head down. "I just bought it. Cost me 20 grand."

_Damn_. "Ok." Ororo looked over at Logan who handed her Remy's Bo staff. "Thanks."

"I'm going to take a look at it next hour." Logan said.

"Alright." Ororo nodded. "Come on baby." She said nearly dragging Remy to his feet. "Why don't you get washed up and take a nap. It's been a long first half of a day."

'Oui." Remy replied with his head hanging. He didn't want to even look at anyone. He just wanted to somewhere else and away from everybody.

Kurt watched as Ororo led Gambit from the garage. He hadn't gotten the answer to his question yet, but it was quite obvious to him what was between the two.

"You alright Elf." Logan nudged him. "You acting like it's your bike you lost."

"More like my girl Logan." Kurt answered. "More like my girl."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sorry it's taking me so long getting out these chapters. I'm trying to split my time between _Perfect by Nature_ and _Prince of Thieves_, as well as getting _Sweet Little Lies_ ready to go. I'm going to try harder. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**I got the information for the Harley Davidson Electra Glide Classic off of **

**I have some great plans for future chapters of this story. I know many have been looking for a Danger Room scene, a fight between Kurt and Remy, and of course plenty of Remy and Rogue fluff. Plus, I haven't fully explained exactly why Magneto hired Gambit to do his dirty work. **

**If anyone else has any suggestions about what they would like to see in the story, I will take it into consideration. **

**Well. I'll see you next chapter or story. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Michelle**


	18. All I Ask of You

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XVIII: All I Ask of You

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

**This chapter is Rated R for sexual content.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remy turned on the shower and got in. He ran his hand thru his hair and cursed the other for having a cast on it. As he felt the warm stream of water hit his body, he wished it would wash everything away. All the anger. All the pain. All the guilt. Just let it wash away down the drain. Of course, that would only be too good to be true.

He turned off the shower and dried himself off. He felt a little better. If anything, he felt clean, but all his worries were still there. _Fuck Magneto._ He cursed under his breath.

After getting dressed, he laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Hopefully, he could get a nice nap in considering he hadn't slept much the night before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While the others were teaching, Logan had to check out Gambit's motorcycle. He had been waiting all day for this. He loved working on cars and motorcycles. It's one of the things he did to kill time or when he wanted to be alone. Of course, Gambit's motorcycle was particularly interesting to him. It meant he could prove there was something up with him.

Logan looked over the bike carefully. He had been in several motorcycle accidents, but he had never seen a bike get damage like this. It seemed like everything possible was wrong with it. _It was a wonder the kid wasn't killed. He was lucky he jumped in time._

He looked at the two wheels. The front wheel was bent in from hitting the tree directly. The rear wheel seemed fine. _Key word: Seemed._ He looked over at the spokes. They were all bent in unusual ways. _If Gambit would have been riding any longer, the rear wheel would have given out._

Of course, that wasn't the only place where metal was bent unusually. His exhaust pipe was bent up as well. _That ain't from no tree_. So were the fenders and saddlebags and handlebars and anything else metal on it. _That's weird. It's like someone tried to kill him._

Logan's eyes widened at the last thought._ Someone tried to kill him. There is only one person I know of who can bend metal like this_. He growled under his breath as he spoke the name. "Magneto."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After classes, Kurt decided to approach Ororo with his question once more. So, while the students were entertaining themselves with their studies, hanging out and talking, or playing games, he pulled Ororo aside in one of empty rooms.

"Ororo." Kurt grabbed her hand. "Vat is your relationship vith Gambit?"

"Kurt." Ororo looked into his golden eyes. "We are like sister and brother."

"I don't believe that." Kurt replied honestly although he really hated to distrust her. "I see the vay the two of you are around each other. There is something more."

"Kurt." Ororo sighed. She couldn't lie to him.

_"I think you are losing your mind." Jean said to her as she got ready to meet Remy at the hotel he was staying at. _

_"I'm not losing my mind." Ororo replied. _

_"Ok maybe not losing your mind." Jean admitted. "But it hasn't been functioning properly since your break up with Forge."_

_"Thanks for the support Jean." Ororo answered as she put on her eye shadow. _

_Jean leaned back on the sink and looked at her. "I'm not saying I don't support you. It's just that, I think you are making a big mistake."_

_"That's the same thing as not supporting me." _

_Jean sighed. "Ororo, Remy is seven years younger than you. He's a wild and free spirit."_

_Ororo gave her a look. "Aren't those the same qualities that you said make him so irresistibly sexy."_

_'No. I said his rock hard chest and tight ass make him irresistibly sexy." Jean replied. "But that's not the point. I think you should look somewhere else for possible love interests."_

_"Jean, have you see the men I attract." Ororo said as she put up her make up. "I attract nothing but freaks, 40 year old men, and perverts."_

_"Well Remy just qualified for two of those." _

_"Jean."_

_"Alright." Jean sighed. "It's your life. I'm not going to tell you how to live it. I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I'm not going to get hurt." Ororo replied and posed in her silvery halter dress with a low cut neckline and elegant long flowing skirt. "How do I look?"_

_"Like a goddess."_

_&%&_

_Ororo blushed as she saw Remy waiting in the hotel lobby for her. She had never felt this nervous before especially when meeting with Remy. _

_"Chere, you look sexy." Remy said as he looked her up and down. He grabbed her hand and kissed it._

_Ororo smiled to herself. He looks so handsome in a tux and with his hair neatly pulled pack in a ponytail. And he gets bonus points for shaving. "Why thank you. You look good yourself."_

_"Merci." Remy smiled and she could she his eyes brightening even with his sunglasses on. "You ready to go Chere. I have a limo waiting."_

_"A limo." Ororo beamed. _

_"Of course, only the best for you, Chere." Remy offered his arm and they walked to the limo._

_&%&_

_Dinner was wonderful at the elegant and expensive French restaurant he took her to. It was so romantic. And now, she was at the theatre with him watching The Phantom of the Opera._

**_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm you and calm you_**

****

**_Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you and beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_**

_Ororo leaned her head on his shoulder. Remy kissed the top of her head. _

**_Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_**

_Ororo reached for his hand and intertwined it with hers._

**_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you_**

_Ororo squeezed his hand and snuggled closer to him. _

**_All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me_**

****

**_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you_**

_Ororo's heart pounded in her chest as she squeezed her hand back. _

**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning_**

_Ororo looked up at him. "Remy, I love you."_

**_Say you love me_**

****

**_You know I do_**

****

**_Love me, that's all I ask of you  
…  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you_**

_"Oui Stormy." Remy replied staring at the stage._

_&%&_

_Later that night and back at the hotel room, Remy ordered strawberries and champagne to be brought to his room. She could have left if she wanted, but didn't. she wanted to stay with him and he didn't seem to mind._

_Of course, too many glasses of champagne later, Ororo found herself extremely brave. She sat next to Remy on the couch and couldn't stop herself. Remy had his shoes and jacket off, his white shirt halfway unbuttoned, and his tie undone around his neck. He was a sin waiting to be committed._

_Ororo picked a strawberry and leaned back against him. "Bite." She said looking at him. She smiled when he obeyed. She waited for him to finish chewy and offered it to him again. _

_Remy looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her closer to him._

_Ororo let her hands wander to the buttons on his shirt. One by one she undid the rest of them and opened his shirt. She felt his smooth rock heard chest and his heart picking up in pace. Was the ladies man nervous or really turned on. _

_She stood up and left him in awe. She grabbed the bottle of champagne and took a sip. Then, she slowly undid her dress. She watched as he sat there speechless and his eyes widening. She turned around and looked over her shoulder as her dress dropped to the floor. He was actually drooling with his mouth wide open. Of course, why wouldn't he. She was standing before him in only her silver __Victoria__ Secrets thong. _

_Ororo turned around and pulled out the clip pinning her long silvery hair. She was comfortable before him. She climbed on him and straddled his lap. She used her finger to pull up Remy's chin. "You ever been with a woman before."_

_"I've been wit many gulp woman chere." Remy replied as his heart raced._

_"I said woman." Ororo kissed his jaw line. "Not a bunch of school girls wanting to get in your pants." _

_"So since you are a teacher, Chere." Remy tracing his hands up her body. "You gonna educate me." _

_"You bet." Ororo said kissing his lips. Goddess he tastes so good. Remy kissed her back hungerly. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. _

_"Chere." Remy said panting as she traced kisses down her neck. "How's about we move this into the bedroom?" she locked her legs around his waist as he got up and led her to the bed room._

_Ororo stared up at him as he lay her down on the bed. She wanted him so bad. For a few minutes, they explored each other's bodies. She loved with way her thieving hands traced her body and with way his lips felt against her skin. She wanted more and pulled off his shirt._

_Remy let her go and undid his pants. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He wanted her. He stripped out of his pants and tossed them to the side. Then, he was out of his underwear in record time. _

_Ororo didn't mind the view or the feel of him as he climbed back on top of her. _

_"Now where were we." Remy said as kissed her._

_Right there. Ororo could feel his desire for her. The only thing stopping them was the thin layer of panties she had on. Of course, they wouldn't be on much longer she thought as she felt his nimble fingers pulling them down. _

_Ororo broke from their kiss and nimble on his ear. She wanted him. She needed him. "I love you Remy." She whispered in his ear._

_Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away from her. "I can't do this." He said and left the room._

_Ororo got up and followed him into the other room. He stood there naked and drinking champagne. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright." She turned him to face her. "You're just nervous."_

_"Dat's not the problem." Remy replied backing up from her. "I can't do dis. I can't wit ya."_

_"I don't understand." Ororo couldn't believe her ears. "What's wrong?"_

_Remy put on a pair of boxers he dug out of his bag. "I can't wit ya."_

_Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why not?" _

_Remy took her arms from around his neck. "Ya deserve someone better dan me."_

_"There is no one better than you." Ororo replied. "You are a good man."_

_Remy wanted to laugh at that statement. "Ya don't know me dat well."_

_"I know you well enough." Ororo said tracing his arm. "You are the kindest, smartest, sexiest man I have ever met."_

_"I don't know who ya be describing." Remy answered handing her one of his t-shirts. "I'm nothing more dan a lowlife Cajun thief."_

_"You sell yourself short." Ororo replied. "That's not what I see."_

_Remy hung his head. "Stormy, ya don't deserve a guy like me." He said and placed a finger on her lip when she tried to argue with him again. "Ya deserve someone who is going to treat ya like de goddess ya're. Someone who can support ya. Someone who wants ta have babies wit ya. Someone who can take care of ya."_

_"You can be that guy."_

_"I can't figure out what I want in my life." Remy answered as he sat down on the couch. "I don't want to ruin yours. You are the closest thing to a family I have left." He looked up at her hurt eyes. "You're like a sister to me."_

_"Remy." Ororo's eyes filled with tears. He sees me as a sister. She slipped on the t-shirt and cried._

_"I'm sorry Stormy." Remy said with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean ta hurt ya."_

_"What is wrong with me?" Ororo questioned out loud. "Am I destined to be alone forever."_

_"Nothing's wrong wit ya." Remy answered. "Ya's a smart beautiful woman. Any man would die to have someone like you."_

_"Except you." Ororo cried. "I'll never find anyone."_

_"yeah ya will." Remy said wiping the tears from her eyes. "And ya won't die alone. I promise."_

_"You promise." Ororo sniffled._

_"Yeah. I make a deal wit ya." Remy said to her pulling her close. "if we ain't got no one in seven years, den we'll be together. Seven years from today, I'll marry ya if we don't have anyone to love."_

_"You'd do that." Ororo looked into his eyes._

_Remy smiled. "Yeah, I'd do dat. Even have kids wit ya. We have nine all at once. Break the record."_

_Ororo giggled. "I love you." She said holding him close. She was hurting, but she knew she would always have him in her life. Whether as a brother or a lover, he would always be there._

_&%&_

_"Are you alright Ororo?" Jean asked the next day._

_Ororo sighed. "I am. It just hurts."_

_"I know." Jean said and hugged her. "But he is right. There is someone out there for you. You are going to find a good man, I just know it."_

_"Yeah." Ororo answered. _

What seemed like a minutes, was actually a few seconds? Ororo looked Kurt deeply in his eyes. She had to tell him the truth.

Ororo took a deep breath. "About a year ago, I had feelings for Gambit and I acted on them."

Kurt wanted to puke. His stomach was doing more somersaults than he had done on a circus routine. _Why is this happening to me?_

"I made a few moves on him." Ororo said honestly. "But he wasn't interested in me that way. He and I now see each other as brother and sister. That's all we are Kurt. I promise." _Trust me. It's all I ask of you._

"Just brother and sister." Kurt said with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah." Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm crazy about you."

"Me." Kurt smiled and kissed her softly. "And I'm crazy about you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good afternoon Rogue." Professor Xavier said as she walked into his study.

"Good afternoon Professor." Rogue replied and sat down. "I guess Ms. Munroe told you about this morning, Huh?"

"She did." Xavier nodded.

"I guess you're pretty disappointed in me." Rogue hung her head.

"That I am." Xavier answer. "I know you are more mature than the way you acted this morning, but what puzzles me more is that you seem to have a connection with Gambit that I can't even get."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked. I have a connection with him.

"Gambit seems to be very uncomfortable around many of us." Xavier explained. "He and Kurt are not on good terms especially after the scene in the cafeteria. He has rarely spoken a word to Logan and I this entire time. In fact, with the exception of Ororo, you are the only one who has been able to hold a conversation with him."

"I am." Rogue thought for a moment. It was true. Remy seemed to hang around her a lot. And although he was talkative, he was rather quiet around her friends.

Xavier folded his hands. "When did Gambit tell you his real name?"

"Last night." Rogue answered. "In the student kitchen, when I was finishing up the assignment you gave me."

"What else did Gambit talk to you about?"

'Umm." Rogue thought for a moment. "He said he knows how to cook and…I saw him hold a bowl and it started to glow pink." She answered. "Then, I signed his cast. I told him about my mutation and he showed me his eyes. Then after that, we told each other our real names."

"I see."

'Is there something wrong Professor?" Rogue asked trying to figure out why he was talking to her about Remy.

"I'm rather worried about Gambit." Xavier replied honestly. "I'm not sure I can help him and I'm not sure if he would let me." He said and placed his hands on the arm rests of his wheelchair. "Rogue, would you tell us if he tells you anything that could harm him or endanger the school."

"Of course Professor." Rogue said sitting straight up. "Yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy woke up from his nap by feeling a poking in his side. He grabbed his cards and looked around the room only to see Evan, Jamie, and Rahne standing around his bed. "Hey petites."

"Hi Mr. Gambit." Evan said to him. "Will you play with us?"

"Play." He sat up and yawned.

"Yeah." Jamie replied. "The bigger kids won't play with us and Mr. Logan and Mr. Kurt are busy."

"D'accord." Remy replied. "What we play?"

"Shoot the bigger kids." Evan replied and gave him a nerf ball gun.

_I ain't had cool toys like this when I was a kid_. Remy thought to himself. _Oh wait. When I was their age, I was sleeping on the side of the dumpster._ He shook the thought from his head. "We shoot the big kids."

"Yeah." Rahne said as she stopped wiggling her tooth. "Like Jubilee and Kitty and Piotr and Bobby."

_Iceboy._ Remy smiled at the thought. _I'm going to have fun with this game._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& __**

****

**_Well, this chapter is done with. I'm sorry about the Remy/Ororo scene, but it will play a factor in the future. I hate torturing Kurt, but what must be done will be done._**

****

**_The song, _**_All I ask of you**, is from the Phantom of the Opera. **_

****

**_I have some Romyness next chapter and a Danger Room scene coming soon. _**

****

**_Chapter 29 to Perfect by Nature will be posted after work on is over with. _**

****

**_Thanks for all the reviews. See you next chapter or story._**

****

**_Michelle_**

****

****

****


	19. Balls

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XIX: Balls

By: Michelle

Remy followed the hyper eight year olds to the stairs. He peered out over the railing to see some of the students walking by.

Evan tugged on his jeans. "Get down." He ordered. "Or everybody's going to see you."

_My bad_. Remy crouched down and looked at his nerf gun. _I'm a thief, not an assassin_. Then, he stared between the railings to see a familiar group of students who stopped to hold their conversation

"Like Oh My God. Gambit is totally fine." Kitty giggled. "And like his accent is so dreamy."

"Oh Please." Bobby rolled his eyes. "The man can't even speak proper English. He talks like he hasn't gone to school a day in his life. He probably can't even read and write."

Piotr nodded in agreement. "Dah."

Jubilee ignored the two jealous teens. "Kitty, did you see his arms." She daydreamed. "Talk about muscle."

"Probably takes steroids." Piotr nudged Bobby.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Bobby answered. "I wouldn't doubt it if that isn't the only drug he takes."

Remy glared down at them hard. _Drugs my ass_. He thought and took aim. "Ya'll ready petites."

Rahne stopped from wiggling her tooth and nodded. "Ya huh."

"Ready…aim…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo could hear Kurt's heart pounding as she laid her head against his chest. She felt so safe standing there with his arms around her. She felt so loved.

They rarely go to spend moments alone without anyone disturbing them. Usually their time together consisted of moonlit walks in the hedge maze or garden. A few times they went out to eat and saw a movie, but that was a rare occasion.

Ororo sighed and looked up at him. She hated to end this, but she had to. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before speaking. "We need to check on the kids. Goddess knows with they are up to."

Kurt nodded in agreement. The students were loose in the mansion and no one was keeping an eye on them. Who know what they were up to? "Back to work." He took her hand and smiled.

"Yeah." Ororo replied as they walked into the rec room. Most of the kids were occupied with the TV or games. "Do you think you can handle the kids for a few minutes without me?"

"Ja." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Vhere are you going?"

"I'm going to make a phone call." Ororo kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few."

Kurt sighed as he watched Ororo walk away. Then, he heard a ruckus coming from the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"FIRE."

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked over to Piotr who was doing the same. He was starting to get sick of the word Gambit. It was driving him completely bonkers that Gambit was all the Jubilee and Kitty could talk about for the moment. _Why doesn't somebody just shoot me in the back of the head? _His wish was granted as he felt a nerf ball hit him in the back of the head. _What the hell?_

Kitty screamed as she phased thru on of the balls that was aimed for her. 'Like Jamie and Evan and Rahne are totally a pain in the butt."

Jubilee hid behind her. "I told you guys we should have played a game with them." She reminded them. "Now they are going to aggravating us."

Piotr watched as the nerf balls bounced off of his steel form. He just stood there without any reaction. He was used to having his seven year old sister, Illyana, playing games with him. Jamie, Rahne, and Evan were doing the same. Of course, the twenty-two year old Gambit directing them wasn't making it easy.

Bobby was dodging balls left and right. For some reason, it seemed like more balls were aimed at him than anyone else. The younger kids were starting to get on his nerves. Then, he saw Gambit.

Evan, Jamie, and Rahne all giggled as they watched Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr get pounded by the nerf balls. To the average person, it didn't seem much. But to those three, it meant they were the winners at something.

Bobby picked up a few of the stray balls and started throw them at Gambit. It was bad enough he was hitting on his girlfriend, but now he was in conspiracy with the younger kids against him.

"Vat is going on here." Kurt fussed as he saw the balls flying back and forth. Then, a few hit him and he wasn't pleased. He looked up to see Jamie, Evan, and Rahne come down the stairs. "Professor told the three of you not to shoot these things around the mansion. Now give me."

"Oh relax KURT." Remy said as he came down the stairs with a nerf gun in hand. "Dey just a bunch o' kids havin' fun."

Kurt looked at Gambit with his eyes glowing. "How'd I know that you'd having something to do vith this?"

"Maybe ya be psychic." Remy replied. "Or just a dick."

Kurt sighed at Gambit's reply. It was taking a lot for him not to kill him. In fact, Gambit was treading on thin ice. He was starting to get on his last good nerve. He was tired of the games he was playing. There was only so much more he could take. He snatched the nerf gun out of his hands. "Clean this up."

"We will." Remy replied. "Come on petites."

"Like we don't have to clean up too, do we Mr. Wagner?" Kitty asked.

"Nein." Kurt answered. "The four of you can go to the rec room." He waited for the four teens to leave before he glared back at Gambit.

"What?" Remy stared back at him with his eyes blazing thru his sunglasses. _Don't even think about messing with me._ "Ya don't trust me. I gonna clean it up."

Kurt narrowed his glared. "I didn't say you veren't."

"Den why ya be standin dere den." Remy said trying to push Kurt's buttons. He shook his head and picked up a few of the balls. "Asshole."

"I heard that."

"Good." Remy answered. "It was meant for you to hear."

_Stay calm._ "There are young kids around here." Kurt reminded him. "I'd appreciate that you'd watch your filthy tongue around the kids."

Remy smiled mischievously. "Stormy didn't mind."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. _I can't kill him. I can't kill him. _"Just watch your language." He huffed and turned around to walk back to the rec room.

Remy rolled his eyes and threw a ball at Kurt, hitting him in the back of the head. He watched Kurt turn and glare at him. He gave him an innocent smile, and nearly laughed as Kurt turned back around, clenched his fists, and storm out the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That Gambit guy is really starting to irk my nerves." Bobby said to Piotr as he looked at the bruises that appeared on his arms.

Piotr just stared at his griping friend. "Just ignore the guy."

"How can I?" Bobby answered. "Wherever Rogue is, he's there. And just now he pelted me with a bunch of nerf balls. I think he was trying to hurt me on purpose too."

"Don't let him get to you." Piotr answered. "Besides, it could be worse. You could be in Mr. Wagner's position." He reminded him. "You saw the way he kissed Ms. Munroe."

"Yeah."

"In one way, you're lucky Rogue can't touch anybody." Piotr said. "Just think, Gambit could never kiss Rogue."

"That's true." Bobby smiled to himself. _Gambit can't even touch Rogue. Ha-ha._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

Ororo dug in the draws of her dresser. _I know I had that phone number somewhere_. She flipped through a small address book. _There found it_. She took the cordless phone and dialed the number.

She took a deep breath as the phone rang. _Please answer. Please_.

_'Hello" A woman's voice said on the other line._

"Ummm…" Ororo felt her mind go blank for a second. "Is this Mercy LeBeau."

"_Yeah, it is." Mercy answered. "Who dis be?"_

"This is Ororo, Ororo Munroe." She replied back. "I'm a friend of Remy's. We met a couple of years back."

_"Stormy." _

_Yeah. She remembers_. "Yeah, that's me." Ororo answered. "I need to speak to Henri."

_"Sure Girl."_

Ororo waited patiently as Mercy brought the phone to her husband. She couldn't hear much, but she could tell Henri was quite shocked.

_"Stormy." Henri said answering the phone._

"Hey Henri." Ororo replied. "It's Ororo. I need to talk to you about Remy."

_"Whatcha mean? Is something wrong?"_

"I don't know." Ororo replied honestly. "He is here with me at Xavier's school." She hated telling him the next part. "He was in a motorcycle accident the other day."

_"He was." Henri was nearly panicked. "Is he alright?"_

"He's fine. He just has a fractured wrist and a couple of bumps and bruises." Ororo sighed. "I'm worried Henri. I hadn't talked to him in over 6 weeks, then I find out he was in a motorcycle accident. Something doesn't feel right."

_"I know whatcha mean." Henri agreed. "I spoke to him about 3 weeks ago. He sounded funny."_

"He's been acting funny as well." Ororo added. "And every time I talk to him about the accident, he just tells me enough to shut me up. Do you know anything about his employer in Paris?"

_"Non, not really. He dun stole a lot fa her, but dat contract ended." Henri said. "He got a new one."_

"A new one?" Ororo thought for a moment. _Remy said he got a job to steal a big jewel._ "Do you remember who this employer was?"

_"Non. He didn't mention it." Henri replied. "But he did say he wasn't comfortable working fa de man." _

Ororo sat down on the end of her bed. Something was not right. She could feel it, but she didn't want to admit Logan and Kurt were right.

_"Ororo."_

Ororo snapped from her daze. "Yeah."

_"What's wrong?"_

"I'm scared." Ororo replied honestly. "I'm worried about that new employer he had." _Something isn't right_. "And I'm worried he is going to run soon."

Henri sighed. "I don't be wanting him ta run."

"Neither do I." Ororo replied. "I don't know what to do. I want him to stay here, but he doesn't. And he gets an attitude whenever I suggest it."

"Shit." Henri said. "Mon petit frère is too stubborn for his own good. Please try to keep him there."

"I'll try." Ororo answered. "But there is something else I need to ask you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Remy, Rahne, Jamie, and Evan picked up all the nerf balls and put them away, they were on to their next round of mischief.

"What ya'll petites want ta play now?" Remy asked already getting bored.

"Power Rangers," Evan exclaimed.

"Power Rangers." Remy raised an eyebrow. "Ya'll wants ta play Power Rangers."

"Yeah. It's Morphing Time." Several Jamies cheered. "I'm the Blue Ranger."

"Na ah." Evan shook his head. "It's my turn to be the Blue Ranger."

"No." Jamie argued back. "You were the Blue Ranger last time."

"No you were." Evan said as spikes slowly rose up out of his skin. "It's my turn."

'Hey." _Holy Shit._ Remy fussed. "Neither ya'll gonna be no Blue Ranger." _Wow. Another reminder to use a condom. I feel bad for the teachers here. _

While Remy got the boys to calm down, Rahne wiggled away at her tooth. Then, it popped out. 'Ahhh."

Remy spun around. _What now?_ "What?" He looked at Rahne's bloody mouth. "What happened?"

'My tooth." Rahne said showing him her canine. "It came out."

"Ok, where's a bathroom?" Remy looked around.

"Down the hall."

Remy picked Rahne up and brought her to the bathroom. "Rinse ya mouth out." He ordered and looked around for a small towel. He found one in one of the cabinets and dampened the end of it. "Here, use dista stop de bleeding."

"I want to show Professor." Rahne said looking at her tooth.

"Ok." Remy replied. "Let's go find de Professor."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo sighed in relief as she hung up the phone with Henri LeBeau. Hopefully, he could fax some papers on Remy so she could help him out. It definitely would be a lot easier than trying to drag information out of him.

Both she and Henri agreed that it would be better if Remy was to stay. Despite the 30 year age difference and the fact that they weren't related by blood, Henri saw Remy as his brother and cared about him deeply. He hated knowing Remy was running around the world without a permanent home, especially since he was no longer welcomed in Louisiana. Ororo knew the feeling well and she was thankful for saying yes to Xavier's proposal. She prayed Remy would do the same.

Ororo met Kurt downstairs. Something was disturbing him. She could sense it. "You alright."

"I'm fine." He replied, but she could tell he was lying through his pointed teeth.

"Kids stressing you out?"

"Ja." Kurt answered. _Especially the big one: Gambit. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xavier prepared his next week's lecture while Rogue worked on her assignment for detention. All was quiet until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said looking up. The door opened and revealed the last person he ever thought would come to him. "Good afternoon, Gambit."

Rogue turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello Professor." He said softly. "Rogue." He smiled.

"What has brought you here?" Professor Xavier asked seeing Rahne come in to.

"Rahne dun lost her tooth." Gambit explained.

"She has."

"Yeah Professor." Rahne said running over to him. "Ya see."

"So I see." Xavier replied seeing the tooth in her hand and the gap in her mouth. "Why don't we call Ms. Moira and tell her?"

"OK." Rahne smiled at the thought.

"Thank you Gambit." Xavier smiled over at him.

"Ya welcome." Gambit replied staring at Rogue.

"Rogue, you may go now." Xavier said to the teen. "Your time in detention is over. I want that paper finished by Monday though."

"Yes Sir." Rogue said picking up her books.

"I git dose fa ya." Gambit volunteered and helped her gather up her books.

Xavier watched as the sparks flew between the two. Rogue was blushing every time she saw Gambit smiled at her. Gambit would notice this and get a big smirk on his face. _He likes her. _Gambit held all of her books and followed her out of the room. "Come on Rahne. Let's call Ms. Moira now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy followed Rogue back to her room. Her books were heavy, but he didn't complain.

Rogue opened the door to her room and pointed over to her bed. "You just place them over there by that nightstand."

"D'accord." Remy replied and did exactly what she said. He looked around the room and noticed two other beds in there besides Rogue's. "Ya got roommates."

"Ya. Jubilee and Kitty." Rogue answered. "You're lucky. You're up in the teacher's dorms. They all are single rooms with full size beds and personal bathrooms."

"I ain't dat lucky." Remy replied with a smirk on his face. "I ain't got no one to share it with."

Rogue blushed and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "You want to play pool."

"Sure." Remy smiled. He held out his arm to her. "Ya lead de way Chere."

Rogue looped her arm around his. She didn't know why she did it. She just did. As they walked downstairs, she found that she didn't mind it that much. Sure she had a boyfriend, but she was enjoying Remy's company. Or did she enjoy the attentions he was giving her. Who cared? At this point in time, she was happy.

"Hey Rogue." Bobby's eyes widened when he saw her with Gambit. _Now I know he is after her. _"Where've you been?" He said with a hint of attitude. "Professor said he let you put of detention about fifteen minutes ago."

Rogue let go of Remy's arm and walked over to Bobby. "We went to put up my books." She explained. Is he jealous? "And we were talking."

And it took you fifteen minutes. Bobby sighed. "Oh."

"We're gonna play some pool." Rogue smiled and looked back at Remy. Then, she turned back to Bobby. "Maybe we can have finally have our guys vs. girls match. The teams will be even now."

"Yeah." Bobby nodded and gave Gambit a cold glare.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Chuck, we gotta talk." Logan said walking into Xavier's office. He was wiping his hands on an old funky towel and reeked of motor oil.

"Alright Logan." Xavier replied and talked into the phone. "I have to go Moira. How about you talk to Rahne some more. I'll talk to you another time." He said to his Irish friend. Then, he handed the cordless to Rahne. "Why don't you talk to Ms. Moira some more while I talk to Mr. Logan?"

"Ok." Rahne said as she took the phone. "Look Mr. Logan. I lost my tooth."

"That's nice munchkin. Run along now." Logan closed the door behind her.

Xavier looked at the expression on Logan's face. He found out something. He just knew it, even without reading his mind. "Yes Logan."

"I checked out that kid's bike." Logan said as he plopped down in a chair. "It's pretty fucked up."

"I knew that." Xavier folded his hands. "What else?"

"I've been in many motorcycle accidents in my life." Logan announced. "But I have never had a bike end up like this kid's. The thing is almost bent like a pretzel. The impact of a tree couldn't have done that."

Xavier rest his hands on the arm rests of his wheelchair. "Logan, what are you trying to say?"

"Let's put it this way." Logan replied. "We know only one person who can bend metal like that."

"Magneto." Xavier sighed under his breath. He had a feeling it was Magneto all along and he hated to admit it. "I was afraid of that."

"So what are you going to do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Xavier replied. "But if you are thinking about kicking him out, you can forget it. For one, Ororo would not be happy about it. And two, I don't think Gambit is as bad as we all think."

"You can't be serious."

"I am serious." Xavier replied. "I think he is a misunderstood individual without a place to call home. I think he is a good man, but even he doesn't realize it."

"Magneto's probably hunting him down." Logan growled. "And you want to protect him. You know damn well Magneto isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. Remember Rogue."

"I remember that quite well Logan. But if Magneto is after him, I'm not going to stand by and let Gambit become lambs for the slaughter." Xavier said. "I'm not even sure why Magneto would be after him anyway."

"Kid's a thief Chuck." Logan reminded him. "Do the math." He growled. "He probably did some dirty work for Magneto and he wasn't pleased."

'What ever it is. Magneto is not going to rest until he gets what he wants from Gambit."

'I said that." Logan grumped. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Magneto has already started." Xavier watched as Logan raised an eyebrow. "Take a look."

Logan's eyes widened as he watched the news. The same story happened to be on ever channel. "I'm assuming 'Ro doesn't know about this."

"No." Xavier replied. "Not yet."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy put the pool stick on his shoulders and propped up his arms on it. Both teams had only the eight ball to left to win. If they missed now, it gave the girls the opportunity to win. _Come on Iceboy. Make the fucking shot already. _

It was a pretty even match between the two teams. On Rogue's team, Kitty was like Bobby. It seemed liked neither of them could hit the ball. Kitty was too busy worrying about breaking nails to really concentrate on the game. And Bobby, well he just plain sucked. Remy still couldn't figure out why Bobby was Rogue's boyfriend.

Jubilee and Piotr played fairly well. They weren't experts, but they didn't suck. That's what counts right. At least Piotr didn't take fifty million years to make a shot he was going to miss.

He and Rogue were fairly matched, but his cast made it harder for him to make his shots. He did good with it though. Of course, he was use to playing against people who actually knew how to play pool. Rogue was good at it, but still she lacked the skills of many of the players he went up against. Usually, he would make bets at the bars to win a little money. If he was betting for money now, he knew he would be racking up good.

Bobby took a deep breath. "Eight ball, left corner pocket." He said and made his shot.

Remy rolled his eyes and spun the pool stick from his neck to lean on it. _Stupid Iceboy._ He could tell by the angle Bobby hit the eight ball with the cue ball that he was going to miss. "Mon Dieu."

Bobby sighed in frustration as he missed the shot. Of course, that wasn't why he was mad. He was pissed the Gambit thought he was better then him.

Rogue smiled as she took the pool stick from Remy. She looked at all the angles of the ball on the table. If she missed now, it gave Remy the opportunity to make a shot. She couldn't have that happen. She knew he could make it. He was a good player.

Rogue took a deep breath. Then, she spotted it. It was the perfect angle to make the winning shot. 'Eight ball, right side pocket." She said pointed to the pocket and got in position to take the shot.

Remy tilted his head and bit his lip as Rogue bent over in front of him to take the shot. _Damn Chere. That's a nice ass._ It was taking a lot for his quick thief fingers not to pinch it. It is so tempting to. Just sticking out there like an invitation to do so _Damn. My jeans just got really tight. People can go camping under my pitched tent._

Rogue hit the cue ball perfectly. The ball rolled down the table, hitting the eight ball at the right angle and knocking it in the pocket. She turned around and smiled at Piotr, Bobby, and Remy. "Looks like us girls win."

"Anybody could have made that shot." Bobby said trying to make himself look good.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's how we dun won." He remarked sarcastically.

"I could have made that shot." Bobby replied giving Gambit a look. "I was distracted."

"Whatever." Remy answered. "Face it Iceboy. You suck at pool."

"I could have made that shot." Bobby snapped back.

Remy laughed. "Yeah, when pigs fly."

"You want to bet." Bobby challenged. "Ten bucks says I beat you."

"Ten bucks says you beat me." Remy wanted to laugh and pulled out his wallet. "Thousand bucks says I kick ya ass." He laid out ten crisp hundred dollar bills on the table.

"I don't have that kind of money."

"Fine." Remy said and walked around the table. "If you win, I give you one thousand dollars."

"And what if you win." Bobby replied. "Which I know you aren't."

"If I win." Remy smirked. "Chere got to give me a kiss."

Rogue's eyes widened. _Are they serious?_

Bobby stared him down hard. "Deal."

Oh my God. They are. Rogue handed Bobby her pool stick and watched the guys battle it out.

Remy racked up the balls and chalked his pool stick. He handed the cue ball to Bobby and smirked. "I give ya de first shot. Ya use ta one ball, heh?"

Bobby snatched the ball out of his hand and lined it up on the table_. Asshole. I'll show you. _He hit the cue ball and it slammed into the other fifteen balls. They scattered around the table. Two solids and one striped ball were knocked in the pockets. He looked over to Gambit. "Looks like I'm solids and I'm already beating you."

"Ya just got lucky." Remy replied. "It must be cuz ya use ta playing wit balls all de time."

Bobby narrowed his eyes and turned to take another shot. He was so frustrated that he couldn't concentrate. He missed the shot completely.

"Heh." Remy walked over to the table. "Alright Iceboy. Let me show ya how a real man plays pool."

Rogue watched as Remy dominated the pool table. Bobby's first two shots were his last two shots. She wondered if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. So, she analyzed the situation.

If Bobby won, Remy had to pay him one thousand dollars. How Remy acquired that much money was beyond comprehension. Bobby was her boyfriend, and she should be rooting for him. However, she wasn't torn between the two.

If Remy won, He got to give her a kiss. Personally she didn't mind the thought of him kissing her, excepted for her damn mutation. She knew once Remy's lips touched her, she was going to absorb him instantly. She could weaken him, put him in a coma, or even kill him. Did she want to kiss him? It didn't matter if she did or didn't. Her mutation decided for her that she couldn't.

"Eight ball. Right corner pocket." Remy said as he lined up his shot. He hit the cue ball and it slowly rolled towards the eight ball.

Rogue bit down on her lip. She closed her eyes and listened to the ball clunk down the pocket. Remy won. That meant he got to kiss her.

"Looks like Chere gots ta give me a kiss."

Bobby looked at the smirk on Gambit's face. Gambit won. That meant he got to kiss Rogue. In a way it was good, but then again it was bad. The good part was that once Gambit kissed Rogue, he could be put in a coma and would hopefully never wake up. The bad part was that Ororo wouldn't be happy about it. It was a lose lose situation.

Remy smiled over to Rogue. He could feel how nervous she was. He looked into her emerald eyes. Is she afraid? He walked slowly over to her as he pulled off his sunglasses.

I'm going to hurt him. Rogue thought to herself. Then, as she walked towards her, she felt this comforting feeling around her. She felt so relaxed as she stared into his ruby eyes.

Remy pulled her to him feeling her body against his. He leaned in for an innocent kiss.

Rogue didn't know what had come over her or how to stop it. She wanted to kiss him. She needed to kiss him. It felt so right to kiss him.

Bobby, Piotr, Kitty, and Jubilee's mouths all dropped. They couldn't believe their eyes. They knew Rogue was afraid of letting anyone getting so close to her. They also know the consequences of her mutation. However, none of them could move to stop it.

Some of the other students looked over to the pool table to see what was going on. They all wondered if Storm's friend Gambit was extremely brave or just really stupid.

Remy's lips met Rogue's soft ones. He felt them tingle a bit, but ignored it. He wanted more. He dipped her down and pushed his tongue in her mouth.

Rogue's eyes widened. She could feel his tongue in her mouth. His tongue ring feels weird. But that was not all she felt. It came slowly at first. Then, as her heart raced and she realized what was going on, he poured into her.

Remy pulled away from her and felt his knees give out on him. He felt like someone knocked the wind out of him. He stood up, but found himself to be weak. He never felt this way before. He looked over to Rogue. "Damn Chere. Dat's one hell of a kiss."

"Oui." Rogue replied softly. She was really confused at the moment. There were so many memories she absorbed from him. It felt like her head was going to explode. But, she had to admit. He was a damn good kisser.

"Yeah." Ororo said as she and Kurt walked over to them. "It's time for dinner."

"Oui Stormy." Rogue replied.

Ororo sighed and gave Remy a look. _I can't believe he has the students calling me that stupid nickname now._

Kurt narrowed his eyes on Rogue. "Rogue, are you feeling alright."

"Oui." Rogue replied. "I's fine."

"You sure."

"Oui." Rogue found herself really aggravated with Kurt. She didn't know why, but she did.

Kurt looked at her again. He could sense something was wrong. But then again, he reminded himself that he was around a bunch of hormonal teenagers. PMS could be around any corner, so he didn't mention anything.

Remy smiled at Ororo. He felt like he was drunk. _Must be intoxicated on love_. "Hey Stormy."

"Don't call me that." She answered. "What's wrong? Did Evan, Jamie, and Rahne wear you out?"

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "Non, I's just in a good mood."

Ororo studied him. Ok, he is acting really weird. He better not have done something perfected like streak around the mansion. She sighed. 'Come on. It's dinner time."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Well, it's the end of another chapter. **

**Thanks for making it through Chapter 18. No more Ororo/Remy. It was official as of last chapter. Remy only sees Ororo as his sister. However, that does not mean he will begin being nicer to Kurt. Remy will definitely be an annoying and overprotective little brother. **

**Anyways, I hope I satisfied all those Romy fans out there. There will be plenty more to come. **

**Next chapter will be the Danger Room chapter. I know everyone is looking forward to reading that, so I better make it good. If it ends up being too long, I might break it up into two parts. **

**_Sweet Little Lies_ tentative date is September 1st. Chapter one is almost complete. **

**Well, I gotta go. See you next chapter or story. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Michelle**


	20. Danger! Danger!

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XX: Danger! Danger!

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

**I made this chapter extra long cuz I didn't want to break up the Danger Room scene. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope everyone enjoys.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue's head was killing her. Ever since Remy kissed her, it felt like her mind was in chaos. Remy's mind was the most complex thing she had ever encountered.

First of all, she found out what Remy's mutation was. At dinner, she blew up a burrito. She didn't know how she did it, but she did. She was just holding it while Bobby was griping at her and the thing exploded. She had never seen a burrito combust like that. And when she was washing her hands with the bar of soap, it exploded too. It was really starting to freak her out. It was bad enough not to have skin to skin contact with someone, but to be afraid of blowing someone up was beyond scary. She was just glad Xavier and Ororo never witness any of the events.

And second, Bobby was mad at her. Shortly before the burrito exploded, he was arguing with her about the kiss Remy gave her. HE said she should have stopped it. Boy, did he have nerve. For one, he was the one that lost the stupid bet. And two, he shouldn't have used her as a prize anyway. If it was anyone's fault, it was his own.

Then, she could feel every emotion Remy had been feeling. She he was pissed about his trashed bike. Then, she was aggravated at Kurt for reasons unknown. The face he made after she flipped him off was priceless. Her nerves were shot and she had this craving to smoke a cigarette.

And finally, all the images that poured into her head when she absorbed Remy were a jumbled mess. It was the main reason for her headache. She was trying her hardest to sort them all out, but damn they were just so frustrating. Slowly, they were starting to make sense. As she walked down the hallway, everything was starting to become clear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy stared at the computer screen. He was confused. The disk wasn't making any sense to him at all. _Why the hell Magneto want this type of information anyway. What is he up to? _Ever since he kissed Rogue, His head was killing him and he felt so drained. He shut down his laptop and put it on the nightstand by the bed. Just when he lay back on the bed, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Are you descent?" Ororo asked as she cracked the door open and closed her eyes.

"Yeah." Remy placed his hands behind his head as she opened her eyes and walked in.

"You were awfully quiet at dinner." Ororo said as she studied him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oui, I'm fine." Remy replied. He looked at the outfit she was wearing. It was her all black leather suit with a cape. "Whatcha dressed like dat fa? Ya and Kurt going ta do something kinky."

"Yes, I'm Catwoman and am going to spank him with a whip." Ororo sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Honestly Remy, does every little thought that comes to your mind have to be perverted."

"Moi." Remy answered. "I ain't the one talking about whip spanking."

Ororo shook her head. "I'm dressed like this because I'm about to go to the Danger Room and practice."

"Oh." Remy nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How's your cast holding up?" Ororo asked as she took his arm and examined it.

"It's fine. I ain't blown it off yet." Remy replied. "Cuz I know ya'd be pissed if I did." He pulled his arm away from her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were up to some fighting exercises in the Danger Room with us."

"Waz de catch?" Remy asked. He knew there had to be something.

"There's no catch." Ororo replied slightly offended. "I just thought you'd enjoy blowing up everything in sight."

"True." Remy gave her a look. "But ya sure ya not just trying ta make me part of ya x-men team, cuz I ain't no team player."

"No." Ororo replied but she could tell he wasn't buying it. "Alright, I am. But I'm not going to force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do." She sighed. "I just thought you'd like to join us. Besides, I don't think Kurt and Logan would be comfortable knowing that you would be loose in the mansion unsupervised if you didn't come."

Remy sat up and sighed. "So basically, I have no choice."

"Sure don't." Ororo answered. "Why don't you get in your uniform and meet me at the elevator."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue walked thru the hallway to the girl's locker room to get her trainee uniform. She was freezing so she rubbed her arms and looked up at the air vent. That's when the first memory made itself clear.

_He crawled through the vent with his night vision goggles and the equipment in his trench coat. He knew exactly where he was going and how long it would be before he got there. It had taken him two weeks to prepare himself for this mission Magneto gave him. Magneto's instructions were simple and to the point. He wanted the jewel and that's what he was going to get. Now tonight, it was the night it was going to be done._

Rogue shook her head as the memory faded. Was she remembering right? Did Remy work for Magneto? She ran her fingers thru her hair and pushed the thought aside. She made her way to the girls' locker room and found Kitty and Jubilee already in there changing.

"Hey chica." Jubilee greeted with her bracelets jingling as the placed her hands on her hips. "So are you going to tell us what it was like kissing Gambit or not?"

"Yeah." Kitty added. "We're like dying to know."

"It was alright." Rogue shrugged as she leaned against her locker. "It was no biggie."

"Girl, he had his tongue down your throat." Jubilee reminded her. "Don't be telling me it was no biggie."

Rogue blushed. There would be no fooling them. "It was..." _ What was the word to describe a sensation like that?_ "...different." She answered. "I've kissed Bobby like that maybe once or twice, but Remy was amazing and I could feel his tongue ring with my tongue. It was really cool."

"Ooo." Kitty smiled. "I bet Bobby is like pretty mad."

"Yeah." Rogue nodded and hung her head. "But it was Bobby's fault. I swear he can like such a jerk some times."

"He had it coming to him." Jubilee agreed. "Besides, you got the better end of the deal."

"I guess so." Rogue shrugged. _Ok I know so._

"Don't be kidding yourself." Jubilee said shaking her finger at her. "He should never have used you as a prize." One of her bracelets slipped off her wrist and fell to the floor with a ping. "Aw man."

"I got it." Rogue said bending over to pick it up. The next thing she knew another memory made itself clear.

_He was hanging upside down out of the vent in his body suit with only cords supporting him. He always loved coming down from the ceiling like he was a spider. It had Mission Impossible written all over it. _

_He lowered himself slowly until he hung directly in front of the safe. Then, slowly and carefully, he flipped over where he could access the safe as a less blood rushing position. _

"Rogue." Jubilee said as she and Kitty just stared at Rogue bending upside down for the longest. "Rogue."

Rogue snapped back to reality and got up. "Yeah."

"Are you OK?" Jubilee asked as she took her bracelet and put it on.

"I'm fine."

"OK." Jubilee looked at her suspiciously. "We need to get down to the Danger Room before Mr. Logan gets all cranky. You going to met us down there after you get changed."

"Yeah." Rogue replied. "I'll meet you there in a few."

Rogue walked as Jubilee and Kitty walked out of the locker room. She could tell they knew something was wrong with her. Of course, technically, there was nothing wrong with her. It was normal for her to feel and act strange after absorbing someone. However, she had never absorbed someone as complex as Remy before.

Rogue shrugged it off and turned to her locker. She turned the combination on the lock and tried to open it with no success. Stupid thing. I can never get the combination right. She fought several more times and kicked it in defeat. She sat down on the bench and sighed.

_Using his various tools, he unlocked the safe with ease. However, when he opened it up, he wasn't expecting a second safe inside._

"_Son of a Bitch. Didn't expect that." He said to himself. "But I always welcome a challenge."_

_All his advanced hi-tech tools couldn't crack the final lock. It required a simpler tool. He dug in his belt and pulled out a paperclip. He straightened it out and began picking the lock with it. It worked like magic._

Rogue shook the image from her head. Then, she stared at the lock on her locker. I wonder if. She dug around in her pockets for a paperclip, but couldn't find any. Great. Then, she spotted a bobby pin lying on the locker room floor. I wonder if this will work. She thought as she picked it up. I guess there is only one way to find out.

Rogue straightened out the bobby pin and stuck in the lock. She played with it a bit, but somehow knew she was doing everything right. The next thing she knew, the locker unlocked and she opened it up. She smiled to herself at her success.

_He smiled when he saw the ruby glittering at him. It was the most precious jewel he had ever seen. It was tempting him to forget his deal and run off with it. But he knew better and Magneto was paying him 20 grand for it. _

_He pulled out a silk handkerchief and used it to grab the ruby. He stared into it. It felt so powerful in his hands. It made him think of unstoppable power and strength. He wrapped it up in the handkerchief and placed it in his pocket. He closed the two safes and covered his tracks like he hadn't even been there at all._

Rogue pulled out her green with yellow striped trainee uniform. She changed slowly into it trying to figure out what she saw in the memory.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Elf, do you have to do that?" Wolverine asked as he got nauseous to the fact that Nightcrawler was bending in way no normal human being could.

"Vat are you talking about?" Nightcrawler asked in a perfect split.

"That." Wolverine said. "You're making my balls hurt."

Nightcrawler laughed and got out of the split. He jumped to his feet and began stretching. The trainees were all in the Danger Room warming up for lessons. Colossus and Iceman were practicing a few punches. Jubilee was in a back bend. Shadowcat was running her mouth. Rogue was... "Where's Rogue?" He asked not seeing her anywhere.

"She's like changing." Shadowcat answered and began talking to Jubilee again.

"That's odd." Nightcrawler said turning to Wolverine. "She's never late."

"Kurt I told you I was going to be late." Storm replied as she walked in the room followed by Gambit.

"I knew you were going to be late, Ororo." Nightcrawler replied and looked over to Gambit. _Did she have to bring him?_ "Rogue has not shown up for practice yet."

"She's never late." Storm replied.

"That's what I said." Nightcrawler replied.

"Alright, why don't you and Wolverine get the warm up sequence started and I will go check on Rogue." Storm said. "Oh, and explain to Gambit what we are going to be doing in here."

Do I have to? Nightcrawler smiled. "Alright." After she had left the Danger Room, he went to approach Gambit. Gambit was leaning against the wall shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. He was dressed in the same outfit Ororo brought him to the mansion in: knee high metal boots, a black with fuchsia striped body suit, a fuchsia chest plate, and his long brown trench coat. "Gambit."

Gambit ignored Kurt trying to talk to him. He just stood there shuffling away like he didn't hear a thing. He could feel the frustration rolling off of Kurt. He loved getting under his skin.

"Gambit."

Gambit stopped shuffling and replied. "Yes Satan." He looked up to see Kurt scowling at him. "My bad Kurt. Dought ya was someone else."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. "Ororo wants me to explain to you what we do down here." He replied. "And down here you will refer to me as Nightcrawler."

"Nightcrawler. Ain't dat a worm?" Gambit said as he pushed himself off the wall. "So dat be ya code name or dat be what ya call ya dick?"

Nightcrawler steamed. He was getting tired of Gambit's attitude. Maybe he should teach him a lesson. "How about ve start vith some varm up exercises vhile ve vait for Storm and Rogue?" He suggested. "You know how to throw a punch?"

Gambit sighed. "Oui."

"Alrighty then." Nightcrawler smiled mischievously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Rogue held her hands on her head. It was pounding. She was analyzing the memories so much that it felt like her brain was going to explode. _Did she read them right? Was Remy a thief? Thank God I can now push them to the back of my mind now. _

"Rogue." Storm said as she walked into the locker room seeing the teen sitting on the bench with her hands on her head. "Are you alright?"

Rogue looked over to Storm. She couldn't tell her about the kiss with Remy. She was sure Ororo would freak out if she knew she absorbed her friend. "I have a headache."

"A Headache." Storm replied. "Is that all? It's not a woman's problem."

"Non." Rogue replied. "It's just a headache."

"Alright." Storm replied. "Do you want to sit out this Danger Room session and take a nap? You've been fighting real good lately."

"Non." Rogue answered. "I want to fight. And afterwards, I'll take some Advil and go to sleep."

"You sure."

"Oui. I sure."

"Alright." Storm looked at the teen suspiciously. "But if I feel like you aren't up to it, I'm going to pull you out."

"OK."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nightcrawler was surprised that Gambit was doing as well as he was. _So the pain in the ass can actually fight. Who'd have thought? Doesn't matter. Who says I have to play fair._

Gambit was getting annoyed with Nightcrawler's games. _I don't have to prove myself to this asshole._ He thought to himself as he blocked another punch.

"You have fairly good reflexes, Gambit." Nightcrawler commented as Gambit blocked several more punches. "But how are you are dealing with multiple attacks?"

"I fend well." Gambit replied. "Care to make a bet."

"Sure." Nightcrawler smiled thru his pointed teeth. He threw a punch and Gambit blocked it instantly. Then, he quickly spun around and swung again. Gambit blocked again. "Not bad, but not good enough." He swung his tail and knocked Gambit clear off his feet.

Gambit hit the hard metal floor with a THUD. He could hear Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Colossus, and Iceboy laughing at him. _Just wait. They will pay for that._

"Looks like you lost, Gambit." Nightcrawler said as he offered a hand to pull him up.

Gambit looked at him and ignored the hand offered to him. "You just got a lucky shot in." He replied and glared at him with his ruby eyes.

"I seriously doubt that." Nightcrawler replied as Gambit stood up.

"Heh." Gambit answered. "Don't worry. Ya luck ain't gonna last ta long."

"Are you threatening me?" Nightcrawler demanded.

"Naah." Gambit replied. "Dat's a promise."

Nightcrawler was ready to tell him something, but he stopped when he saw Storm and Rogue joining the group. He would have to kill Gambit later. _Damn. And I was really looking forward to kicking his ass. _

"Later Elf." Wolverine whispered patting his friend's back. "Plenty of time later."

Nightcrawler smirked to himself. _I can't wait. I'll even start carving the tattoo now._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gambit sighed. He was bored out of his mind. They all had been in the Danger Room for about 30 minutes and it wasn't living up to its name. He hadn't seen anything remotely dangerous and he was itching to blow something up too. "Stormy, dis place sucks." He said catching everyone's attention.

"Don't call me that." Storm said giving him a glare. She hated that nickname, yet he still continued to call her it. "And this place doesn't suck."

"Ya right." Gambit nodded in agreement. "Dis place blows. I dought ya say dis was gonna be fun. I's bored out of my mind."

"You're bored." Storm wanted to laugh, but she could tell the junior X-men were feeling the same way. Plus, Xavier wanted to see a demonstration of the famous Gambit's powers she always told him about. "Alright, I guess we'll get started. There are six groups of you, so I guess we'll go three teams. Nightcrawler and Wolverine, why don't you help Professor set up the sequences, while I separate the teams."

They nodded and Nightcrawler bamfed them out of the room.

Storm looked at them all standing around waiting for her instructions. "Colossus and Jubilee, you will be team one. Iceman and Shadowcat will be team two. And Gambit and Rogue, you will be team three."

Gambit smiled over to Rogue. He was starting to like the Danger Room now. _Especially since Chere is in a sexy outfit. _

Iceman sighed as he caught the look Gambit was giving Rogue. _It's not fair. I should be on the same team as Rogue, not him._ "Storm, can Shadowcat switch and be on Gambit's team so Rogue can ve on my team."

"No, Iceman.' Storm replied, but before he could speak against her she made herself clear. "Everyone is going to remain on the team assigned to them."

Iceman folded his arms. He wasn't liking the orders at all.

Storm looked up at the control room. "Professor, can you activate Trainee Program JX623."

Gambit's eyes widened as the Danger Room began to alter. The scene in the empty Danger Room turned into a mountain. However, it was no ordinary mountain. Along the base, there were several shifting rocks. Towards the middle, numerous gadgets and machines were spinning around. At the top, lasers surrounded it instead of clouds. Then, at the very top fluttered a black flag with an X symbol on it. Well damn.

Storm looked at Gambit's shocked expression, and then got down to business. "The object of this exercise is to capture the flag. Each team will tackle a side of the mountain. The first team that makes it to the top and has the flag in hand, wins." She instructed. "You will begin after I count down in the control room. Good luck."

The three teams looked up at the mountain as Storm made her way up to the control room.

Gambit looked up at the metal mountain. He felt like he was in a show on Nickelodeon. _This is going to be fun._ "Ya eva done dis before, chere?"

Rogue shook her head. "Never."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nightcrawler stared out the window at Gambit. "So how long do you thing he's going to last."

Chewing on the end of his cigar, Wolverine looked out the window. "Three beers says he doesn't last ten minutes."

"Good German beer."

"Yeah Elf."

"Alright. Since we are betting," Nightcrawler looked down again. "I bet one box of cigars he says he makes it ten minutes, but can't get past them lasers."

"You're on Elf."

"Then, it's a bet old man." Nightcrawler said shaking hands with Wolverine on it.

"Don't the tow of you think it is wrong to prejudge Gambit like that?" Xavier said raising an eyebrow at his two X-men.

Wolverine and Nightcrawler looked at each other and thought for a moment. "NAH"

"They are ready Storm." Xavier said as she walked in the control room.

Storm looked out the window at the three teams. _I know Gambit can do this._

"You picked good teams Storm." Xavier said looking at the pairings.

"Thank you Professor." Storm replied.

"Are you sure Gambit is up to this?" Xavier asked. "I don't want him to break his other arm down there."

"He's up to it Professor." Storm answered. "I think he is going to go just fine."

Nightcrawler and Wolverine snickered as they sat at the controls. There were each in a bet and were determined to win.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gambit stared up at the mountain studying it. "Dis don't look like it's gonna be too bad, Chere." He said getting ready.

"You thinks so."

"Oui. Gambit smiled kissing the top of her hand. "Dis here Cajun's got a few tricks up his sleeves."

Iceman glared over at Gambit. _He ain't going to win this time. _ "Come on Shadowcat. I'm not going to lose this one the account of you, so you better keep up."

"Like Ok." Shadowcat replied. Wonder _what his problem is. Oh well. Rogue is like so lucky to have hottie as a teammate._

_I wish Kitty was on my team._ Colossus sighed to Jubilee. "You ready."

"Yeah." Jubilee replied_. I so want to be Rogue, minus the whole not touching thing._

"Alright, Full Program will start in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1..."

"Come on Chere." Gambit said pulling her with him. "Let's go."

Rogue didn't argue with him. She followed. Somehow she knew he had already used his thief's intuition to analyze a way to win.

"Dis way." Gambit said. He could feel the mountains shifting under his feet. It was like someone else was controlling it. At times, he and Rogue had trouble keeping there balance. As they slowly progressed a few feet, he had a feeling it was going to be harder than it looked. _Time to play dirty._

_Wolverine smiled as he touched a button on the far corner of the controls._

Rogue and Gambit both lost their balance. It was like the floor sped up on them and had a mind of its own.

"It's like the treadmill from hell." Gambit said as they began running. He didn't want to jump out of the way or just let it sweep them off their feet. "Keep running Chere. I gots an idea."

Rogue nodded. Her legs where starting to kill her. They were both starting to tire down.

Gambit pulled a card out of his pocket and charged it up. He didn't want to make a big explosion, just enough to stop the movements of the floor.

Rogue's eyes widened when she saw the glowing card. _He's gonna blow this thing up. _

Gambit looked over to Rogue. "Get ready to jump up." He said and watched her nod. He aimed for a crack and flung the card into it. "NOW."

_**KABOOM**_

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Kitty." Iceman yelled as he froze the moving floor under him.

"I'm coming." Shadowcat said joining his side. "But you need to hold up and stop leaving me. I had to phase thru everything to get here."

"Just hold on." Iceman ordered. He kept freezing the floor under them until they started to rise on an ice Pedi stool.

Shadowcat looked at the laser blaster coming out of the side. "I like totally don't think is a good idea."

Iceman ignored her. He had his mind set on one thing. _Winning._

_**KAPOW**_

Colossus threw Jubilee over his shoulder and ran across the moving floor with ease.

"I can walk you know." Jubilee replied. _Wow. Piotr has a nice ass from this view_. "But if you insist, I'm not complaining." Not at all.

Colossus put her down after his run. "Dah."

"Hey what happened to my free ride?" Jubilee said.

Colossus rolled his eyes. "I'm not a shuttle bus. I'm a mutant."

"But we love you big guy." Jubilee said patting him on the shoulder. "Now lets get moving."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ya alright." Gambit asked playing with the white locks of her hair. He was on the floor with Rogue on top of him.

Rogue looked around at the smoke and the deformed base of the metal mountain they where climbing. "Yeah, what'd ya do?"

"Blew de machine from under it." Gambit replied pulling her close. "Didn't take much."

"Oh." Rogue realized how close she was to him. She quickly got up, despite her wanting to stay in his arms. She didn't want to absorb him again.

"Sorry." Gambit replied. _Wonder what's wrong. "_We move on Chere."

"Yeah." Rogue said and began climbing.

Gambit didn't argue and followed her closely. _Ooo. Chere gots a nice ass._ Then, he felt something wrap around his waist. _What the...?_

Rogue squealed as she felt it too. She looked around her to see metal cords around her and Gambit's waist. They were lift in the air.

Gambit felt the cord around his waist. It was thick cord with metal coils surrounding it. Of course, it wasn't surrounded good enough. He could see wires exposed. He dug in the cuff of his trench coat and found a small paperclip. He straightened it out and curved the tip of it to make a hook.

Rogue tried to wiggle her way out, but it seemed like it wasn't working. _Why the hell I can't have like some superhuman strength or something. No. I have to be the girl no one can touch._

Gambit hooked a few of the small wires on the paperclip and pulled them out enough to where he could grab them. He bent down with his head and began biting at them to break them in half. He took a green one and a yellow and sparked them together. The cord pull back slamming him into the wall. "Oops wrong wires." Then, he took the fuchsia and blue ones and put them together. The cord dropped him instantly.

He pulled out his bo staff as defended himself as several other objects tried to grab him. _This is actually starting to become a challenge. I likes. _ He thought to himself as he climbed up on the cord holding Rogue. "Hold on Chere. I gots ya." He said pulling out a pocket knife. He wasn't about the use a paperclip and his teeth again.

Rogue felt his hand grab her as the cord let her go. He pulled her up to him and smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" Gambit asked.

"Nothing." Rogue shrugged.

"Nah." Gambit knew better. "What be bothering ya?" He noticed her turn to look away from him. "What's wrong Chere?"

Rogue thought for a moment. "I can't defend myself." She replied. "Everyone else has to save me."

"Ya don't be wanting ta be saved." He asked confused.

"No." Rogue replied. "while everyone else can do something cool with their mutation, mine remains a cure. I can't freeze stuff, I can't shoot metal claws out my hands, I can't blow things up. I can't do anything."

"ya scream pretty good."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry." Gambit answered. "Ya know Chere. Ya can do whatever ya want ta do. Ya a smart girl. Ya just got ta think tings over and ya can do anything."

""I can't do anything but hurt people." Rogue replied. "I can't touch anyone. I do nothing but absorb their powers and memories."

"Ya see dem dere lasers." Gambit said pointing. "Ya gots ta git thru dem witout trippin' de alarms."

"Ya so." Rogue said giving him a look.

Gambit pulled off one of her gloves and held out his hand. "Ya wants ta git thru, den you need to concentrate hard."

Rogue stared at his bare hand and hers. Then, she looked into his eyes. _He didn't learn the first time._ Forgetting his hand, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

When she pulled away, Gambit was smiling and she knew exactly how to get around the lasers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Like nice going, Iceman." Shadowcat said with an attitude as she held her ankle.

"I told you to keep up." Iceman snapped. "Come on." He said pulling her to her feet.

"Ouch." Shadowcat replied.

Iceman rolled his eyes. "What now?"

Shadowcat hopped and sat down on a rock. "I think I like totally twisted my ankle. It's like hurting bad."

Iceman looked at her ankle as she pulled off her boot. "You're fine. Let's go."

"Yeah right." Shadowcat replied.

"Fine. If you're not going to help me, then I'm going alone." Iceman said and began climbing back up the mountain.

"So like you're just going to like leave me here." Shadowcat called to him.

"Yep." Iceman called down to her as he made his way up the mountain freezing the various objects that came to take him down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's the plan now?" Jubilee said as she and Colossus dangled up in the air.

"Plan." Colossus replied. "I was just making this up as I go. You're the one with firepower."

"Firepower." Jubilee thought for a moment. "Oops my bad." She said aiming her firecrackers at the stuff around them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BAMF

"Danke schon Mr. Wagner." Shadowcat drooled as he bamfed her up in the control room.

"You're welcome Katzchen." Nightcrawler said setting her down in the chair.

He called me Katzchen. Shadowcat sighed. He's so cute. Like Orlando Bloom with his Elf ears.

Xavier turned from the controls to examine her ankle. "It's sprained."

"Yeah, like no thanks to Bobby." Shadowcat replied. "He like psycho or something. I can't believe he left me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All three teams got to the lasers at about the same time. Then, the mountain slowly began to lower to the ground. To avoid triggering the alarms, the all had to lie on the floor. There was only six inches between their bodies and the lasers.

"This sucks." Jubilee said. "How can anyone get thru this?"

"Da." Colossus replied. "I can barely move."

Iceman looked all around in the laying position he was in. He didn't know what to freeze to get out.

"Now what do we do?" Rogue asked. "The flag is in the middle and we are trapped on our backs."

Gambit carefully slipped his trench coat off and turned to her. "We get up." He slowly scooted his body until he saw a clear hole. He sat up slowly pulling his body into the hole. Then, he stood up. "Come on Chere."

Rogue was biting her lip as he did it. He came so close to hitting on of the lasers but he didn't. _I can do this._ She said to herself and rolled over to see a clear hole. Like Gambit, she scooted herself slowly until she was standing up. Now alls she had to do was move towards him and the flag.

She lifted her leg slowly and stepped over another laser. She felt like she was Catherine Zeta-Jones in the movie Entrapment. She was doing moves she never thought she could do, let alone ever do in her life. She glanced over to Gambit who was making his way thru like it was nothing at all. _I wonder if Storm knows he's a thief. She probably does. _

Iceman could see Rogue moving in and out of the lasers. _She touched him. That's the only way. Damnit. I need to get up, but I can't. Shit. _

Jubilee's eyes widened as she watched her friend moving thru the lasers with grace. Awesome. "Hey Muscles. Check out Rogue."

"I am." Colossus admitted. "I didn't know she could move like that."

"You're checking her out."

"No." Colossus blushed.

"Liar." Jubilee wanted to laugh. _Imagine if it was Kitty doing that._

Gambit looked at the free and clear space around him. He could have easily grabbed the flag then and there, but he turned his attentions so Rogue.

Rogue inhaled as she moved over another laser. She stood up straight and exhaled. She looked around and found herself stuck.

"Come on Chere." Gambit said calling to her. "Ya almost dere. Just three more feet."

"I'm stuck." She called to him. "I don't know what to do."

Gambit looked over at her. "No you're not. I see an opening."

"where."

"You are going to have to flip thru the lasers."

"Are you crazy?" Rogue said wide eyed. "For one, I'm not Kurt. And Two, there are lasers everywhere. I wont be able to hit touch the floor without hitting one with my body when I flip."

"You can do it." Gambit said pulling out his bo staff. "I'll make sure ya don't hit de lasers." He said extending the staff.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Rogue replied.

"Ya gonna grab my bo staff with ya hands when ya flip. Then, slowly straighten your body when I move the bo staff to the floor. Then flip again and you will be out." He said sliding the bo staff between the lasers. "Ya ready."

"No." Rogue took a deep breath._ I can do this._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Rogue." Wolverine said biting down on the end of his cigar. He was surprised by what she was doing, but he was definitely going to have a talk with her about kissing men who work for Magneto.

Nightcrawler's eyes glowed bright as he looked down at them. _Damnit. I'm going to have to buy Logan a damn box of cigars_. He couldn't believe that Gambit had made it that far, plus the fact that Ororo was cheering him on was not helping any.

Storm smiled to herself. She definitely liked the way Rogue was progressing. Over the last few months, Rogue had soared in hand to hand combat. However, due to her powers, she didn't have the advantage the others had. She was surprised Remy had offered his hand for her to absorb him, but she was even more shocked with Rogue kissed him. Remy didn't seem to be affect to much by it, so she brushed it off.

Xavier folded his hands as he watched the scene below. He was impressed by the way Gambit was operating in the Danger Room. At anytime, he could have grabbed the flag, but instead he was helping a teammate. As much as he didn't want to talk Logan and Kurt about this, Gambit would make an excellent X-man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gambit steadied his bo staff. "Come on Chere."

Rogue nodded. Carefully avoiding hitting any lasers, she put her hair in a bun. "I'm ready." She said and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. She back flipped and caught the bo staff. Her back was killing her as she held her curved position.

Gambit bit his lip as he slowly lowered her to the ground. He knew he had to time it just right or he could pull her into a laser and lose. "OK."

"Yeah." Rogue said straightening out her body. "My bloods rushing to my head."

_Mine too._ Gambit thought to himself feeling his pants tighten. "you doing good chere. I'm almost to the floor."

"Ok." Rogue answered. Then, she felt the bo staff touch the floor. Just one more flip and she would be out. She took a deep breath and hit the floor with her feet. She sighed in relief and slip herself between two lasers until she joined Gambit. "I did it."

"Oui." Gambit bowed and kissed her hand. "Ya do de honors Chere."

"Yeah." Rogue blushed and pulled the flag shutting off the sequence.

As soon as the Danger Room shut off, Iceman got up and rushed over to Rogue. He congratulated her and stood in between her and Gambit.

"That was so awesome Chica." Jubilee said as she went over to her.

"Thanks." Rogue smiled at her and looked over to Gambit. He was leaning on the wall shuffling cards in his hands. She left her praising friends and jealous boyfriend and began making her way over to him. On the way, she stopped and picked up his trench coat.

Gambit stopped his shuffling when Rogue stood before him. "I knew ya could do it Chere." He took his trench coat from her and put it on.

"Thanks to you." Rogue blushed as she caught him staring at her. "You're a good thief."

How the hell she knew I was a thief? Gambit raised an eyebrow. Oh. Her mutation. She absorbed me. "I's de Prince of Thieves." Care to be my princess. Oh shit. She absorbed me. What if she knows about Magneto? 'Umm Chere..."

"Rogue and Gambit." Storm said as she, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine joined them in the Danger Room. "That was some excellent team work out there."

'Thanks"

"Merci."

"Iceman." Storm glared at him. "You are suspended from participating in Danger Room simulations for two weeks."

"What?" Iceman yelled. "For what?"

"For leaving your teammate." Storm replied. "If this was a real battle, you could have lost your teammate. This is not a game. If you want to become a full member of the team, you need to learn how to work with one. You need to put your own ambitions and focus on everything else around you."

"Whatever." Iceman sighed. _This sucks. Its all Storm's fault for placing Rogue with Gambit anyway._

"Colossus and Jubilee." Storm said addressing them next. "The two of you showed some excellent teamwork skills. It was definitely an improvement over the other day."

"Yeah, well enough with the congrats and shit." Wolverine said as he walked forward. "It's time for you runts to go upstairs and watch how real X-men fight."

"Ja." Nightcrawler replied. "That means you too Gambit." He said glaring at him. "This ain't a place for fun and games."

"Kurt he can stay." Storm replied. "He'd probably feel more comfortable fighting with us."

Gambit smiled. "Yeah, it makes it easier for me to kick their ass dis way."

"Kick our asses." Wolverine wanted to laugh. "Oh Please. Elf did you hear him. He thinks he can kick our asses."

Nightcrawler laughed. "Ja right."

Storm smiled to herself. "Do the big bad X-men want to prove him wrong?" She said challenging them. She knew exactly what Gambit was capable of. He had been holding back during the trainee session. _Besides, Nightcrawler and Wolverine need to lesson those cocky egos of theirs._

"Ja Liebling." Nightcrawler said wrapping his arms around her. "We can take him out without even breaking a sweat."

"Oh really." Storm replied. "Because I'd love to see that." She kissed him softly on the lips and broke away from him.

Gambit rolled his eyes. Don't make me puke.

"I think he can take both of you down." Storm said taking Gambit's side.

"You sure about that Darlin" Wolverine asked. "We don't want to hurt you, just him."

"Oh I won't be joining this fight." Storm answered. "I think it would be more fun to watch."

"Alright." Wolverine smirked. "I hope you have the med lab ready for him. He will be down there real soon."

Storm wanted to laugh. _Yeah, their egos need to be taken down a peg or two_. "So this will be a no mercy match."

"Oh yeah." Wolverine said extending his claws. "Whoever hits the floor loses."

"this should be easy." Nightcrawler said pulling out a fencing sword. "I'll see you in a bit Liebling."

Storm smirked. _Yeah, they are going to get their asses kicked._ She walked over to Gambit who was silent the whole time. "You think you can handle them."

"With my eyes closed." Gambit replied back. He spun around his bo staff fairly well despite the bulky cast on his arm.

"Good." Storm said patting him on his shoulder. She walked up to the control room and looked out the window as they all got ready. "Time for another lesson." She said to the junior X-men who were all curious to what was going to happen. "X-men with big egos fall hard."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gambit smiled as he spun his bo staff around him. He was eyeing Nightcrawler and Wolverine hard. Revenge is so sweet.

Nightcrawler got in a fighting stance with his fencing sword in hand. His tail swished readily behind him as he crouched. He had been waiting for a moment to kick Gambit's ass sooner or later. Now, finally, he was going to have that chance.

Wolverine sniffed the air as he held out his extended claws. He didn't smell any fear, but he was sure he would soon enough. Maybe afterwards, I can beat some answers out of the little punk. He narrowed his eyes. He was ready for this.

Gambit stopped spinning his bo staff and used it to catapult himself in front of Wolverine and Nightcrawler. He landed on his feet like a cat and quickly spun his bo staff knocking the two of them off their feet.

Wolverine jumped up quickly and sliced and diced at Gambit. He's claws shredded at Gambit's trench coat.

Gambit slammed his bo staff on the side of Wolverine's face sending him spinning. He blocked Nightcrawler's fencing sword and began combat with him.

Nightcrawler knew his fencing sword was flimsy against the bo staff Gambit had, so he found a way around it. Using his tail, he wrapped it around the staff and ripped it out of Gambit's hands.

Gambit snarled at that and hated the fight that Kurt had the tip of the sword at his chest. He smirked and kicked the sword form Kurt's grip.

Then, faster than he could react, Nightcrawler felt Gambit's boot connect with his jaw. He stumbled back a bit and tasted the blood from where his teeth had dug in.

Gambit felt Wolverine grab him from behind. Wolverine had his hands on each of his arms and he didn't like it at all. With Wolverine's hands holding him, he forced them out with as much strength as he could. Then, he raised his leg up kicking him in the face before flipping him on his back.

Wolverine laid on the floor for a second trying to figure out what had happened. He stood up and joined Nightcrawler. "Time to play dirty."

Nightcrawler nodded knowing exactly what Wolverine was thinking. His eyes glowed intensely as he bamfed away.

Gambit looked around him for Nightcrawler while he kept glances on Wolverine. He didn't like the situation at all. He couldn't see Kurt for nothing. Where is he? He thought as his eyes began glowing red. He could feel the sneakiness coming off of Kurt.

Nightcrawler hung upside down by his tail. Slowly, he lowered the rope he had hooked to the ceiling until he hung over Gambit. "Boo."

Gambit looked up to see Nightcrawler grab him by the shoulders. He slipped out of his trench coat and came face to face with Wolverine as he landed.

"Problems, Slick." Wolverine said as knocked the thief off his feet. "You know someone like you should be use the phase 'you have the right to remain silent."

"Yeah, but seeing your ugly ass face, I have to speak out." Gambit replied as he hopped to his feet. He back flipped out the way as Wolverine took a swing at him. He kept flipping back until there was no more room to flip. "Damnit."

"Vat's the matter." Kurt said crawling down the wall towards him. "You trapped."

Gambit looked up at Nightcrawler and over to Wolverine heading towards him. He was trapped. He looked at his cast which had cracked when Wolverine had grabbed him. He needed it off to fight better. So, he concentrated hard and it blew off weakly giving his wrist better movement despite the pain. He dug in his belt and pulled out his playing cards.

"Oh no Elf." Wolverine said sarcastically. "He's going to paper cut us to death."

"Let me run in terror." Nightcrawler laughed. _He's going down now._

&&&&&&

They all looked out the window as Gambit pulled the cards out of his pocket.

Storm smiled to herself. She knew exactly what was going to happen and she wished that she was down there to take pictures of the event.

"Like what is he going to do?" Jubilee asked. "Throw the cards at them."

"Exactly." Storm answered.

"Like that's impressive." Iceman said rolling his eyes.

Rogue smiled. 'It will be when they blow up."

They all turned to look at her and then out the window to see if it was true.

&&&&&&&77

Gambit held one card between his middle and index finger watching it glow bright pink. Then, he looked at Nightcrawler and Wolverine. Who should go boom first? He thought turning it in his fingers.

Nightcrawler looked at the glowing card in Gambit's hand. Something felt weird, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. What did Xavier say his power was again?

Wolverine looked at Gambit's glowing eyes that matched the card. Something was not right. He could sense it.

"Two 'gainst one." Gambit said to them. 'Is that fair?" Perhaps I shall even the odds. He thought to himself as he charged a second card.

"Who said life was fair?" Wolverine said to him. "What are you up to kid? We ain't here to play poker."

"Poker, Ha. Charge a set o' playing cards wit' energy. Give' em a toss. Dey hit de target, dey go boom. Problem solved. Or maybe not." Gambit said. "We shall see, Eh?" He flung a card at each of them.

The first card hit a spot behind Nightcrawler. **KABOOM** He was so startled that he fell to the floor, bamfing before he collided with it.

"Oh shit." **KABOOM** Wolverine was knocked off his feet. He hit the floor hard and looked over at Gambit who throwing cards left and right at them.

**KABOOM**

**KABOOM**

**KABOOM**

&&&&&

"Whoa." Jubilee said. "Look at Nightcrawler and Wolverine run."

"They look like they are about to pee on themselves." Colossus admitted. He had neither seen the two of them that scared before.

Storm smiled at the comment and looked over to Xavier. So what do you think?

_I think Gambit would make an excellent member of the team, Storm. That is if he agrees._ Xavier looked down at the display below. _You set the two of them up down there didn't you._

_Yes. But you knew as well as I that they deserve it._ Storm looked out the window. _They have been getting way to cocky lately and as team leader I thought it best to teach them a lesson._

_Well they are learning it_. Xavier nodded. _You are progressing good as a team leader Storm. _

_Thanks._ Storm backed up as one of the explosions rolled across the window.

&&&&&&&&&&

Nightcrawler made the sign of the cross as he nearly missed an explosion. He wanted to bamf out of there so bad, but Storm was watching him.

Wolverine huffed and puffed. His eyes were widened with fear. The big bad Wolverine was actually in shock. God forbid you call him on that though. "You got any ideas Elf."

"Nein." Nightcrawler replied. "Remind me to thank Ororo for this lovely fight."

Gambit picked up his bo staff and the fencing sword. "Ya dropped something Satan." He said flinging it at Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler bamfed out of the way nearly missing the sword. He charged at Gambit missing the cards exploding around him. He jumped up ready to slam his feet into gambit's chest when blocked him with the bo staff sending him flipping to the floor. _I give up. _He thought as he lay on his back with the mini gambits running in circles over his head.

Gambit looked at Nightcrawler he planned to move no time soon. Then, he looked at Wolverine. "Ya give up Old Man."

"Not a chance you little punk." Wolverine said as he and Gambit charged each other.

Before Wolverine could nail him with his claws, Gambit slammed his bo staff into his stomach. Then, he spun around and slammed it on his back. Then, he kicked Wolverine in the jaw sending him flying to the floor.

Wolverine looked up as Gambit had one foot on his chest and the bo staff at his neck. He snarled. He hated losing.

Gambit glared down at him and smirked. "Just for the record though, just to make this official." He smiled mischievously. "BANG...YOU DEAD."

"You boys done playing yet." Storm announced over the speaker.

"Yeah Stormy." Gambit backed off and smirked. "Unless they be wanting another round of ass whipping."

Wolverine sat up and shook his head. He didn't know who he wanted to flip off more: Gambit or Storm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well that's the end of the Danger Room scene. I hope it satisfied everyone. More Romyness to come and some more fighting. Plus, Mystique and Magneto are still out causing trouble.**

**I posted the first Chapter to Sweet Little Lies, the sequel to the Truth Hurts. I will post another chapter to it in a couple of days.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. See you next time.**

**Michelle.**

"**Two 'gainst one." Gambit said to them. 'Is that fair?"** Quote from Uncanny X-men #390

**"Charge a set o' playing cards wit' energy. Give' em a toss. Dey hit de target, dey go boom. Problem solved. Or maybe not."** Quote from Uncanny #383

**Gambit glared down at him and smirked. "Just for the record though, just to make this official." He smiled mischievously. "BANG...YOU DEAD." **Quote from Uncanny #273


	21. Something Is Going Down Soon

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXI: Something Is Going Down Soon

By: Michelle

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

**I would have had this chapter up sooner, but #$& Hurricane Ivan caused my family to make a run for it. Stupid #$& hurricane. We drove nine #$& hours to run from the #$& thing and it didn't even #$& hit us. **

**Anyways, on with Prince21.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wolverine growled as Gambit let him up. He growled under his breath as Storm walked in the Danger Room with the Junior X-men. He brushed past her and managed to say. "I'd be wise if your little friend would stay clear of me for a while. I won't be held responsible if he becomes shish kabob."

"Well someone's in a mood." Storm said to Nightcrawler.

"He's not the only one." Nightcrawler replied folding his arms. "I'm going to my room to pray."

"Kurt." Storm sighed as he walked off. _This is not good._ She ran her fingers thru her hair and walked over to Gambit who was surrounded by the students.

Gambit was in heaven with all the attention he was receiving from Rogue, Jubilee, Colossus, and the limping Shadowcat. He smirked over to Storm as she came over.

Storm smiled but couldn't help but think about Kurt. _Boy was he upset. Maybe he will calm down after some prayers._ She turned her attention back to Gambit and noticed something. "OH Goddess. Damnit. Did you have to blow off that cast?"

"Cast? What cast?" Gambit said trying to play it off like he never had one.

"The one that was on your arm." Storm fussed. "And don't play dumb with me."

"OWWW." Gambit winced in pain as she touched his arm.

Storm sighed. "Come on. Let's get you and Kitty both down to the med lab."

"Come on Kitty."

Shadowcat felt herself become scooped up in Colossus's arms. "Can I like get Mr. Wagner to bring me there?"

As the other's left the Danger Room, Iceman and Rogue stayed behind. Iceman picked up a part of Gambit's blown off cast and looked at it. _She signed his cast. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy looked on the new cast on his arm. _Damn and I just got that other one off too_. He hated the med lab and envied the fact Kitty was already out of there. He would have made a run for it already, but Ororo was to make sure he wasn't going to escape. "Can I go now?"

"No." Ororo replied. "You need to let that cast dry some more."

"But Stormy." Remy began to whine. "I don't be liking it here."

"Then, you shouldn't have blown your cast off." Ororo replied. "Just a few more minutes and you can go. I just want to make sure it is completely dry."

"Dat's like forever." Remy griped.

Ororo shook her head as she listened to him complain. "You know my students don't complain as much as you do."

Remy rolled his eyes at the comment. As Xavier wheeled over to check on the cast, he got extremely uncomfortable.

"You did some excellent fighting out there, Gambit." Xavier said as he examined the cast to make sure it was dry. "I was very impressed."

"Yeah Whatever." Remy replied.

"I was wondering if..."

"Look, I be out ya hair, or lack dere of, in a couple o' days." Remy said before Xavier could finish his sentience. "So it be dry or what?"

"It's dry." Xavier said not pushing his question. "You can go."

"Good." Remy replied and hauled ass as fast as he could out of the med lab.

Xavier watched as Gambit rushed out of there. He hated to see someone so young and so full of possibilities, throw their life away. Gambit was only 22, and never seemed to trust anyone. It was a shame really. He didn't want to see Gambit go thru life never wanting to have peace in it.

Ororo sighed as she looked at Xavier. "I'm sorry he acted like that to you."

"Ororo, you have no reason to apologize." Xavier said to her. "Gambit is quite capable of making his own choices on how he acts."

"That's not an excuse."

"No it isn't." Xavier agreed. "But Gambit makes up his own mind. No one else does it for him."

Ororo nodded. The one thing Remy had told her that he wanted most in his life was to be able to make his own decisions about how he was to lead his life. "Yeah, I know." His freedom gave him that opportunity. "I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bobby clenched his fists as he and Rogue walked down the hall. Tiny ice shards hit the floor every time he thought about the cast. _Why would she sign his cast_? "So, why'd you do it?"

"Huh?" Rogue looked over at him. _What is he talking about?_

"You know what I mean." Bobby replied. "Why did you?"

"Why did I do what?" Rogue asked. _He's not making any sense._

"Come on Rogue." He replied. "You were the only on who signed it."

"Signed what?" Rogue asked beyond the state of confusion.

"His cast." Bobby answered. "Why'd you sign it?"

"This is about a cast." Rogue replied. _ He must be joking._

"Not a cast." Bobby corrected her. "His cast."

"His name is Remy." Rogue informed him. "And who cares if I signed his cast or not."

"I care." Bobby replied. "You're my girlfriend."

"SO." Rogue replied. _I can't believe I'm hearing this._ "That doesn't mean you own me." She said getting an attitude. _He's jealous._ "If I want to sign his cast, I will. And nobody. Not you. Not Kurt. Or, even Logan's gonna stop me."

'So what if you kiss him again?" Bobby demanded for an answer. "Does that speech qualify for that too?"

Rogue stood there with her mouth hanging open. "You're so jealous."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Well I guess I am." Bobby replied admitting the obvious. "After all, you had your tongue down his throat. And, you do nothing but push me away if I get too close to you."

"For one, it's **your fault you lost the stupid bet**. You should have **never use**d **me as a prize.** Especially, when you know **you suck at pool!!!**" Rogue yelled. "And two, I can't help the fact I can't touch you." She said and her face streamed with tears. "I can't." She said and ran down the hallway to her room. She didn't look back, nor did she want to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique walked towards the jewelry store with a Bo staff in hand. Her body shifted from her red hair, blue skin, and black leather mini skirt and top into auburn hair pulled in a ponytail, tan skin, and a black and fuchsia body suit with a brown trench coat.

She stopped in front of the door and smirk as she slammed the Bo staff into the window. The alarm sounded off loudly and she quickly got to work.

She smashed open the jewelry cases and stuffed the jewelry into a bag. She could hear the sirens already turning the corners down the street. And knew it was time to go. This time she wasn't going to just leave a marked of Gambit. This time she was leaving something much more. If he didn't know his name was being destroyed then, he sure was going to now. He should have thought twice about double-crossing Magneto.

Moments before the police arrived, Mystique was gone from the scene and ready to hit the next spot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan parked his bike and strutted into Harry's bar. Being in his black leather X-suit, he got several looks from some of Harry's newer customers. "Whatcha lookin' at?" He growled past them and took a seat at the bar.

'Hey Logan." Harry greeted as he dried a mug. "What can I getcha?"

"The usual."

Harry nodded and got him his beer. "So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"I've been running this place for over 20 years and I know when someone comes in with that look you have on your face, it means that something is up." Harry replied. "So what's up?"

Logan shook his head. He could never get mad at a guy like Harry. Harry was the type of guy you could talk to about all your problems and who would never share your secrets. "Guess there's no fooling you."

"'Fraid not."

Logan lit up a cigar and puffed away. "'Ro brought in this punk kid she knows to the mansion. He's a real troublemaker." He said and took a swig of beer. "Anyways, the kid. Well, I say kid but he's 22 or something like that. Anyways, he's not what he seems to be."

"He's shittin' everyone."

"Exactly." Logan replied and took another swig of beer. "And 'Ro don't see it either."

"Have you tried beating the shit out of him?" Harry asked. "That would be a method I would take."

"Yeah." Logan replied but didn't want to even think about the Danger Room. "No comment on that method."

"That bad."

Logan placed his empty beer on the counter. "It was that bad."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With his eyes closed and his unique three fingered hands holding his rosary beads, Kurt prayed silently in his room. He heard the door of his room open softly and familiar footsteps along the floor. "Hello Ororo." He said never losing his focus.

"Hey." Ororo answered softly.

"Vat are you doing here?" Kurt asked fingering the next bead.

"I want to talk to you." Ororo said taking a seat next to him on the floor.

Kurt sighed and made the sign of the cross symbolizing the end of his prayers. He could have ignored her if he wanted, but he could never do something like that to her. He loved her too much. So, he opened his golden eyes and turned to stare into her sapphire ones. "Ja."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Kurt said trying to make her feel guilty. "You made Logan and I look like a couple of fools in front of those kids."

"You and Logan have been boasting and showing off for far too long." Ororo replied. "You two had it coming."

"You set us up." Kurt shook his head. "You knew what he could do and you set us up."

"Yes, I did." Ororo answered honestly and stopped him before he could say anything else. 'But you had it coming and you know it. Besides, I thought it was quite amusing to see the two of you run in terror."

Kurt gave her a look. "I didn't think it was that amusing." He answered. "Besides, I wasn't running in terror."

"Oh really." Ororo smiled. "Cuz that's not what I saw."

"You vere seeing things." Kurt teased. "Logan was the one running. Not me." He smiled. He knew she was right, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"My eyesight is just fine." Ororo replied and kissed him softly on the lips.

Kurt didn't object and welcomed it when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lay her on the floor and began sliding his hands down her body.

_He's being bold_. Ororo thought to herself as she felt his tender touch. She wanted him and kissed hungrily at his lips.

Kurt winced slightly and pulled away as she bit at his lip.

"He got you good, didn't he?" Ororo said.

"He kicked me in the jaw with a steel boot." Kurt replied.

Ororo smiled and traced his lip with her finger. "Poor baby."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy closed his laptop and sighed. It seemed like the more he looked at the disk, the more aggravated he would get because he couldn't figure out what Magneto was up to. So, he closed his laptop.

He ran his fingers thru his hair and cursed Stormy for chopping it all off. He knew she was across the hall with Kurt and was debating whether or not he should barge in and break up the make out fest. _Stormy will kill me if I did. What the hell she sees in that loser anyway._ He was determined to find out, but he was more curious about Magneto's plans.

Remy threw the covers off and climbed out of bed in just his underwear. He needed to get out of there. He needed time to himself to think.

He debated about going out and roam the mansion. Being nosey was always fun, but he wasn't in the mood to have anyone breathing down his neck with every step he took. So instead, he opted to sneak around.

Remy opened the window and felt the small breeze. It was fairly chilly considering he was still use to the hot humid Louisiana nights. You would think he would welcome the change in weather, but that was not the case. He missed home and welcomed any memory of it.

He slipped on his trench coat and climbed out on the window ledge. Using a drain pipe, he quickly scaled the wall up to the roof. He thought once he was up there that he would have the place to himself, but that was not the case. It was quite obvious; he wasn't the only one who needed to be alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xavier sat alone in his study looking at the various papers Ororo had Gambit's brother fax over. He was learning a lot about Gambit: his full name, when he was adopted, what kind of grades he made in school and of course his five hour wedding.

He stacked the papers neatly and placed them in a folder on the desk. He turned on the TV and watched another breaking news report with Gambit's pictures and description init. But if that wasn't bad enough, the police now had something else.

_This is April O'Neil Channel Six News. I'm here love at K-Swiss Jewelers where another robbery has taken place nearly 15 minutes ago. Here, at the scene of the crime is Detective Carl Frisby, Head of the NYPD Burglary division to make a comment on the story._

"_Thank you Ms. O'Neil." Detective Carl replied. "The description of the suspect is that he is a male Caucasian with auburn hair, red eyes, with the height of 6 feet and weighing approximately 170lbs. He's been spotted wearing a black body suit with a fuchsia torso and a brown trench coat. We believe the suspect is a mutant, but at this point in time we are not sure of what he is capable of doing."_

"_I see." April nodded. "Detective Carl, it there any new information that has surfaced in this robbery." _

"_Yes, Ms. O'Neil. There is." Detective Carl replied. "At various burglaries made last night, we found several playing cards at the scenes. This burglary was no different. However, this time the cards were set up waiting for us."_

"_I'm not sure I understand."_

"_Tonight, we found 52 cards, a full deck, spread out on the floor spelling the word GAMBIT."_

"_Huh." April replied. "That is rather strange."_

"_Indeed it is." Detective Carl replied. "We believe this thief is toying with us now. He knows he's good and wants to be recognized."_

Xavier sighed and folded his hands. He knew the situation was slowly going out of control. Something was going to go down soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Rogue sat on the roof in her nightgown and black hooded cloak. She and Bobby had gotten into a fight and it wasn't pretty. She just wanted to be alone and away from everyone who didn't understand.

Remy sat down next to her. He could feel the emotions coming off of her. Rogue was upset and depressed. He wondered why see was feeling that way and what he could do to make her feel better. "Hey."

"Hey." Rogue replied softly. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Waz wrong Chere?"

"Bobby and I got in a fight." She replied. 'He's mad at me."

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Why he mad at you?"

"Cuz." Rogue sniffled_. Because I like you._ "Cuz he's jealous." She wiped her eyes and told him only half of the story. "Storm suspended him from the team for two weeks. That means he get private drill sessions from Logan." She explained. "I've been improving with my training a lot, so Xavier and Storm might let me go on missions soon. That means I'll be apart of the team. But Bobby, he hasn't been doing as good as me."

_She's lying about what's really upsetting her, but then again she is telling the truth._ "Bobby ya boyfriend, right." Remy asked and watched her nod. "Den he be a fool ta be jealous of ya. If ya be my girl, I's be proud of ya."

Rogue turned to look in his ruby eyes to see if he was telling the truth. "Really?"

"Yeah." Remy smiled.

Rogue wiped her eyes. She felt a lot better. _He's sweet. _ She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Remy wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He wanted to ask her how much she knew about his association with Magneto, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her. Instead, he debated to himself on why he didn't want to stay.

**_A few hours later_**...

Logan growled under his breath when he found them in the 'hangout' roof spot everyone went to in order to have a moment alone. It was quite obvious that both of them were asleep. Without flesh to flesh contact, Remy was laying on his back with his arm around Rogue. She was snuggled up next to him with her head on his shoulder.

He carefully picked up Rogue without waking up either of them. He brought her to her in her room and tucked her in her bed. On the way back up to the roof, he wondered what would attract a sweet beautiful young woman to that garbage pail punk of a kid Ororo brought in.

When Logan got up to the roof, he glared at the sleeping Gambit. It would be so easy just to throw him off the roof right now. He thought as he lit up a cigar. "Rise and shine." He puffed on the cigar and nudged Gambit with his foot.

Remy opened his ruby eyes to see Logan standing over him_. I could have lived without seeing his face. _Then, he realized Rogue wasn't there. _Oh shit. Did she fall off the roof?_ He looked around ready to panic.

"Relax." Logan puffed on his cigar. "Rogue's in her bed, far enough from you."

Remy gave him a glare and stood up. "I's surprised ya didn't try ta throw me off de roof or something."

"I was tempted." Logan replied and tapped the end of his cigar. "But I don't want a thunderbolt shoved up my ass."

"Why?" Remy smirked. "Ya head be taking up most of de room."

Logan growled. "Listen you little punk." He said as he put out his cigar in his hand. "If 'Ro wasn't my friend, I would have kicked your ass a long time ago."

"Yeah." Remy rolled his eyes. 'We dun saw how well dat went."

Logan grabbed Gambit by the collar of his trench coat and growled in his face. "Don't push me kid." He said placing his fist against his neck. Slowly, he extended his left and right claw. "There's always room for the middle claw."

"I ain't no assassin." Remy touched one of the claws against his neck. "So don't be making me paint de roof wit ya blood."

"You don't have the balls." Logan challenged.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Remy said as he began charging the claw. "Alls I got ta do is let go."

Logan glared into Gambit's eyes. He could tell he wasn't kidding, so he loosened his grip on the collar.

In return, Remy pulled back the charge from Logan's claws. He smirked as Logan retracted his claws and let him go. "Dat's what I dought." He said flipping up his collar. "See you later, Monsieur."

"You may think you got away, but I'm on to you." Logan yelled to Gambit as he walked away. "You're going down real soon."

Remy paused when he heard Logan's last comment. It was true. He could feel it. _I got to get out of here._ He sighed and began climbing down the mansion to his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well, another chapter done. I guess I better get cracking on Prince22. Got to get in gear for some fighting. Muhahahahha.**

**Yeah, I know I described Mystique from the X-men Evolution TV show, but I'm not a fan a naked Mystique. GIVE ME A NAKED GAMBIT OR WOLVERINE ANYDAY!!!**

**And Yes, April O'Neil is the reporter from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm a fan of the TMNT so I couldn't help but give her a cameo. **

**I have posted the first two chapters to _Sweet Little Lies_. I will have another chapter out for that one in a few days. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I'll see you next chapter or story.**

**Michelle**


	22. Remy Wants to Leave

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXII: Remy Wants to Leave

By: Michelle

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy tossed and turned in his bed. His mind was racing and it seemed like it wasn't going to stop.

_Gambit lay back on his head with his hands behind his head and a cigarette in his mouth. He didn't like the situation he was in at the moment. He was suppose to get paid 20 grand for the ruby he stole, half in advance and half when he handed the ruby over to Magneto. However, that was not the case. Instead, he got 10 grand and forced to join the brotherhood. That was definitely not part of the deal. He wanted the other 10 grand and was currently plotting how he was going to acquire it._

_His eyes darted to the door as he heard the knob turn. He sighed, sat up, and took the cigarette out of his mouth blowing out smoke. "What de fuck ya want?" He said glaring at the older man who stepped in the room._

"_I was just checking up on you." Magneto replied. "How do you like your quarters?"_

"_Heh." Gambit smirked. "I've been in better dumps."_

_Magneto glared at him. Gambit was making it clear that he wasn't liking the situation was in. He never liked to take orders from anyone. He was a loner and made up his own rules. He was damned if anyone was going to take that away from him. _

"_I have another mission for you Saturday night." Magneto said simply. "It is an easy job. Mystique and I will be assisting you with the information she got while you were out stealing the ruby."_

_Gambit rolled his eyes. "What's it involve?"_

"_I'll tell you when the time comes." Magneto replied._

"_You will tell me now." Gambit said seductively with his eyes glowing red._

_Magneto wanted to laugh at him. "I'm far more advanced than you." He said with a placid face. "Your little charming abilities won't work on me."_

_Gambit sighed in frustration and laid back down on the bed. Damn Buckethead. It was killing him not to know what was going on. After his last mission with Sinister, he made it an obligation to find out every little detail about the jobs he was contracted for. "If you want me to do this job, it's going to be another 20 grand and I'm going to have to know everything about it."_

"_Oh really." Magneto replied._

"_What? You need a hearing aid old man." Gambit said with an attitude. "It's 20 grand and details."_

"_You forget who I am." Magneto replied. "I am your boss. This is my brotherhood and you will do as I say." He raised an eyebrow at Gambit. "It would be wise not to double-cross me."_

_Gambit folded his arms. He knew Magneto was right. He was the boss and held control. "Fine. Boss." He replied with a smirk. "Anything ya say, goes."_

"_Good." Magneto replied and walked out the room._

_Gambit just stared at him. He was going to fix him. Magneto may threaten him all he wants, but he doesn't take orders from anyone. If Magneto wasn't going to pay up, he was going to get it good. It was never wise to double cross Gambit._

_&&&_

_On his Harley, Gambit sped down the highway in New Jersey at 2 o'clock in the morning. He always drove fast, but this time he was really pushing the limits. He was surprised he wasn't pulled over by a cop already. _

_He was tired and hungry. He wanted to pull over, but wasn't going to risk it. He had to admit that he was afraid. He had never been afraid before. Growing up on the streets of New Orleans taught him how to be tough, but now it was different._

_He thought about pulling over to make a phone call. There were several people he could have called. Henri and Mercy always had a cell phone on them, but what well could they do. He wondered about calling his ex-wife, Bella Donna Boudreaux. She was an assassin. She could take down Magneto. However, he hadn't seen her since he ran from New Orleans and he wouldn't have been surprised if she hated him for leaving without taking her with him despite what happened. _

_Of course, there is always Stormy. No, he couldn't call her. She would be all overprotective and try to bring him to that school she worked for. He wasn't into that. Besides, he couldn't go running to her. She was Goddess. He was just a low life thief._

_He kept his eyes on the road. His eyelids were slowly starting to droop when his bike jerked. His eyes shot wide open. He knew he couldn't go to sleep while driving. He could really get into a bad accident. So, he focused on the road again. That's when his bike jerked the second time. He tightened his grip on the handle bars. _

_For the next few minutes, his ride was smooth. Then, it happened. His bike was out of control and he knew why. Magneto had found him. He knew it the moment the bike swerved around like it had a mind of its own. Then, he veered off the road towards a tree. He knew he was going to die, so he made a jump for it._

Remy jumped up in bed. His heart was racing as he looked around at his surroundings. Magneto was no where around, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep.

He threw off his covers and slipped out his room. He made his way down the hall to her room.

Ororo lay peacefully in her bed until she heard that god awful nickname.

"Stormy."

Ororo opened her eyes and looked at the end of the bed. There she saw two glowing red eyes. She didn't jump though. She knew who it was. "What Remy?"

"Can't sleep." He whined. "Nightmares."

"Again." She replied and watched as the two ruby eyes nodded at her. "Alright. You can sleep in here again."

"Merci." Remy replied and crawled up under the covers. "Where ya boyfriend?"

Ororo made herself comfortable on her side of the bed. "He's in his room."

"Why?"

"Because, he sleeps in his room and I sleep in mine." Ororo replied.

"He dumb den." Remy replied. "If ya wuz my girl, I'd be in here every night."

"I'm not your girl now and you are in bed with me." Ororo replied.

"So." Remy answered. "I look no touch. If I be him, I'd definitely touch."

'You know not all relationships are based on sex." Ororo said snuggling on her pillow imagining it was Kurt. "Now go to sleep."

"Stormy."

"What?" Ororo answered. _I'm tired and am trying to sleep._

"Is it blue?' Remy asked with curiosity.

"What?"

"You know." Remy replied. "His dick. Is it blue?"

Ororo sighed. "I'm not answering that, especially to you. Now go to sleep."

"Stormy."

"What?"

"How old Rogue be?" Remy asked.

"She's seventeen." Ororo answered. 'Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Remy, I want to make something clear to you." Ororo said knowing what he was thinking.

"Huh."

"My students are not eligible dates, joyrides, or one night stands." Ororo said turning him to face her. His body faced her, but he didn't. She grabbed his chin and turned him to look directly into her eyes. "I'm serious."

"K."

"Now get some sleep." She said and snuggled on her side of the bed.

"Stormy."

"What now?" Ororo said getting irate. She wanted to sleep.

"I'm gonna leave tomorrow." Remy said.

"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?" Ororo asked. She was wide awake now.

Remy just cuddled under the covers. 'I mean I be leaving tomorrow." He replied. "In de afternoon."

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Ororo asked. "Your bike is totaled."

"I gots legs. I can walk." Remy answered. "Besides, I can get a new bike. I gots money. And if I didn't, I'd borrow one, heh."

_You mean steal one._ Ororo sighed. "Why do you want to leave?" She wanted to cry. She wanted Remy to stay at the mansion and change his life around. She worried about him all the time.

"Cuz." Remy replied. He hated his empathy. He was hurting her and he could feel it in his head. "I don't belong here."

"Yeah you do." Ororo answered brushing the bangs out his eyes. The once brightly colored ruby eyes seemed dull and saddened as she looked into them. 'Please don't leave."

"Gots too." Remy sighed. _It's dangerous if I stay here._ "I don't belong here."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't." Remy answered. "I's just a thief."

"You're more than that to me and you know it." Ororo said trying to change his mind. "And you are really good with the students. Not all of them adjust as easy to new people entering the mansion, especially Rogue. She usually keeps her distance."

_Chere._ Remy sighed. He really liked her. He didn't want to leave her. She seemed the only one to understand him other than Stormy. "I...I don't fit in here." He said making up any excuse he could. "No one wants me here."

"That's not true." Ororo replied. "Name one person that doesn't want you here."

Remy sighed. "Kurt, Logan, Iceboy...do you need any more."

Ororo sighed. She knew he was right. Those three were having trouble adjusting to Remy being there. "I don't want you to leave." She said honestly.

"I know." Remy heard her sniffle. "But I gots to. Don't mean ta hurt ya." He said softly. "But I can't stay here." _I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to pay for the mistakes I made. _He kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry Stormy."

Ororo wiped a tear from her eyes as he pulled away. Then, she watched him snuggle under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. He was going to leave and there was nothing she could do about it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saturday Morning**

Ororo fixed her hair in the bathroom as she heard a familiar sound from her room. She opened the door and looked at Kurt. "Good Morning."

"I wish I could say the same." Kurt replied as he stared into her eyes. _Did she sleep with him? _"What's he doing in here?"

'Sleeping." Ororo replied. She knew he was mad and he had every right to be.

"No kidding." Kurt said sarcastically.

"It's not what you think." Ororo answered and explained. "Besides, Evan, Jamie, and Rahne sometimes wonder in here when they have nightmares."

"Ja, but they are not a young horny 22 year old." Kurt reminded her. _I'm going to hurt that little bastard._

"Will you keep your voice down?" Ororo fussed at him. She couldn't believe he was being so jealous.

"Vhy?" Kurt snapped. "I might vake zhe ungrateful pain in zhe ass."

"Will you calm down?" Ororo said pulling him into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. "Nothing happened. He had a nightmare and came in my room and went to sleep. That's all that happened." She explained again, but she could still see doubt in his eyes. "Don't you trust me?" _Please don't be like Forge. Please don't be like Forge._

"Ja." Kurt sighed as he calmed down. He had no reason to not trust Ororo. "I trust you." _I just don't trust him._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy heard the ruckus from the students downstairs and pulled a pillow over his head. _It's only 11 o'clock on a Saturday for crying out loud._ He could sleep all day if no one disturbed him, but unfortunately he was having no luck. He tried to get to sleep again but it was useless.

He sat up and yawned. _Where Stormy be?_ He thought looking over at her side of the bed. _She's probably with that Kurt guy again_. He rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed.

After he made his way back to his room, he cleaned up and headed downstairs for lunch. He didn't realize how hungry he actually was until he downed another whole pizza. _These people need to learn how to cook some real food. Good thing I'm leaving. If I eat anymore pizza, I might as well hang out with the Ninja Turtles._

As soon as lunch was over, he went to find Ororo to tell her goodbye. He looked all over the mansion, but couldn't find her for nothing. _She must be real upset_. He wanted to kick himself for making her feel that way. _I don't want to hurt her_.

Remy sighed and wandered into one of the rooms. He didn't find Stormy. Instead, he found someone else he wanted to say goodbye to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo hid in her favorite spot in the world: her greenhouse. It was the one place that gave her peace. Besides, she figured the more she hid from Remy, the longer he had to stay. She knew he could never leave her without saying goodbye.

She wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked like a complete mess with all the potting soil on her clothes and her sweat soaked clothes, yet Kurt insisted she looked as beautiful as ever.

_Crunch_

Ororo sighed as she looked down at her smashed tulip. She had told him that she didn't need help in her garden, but he insisted to help her anyway. Now, her tulip paid the price.

"Ororo, I'm sorry." Kurt pleaded to his girlfriend. "I didn't mean to hit it with my tail. Sometimes it has a mind of its own."

'I didn't need your help to begin with." Ororo replied. "I asked you to let me have some time by myself."

"I know. I know." Kurt answered. "But I just trying to help."

"I know." Ororo turned from him. She wasn't mad about the tulip. She was mad at Remy for wanting to leave.

Kurt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Vhat's vrong, Liebling?" He asked. He hated seeing her so upset.

"It's nothing." Ororo replied as she leaned back in his arms. "I'm fine."

"I know ven something is bothering you." Kurt replied. It was true. _I may not have known you as long as Gambit, but I know when you are hurting. _"Ororo talk to me."

Ororo sighed. "Gambit is leaving today." She hung her head. "I don't want him to go."

Kurt felt her turn in his arms to cry on his chest. "It's alright Liebling. I'm here." He said stroking her back. "Let it out." _Yes, he's leaving. Whahooo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue sat alone in the music room with her guitar. She was so busy adjusting her strings that she didn't even notice Remy was in the room.

Remy made absolutely no sound as he walked in the room. To him, she seemed lost in thought. He wondered to himself what she was thinking about. He brushed back his hair out of his eyes and sat down at the piano still staring at her.

Rogue jumped when she caught him looking at her. She didn't know how he got past her, but he did. She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You scared the crap out of me. I thought I was alone."

"I sorry." Remy apologized. "But a bel femme like ya should never be alone."

Rogue blushed. "How long have you been here?"

"About five minutes." Remy answered. "What are ya doing here by ya lonesome?"

"I don't know." Rogue shrugged. "Just wanted some time alone. It gets crazy in the mansion sometimes."

"I believe it." Remy replied hearing a bunch of children screaming down the hallway. "So how long ya play de guitar?"

"A couple pf months." Rogue replied. "I kinda taught myself."

"Really." Remy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but I'm not really that good." Rogue said as she began blushing. _He's staring at me_. "Do you know how do play any instruments."

"Yeah." Remy replied. "I know how ta play de piano and some on de banjo and guitar."

"Cool." Rogue replied.

Remy smiled and reached out touching a lock of her hair. He twirled the piece in his finger and watched her blush. "This natural?" He asked about her white streak.

"No." Rogue answered. She didn't particularly liked the memory of it, but there was no sense dwelling on the past. "A few days after Professor Xavier took me in, Magneto kidnapped me. He strapped me to this machine that was suppose to turn all the world leaders into mutants."

"Stormy told me about that." Remy replied. "Never knew ya were de one in de machine."

"Yeah, well. I didn't exactly have a say so in that." Rogue sighed. "Anyways, Magneto made me absorb him causing the machine to begin working. The machine started draining me as its power spread. It stripped front of my hair white." She tucked the lock behind her ear. "I would have died, but Logan saved me."

Remy studied her hard. "Do you hate Magneto?" He asked. _Bastard._ "You know, for what he did."

"Sort of." Rogue answered. "Magneto pasted on some really disturbing memories when I absorbed him."

_She knows._ Remy turned around to face the piano. _Time to change the subject._ He played a few notes on the ivory keys. Sounds good. It's been kept up real well. He noticed a small lightning bolt carved in the wood. _Well duh. It's Stormy's. She told me once that she knew how to play. _

_Should I ask him about Magneto_. Rogue thought as she tuned her guitar. _No. I shouldn't. It might make him mad. Besides, he probably already told Ms. Munroe about it. _

"Ya sing Chere?"

"Yeah." Rogue answered. "Why?"

"If I play, ya sing?"

"Sure." Rogue smiled. "Whatcha gonna play?"

"My Immortal." Remy replied. "Ya know. By..."

"Evanescence." Rogue finished recognizing the notes he was playing. "Yeah. I love their music."

"So do I." Remy smiled.

"Sounds like we have some things in common." Rogue replied. _Besides Magneto._ She smiled at him. _Maybe we have more. He's kind of cute too._

"Yeah." Remy answered. _And I want to leave because???_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You feel better." Kurt asked as he lifted Ororo's chin for her to look up into his eyes.

'Yeah." Ororo replied. "I feel much better." She smiled up at him. "How's I find such a good guy like you."

_Because Gambit didn't want you_. Kurt smiled. "I ask myself the same question about finding a woman like you."

"I guess fate brought us together." Ororo smiled.

"Ja." Kurt replied. He didn't know what else to say, so he kissed her.

Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. After she pulled away, they both had to catch their breath. "Well I never could resist a kiss like that."

Kurt chuckled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

'You hear that?" Ororo asked as their moment ended.

"Hear vhat?" Kurt asked and listened closely. He faintly heard the piano.

Ororo sighed. "Those kids are playing with the piano again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy smiled as Rogue began singing to the notes he was playing.

"I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears"

Logan was in the middle of a meeting with Xavier when he heard it. "You hear that." He asked listening heard. "That's Rogue."

"She's with Gambit." Xavier replied as he briefly reached out to Rogue's mind.

"and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave"

"_This is Vernon Thompson channel 6 news. Join us this hour for news, sports, and weather. Plus join April O'Neil as she reports on the latest Gambit robberies."_

"because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone" 

Magneto smiled at the news report. Mystique had done an excellent job at destroying Gambit's reputation. It was only a matter of time now.

"these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me"

Rogue blushed as Remy stared at her. Then, she got back to singing.

"You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind"

"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"

_And I want to leave because...and I want to leave because...and I want to leave because???_ Remy thought as he stared at her like he was hypnotized.

"these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me"

"I swear those kids and that piano." Ororo fussed as she and Kurt rushed into the room "I don't know how many times I have to tell them not play with it. It's not a...toy."

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all **along**"

Remy joined in singing as Rogue began playing her guitar. Neither of them realized they attracted an audience.

"**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me"**

Logan walked over to Ororo and Kurt. "Chuck wants to talk to us all." He said. "And Now."

"All of me."

Ororo found it hard to pull herself away from the room. Kurt had to nearly drag her way. She didn't know what Xavier wanted to talk about, but she had a feeling it wasn't something good.

"All of me." Rogue stopped singing and playing her guitar. Remy stopped playing the piano too. She blushed. _He keeps staring at me._

"Ya sing good Chere." Remy said as he turned away from her. _How am I going to leave her?_

"Thanks." _Ok that is weird_. Rogue thought as he hung his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Remy shrugged. "I'm fine." He turned back towards her and stared into her emerald eyes. "I just don't want to tell you Good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Rogue was shocked and hurt. "You're leaving." _No, don't go_. "Why? When?"

"In a little while." Remy replied. "I just need to go." He said getting up and walking over to the window. He stared out the window, cursing himself under his breath. _I shouldn't have fallen for her so fast. How could I be so stupid?_ He thought as he fought the tears watering in his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Logan walked in Xavier's office with Kurt and Ororo at his heels. Ororo ran her fingers thru her hair trying to figure out what the meeting was about, while Kurt closed the door behind them.

Logan walked and stood next to Xavier. He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Ororo. _Gambit's going down now._

As Kurt came to stand next to her, Ororo looked from Logan to Xavier. "What's going on?"

"Ororo, perhaps it's best that you take a seat for this." Xavier said. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it was inevitable.

"Alright." Ororo replied. She was confused as ever. What is going on? She thought again as she sat down. Something doesn't feel right.

"This is this morning's front page news." Xavier said as Logan handed her a rolled up newspaper.

Ororo opened it up and looked at the picture. She was completely speechless. "I uh...this umm..." Oh Goddess. "You can't possibly think..."

"Actually." Xavier folded his hands. "It's more complicated than that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well, another chapter done. I guess I better get cracking on Prince22. Got to get in gear for some fighting. You know beat people up and stuff. I'll be nice. Muhahahahha.**

**I have posted the first 3 chapters to _Sweet Little Lies_. I will have another chapter out for that one in a few days. **

**My Immortal is one of my favorite songs by Evanescene. I love their music and listen to it when i write.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Michelle**


	23. An Issue of Trust

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXIII: An Issue of Trust

By: Michelle

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"More complicated." Ororo sighed. "I can assure you. This is not Gambit." She stated. "For one, his hair isn't this long." She said pointing to the picture. "I cut off his ponytail. Number two; there is no way he left the mansion without anyone noticing." She said and pointed to Logan and Kurt. "Especially with the way you two have been breathing down his neck. Beside, Gambit is far too good of a thief to let his reputation be destroyed like this."

"Ororo, I understand what you are saying." Xavier replied. "And I know he wasn't involved."

"Then, why are you showing me this?" Ororo asked. "Especially if you know it isn't him."

"How well do you know Gambit, Ororo?'"

"Gambit tells me everything." Ororo replied.

Logan grunted. "Or everything he wants you to hear."

Ororo sighed. She was getting annoyed now. "It's not like that, Logan. Gambit trusts me and I trust him."

"Oh really." Logan challenged. "So why was he in an accident?"

"I already told you." Ororo replied. "He was driving down the highway late at night and he lost control over the bike."

"You really believe that Darlin" Logan answered.

"Yes, I do." Ororo replied getting an attitude. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Vell Ororo." Kurt spoke up. "It does sound suspicious."

I don't believe this. "Well take his side, why don't you." Ororo snapped at her boyfriend.

"Ororo, I'm not taking anyone's side." Kurt replied. "But there is something that is no adding up vith this."

Ororo sighed in frustration. _Why is everyone against me_?

Xavier could tell she was getting real upset. "Ororo, Kurt is making a point."

"But Professor..."

"We are not trying to be against you." Xavier explained. "But you have to see things from our point of view."

"Like what?" Ororo answered. "Do you expect me to distrust my friend? Well, I won't. I trust him and will defend him no matter what."

"Ororo, take another look at that picture." Xavier ordered her.

Ororo sighed and took another look at the newspaper. Every detail besides his hair pointed towards Gambit except one thing: the eyes. They are yellow in this shot. "Mystique."

"You got it Darlin" Logan said getting full of himself. "And where there is Mystique, Magneto is not far behind."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_He's leaving me._ Rogue stared at him for a moment. Remy was standing by the window looking out. Outside, the sky was turning black. She wondered it if was Storm's doing or just a typical gloomy day. Of course, she didn't care much about the day. She cared about the gloomy person staring out the window.

Rogue got up and walked over to him. She turned him slowly to face her, "Why you wanna go/"

"Cuz." Remy sighed. He couldn't look in her eyes. "I can't stay here."

"Did you ask the Professor?" Rogue suggested. "I'm sure he'd be happy to have you stay with us."

"It's not that." Remy answered. "Dere's stuff I gots ta do." _People's asses to kick._

"Are you going to come back?" Rogue asked with pleading eyes.

"Non." Remy answered. "I ain't."

Rogue felt her eyes water. "Please don't go." She said and hugged him. She didn't why she did, but she did. "I don't want you to go."

Remy wasn't expecting her to get all emotional, but it felt nice to have someone to care about him. To cry over him. As she leaned her head on his chest, he played with her white locks. "Come wit me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Magneto." Ororo said and gave them a they-are-insane look. "Are you crazy? Gambit would never work for Magneto."

"Then explain that picture Darlin'" Logan answered. "And his bike. No fucking tree made that thing look like that. I don't care how fast he was going."

"He would never work for Magneto." Ororo argued.

"Ororo, are you sure?" Xavier asked. He didn't need to read her mind to tell that that she wasn't so sure. The look on her face gave everything away.

"Yes." Ororo ran her fingers nervously threw her hair. _He would never work for Magneto...Would he?_

"Ororo, the other night, and vhen you talked to Gambit." Kurt reminded her. "Did he say anything else? You know anything besides the accident."

Ororo sighed. "He said he stole a jewel for one of his employers."

"What kind of jewel?" Logan asked.

"I think it was a ruby." Ororo replied. "But I'm not sure. Besides, why would Magneto need someone like Gambit to steal a jewel for him? He gets Mystique to do all of his dirty work for him."

'True." Xavier had to agree. If Magneto wanted something done right, he would have Mystique do it.

"But vhy would Mystique break into all those jewelry stores if Gambit already stole the ruby for them." Kurt asked.

"They're framing him." Logan grunted.

"What are you talking about?" Ororo answered placing her hands on her hips.

"Just think about it." Logan said to them. "Mags hires Gambit to steal a jewel for him. The kid does, but he doesn't fulfill his end of the deal and he keeps the jewel for himself. Mags is pissed and wanst the jewel, so he decides to seek a little revenge." He suggested. "Hence, the accident and the robberies."

"That was a very inventive story Logan." Ororo replied sarcsticallly. "So how long did it take for you to make that bullshit up?"

"I didn't make that shit up, DARLIN'." Logan answered. He pulled out a cigar and stuck it in the corner of his mouth. "If I was Mags and if that like bastard double-crossed me, I'd make him wish he never crossed my path."

Ororo rolled her eyes. Go figure.

"Think I'm kidding 'Ro." Logan grunted. "Why you think Mystique is committing all them robberies. Mags is trying to draw Gambit out to get what he wants."

"OK Logan." Ororo replied. She didn't want to hear a word of it. "Whatever you say."

"Still don't believe me." Logan said chewing on the end of his cigar. "How about you ask your friend?"

"I don't have to prove a thing to you Logan." Ororo answered. "Gambit would never work for Magneto."

"You may think that, but that little..."

"Logan. Ororo." Xavier fussed. "Stop this at once. Arguing about this is not going to solve anything." He watched as the two of them calmed down some. "Now Ororo, did Gambit tell you anything about his employer that hire him to steal the jewel."

"No. He did not." Ororo said calmly, and then gave Logan a look. "And it wasn't Magneto."

"I received some faxes yesterday evening." Xavier said pointing to the file on his desk.

"Yes. They are from Gambit's brother." Ororo explained. "I talked to him yesterday."

Xavier nodded. "Did his brother know of any of the events that have been going on?"

"I told him." Ororo replied. "He nearly panicked when I told talked about the accident. He said he talked to Gambit about 3 weeks ago."

"What did he say?"

"That his contract with his employer in Paris ended and that he got a new one." Ororo replied, and then she remembered something. "He also said Gambit wasn't comfortable working for the new employer."

Xavier raised a brow. "Did his brother mention who the employer was?"

"No."

Logan folded his arms. "Oh really."

"Perhaps, it would be best if we talk to Gambit about this before jumping to any more conclusions." Xavier replied. _Bobby, summon Gambit to my office._ "After all, it is only right for Gambit to share his side of the story with us."

"This is going to be fun." Logan smiled. _Kid's going down now._

Kurt's eyes lit up. _Maybe I can finally get the pain in the ass out for good._

Ororo sighed and ran her fingers thru her hair. _I trust him. He would never work for Magneto._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come wit me."

Rogue lifted her head to look at him. Did he just say what I think he said?

Remy played with the lock of hair in his fingers. He looked down with his ruby red eyes to stare in her emerald ones. "Come wit me."

"I...uhh." Rogue was speechless. She pulled away from him and thought for a moment. Oh My God, he is serious too. "I can't...I..."

"Why not?" Remy asked. _It get really lonely being by myself. Please come with me._

"I have classes." Rogue answered. "I'm in my last year of high school. I can't just leave." She sighed. "I don't know anything past this."

"I take care of ya." Remy replied. He pulled her back in his arms. "I promise. I give ya everything ya need."

"I need to stay here." Rogue replied although she really didn't want to. 'I'm sorry, but this is my home."

"Oh." Remy hung his head. Guess I'll be on my own. "D'accord. Well, I better get going."

"Please don't go." Rogue said not letting him leave her. "Stay here."

"I can't." Remy answered. "I need to leave." He began walking away.

"Is it because of Magneto?"

Remy paused in his steps. "How much ya know?" He said turning to face her.

"I know about the ruby you stole for him." Rogue replied. She stepped closer to him, but kept her distance. She wasn't sure how he would react.

"You do." Remy felt a lump in his throat.

"Yeah." Rogue answered. "And..."

"Ahem." Bobby said interrupting them. He looked over at Rogue and then at Gambit. "Professor wants to see you."

"Moi." Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Bobby rolled his eyes. "He wants to see you in his office."

"Alright." Remy took one last look at Rogue and walked out the door. He knew she knew more, but Bobby had stopped her from saying so.

Bobby just stood in the doorway and stared at Rogue.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing." He replied and walked off.

Rogue sighed and sat down at the piano. She wondered if it was a good idea to tell Remy that she knew about Magneto. OR Maybe it would be a better idea to tell the Professor and Storm. All in the same, shit was going to happen either way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy stopped in front of Xavier's office and knocked on the door. Kurt opened the door, signaling for him to come in and he did just that. He looked at all the faces there.

Xavier had a calm and compassionate face, almost like a father. Just by looking at him, Remy concluded that Xavier seemed like the type of person who didn't like to fight. He seemed like her would believe that simple solutions were the best, talking could always solve a problem, and of course that mutants and humans should be able to put aside their differences and live together in a normal and harmonious life.

Logan's face was the exact opposite. He stood there with his head slightly lowered yet with his feral eyes glaring over at him. He had a smirk on his face and continued to chew on his cigar the entire time. He kept his arms folded and leaned on the desk. Remy already knew Logan didn't think much of him and personally he didn't care. Logan seemed like the type of person that loved to fight. He reminded Remy a lot about Sabretooth, an old acquaintance he didn't think highly of.

Remy heard the door close and turned to look at Kurt. It was hard to read his glowing eyes. He didn't practically like the man. He didn't why. He just did. Sure Kurt looked like a demon and everything, but with his own unique eyes Remy knew that you should never judge a person by appearance. Maybe he didn't like him just because he was Stormy's boyfriend. Ok, he was jealous, but Stormy seemed so happy with him. Shouldn't he be happy for her?

Then, his last focus was on Ororo, his Stormy. She hated that nickname, yet she never followed thru with her threats to zap him if he called her that. But as he stared into her eyes, he could sense something was wrong. She looked worried, confused, and curious all at the same time. Her eyes were watery, but not enough to shed any tears. Remy wondered why she looked like that, and then he had the feeling he was going to have that answered.

"Gambit, why don't you take a seat?" Xavier offered.

Remy glanced again at each of their face. "I think I'll stand."

"Whatever suits you?" Xavier replied and folded his hands.

Remy raised an eyebrow. Something is funny in here. "What be going on?"

"Gambit, have you ever heard of the name Magneto?" Xavier asked plainly.

"Non." _Oh shit._ Gambit replied holding his poker face. "Why?"

"Well, we have concluded that you could be in a lot of danger." Xavier said and began to explain. "Logan has checked over you motorcycle and has found the metal has been bent unusually."

"My bike dun slammed into a tree."

"Yes, that is true." Xavier agreed. "However, a tree is not capable of turning your motorcycle into a pretzel. We know of only one man who is capable of doing something like that. Are you sure you haven't met anyone who goes by the name Magneto?"

"Non." Remy replied. "I don't be knowing anyone wit de name Magneto."

"You're full of shit." Logan said. "You know exactly who he is."

Remy made no response. He glanced to his left to see Kurt blocking the door. Ororo was sitting on the couch in just as a speechless pose as he was. Xavier sat calmly at the desk studying him with Logan at his side.

"Gambit." Ororo said softly. She could feel the lump building in her throat. "Are sure you don't know anyone named Magneto?"

Remy studied her emotions. _She doesn't trust me_. "Maybe a little." He replied honestly. "Ya did mention him a time aw two."

"Gambit, who was your last employer?" Ororo asked him. "After Paris?"

Remy glanced quickly around the room. "None of ya business."

"Heh." Logan grunted. "Come on Kid. Spill it." He said taunting him. "Whatcha afraid of?"

"Ain't of ya." Remy answered. "And mon business is none of ya business."

"Oh I think it's plenty of our business."

"Gambit."

Remy turned his attention back to Ororo. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Please tell me the name of your last employer." Ororo asked. _Don't let them be right._

"je ne peux pas vous dire" _I can't tell you_. Remy replied.

Ororo pushed again. "Gambit?"

"c'est aucun de vos affaires chere" It's none of your business Chere. Remy answered and turned from her. Then something on Xavier's desk caught his eye.

"Gambit, Please." Ororo said. "Just tell us your last employer."

"What's this?" Remy asked as he turned around with the folder in his hand. he looked to Xavier, Logan, and Kurt. He knew all of them didn't trust him, but they could never be capable of digging up any information like was in the file. "Stormy?" He opened the file to see a copy of his adoption papers as the first thing. "Stormy? What is this?"

"Don't be angry." Ororo said to him. "I called your brother."

"Ya what?" Remy replied getting angrier by the second.

"I was worried about you, so I called your brother." Ororo explained but he didn't want to hear a word of it.

"Ya had no right ta call him." Remy said with his voice raising. "Why ya did dis?"

"Because I was worried and so is he." Ororo explained. "He said you were uncomfortable working with your new employer."

"I don't be believing this."

"Who did you steal the ruby for Gambit?"

'Come on Kid." Logan grunted. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"Gambit.' Kurt said to him. "Vho did you steal the ruby for?"

_Who did you steal the ruby for Gambit?_ Xavier said echoing in his head.

The file began to glow brightly in Remy's hand. He could feel all of their emotions swimming in his head. None of them seemed to trust him. Not even Stormy. Slowly the file disintegrated in his hand. "You bitch."

Ororo took a deep breath. She had never seen him so angry before. "Remy calm down."

"It's Gambit ta ya." Remy replied with his eyes glowing brightly.

I lost his trust. 'Remy Please here me out."

"WHAT FOR!!!!" Remy hollered. "YA DON'T TRUST ME. NONE OF YA TRUST ME." Then, he turned to Xavier. "**AND STOP TRYING TO READ MY MIND."**

Logan signaled that as his clue to make his move.

Remy saw him coming and threw a card square into his chest.

KABOOM

Ororo stepped. "Remy don't do this. We can help you."

"BULLSHIT." Remy snapped back. He went to slap her across the face when Kurt caught his hand.

"Don't even." Kurt said. It was the last straw.

Remy spun around kicking Kurt in the side.

Kurt felt the pain sore in his body, but he didn't care. Gambit had tried to hit Ororo and he wasn't going to tolerate that. He wasn't letting go of Gambit either.

Gambit felt Kurt's strong grip around his wrist. He don't give up easy does he. He slammed himself into Kurt and flipped him over his back.

Kurt hit the floor with a thud, but smiled as Logan flew into action.

"Stop it all of you." Ororo cried out.

Logan slammed Remy against the door. "Problems Kid. Or you just don't like being caught." He said holding his claws against his throat.

Remy struggled to get free and reached for the doorknob. "Non, I just can't stand ya breath." He replied and turned the knob. Both of them fell on the ground and separated.

Before Remy got the chance to get up, Kurt grabbed Remy from behind. "Zis vould be a lot easier it you vould cooperate." Kurt explained.

"Kiss my ass." Remy replied.

BAMF

Ororo and Xavier stood at the doorway.

BAMF

Some of the students that heard the ruckus gathered around to see what was going on.

BAMF

Remy felt extremely lightheaded. _What the hell?_

BAMF

Logan snarled as he watched on.

BAMF

Kurt could feel Gambit weakening with each teleport.

BAMF

"Kurt stop." Ororo said rushing over to him.

Kurt let Gambit go and expected Ororo to hug him. Instead, her attention was focused on Gambit.

"Gambit are you Ok?" Ororo said lifting his chin.

"Non." Remy answered. He felt so nauseous. "What?" he slurred as he felt the nasty juices gather in his mouth. He looked into Ororo's sapphire eyes. _I trusted you._

Ororo looked into Remy's ruby eyes. She could feel her heart break as he turned away from her. _I'm sorry._

Remy turned away and spilled his guts. Literally. "Bbbbllllaaahhhhhh."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ok. Chapter 23 is finished. Yeah. Anyways, I think I did a pretty good job with it. I was hoping the scene between Kurt and Remy was going to be better than I imagined it, but thems the breaks. Poor Remy. Poor Kurt. Poor Ororo. Chapter 24 might get emotional. **

**Anyways, I better get finished with Sweet Little Lies Chapter 4. Then, I'll start Prince of Thieves Chapter 25. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	24. An Awaited Explanation

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXIV: An Awaited Explanation

By: Michelle

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A few hours later...**

Remy lay on the bed with his head hanging off the side. He was actually surprised Kurt and Logan helped him upstairs, but he knew Ororo had something to do with that.

Next the bed was a mini trash can in easy reach. He used it twice since he was brought to the room and once was just recently. He never realized how much he disliked pizza until he threw it up. He almost felt sorry for Ororo who had to clean up his mess outside of Xavier's office. Keyword: Almost.

He felt like he was having a hangover from hell. He had gotten hangovers several times, but he never got to the point where he felt something like this. He felt like he wanted to die.

"Here Remy." Ororo said as she handed him a cup of water.

Remy took it and slowly rinsed out his mouth and spit out in the trash can. He lay his head back down and stared up at her with dull eyes. "What did he do to me?" He asked groggily.

Ororo wiped his face with a cool wash cloth. "When Kurt teleports, he travels briefly thru another dimension." She explained. "His body is use to it because of his mutation. However, his passengers are not. Their side effects weakness and vomiting."

"Oh." Remy closed his eyes. He felt her hands brush in his hair. "What?"

"Why won't you let us help you?" Ororo asked.

"I don't be needing ya help." Remy answered. "Don't be wanting ya help."

Ororo sighed as she stopped wiping her face. "Why can't you just...?"

Logan walked in the room without a care in the world. If he was interrupting something, it didn't bother him one bit. He was a man on a mission. "Where's the kid's stuff?" He demanded in a gruff voice.

'Over in the corner." Ororo replied and eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Gonna find that jewel." Logan answered as he began digging in Gambit's duffle bag.

Remy stared groggily at him. "Get de fuck outta my stuff."

"Logan, what's the meaning of this." Ororo demanded as she went over to stop him.

"Mags is hunting him for that damn jewel." Logan said as he sniffed out Gambit's belongings. "He ain't gonna call it quits until he gets what he wants."

Remy blinked and sat up slowly. _What does he mean quit?_ He wanted nothing more to lunge at Logan and kick his ass. _Damn Kurt._

Ororo sighed. She knew Logan was right. Besides, finding the jewel could give them a clue to what Magneto was up to.

"Where the hell is it?" Logan griped at his failure to find the jewel.

"I ain't got no jewel" Remy grumbled helpless in the bed.

Logan growled and ignored him. He knew the jewel had to be somewhere. He walked over to the nightstand and saw the weak Gambit sigh. _Jackpot._ He opened up the draw and began digging in the two packs of cigarettes and what seemed like an endless supply of playing cards.

"Logan you have searched enough." Ororo fussed. "And have found nothing."

Remy glared at Logan. "Told ya, I ain't got no jewel. And I ain't work for no Magneto."

Logan pulled out a stuffed old sock from the very back of the draw. He could care less about the stench of the sock. He smelt something else.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt leaned up against the wall in the hallway. Ororo hadn't talked to him since it happened.

"Kurt, he is perfectly fine." Xavier said trying to get him to relax. "You only made him sick."

"I vanted to kill him." Kurt said as he slid down the wall to sit. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I vasn't going allow him to hit Ororo."

Xavier rolled over and pat his shoulder. "It's alright Kurt. He is fine." He said trying to comfort him. "Besides, it's keeping him from making a run for it."

"I suppose." Kurt agreed. They all knew Gambit was ready to run and Magneto was waiting for it. "Vhat do you think Magneto is planning?"

"I'm not sure." Xavier replied honestly. "I've never seen him take on a tactic like this. Just the thought of what he is capable of is mind boggling."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan dug his hand in the old sock and pulled out a large wad of bills. "This smells like an awfully lot of money to have for someone your age." He said to Gambit as he flipped through the bills.

"My Goddess." Ororo said as she eyes up the wad.

Logan handed her the wad and continued to search. Remy on the other hand felt helpless and humiliated. Good thieves never get caught.

Logan caught a whiff of a familiar scent as he walked pass the trench coat on the way to check the bathroom. He backed up and inhaled. He remembered that smell from the day he helped Gambit out of Ororo's car.

Ororo felt the wad in her hand and stared at Remy demanding an explanation with the look in her eyes. Remy had told her he stole a jewel. Now, he was in denial. Plus, the fact that he was pissed at her wasn't helping anything. She wanted the truth.

Logan dug in the pockets of the trench coat and pulled out a handkerchief. "Mystique." He growled under his breath as he inhaled the scent of the handkerchief. His nose never lied. He knew she had been around Gambit whether he admitted it or not.

"Are you done snooping Logan?" Ororo asked with her eyes never leaving Remy.

"Yeah." Logan answered. He could smell the distrust in the air. "I'm going to have a talk with Chuck."

'Alright." Ororo replied and waited for him to leave.

Remy knew by the look in her eyes that she wanted an explanation. He knew she wanted the truth and she wasn't leaving until she got it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue walked down the hallway of the mansion. She had heard about Remy. In fact, the whole mansion heard about it. Remy was in pretty bad shape too. Logan and Kurt practically had to carry him to his room. Plus, his stomach was upset from Kurt's continuous bamfing.

She ran her fingers thru her hair and debated whether or not she should go visit him. Ororo's probably in there now. I guess I will wait until later.

She walked into the rec room to find her friend talking around the TV. Gambit happened to be part of there conversation."

"Like Oh My God. Mr. Wagner like totally messed up Gambit really bad." Kitty explained to a tentative Piotr. "He like puked all over the hallway rug in front of the Prof's office."

"Serves him right." Bobby said as he looked away from Rogue when she came in the room. Gambit's been hitting on my girlfriend. "He's given the X-men nothing but trouble since Storm brought him here. I overheard Logan and Professor talking that Gambit might be involved with Magneto."

"Magneto." Jubilee replied. "But Gambit's kind of cool. Why would he work for such as loser as Magneto?"

"Because the man is a thief." Bobby replied. "That's how Storm met him. He was stealing some painting when he ran into her."

"I like heard Gambit like broke up Storm and Forge (Ororo's ex-boyfriend)." Kitty added. "Forge like use to be like a mechanic when I first came here. Then, Storm met Gambit and like Forge got really jealous and like dumped her a few seconds after he proposed to her."

"This Forge guy proposed to Storm." Piotr said making sure he head correctly.

"Yeah." Kitty replied. "He like proposed to Storm and before she could say like yes and stuff, he dumped her and packed his bags and left the mansion."

"Whoa." Jubilee replied with her jaw nearly hitting the floor. "That sucks. But I guess it was good for Mr. Wagner."

"Yeah whatever." Kitty replied. But I like Mr. Wagner.

"So Gambit broke up Storm and her ex." Bobby said. "Doesn't surprise me." He looked over to Rogue. "Guess things haven't changed."

Rogue folded her arms and stormed up to her room. She didn't know why she was acting like she did, but she was. She plopped down and contemplated what had happened the last couple of days.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo tossed Remy the wad of cash and glared at him hard. "I'm going to ask you one last time." "She said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Who was your last employer?"

Remy stared straight at her holding his best poker face. She's serious. She's not going to break either. He sighed and hung his head. He couldn't even look at her. He felt so guilty.

_Who was your last employer Remy?_ Ororo didn't need to speak any words to clarify what she wanted.

Remy flipped through the wad in his hands. He cursed the day he accepted the money in his hands. He wished he never took that job. He sighed and knew he couldn't hold his secret any longer. "Magneto." He said softly and shamefully. "My last employer was Magneto."

Ororo couldn't believe her own ears. _Logan, Kurt, and Xavier were right_. She didn't know what to say to him or to respond at all. Suddenly, she was the one who wanted to be sick.

Remy brushed back his hair out his eyes. Normally, his eyes were a bright ruby color, but not now. Now, they were dull and lifeless like he felt.

"I..." Ororo took a deep breath. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked him.

Remy didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even want to look into her eyes and explain himself to her. He didn't know why she was having that effect over him.

"Huh." Ororo said getting angrier by the moment. "Answer me." She grabbed his chin and forced him too look at her. "Huh. Why did you lie to me?" She could see the tears he was fighting. "Remy answer me."

"Cuz." Remy swatted her hand away. "What difference did it make?" He said as he stared into her eyes. "Whether I lied or told the truth, ya still wouldn't have believed me."

"I believed you." Ororo answered him. 'In fact, I defended you only to be proved wrong." She said. "How do you think that makes me feel? Or do you even care?"

"It ain't what ya thinking." Remy replied.

"So what am I thinking?" Ororo demanded. "Because I can't seem to get a straight answer from you."

"You...Ya Friends..." Remy shook his head. "Ya'll think I be de one dat double cross Magneto." He said plainly. "Butcha be wrong. He be de one who double cross me."

Ororo folded her arms and listened to what he had to say. She debated to herself whether or not she should believe him.

"I dun make a deal wit Magneto fa 20 grand ta steal de jewel." He explained and flipped through the wad of cash. "Dis be only 10 grand Chere. He owed me 10 grand more but decided ta change de deal."

"Change the deal." Ororo repeated his last few words.

"Oui." Remy replied. "So instead of me gittin my money, he made me join his Brotherhood of Mutants mumbo jumbo crap. But I didn't git mad. I got even." He smiled. "I stole dat jewel back and blew the shit out of his lair."

Ororo's eyes widened. _So you pissed him off_. "Where is the jewel now?"

"I don't know." Remy answered honestly. "I think it dun fell out my trench coat during de accident."

Ororo sighed. _Then why is he after you?_ "Is that all he wants from you?" _This is not making any sense. _

"Oui." Remy answered. "Dat be all."

_No. Magneto has the jewel. Why would he be framing Remy?_ "So why didn't you call me?" Ororo asked. "I could have helped you. The X-men could have helped you."

"I didn't call because it was none of ya business."

"What do you mean None of My Business?" Ororo demanded slightly offended. "Remy, you are my business. You are like a brother to me." She explained. "I was scared half to death when I got that phone call from the hospital."

Remy turned away from her. He knew she was pissed at him.

"What about my feelings? Huh?" Ororo snapped. She couldn't stand the fact that he refused to look at her. "Do you even care at all?"

"Never asked ya ta care." Remy replied back as he faced her again. "Never asked fa ya help. Never asked ya ta bring me here." He shouted at her. "Never asked ya ta butt in my life."

Ororo felt her like he had stabbed her in the back. "Fine." She replied and swallowed the lump in her throat. She opened the door and turned back to look at him. "Then I'll butt out of your life." She said and slammed the door behind her.

Remy felt the emotions rolling off her as the door slammed. He debated whether or not he should go after her, but he didn't. He had something else to do.

Ororo slammed the door behind her and stood there for a few seconds. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, but did nothing to wipe them away. She felt so horrible, but she walked away because in her mind, that is what he wanted her to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue felt like her head was going to explode. She didn't know what to do. Bobby was mad at her and they weren't even speaking. Remy was leaving and she didn't want him to go. Everything seemed like a jumbled mess. She just wanted to run away from her problems, but that never solved anything.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore black gloves, her navy baby doll tee with gray wolf on front, her black jeans that flared at the bottom, and her black boots. Basically, every inch of her skin seemed to be cover except her face. She didn't know what Bobby or Remy saw in a girl they couldn't touch, yet they both had pursued her anyways. It was nice and uplifting and extremely confusing.

Remy had asked her to come with him, yet she said no. Was she that crazy to reject him? Undoubtedly yes. He said he'd take care of her, but she herself was unsure about that promise. Not like he wouldn't keep to his promise, but after a while he would get tired of her. Or would he? He couldn't touch her, but boy did she want to touch him. They had a lot in common. They both were secretive, had the same taste in music, and they made a great team in the Danger Room. She felt like she could connect with him personally and she has never done that with anyone before. It was amazing.

Bobby was her boyfriend. Although the last couple of days, their relationship had been on the rocks. Or has it always been on the rocks. They always seemed to fight like most couples. Shit, Kurt and Ororo didn't fight as much as they did. It just seemed like since Alkali Lake their relationship was slowly going down hill. First, there was that fight about her having feelings for Logan. Then, there was the fight about college. And, then of course, they didn't even have the same tastes in music, clothing, style, and more. They were complete opposites, but when they were together she had to admit that she had fun and enjoyed herself. They just seemed to work better as friends, rather than a couple.

Rogue sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving her white streak out to surround her face. Judging by the weather, she figured Storm was finished talking with Remy and decided to make a trip to his room to see how he was doing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt stood at the front door of the school. It was raining but he stayed dry under the porch. However, that was not the case for Ororo who sat by the fountain.

The more Ororo cries, the more it seemed to rain. She was soaking wet, yet she didn't care. She closed her eyes and let the rain wash away all her troubles. It wasn't working worth a damn.

Kurt clenched his rosary briefly and sighed. He stepped out into the rain and headed towards Ororo. He loved her. Well, he wasn't sure about that yet, but he knew Ororo made him feel wonderful when he was around her. He loved that feeling. She just had that affect on him and he never felt something that powerful before. He wasn't sure if she was feeling the same way, be he figured only time will tell. He wasn't rushing her and she wasn't rushing him. He took one day at a time and felt like the luckiest man on earth. Now, he was in the rain walking towards the woman who had a hold of his heart.

Ororo felt the cool raindrops hit her face and mix with her tears. She felt so peacefully and relaxed in the rain, but it didn't changed the way she was feeling after her argument with Remy. Inside, her heart was aching and she didn't know what to do to stop it. Once again, she had lost her best friend. She had lost the third closest person she ever had in her life. First it was her parents. Then, it was Jean. And now, she had lost Remy.

"Ororo."

She wiped her face with her hands and opened her eyes to see Kurt standing by her in the rain. "Kurt." She blinked as the rain continued to fall down. "What are you doing out here?" She asked seeing him soaking wet.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kurt replied and sat down next to her. "I was a jealous stubborn ass fool who didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized to her. "If I left anything out, just let me know. It's just when I saw him trying to hit you, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Kurt, you don't have to apologize." Ororo replied. "It's not your fault I'm upset."

Kurt picked up the hurt tone in her voice and tucked a lock of her wet silvery hair behind her ear. "Vat's bothering you then?" He asked as he caressed her wet cheek. "Talk to me Liebling."

Ororo sighed and looked into his concerned eyes. "Gambit worked for Magneto." She said as she felt the lump rise again in her throat. "He lied to me and I believed him. I feel like such a fool."

"You are not a fool Ororo." Kurt pulled her close. "You are a caring and trusting person. He just took advantage of you."

"I just wanted to help him." Ororo replied as she cried on his shoulder.

"I know." Kurt rubbed her back. "I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy sighed and grabbed a remote on the side of his bed. The TV in his room didn't have cable, but it got the few basic channels. He didn't really care. He just needed something to clear his head. He could have left hours ago, yet he lingered around. He didn't even know why especially when he claimed he didn't need any help.

_News. News. News_. He griped until something caught his eye.

"_This is April O'Neil with channel Six news. In the past two days, several jewelry stores were robbed by what the police are calling a Gambit."_

_What?_ Remy listened more tentatively.

"_Tonight, several other jewelry stores fear for the worst for they might be next. A few stores have hired security guards and attack dogs to protect their stores at night. Plus, the police are on full alert. It seems like everyone is getting prepared for the Gambit Jewelry Thief."_

Remy's eyes widened as he saw a picture of him on the screen.

"_The suspect is a Caucasian male in his 20s with long brown hair and yellow eyes. His height is around 6 feet tall and he weighs approximately 170 pounds. He's often seen wearing a tan trench coat and a black with fuchsia clothing underneath. If you have any information, please contact Crime stoppers or your local police. In other news..."_

_He's framing me_. Remy thought to himself. _Damn Magneto. He's got the jewel already. What more does he want._

"_**I have another mission for you Saturday night." Magneto said simply. "It is an easy job. Mystique and I will be assisting you with the information she got while you were out stealing the ruby."**_

He wants the disk. Remy pulled out his laptop and popped out the disk. He needs the disk for his plans tonight. Son of a bitch. He thought and put the disk back in his computer. He downloaded a copy of it on his hard drive. Then, he popped the disk out and got ready. He knew he had to get out of there and fast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magneto leaned back in his chair. It was starting to get dark outside. He need that disk for tonight and he was starting to get nervous. He had just one shot, but without that disk he couldn't do anything.

Mystique eyed his nervousness as she walked in the room. "Do you want me to go out there again?"

"No." Magneto replied. "He's going to show."

"Are you sure?" Mystique replied. "Midnight is just hours away."

"He'll come to us." Magneto answered. "I have the feeling he will."

"What about Storm?" Mystique asked. "She will send the X-men out to help him. Although we are a good pair, we are outnumbered. Pyro is not fully ready to fight."

"Pyro can hold his ground and that is all that matters." Magneto reminded her. "We just need to get that disk from Gambit. Tonight will be just a battle. We'll have to save the War for tomorrow."

Mystique nodded in understanding and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue knocked on the door of Remy's room and waited for him to answer. After a minute, she opened the door and walked in. He was wearing his fuchsia and black body armor, his headdress, steel boots, combat belt, and of course, his trench coat. She knew what he was going to do.

Remy turned to see her standing in his room as he slipped the disk in his pocket. He didn't say a thing to her. He couldn't. He just didn't know where to begin.

"You are going after Magneto, aren't you?" She said softly.

"Oui." Remy grabbed a few packs of his playing cards.

Rogue stepped closer to him. "You're going alone."

"Oui." Remy replied. "Ain't try ta be stopping me either. I gots to do dis."

"I'm not going to stop you." Rogue answered. "I want to come with you."

Remy looked at her standing next to him. "I dought ya say ya need ta stay here.'

"I do." Rogue answered and looked in his eyes. "But I can't let you fight him alone."

"Ya worried about me Chere." Remy asked as he lifted his hand to play with her loose white locks. "I's a big boy. I know how ta take care of myself." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Can take care of ya too."

Rogue looked back into his eyes and knew he was being true.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Crimson Cosmos Maximum Security Prison in Herkimer County, New York**

Prison Guard Alex Martin walked down the hallway to a secluded side of the prison. He had already passed the retinal scan and the finger print test so He punched in his access code and waited as the door unlocked. He walked in other room as the door closed behind him.

He signaled for the other guard to leave and he stood there eyeing the center of the room. His job was a rather boring one, but it got the bills paid. Babysitting a psychotic mutant was not how he expected his life would turn out to be, but it did.

He sighed and took a seat at the control desk. He was one of the few people who knew how to operate it. One mess up could kill the man. Another could release an unstoppable mutant on the scene. Either way, it was safer to guard him then to allow him free roam around the states. Alex was just glad it wasn't him in there.

In the center of the room was a large tube of water. Inside, the prisoner sleep in suspended animation as a tube ran to his mouth and nose and chains held him from floating up. He seemed like a harmless mutant in the position he was in. Of course, Seemed Like were the key words here.

Alex checked over everything to make sure the night was going to run smoothly. It always did, but he had to check anyway. He didn't mind. At least it gave him something to do at the moment. He figured tonight was going to be a boring night as always...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dun...Dun...Dun...I love cliffhangers. **

**I'm sorry it's taking so long with chapters, but with Halloween things are really starting to pick up around the party store I work for. It ain't as easy to be bored now. I'll try my hardest to update more.**

**Crimson Cosmos Maximum Security Prison --- I made this prison up.**

**Scott ain't in this story because I don't like him. For this story, he is mourning Jean and went to visit his brother in Alaska. Scott will be in Sweet Little Lies, so if you like Scott bashing...LOL**

**Well I got to get. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	25. Runaway

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXV: Runaway

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yes. I am back. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but work was wild. Halloween week was nightmare and the week after is packing. I worked over 100 hrs in two weeks and boy am I pooped. Anyways. Here is the long awaited Chapter 25. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Come on Ororo." Kurt said as he pulled her to her feet. "Let's get inside before ve both catch a cold." He said as he took her hand in attempt to lead her to the mansion.

"Why do you put up with me after all of this?" Ororo questioned as she felt him tug her hand. He was always her shoulder to cry on.

Kurt paused and turned to look at her. Ororo was a mess to say the least. Her silvery hair was plastered down from all the rain. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her body. Her mascara ran down her face. But he could care less about any of those things. "Because..." He said and smiled. "Ich liebe dich." _I love you._

Ororo didn't understand a single word he said, but has a feeling she know what it meant. _Did he just...Oh Goddess he did._

Kurt remained silent after speaking those words. He had never told her that before. There were a million words to describe what he was feeling at that moment. _Scared. Excited. Overjoyed. _Those were some just to name a few. But there was no one single word that could sum it all up.

Ororo stared at him wondering what was going through his mind. The rain had stopped by now. As the sun started to sink, a cool breeze blew by. Neither of them realized they were out there that long.

Neither of them knew what to do next, so Kurt made the first move. He pulled her towards him. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew what to do as he kissed her lips. Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Actions seemed to speak louder than words as the sun set in a rainbow of light in the distance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy peeked out of the door of his room with their bags in hand. It would be a lot easier if it was just him trying to escape, but he had Rogue with him. He wasn't complaining thou. "What be de easiest way outta here?" He asked.

"Escape tunnels." Rogue replied. "The mansion is full of them in case of an attack."

"Lead the way Chere." Remy said as he opened the door.

Rogue and Remy crept silently down the hallway. With Logan preoccupied with Xavier, passing up his room made their task a whole lot easier. They got to the hidden passageway, but Remy couldn't figure out what Rogue was talking about.

"I dought ya say dere be a tunnel here."

"There is." Rogue replied and smacked the wall. The hidden door opened to reveal a tunnel.

"Nice." Remy smirked. _I like this place. It's got plenty of stuff to explore. Wonder what else I missed._ "After you Chere." He said and checked out her ass.

"Merci Beaucoup." Rogue smiled and led the way to the garage.

"Whose car's who's?" Remy asked as got a malicious smirk on his face.

"Well the silver one's Storm's, the blue on is Kurt's, the yellow jeep is Logan's, and the two over there are Scott and Jean's." Rogue explained. "Then, the motorcycle is Logan's."

"Oh really." Remy replied eying it up.

"We are not taking Logan's bike." Rogue said seeing that sneaky look on his face. "He'd kill us."

Remy shrugged. "He don't be liking me anyway." He said as he hopped on the bike and began messing with the wires. "Ya coming Chere."

"Yeah." Rogue hopped on the back of the bike and placed on a helmet. "Wouldn't be a lot easier to find Logan's keys." She said as she watched him spark the wires together.

"Oui." Remy replied. "But what fun would dat be fa dis thief." He said as the motorcycle started running. He revved the engine to get a feel for it with his casted hand.

Rogue placed her hands on his waist. She had never ridden on the back of a motorcycle before. Sure, she dreamed of it, but she never thought she'd get the chance. _Logan and Kurt would die if they know I was doing something like this._

Remy revved the engine again. "Ya gonna hafta hold on tighter dan dat Chere." He said pulling her arms tighter around his waist.

Rogue leaned her head against his back. _This feels nice_. She thought as she held on tighter.

Remy smiled to himself. He placed one hand over hers and squeezed it gently. Then, he placed both hands on the handle bars and peeled out of the garage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are we going to do about that Kid, Chuck?" Logan asked. "You know harboring a felon is a crime. The school can be shut down for it if he is caught here.'

"I know Logan." Xavier agreed. It was bad enough the school was under surveillance by the government since Alkali Lake. He knew one mistake could cost him. "But we can't just feed him to the wolves. Magneto is waiting for that and he isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants."

Logan slumped down in a chair. "I couldn't find that damn jewel he claimed to steal." He informed Xavier. "I did smell Mystique on his trench coat. It's possible Mags already has it."

"If Magneto already has the jewel, then it is a strong possibility that Gambit has something else he wants." Xavier thought out loud. "But what?"

"The kid's a thief Chuck." Logan answered. "Your guess is as good as mine"

"Then why attack him." Xavier said. "Magneto could have easily killed Gambit and taken the jewel all the same."

"Maybe he's more important to him alive."

"It is the best explanation for framing him." Xavier agreed. "It would be a way to keep us and the police off his trail."

"Have there been anymore break ins reported?"

"No." Xavier replied. "None at all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three metal spheres landed on the rooftop of a hotel room. Each sphere parted revealing Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro.

"Are you sure about this?" Mystique asked as she stepped out of the hemisphere.

"Positive." Magneto replied. "Gambit has connections here. Plus, it's where I found him when I contracted him to steal the jewel. Besides, he needs a place to stay when he picks up a piece of ass for him to celebrate a victory over."

Mystique agreed with that last statement. Gambit was a charmer when it came to the ladies. "So what shall you have us do?"

"Gambit's first objective it to make sure he's got a secure room to come back to after searching for us." Magneto reminded them. "Of course, unknowing to him, we are one step ahead. Mystique, I want you and Pyro to pose as hotel staff. Meanwhile, I will keep in touch with you out here."

"We'll corner him in his own sanctuary." Mystique smiled. _Not a bad idea._

"Precisely." Magneto replied. "Gambit will be so preoccupied with wanting to find me that having the tables turned on him will truly take him by surprise."

Mystique nodded and signaled for Pyro to follow.

"Oh, and whatever happens, we can not let that disk get damaged." Magneto reminded them. "That disk is the only thing that matters." _ It is the key to unlocking the force to stop Xavier and his precious X-men from interfering with my cause._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pete, I don't need any help." Kitty fussed as she walked around with crutches to get to the elevator.

"But I can carry you up the stairs Kitty." Piotr said. "I don't mind."

"Ease off big guy." Jubilee said to him. "She don't want to be carried, but I'm up for it." She climbed on his back before he could protest. "Piggy back ride."

"Umph." Piotr groaned. "How much do you weigh?"

"Are you inquiring about her entire body or just her butt?" Bobby asked.

Jubilee rolled her eyes as she, Bobby and Piotr headed upstairs. "Very funny you guys."

"So Bobby." Piotr said. "where's Rogue been? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Probably with Gambit." Bobby grumbled.

"Someone sounds jealous." Jubilee teased.

"I'm not jealous." Bobby denied.

"Whatever. You're just paranoid." Jubilee answered. "Hey. You think Rogue and Gambit are having a red hot love affair in the bedroom." She said and laughed at a wide eyed Bobby. "I'm just kidding Frosty. You need to literally chill out and stop taking things so seriously."

"Like taking what so seriously." Kitty asked as she met them at the top of the stairs.

"Everything."

"I'm like totally confused." Kitty replied.

"When aren't' you?" Bobby answered.

"Hey."

"Just ignore him Chica." Jubilee said to her. "He's just upset that Rogue hangs out with Gambit."

"Oh." Kitty raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why you are so bothered Bobby. Like Gambit is suppose to leave today or tomorrow.'

"I'm not going to celebrate until I see his ass walking out the front door for myself." Bobby replied.

"So jealous." Jubilee said to Piotr as she climbed off his back.

"She's probably in her room working on that paper for Xavier's class." Piotr reminded them.

"Yo chica." Jubilee said opening the door. "All work and no play makes Rogue a dull girl. Come on let's try to put Nair in Logan's shampoo bottle while he is distracted." She looked around. "Rogue."

"Rogue."

"Like whoa." Kitty hobbled over to Rogue's side of the room. "Some of her stuff is like missing."

"Do you think she...?" Bobby didn't even want to finish his own question.

"We need to get to the Professor."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In her disguise Mystique spotted Gambit heading towards the hotel. Seeing Rogue with him was not something she, Pyro, or Magneto were expecting.

"What is she doing with him?" Pyro asked as he flipped open and close his lighter.

"I don't know." Mystique replied. She studied them carefully. Both Gambit and Rogue had bags packed. It was obvious they were on the run. That also meant Xavier and the X-men were going to be searching for them. She picked up her communicator. "Magneto we have a problem."

"What is the problem?"

"Gambit is coming into the hotel." Mystique replied. "And he has Rogue with him."

"That means Xavier won't be far behind." Magneto said more to himself than Mystique. "I want our plans to speed up in progress. After they get to the hotel room, give them a minute to settle. You know what to do from there Mystique. Meanwhile, I will take care of the outside as planned. I don't care what happened to Gambit or Rogue. I just want that disk."

"No problem."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue felt like they had been riding forever. When she finally got a good look around the area, she realized they were in New York City. We're not that far from the mansion. Just maybe a few hours.

"Ya alright Chere." Remy asked as they pulled up near a hotel.

Rogue sat up straight. "Yeah." Boy was she confused.

"We be getting off here." Remy said as he got off the bike. Then, he helped her off and slung their bags over his shoulder.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked as she took off her helmet. She was expecting to be at some hidden hideaway in the woods, not a place surrounded by bright lights. "I thought we were going to Magneto's lair."

"I am." Remy replied. "We just have to make a pit stop first." He said hiding the bike in a small alley.

_Pit stop._ Rogue said pulling her cloak tighter around her. She wasn't sure if she liked that idea.

Remy buttoned up his trench coat to cover his body armor. Then, he reached for her hand. "Come on Chere."

Rogue accepted it and followed him to the hotel. She looked around as they walked inside the lobby. She had never been in a place so fancy before in her life.

"My usual suite Kyle." Remy said charming the man behind the desk.

"Yes Mr. Lord." Kyle replied as he got the key.

_Mr. Lord?_ Rogue question her own hearing.

"Here you are Sir." Kyle said handing him the key. "Shall I send room service up to your room with champagne and strawberries?" He said knowing how his customer always ordered that when he brought a woman with him to the hotel.

"Yes, that will be fine." Remy replied in perfect English.

"Yes Sir." Kyle nodded.

"I shall take your bags Sir." A bell boy said coming up to Remy and Rogue.

"Yes. Please do." Remy said handing him the bags. He thought something seemed funny about the man, but brushed it off as paranoia. "Let's go Chere." He offered his arm to Rogue.

She looped her arm around him and followed him and the bell boy to their room on the top floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A dry and clean Ororo stood outside of Kurt's door waiting for him to change clothes. She turned and stared at the door across the hall. That was Remy's room. She didn't know why but something was telling her to check on him.

"Ororo." Kurt said as he opened his door and stepped out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ororo answered. "It's just that..." She sighed as she stared at the door. "Should I go over there?"

Kurt stared at the closed door to Remy's room. That wasn't the type of question he wanted to answer. He had been responsible for making Gambit sick as a dog. However, as much as he disliked Gambit, his heart was telling him to reach out to him to help him. Or was it to apologized? "Ja." He said taking her hand and feeling it in his unique one. "You should. You are his friend and need to make amends."

Ororo nodded. Kurt was right. She and Remy needed to make amends. She hated having him mad at her. she hated being mad at him. She just wanted to start things over again and forget all the past mistakes. She just wanted to be friends again.

"Come Ororo." Kurt said taking her to Remy's room. "You need to do this. It is the only what to make things right." _I hate seeing you like this._

Ororo took a deep breath and opened the door. She was expecting to find a half asleep moody Cajun in the bed, but what she found was an empty room. Are my eyes deceiving me? "Gambit."

Kurt looked around the room. Earlier when he and Logan had helped Remy to his room, he had noticed several things on the ground: a laptop computer, duffle bag, trench coat. They were all gone now.

Ororo walked over to the bed and found a folded note. She opened it and began reading it with frightened eyes.

**Dear Ororo**

**I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. In the past few years, you have been the only one who has cared for me. I know I have always tried to protect you, but I have neglected the fact that you want to do the same for me.**

**I have taken advantage of your feelings in the worst possible way. You have always been honest with me, but when it came time for me to do the same, I could not. I lied to you and I am sorry, but I know that will never take away the pain I have caused you.**

**As you are reading this letter, I am off to correct the mistakes I have made and to clear my name. I don't know if I will ever see you again, but I want you to understand this. I love you Ororo. You are the best friend I ever had. You are like a sister to me. I hope everything in your life is filled with love, joy and happiness.**

**Sincerely Yours**

**Remy Etienne LeBeau**

Ororo's eyes watered. "Oh Goddess."

"What?" Kurt took the letter from his shocked girlfriend. One quick glance gave him all the information he needed to know. "Ve got to get zhe Professor and Logan now!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mark wheeled a tray with champagne and strawberries up to the suite. Everyone on staff knew whose room he was headed to. It was Robert Lord, a recurring customer who tipped extremely well. Tonight, he was the one who had the opportunity to deliver room service to his room. _I wonder how much he will tip me._

In the elevator, he encountered a young man with fiery red hair. "Good evening to you Sir." Mark said politely.

"Thanks." The young man replied. "That looks like it is heading up to someplace romantic."

'It is.' Mark replied.

"It just seems to be missing something." The young man said as he pulled out a lighter. "You forgot to light the candles."

Mark's eyes widened as the flame from the lighter bounced around to light the three candles. _He's a mutant._

"By the way, the name is Pyro." He said and punched Mark out. "And I'll be taking over your shift." He took Mark's clothes and changed into them. As the elevator opened, he straightened his shirt and wheeled the cart out to meet Mystique.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo and Kurt burst into Xavier's office. "Professor."

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked even though he could already sense it.

'Gambit ran off to find Magneto." Ororo said handing him the letter.

"And all of his stuff is gone." Kurt added.

"he's walking right into Magneto's trap." Logan growled. "Kid's gonna get himself killed."

'Alright. Ready the jet." Xavier ordered. "Magneto will be on him in no time. I will try to track him using Cerebro."

Ororo, Kurt, and Logan went to scramble to the door when it burst open again.

"Professor." Piotr said out of breath. "Rogue is missing."

"Son of a bitch." Wolverine hollowed and slammed his claws into the wall. Then, he turned to Ororo. "First we are going to save your friend. Then, I'm going to kill him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Chief Miles, we are receiving several phone calls from customers at a hotel saying that the Gambit Jewel Thief is staying there."

"Are you sure?" Miles asked standing up from his desk.

"The hotel says he is a regular, but he matches the description to a T." The officer explained. "What do you want done?"

"We're moving it." Miles replied grabbing his gun. "I want that hotel surrounded with cops, cars, and helicopters. We can't afford for this guy to get away."

"Yes Sir."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Rogue stepped into the hotel room, she was in awe. The place was beyond nice. Inside, there were several sofas in the center. On one side there was a well stocked bar and on the other was a glass door that lead out onto a balcony. Being cream and gold, everything had this Midas touch look to it. She was almost afraid to step full into the room.

"Nice huh?" Remy said pulling her inside.

'Yeah." That was just one of the words Rogue was able to get out of her shocked expression. "it's beautiful."

"Compliments you nicely." Remy said earning a blush from Rogue.

"Ahem." The bell boy cleared his throat to get his attention. "Where shall I put your bags Sir?"

"In the bedroom." Remy replied.

Rogue caught a glimpse of the bed as the door to the room opened. _Wow._ It was a king size bed with a thick red comforter trimmed in gold. _Just one bed._

"You don't like." Remy said to her trying to read her emotions.

"I like." Rogue avoided looking in his eyes and replied. "It's just that it's one bed."

"Oh." Remy tipped the bell boy and ushered him out the suite. He walked back over to Rogue and wrapped his around her resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's big enough fa de two of us or do ya want me ta sleep on de couch."

His warm breath on her neck sent chills down her spine. Rogue was speechless. Part of her wanted to push him away because of the curse she calls her mutant. The other part of her wanted him to lead her to the bedroom to mess up the sheets.

"I sleep on de couch." Remy said unwrapping his arms from around her. "Dis just be fa tonight." He began checking his belt to make sure the disk was secure. "Ya should be safe here fa de night."

"Excuse me." Rogue snapped from her drool fest to question him. _Did he just imply that I'm staying here?_

'I say ya be safe here tonight." He repeated and pulled out some money. "Here is 200 dollars. Ya can order room service if ya git hungry. I won't be back til early morning."

Rogue looked at the money he offered her and refused to take it. "I'm not staying here tonight." She said. "I'm going with you to fight."

"It be too dangerous fa ya, Chere." Remy replied. "Ya be safer here."

"you can't fight Magneto alone." Rogue reminded him. "He outnumbers you 3 to 1."

"Those just be statistics." Remy replied confident in himself. "Dey don't mean nothing."

"They mean you're gonna get yourself killed." Rogue said and folded her arms. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"No y'aint." Remy replied. He was starting to get aggravated with her. "Ya staying here." He said louder than intended. "I be fighting my own battles. Not ya."

Rogue was quite shocked at the outburst. He had never acted like that in front of her. "I just wanted to help." She said explaining herself.

"Well I don't need help." Remy replied. He knew she only wanted to help him, but he couldn't risk anything happening to her. He raised his hand to her face and traced her jaw with his two covered fingers. "And I don't be wanting ya ta get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get..."

Remy silenced her with his two covered fingers. Rogue didn't try to fight him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried about her and that he was afraid.

Remy lower his hand. "I need ta be getting." _The sooner I take out Magneto, the sooner I come back to her._ "I'll be back soon."

"Wait." Rogue pulled him back to face her. She slid her hands across his chest. His body armor was thick and she really wanted to feel the muscles underneath.

Remy's heart skipped a beat as she slid his trench coat off. She was so close to him, yet so far away at the same time. He really wanted to get out of his body armor and suit at the moment and lead her in the bedroom to..._Get your head out of the gutter Remy_. _You have work to do. _ "This not de time Chere." He said grabbing her hands. "I got business ta take care of."

"I know." Rogue replied getting out of his grip. "But you have too much metal on you."

"Oh." Remy answered as she undid his body armor. _Boy I feel stupid_. The fuchsia body armor that consisted of metal and a bullet proof chest plate fell to the ground.

As the armor fell, Rogue couldn't find a way to pull herself away. The black leather body suit he was wearing clung to him tightly in all the right places.

Remy bent down and pulled off his boots. He could feel her eyes on him the entire time and wondered what was actually going through her head at that moment. He took out his piercing and replaced his tongue ring with a clear tab. _No more metal._ Then he stood there not sure what he wanted to do next. It was like he couldn't even think straight anymore. _Why does this girl have this effect on me like this?_

Rogue hugged him and rest her head on his chest. She could feel his heart racing as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to go." She said as she looked up into his ruby eyes.

Remy bowed his head down. "I need to do this." He said. "I need to set things right."

Rogue leaned into his chest and nodded. _He's too brave for his own good_. She thought to herself. She felt one hand trace circles on her back while the other one ran through her hair.

"I'm gonna be back." Remy kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry so much about me. I'm gonna be fine."

Rogue looked back up into his eyes. "Promise."

"I promise." Remy replied. He leaned down and pulled her closer to him.

Rogue didn't fight him. She wanted to meet her lips with his, even if it was only for a brief second.

**Knock KnockKnockKnock**

They pulled away slowly and unwanting as they heard it.

"Who is it?" Remy asked not happy about the interruption.

"Room Service."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Storm's cape fluttered behind her as she, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine headed towards the X-jet.

"Storm, I was not able to locate Gambit using Cerebro." Xavier said into the communicator. "But I have picked up Rogue. I'm sending you the coordinates to the location. Hopefully, Gambit is still around her."

"Yes Professor." Storm replied. She held a placid look on her face as she made her way into the X-jet. She wondered what possessed Remy to run off like that and to take Rogue with him. She just hoped they would get there in time.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well this chapter is done. I better get working on Chapter 26. It's where all the action is. **

**FYI: Gambit uses Robert Lord as one of his alias. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks for being patient with me.**

**Michelle**


	26. Room Service Sucks

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXVI: Room Service Sucks

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Who is it?" Remy asked agrivated with the fact he and Rogue's moment was interrupted.

"Room Service."

_Room Service. Oh Yeah. I forgot._ Remy kissed the top of Rogue's gloved hand. "Have a seat Chere? Won't be long."

Rogue nodded and sat down on the cream and gold love seat that faced the balcony. It was so comfortable that she couldn't wait to snuggle up with Remy on it.

Remy opened the door to find a young man with fiery red hair with a cart. The man kept his head down and slowly pushed the cart inside. Remy got an uncomfortable feeling instantly. Something about the man did not seem right. He couldn't stand a person that couldn't look him in the eye. It drove him crazy.

Rogue stared out the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony and yawned. She was tired and wondered if it was just because of the motorcycle ride or if it was because the couch was so damn comfy.

She yawned again and her eyes widened. For a brief moment, she though she saw a man out there_. Impossible._ When she refocused, she saw no one and figured it must have been a reflection of Remy or the man from Room Service she was seeing. _I guess I'm more tired than I thought._

Impatient with the man from Room Service, Remy ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks, I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Oui." Remy replied. "Here's fa ya trouble." He said handing the man his tip. _Now get out._

"Thanks." The man replied taking the tip. "Call if you need anything else."

"Yeah, yeah." Remy replied. "You can let yourself out." He pushed the cart behind the loveseat. _Damn, what they make these things out of. Lead._ He heard the man's retreating footsteps and the door close. _Now where was I? Chere._ He picked up the bottle of champagne and poured himself and Rogue a glass.

Rogue continued to stare out at the balcony. It was definitely a beautiful night.

"Chere." Remy caught her attention as he walked around the loveseat. He held out a glass to her.

"Thanks." Rogue replied and took a sip. She had never had champagne before and had to admit she liked the taste. It was bubbly and fizzy. It tasted so much better than one of Logan's beers.

Remy sat down next to her with a glass of champagne in one hand and a strawberry in the other. He toyed with the idea of seducing her, but found himself bewildered. Did he already seduce her or had she been the one seducing him. Either way, his mind was a jumbled mess.

"You gonna eat that?" Rogue asked with her attention entirely on him.

"Non." He answered in what seemed like a world of his own. "Ya want?"

"Yeah." Rogue went to grab it from him, but he held it from her reach. "How am I suppose to get it if you won't give it to me?"

_Oh I'll give it to you._ Remy gave her a smirk. "Open up wide."

Rogue giggled. _He's such a flirt._ She stared into his ruby eyes. His smile makes him seem so happy, but his eyes say that he is sad. She knew that something wasn't right.

"You don't want no more?" Remy asked as she just stared at him. He felt her gaze trying to figure him out and he turned away. He looked down at the strawberry in his hand. He downed his champagne. He could feel her emotions. She was worried about him and knew that he wasn't feeling good. He felt so guilty, angry, sad, and confused at the same time. He was a jumbled mess. Just like his life.

Rogue looked back to the balcony. She debated in her head what she was actually doing here in the first place. Part of it was because she didn't want Remy to be alone. She liked him a lot. Another part was because of Bobby. She needed to be away from him. While, another part was because she wanted to have freedom. She was tired of being trapped by her own mutation, tired of being seen as nothing but a kid, and tired of feeling so worthless.

_I shouldn't have taken her with me._ Remy disintegrated the strawberry in his hand_. I don't deserve her. _He looked up and over to her. She was staring out at the balcony again and he so desperately wanted to stare into her emerald eyes. He wanted to be calmed by them. He wanted someone to care about him.

"Chere." He said just loud enough to get her attention. Just as she turned, he felt something wrap around his neck and pull him up from his seat.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_What was he thinking running off like this? Plus, to take Rogue with him._ Storm pondered to herself as she flew the jet. _Why didn't he just come to me for help? I love and care about him. Why did he go to Rogue and not me?_

"Storm."

_Because of Kurt._ Storm sighed. "Yes Nightcrawler." She said to him using his codename to signify that when they were on a mission that they were teammates, not lovers.

"We have even bigger problems to deal with than Magneto." Nightcrawler said to her as he came to stand behind her seat. "Wolverine picked up a CB from a police car in New York."

"And..."

"And Gambit has been spotted in the hotel where Professor picked up Rogue's signature." Nightcrawler replied. "Gambit's wanted on 14 counts of robbery. The NOPD aren't taking any chances of him escaping."

Storm didn't need that kind of pressure on her. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "What is the NOPD's position at this point?"

"Dozens of cops are surrounding the hotel." Nightcrawler replied. "Plus, they have 4 choppers. One for each side of the hotel."

_They are serious._ Storm sighed. She knew with the police involved that it was going to be harder to accomplish their mission.

"There's more." Wolverine said joining the two. "Those choppers spotted a man hovering near the east side of the hotel."

"Magneto."

"Exactly." Wolverine answered. "We ain't got much time."

"Buckle up." Storm said as her eyes pearled over. "I sense some bad weather ahead." She signaled Xavier back at the mansion. "Professor, I need you to pilot the jet from the mansion. We're going in."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique came out from under the cart carefully and quietly. She knew with Gambit distracted that it was the best time to make a move. She signaled to Pyro who had slipped behind the bar instead of out the door that it was time.

Out of a pocket from the black leather outfit she was wearing, she pulled out a metal cord. _This is just too easy_. She thought as she wrapped the cord around his neck pulling him out of his seat. "Where's the disk Gambit?"

Remy grind his teeth and tried the pulled the cord from around his neck. "I don't be knowing what ya be talking about."

"Bullshit." Mystique tighten her hold. "Where is it?"

Meanwhile, Rogue panicked. She didn't really know what to do as she jumped from the couch. _This certainly isn't a Danger Room sequence_. She thought as she prepared to fight. She pulled off her gloves revealing her own secret weapon: her skin.

"How sweet Gambit?" Mystique said to him. "You're girlfriend is going to come to your rescue. Good thing it's not the other way around." She said tormenting him about a story Sabretooth told her.

"Fuck you."

Mystique pulled him up closer to whisper in his ear. "You name the time. I'll pick the place."

"Over my dead body." Remy said as he eyes blazed bright red.

"It can be arranged." Mystique answered. She saw Rogue coming towards them with gloves off. "Pyro, take care of her for me."

With a flick of his lighter, Pyro jumped from his hiding place behind the bar. "Nice to see you again Rogue." He said as he summoned a ball of fire from the lighter into his hand. "Nice night for a barbeque."

Rogue got into a fighting stance. She was ready to fight or at least die trying. She dove to the ground to avoid being hit by a fireball.

Gambit reached up and grabbed Mystique's hands. He flipped her over him and onto the couch, something she wasn't expecting. _Damn Bitch. _He didn't have time to catch his breath. Instead of grabbing for his cards, he grabbed a handful of strawberries and threw them at her.

Mystique flipped over him and onto the couch. She was up as fast as she was down. He wasn't going to get away with that that easily. As three charged strawberries flew at her, she jumped and twisted in ways only a mutant as slick as her can get into to avoid them.

_**Kaboom**_

Rogue dove to the ground and quickly rolled out of the way. She new she had to get that lighter away from him so she took a quick glance of the surroundings. _Got it._

Pyro was standing on a long skinny cream and gold rug. He could feel the heat coming off of the fireballs he was throwing. Then, he felt his feet fly from under him.

_**Kaboom**_

Mystique hollered out in pain as a charged strawberry exploded when it hit her side. If she wasn't pissed before, she was pissed now.

Gambit glared at her hard waiting for the next move to be made. He noticed the smirk on her face as she shifted her form. She knew his weakness. He could never hurt her.

_**Bam**_

Pyro hit the floor hard. _How in the hell?_ He saw her ungloved hand reach to absorb him and grabbed it. _Boy, am I glad I put those gloves on._

Rogue reached for him, but he stopped her just in time. She stretched her fingers to touch his face, but he was too strong for her. Damnit.

Pyro held her hand from her face. He knew the consequences of her touch. This is getting old. He flung her away from him and into the cart.

_**Crash**_

Storm stood before Gambit with an evil smirk on her face. He could never hurt his Stormy. He blocked her advances. "Why don't you fight me as yourself, Mystique?" He said as he grabbed her fist before she punched him.

"And ruin the fun." Mystique replied. "Never." She spun around slamming him in the head with a hard kick.

Gambit stumbled back falling over a few bar stool and then onto the floor. His head pounded and he was feeling lightheaded, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

_**Bam**_

Rogue hit the cart and quickly rolled out of the way before it fell over on her. Strawberries rolled all over the place and the bottle of champagne and the bucket of ice fell to the floor.

Pyro was up ready for action when he found himself being pelted by strawberries and ice from Rogue. Oww. Fuck. He managed to get to her anyway.

Rogue kicked and struggled as he grabbed at her feet. "Let me go." She hollered as she kicked him in the face.

Pyro let her go and touched his nose. He pulled his hand back and looked at the blood on his fingers. "You bitch. You're going to pay for that."

_**Bam**_

Gambit got up. With Mystique having Stormy's body or not, he was seriously ready to kick some ass. He pulled out his Bo staff and spun it around.

Mystique got into fighting stance. She was ready for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Police stormed in the hotel with guns in their hands.

"What's the meaning of this?" The hotel manager rushed out to protect his guest and staff.

"We have a warrant to search the premise." One of the officers replied. "And it requires your full cooperation."

"Cooperation." The manager fussed. "You are scaring my guests."

"And this hotel is harboring a criminal." The officer said. "Now what room is he in?"

"He's in the penthouse suite on the top floor. One of my staff will take you to the room." The manager replied giving full cooperation. "But Robert Lord is one of our regular guests..." He yelled in defense as the police made their way to the stairs and elevators.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside the hotel room, Magneto land himself on the railing of the balcony. He could see the fight brewing inside and knew it was only a matter of time before he joined in the fray.

The two of the helicopters flying around shone spotlights on him. He laughed and raised his hands in the air. The helicopters flew towards each other causing the pilots and officers to jump out before they collided.

_**KABOOM**_

_**Bamf**_

_**Bamf**_

_**Bamf**_

_**Bamf**_

_**Bamf**_

Magneto smelt sulfur and brimstone as angry clouds began to roll in. He looked towards the sky. _Right on cue._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nice work Elf." Wolverine said as he looked out over the building.

Nightcrawler ran his fingers through his hair. "Considering only 3 out of 5 fainted when they saw who there rescuer was."

"Heh." Wolverine looked through a pair of binoculars. "Magneto's got Gambit and Rogue cornered." He said as Storm approached. "And he knows we're here too."

"You think you can take him?" Storm said as she snatched the binoculars.

'I can't sneak up on Magneto. He'd sense me coming because of the metal on my bones." Wolverine reminded her.

"Then, you will go in from the inside." Storm said focusing the binoculars on Magneto. "Mystique would be working from in there. Nightcrawler and I will handle Magneto."

"Vat about Gambit and Rogue?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Gambit can handle himself." Hopefully. Storm said. "And Rogue does know how to fight. However, Wolverine you will still have to move fast. Nightcrawler, teleport Wolverine to a balcony near Gambit's suite." She ordered. "Then, join me against Magneto."

_**BAMF**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique held on to the Bo staff as Gambit pinned her up against the wall.

"Ain't fun being on de other side, is it Bitch?" Gambit said to her as she struggled.

Mystique hollered to get free. She shifted into Sabretooth.

The change in her appearance startled him. Staring into Sabretooth's eyes was a whole lot different than staring into Mystique's.

He could hear the screams in his head. He could feel Sabretooth's claws tearing his clothes to shreds just to kill him. He wanted to run away, but he wasn't going to let the nightmare get him this time.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

Blood dripped from Pyro's nose. He couldn't believe he let Rogue get a hit on him. _That's it. She's going down now._

Rogue held the bottle of champagne in her hand ready to smash him over the head if he got close enough to her.

Pyro flipped open his lighter. She's going to pay for busting my nose. He summoned the part of the flame into his hand for another round of fireballs.

_Oh great. This again. It's bad enough he burnt up half the place as it is._ Rogue climbed over the loveseat to avoid the fireball thrown at her.

Pyro loved the power he had when he controlled the fire. Magneto and Mystique had thought him a lot about using his powers to full capacity over the past few months with them. He loved it.

Seeing an opening, Rogue hummed the bottle of champagne at him to stop him from attacking her.

"Ha" Pyro said as he ducked in time. "You missed." Before he knew it, she clobbered him in the head with a lamp. His lighter, still lit, fell out of his hand into the cochins of the loveseat.

With dazed, Rogue turned to see Gambit struggling with Mystique. He hollered as the Bo staff began to charge in his hands.

Mystique kept herself at a distance. She knew how powerful Gambit could get it he concentrated hard enough. Enough power could blow the place sky high.

"Get down Chere!"

Gambit let go of the staff and closed his eyes. He didn't have much time to run for it. Once his Bo staff hit the ground...

**_KABOOM _**

"This is the room." An officer demanded. He looked at the door to see smoke coming from the sides and under it. "Open it up."

**_Ka POW_**

The door blast out into the hallway knocking anyone who was there out of the way. Fire rolled out in waves.

"Somebody grab the hoses..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well this chapter is done. I better get working on Chapter 27. I got Sweet Little Lies to work on too. Boy writing schedule is busy. See yawl next chapter.**

**Over 300 reviews...Hot Damn.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks for being patient with me.**

**Michelle**


	27. FireStorm

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXVII: FireStorm

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rogue sat up and looked around. Fire was everywhere and smoke made it hard to breath. She coughed and began calling. "Remy."

"Remy."

She crawled along the floor. She didn't know where he was. She couldn't see a thing with all the smoke around. She crawled around coughing until she ran into someone. "Remy."

Remy lay dazed on the floor. He could hear her calling his name and her coughing. It was so hot in the room. _Chere._

Rogue debated shaking him but her gloveless hands stopped her. So, she poked him on the chest. "Remy." _Cough cough_. "Remy wake up." _Cough._

_Chere._ Remy groaned as he sat up. "You alright." He asked as he looked at all the fire and smoke.

"I'm fine." _I think_. Rogue coughed. "We need to get out of here."

Remy looked over to the door that was engulfed in flames. "We need to head to the balcony. Come on."

They crawled along the floor towards the balcony. When they got there, they saw Pyro and Mystique safe on the other side of the glass. _How the hell did they get out?_

Remy got up on his knees to unlock the sliding glass door, but it would not budge. "Shit." He tried to pick the lock, but that was not working either.

"What's wrong?' Rogue asked. _Cough_

"I can't be getting de door unlocked." Remy replied getting frustrated. Then, he realized why.

Magneto lowered himself in front of them safe on the outside. "Problems with the lock Gambit. And here I thought you were an expert in that field."

Remy stared at the smirked old man. "Let us out."

Magneto laughed. "Give me the disk."

"Fuck you."

Magneto's face hardened. "Then have it your way." He replied as he sealed the door up with sheets of metal.

Remy hollered. He and Rogue were trapped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NO!!!! Storm flew in slamming Magneto up against the metal he sealed the hotel with.

The metal burned him slightly from it already beginning to heat up. He threw Storm off of him. "You are too late. He's as good as dead."

"You better hope you are wrong about that." She replied as she got back up. "Because you know metal attracts lightening."

Meanwhile, Nightcrawler observed the metal wall. He could feel the heat coming off of it. It meant fire was inside. It also meant that Gambit and Rogue could be unconscious ore even worse: dead.

He stepped back and took a deep breath. He'd prefer to see where he was going but this was another one of those cases where faith intervened.

**BAMF**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&77

"We're trapped." Rogue coughed. She and Remy were stuck in an inferno with no way out. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to die like this. "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Remy's eyes cut through the smoke. He could see her tears and feel her fear in his head. "Non, I ain't gonna let ya die."

"But we…"

"It's alright." Remy silenced her with his two gloved fingers. "We gonna git outta here."

Rogue nodded as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt so lightheaded from the smoke.

"Come on Chere." Remy grabbed her upper arm and forced her to crawl towards the bedroom. He wasn't going to bother touching the door knob to open the door. _I ain't stupid enough to burn my hand off._

He stood up and kicked the door in. Unlike the rest of the hotel room, the bedroom had less smoke in it and no fire blazing. "Come on Chere." He said pulling her inside and closed the door. "Stay with me. Chere."

"I feel like I can't breath." Rogue said to him leaning against the bed.

"I know." Remy answered. He was starting to feel the affects of breathing in too much smoke too. "But you got to stay with me. Come on."

Remy grabbed their bags and went back to her side. "Let's go." He carefully put one arm around her and lifted her too her feet.

Rogue leaned on him. "Where are we going?"

"Outta dis place." Remy replied as he opened the bedroom window. He looked out to see Storm fighting with Magneto. Then, he looked down to see a ledge. "Come on." He let her stick her head out the window to inhale the clean air. "Better." He dug in his bag and pulled out to grips he used when he climbed walls. 'Put these on."

'What?"

"Put these on." Remy ordered. "We getting outta here."

"Out the window." Rogue said as he began climbing out. "Are you crazy?"

"It's either dis or dat fire in dere." Remy said pulling her along with him. "It's gonna be alright."

Rogue stepped out onto the ledge where he was. She looked down seeing the multitude of police cars below_. I wish I could fly, but this sure beats being in that hotel._

"Ya alright." Remy asked her as he looked at her soot filled and tear streaked face. Even her white streak in her hair was black from the soot. She looked so weak and vulnerable. "Ya t'ink ya can make it ta dat balcony over dere."

Rogue glanced at it. It was only 15 or so feet. Then, she turned back to him. "Yeah." _I hope so._ "I can do it."

"Good."

"Where are you going?" Rogue panicked as he turned to go in the opposite direction.

"Gonna take care of some unfinished business." _Gambit style._ Remy replied. He knew she was afraid he'd say that. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't worry about me. I be fine. Just git tad at other balcony."

Rogue nodded and watched him leave. Then, she worried about herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wolverine rushed through the hotel just as fast as Kurt bamfed him inside. It took no rocket scientist to figure out that the room engulfed in flames and surrounded by dozens of police officers, and now firemen, was Gambit and Rogue's room.

He knocked a few people out of his way to get to the room, but he could care less. Of course, they were too shocked to see a man dressed in black leather with an X on his chest to say or do anything.

"What are you all looking at?" He said and shrugged. He looked at the rolling flames coming out of the room just as they brought in the hoses. They are going to be here for a while. He thought and jumped in before anyone tried to stop him.

Once through the bulk of the flames, Wolverines healing power kicked in. It was one of many times he was thankful for it. But Rogue wasn't like him. "ROGUE."

The room was so full of smoke that he couldn't even smell her. The heat was so unbearable that he knew there was a strong possibility that she and Gambit were already dead. "ROGUE."

Wolverine coughed and looked around only to find a pair of glowing eyes. "Elf, is that you."

"Ja." _Cough. Cough._

"Where is Rogue?"

"I couldn't find her anywhere." Nightcrawler coughed. "Gambit either. Just his bo staff and body armor." He said handing Wolverine the Bo staff wrapped in a towel. _Cough cough._

_Adamantium. _'Shit." Wolverine growled as he took the bo staff. _Where the hell are they?_ "Get out of here Elf." He order seeing his friend was starting to feel the affects of the smoke. "I can handle it in here. Go help Ro."

Nightcrawler didn't argue and bamfed out of sight.

Like this room needed anymore smoke. Wolverine thought to himself, then got back to the task at hand. "ROGUE."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique eyed him as he made his way towards the balcony. There it was. The disk. Sticking halfway out of his pocket. With one hand clinging to a secure position on the building, he used the other to push the disk down in the pocket. Then, he continued. She smiled to herself and metamorphed into a raven. She flew over to him, attacking him.

Remy nearly loss his grip as he swatted the black bird away. _Damn bird_. It went after him again clawing at his side.

Mystique clawed at him getting a grip on the disk. Once she had it she screeched at him.

_Damn bird_. Remy noticed the disk in the bird's claws and the glow of yellow in its eyes. _Oh shit._

Mystique flew up and landed on the ledge of the top of the building above Gambit. She shifted to her original form and looked at the disk. "Thank you so much for your cooperation Gambit."

"Bitch, give it back." Gambit snapped climbing up towards her.

"No." Mystique replied. "I got what I came for."

Remy scaled up the building after her. He needed to get that disk back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nightcrawler bamfed back out on the balcony. He coughed at first, and then felt the fresh air fill his lungs.

He looked around seeing that Magneto had taken to the skies in a battle with Storm. By the way she was fighting; he could tell that she could stand her own ground.

Of course, there was a bigger problem to deal with. He couldn't find Rogue or Gambit inside the burning hotel room. Hopefully, Wolverine would be successful where he had failed.

_Click_

Nightcrawler turned slowly to see Pyro standing there with a lighter. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who started the fire in the hotel room.

A ball of fire formed in his hand. Pyro gave Nightcrawler a wicked smile and hummed it at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Gambit reached the roof to see Mystique tantalizing with the disk. He was ready to fight for it too.

Being the slick cunning woman she was, Mystique made the first move. She hit him quick and hard, something he hadn't expected.

Gambit stumbled back. The bags he had been caring spilled disks, clothes, and his computer tools all over the roof. If he wasn't angry before, he was certainly pissed off now.

Mystique smiled wickedly and made another advance.

Gambit blocked her advances with ease, but he was starting to tire. He was starting to agree with Rogue that 3 to 1 odds was a bad statistic. He was having a hard enough time fighting against one mutant terrorist, let alone three.

He round house kicked her sending the disk flying out of her hand. As if in slow motion, the disk sailed through the air. Both of them hauled after it like a single woman after a bouquet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Rogue." Wolverine hollered around. The smoke was so thick that he couldn't see a thing. It was so hot that he felt like he was baking in his X-suit. He knew he had to get out of there too.

Walking around, he tripped over part of Gambit's body armor and slammed into the door of the bedroom. _Damn._ Then, he realized it was one area he hadn't checked.

He sliced through the door to find the room just starting to spread around the room. He noticed the window open and rushed over to it.

He poked his head out to see Gambit climbing onto the roof on one side and Rogue heading towards a balcony on the other side. _Shit. What the hell does she think she is doing?_

"Rogue." Wolverine called out to her. She turned and looked in his direction.

Rogue gripped the side of the building tightly. She had been taking her time heading towards the other balcony. She knew that one wrong move could be her end so she wasn't taking any chances.

When she heard her name called, she quickly turned hoping to see Remy, but instead she found Logan climbing out on the ledge. _I'm in deep shit now_.

"Hang on kid." Wolverine said as he headed towards her. "Everything is going to be alright. Just stay there."

_Yeah right_. Rogue turned back towards the balcony and headed for it. _I am so dead_.

_Why is she running from me?_ Wolverine pondered as he caught up with her. "I gotcha kid."

Rogue thought about struggling to get away from him, but concluded that it wouldn't be the best idea considering they were hanging onto the side of the building. She was caught and there was nothing she could do about it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lightening bolts slammed down all around Magneto. He was getting tired of playing games. He wanted the disk so bad he could taste it.

He had been expecting the X-men to interfere with the retrieval of the disk, but he hadn't been expecting them to make it so soon. He had thought by attacking Gambit quick and early that they would make it just as his team had taken care of business. Gambit and Rogue had put up a better fight than he thought they would. Now, he had no disk and was fighting an angry weather goddess. _Well at least Gambit is out of my hair._

Of course, Storm was putting up a pretty good fight as well. She was trained extremely well by his former friend. He had to admit that. But, like most mutants, she didn't have complete control over her powers. That proved to be an advantage to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&77

"Why can't you stay still?" Pyro demanded as Nightcrawler bamfed out of the way of his fire.

Nightcrawler hid on the building in the shadows. Only his golden eyes were visible. "Vhy vould someone so young chose to follow someone so bad?"

"Magneto lets me do whatever the hell I want." Pyro answered. "Besides, I don't look good wearing black spandex."

"Oh, but vearing orange spandex with tinted glasses and two propane tanks on your back makes you look so much cooler." Nightcrawler replied sarcastically.

"Oh please." Pyro listened for the voice of his target. "You mates wear Xs on your suits like you're some sort of target. That's real genius there."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a mad scramble for the disk. They both clawed and hit and kicked to get to it first.

Mystique held the disk in her hand as Gambit pinned her to the ground. Disks and clothes from Gambit and Rogue's bags were scattered all around her.

"What be de matter Mystie?" Gambit teased. "Dought ya wanted ta be in dis position with me?"

"No." _I'd rather sleep with Sabretooth again_. Mystique glared. "But now that you mention it…" She slammed him in the groin with her knee and scrambled to get up. She slipped the disk quickly in her pocket and grabbed another before scrambling off.

Thankful for the cup he wore, Gambit got back to reality and headed after her. _Bitch is gonna pay for that._

Mystique saw the last helicopter. She ran, jumped off the roof, and gripped the railing. She quickly climbed up into the helicopter and tossed out the passengers and pilot.

Gambit ran, jumped off the roof and barely grabbed the railing. He hung on by his hands and swung until he wrapped his legs around the bottom.

Mystique looked down to see him climbing up. _Damnit._ She left the controls to greet him with a kick in the face.

Gambit fell back nearly falling out of the helicopter. _This bitch is starting to irk my nerves_. He counter attacked by knocking her off her feet. Once again, the disk popped out of her hand. They were in a tangled mess stretching to reach for it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Storm's eyes pearled over as she slammed lightning bolts every which way. Magneto was quicker and more skilled than she gave him credit for. Of course, he was one of the most powerful mutants on earth so she wasn't too surprised. _Time to crank up this fight just a notch._

Thunder began to growl.

The Wind picked up.

The clouds began to twirl.

Magneto knew what was coming next.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Wolverine safely brought Rogue to the other balcony, he was shocked at the way she acted. She seemed to keep her distance from him. She never did that.

Once Wolverine let go of her, Rogue pushed away from his grip. She folded her arms and looked away. _How am I supposed to face him? He's probably mad at me. _

"Elf I got Rogue." Wolverine said into his communicator. He stepped forward to attempt to talk to her, but he paused instead. He could hear this awful roar. _Shit. Tell me that ain't._ He took one glance at the cloud formation and knew what it was instantly. _Ro' needs to warn us when she does this kind of shit._

Rogue felt the wind pick up. Then, she felt Wolverine grab her again. She didn't know what the hell was going on until she saw the sky.

The windows of the hotel and the sliding glass door exploded into a million pieces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pyro's huge stream of fire blew out. _What the hell?_ He tried to get his lighter lit again, but it was no use. The wind was getting too wild.

Nightcrawler knew instantly what was going on. Someone pissed off his girlfriend. That was always a bad sign. Hopefully he wouldn't feel the aftermath of her anger once this whole ordeal was over with.

"_Elf I got Rogue." _He heard over his intercom. _Danke Gott._

Pyro looked around at the sky. It's starting to get wild out here. A metal sphere surrounded him sending him flying into safety.

_Well, he's lucky_. Nightcrawler thought as he clung to the building. Then, he saw a certain Cajun and a familiar shape shifter battling it out in a helicopter. _Mein Gott._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gambit and Mystique stretched for the disk. They heard the glass of the windows of the helicopter explode.

Gambit could almost feel the disk in his hand. He knew the consequences of Mystique getting it could be disastrous. He had to get it before she did. Just one could charge and the disk would be destroyed. He ground his teeth as he stretched with all his might to grab it.

Mystique reached for the disk. It was anything to keep distracted from her real plan in action. Magneto wanted the disk more than anything and she was going to fulfill her mission.

Gambit felt he tip of the disk touch his finger as he stretched for it. Just a little more. Then, the helicopter tilted and the disk came right into his hand. What luck?

The sky roared out of control sending the helicopter spinning with Gambit and Mystique inside.

Gambit kept his grip on the disk. He could feel the power of the wind trying to tear it from his grip. He wasn't going to let it get away from him. At least not without charging it up first. He let it go sending it into the ravenous twister.

**KABOOM**

Mystique saw the disk explode. She gave Gambit a quick mischievous glare. Then, she slipped out of the helicopter. Magneto quickly caught her in a metal sphere and sent her flying into safety.

Gambit was fully content into letting himself get sucked up by the twister. Ororo's got every right to want to kill me after this shit. However, he had to admit he was scared out of his mind. And I thought a hurricane was bad.

Bamf

Nightcrawler grabbed him by the arm. "Ve're getting out of here."

Gambit just looked at him. He didn't argue at all, even after Nightcrawler bamfed out the helicopter and held on to him while clinging to the building.

Debris flew every which way. Storm wasn't holding back with this twister. She could hear faint pleas from her teammates that Gambit and Rogue were accounted for and that she needed to regain control.

Just as fast as she had created the twister, she made it disappear. She could see Wolverine and Rogue on one balcony and Nightcrawler with Gambit hanging on the building. Magneto was no where to be seen. She knew Mystique and Pyro had made the escape in the metal spheres, but she only saw those two. She wondered silently if Magneto was sucked into the twister or if he made an escape. She had the feeling he had slipped out somehow as well.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Thank God this chapter is over. I hate writing fight scenes. I hope everyone is happy with it. It's been one of the hardest chapters for me to write, but at least it's over.**

**Anyways, The Prince of Thieves seems to be coming to an end…**

**I guess I better get working on the next chapter. A new chapter to Sweet Little Lies will come out soon as well.**

**Thanks to _SperryDee_ and _DreamerLady_ for helping out with information and ideas for this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. See you all next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	28. Home Again

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXVIII: Home again

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"This is April O'Neil with Channel Six. I'm here on location were the Gambit jewel thief is staying."

…the suspect is said to have entered the building accompanied by a teenage girl…

… Just minutes ago the police stormed into the hotel room to apprehend a suspect in the jewelry robberies this week…

…police are reporting that the hotel room is on fire…

…no reports have been made on how the fire originated or if it has spread…

…Two police helicopters have collided, no reports have been made on survivors…

…according to police both the suspect and teenage girl are trapped inside the hotel room…

…This just in, a man wearing a black suit jumped through the wall of flames blocking the entrance to the hotel room where the two suspects are trapped. No reports have been made on who this person is or if they survived…

…Unusual weather patterns have been occurring…

…There is a tornado lowering to the edge of the balcony of the same room the suspects are said to be trapped in…

…At this point, the fire continues to rage out of control…

"There is no sign of survivors…

…Police are speculating mutant activity is involved…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was an awkward jet ride back for Remy. Storm hadn't said anything at all to him. He figured she must be pretty pissed at him still for her not to be talking. He couldn't blame her though. She had every right to be angry. He lightly tapped into her emotions: anger, concern, and thankfulness. He sighed. They were going to have a nice long talk sooner or later.

Nightcrawler hadn't said much of anything to him either. However, he did manage to gather some of his and Rogue's belongings off of the roof. Well, the stuff that wasn't sucked up into Storm's twister. Remy was surprised he did that for him. After all, Remy knew he hadn't treated Kurt very well since he arrived.

Wolverine was another story. Just like an animal, Logan constantly glared and growled at him. Every single time he wanted to check on Rogue, Logan made sure he didn't get near her. Remy knew better than to mess with the feral man, so he kept away from Rogue even though it was killing him inside.

Rogue sat silently in her seat with a blanket wrapped around her. She could feel concern and care emotions radiating off of Remy who was constantly staring her way. She wondered why he never came over to her. So, she decided to go to him.

She unbuckled her belt and walked over to him. She ignored Logan's growling and Kurt and Ororo's stares. With the blanket wrapped around her, she sat down in the seat next to him. Then, using the blanket as a barrier, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Remy put an arm around her and pulled her close. He didn't care what everyone was thinking at the moment. Rogue was his biggest concern. "Ya alright Chere."

"Yeah." Rogue replied softly and yawned. She was worn out, but had a feeling the night wasn't over yet. Lectures were coming when they got to the mansion. She didn't have to absorb anyone to figure that out.

Ororo sighed and concentrated on the flight home. It wasn't easy either. It felt like her mind was racing. She didn't know what to do about Remy, or what to say to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once at the mansion, they were all greeted by Xavier. He didn't look like he was mad, but you could say he wasn't happy either. Instead of giving lectures, he checked over Rogue and Remy as well as his X-men in the med lab and sent everyone off to rest. It was a shock for all of them, but then a blessing at the same time.

Rogue avoided Bobby and her friends and went to clean up and hide from a fuming Logan. Meanwhile, Ororo and Kurt walked with Remy back to his room.

On the way back, no words were said. Ororo and Kurt were silent the whole time. Being a very talkative person, the drove Remy crazy. Was she really that mad at him that she didn't want to speak to him anymore?

Once in the room, he waited for Ororo to say something, but she didn't. He wondered if it was because Kurt was there.

Kurt put what was left of Remy's belongings in the corner and walked over to Ororo. "I'm going to clean up and head to bed." He said to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

Remy rolled his eyes. He didn't know why, but he did. Should he be happy about Ororo finding a good man to share her life with? Or, should he be mad that Ororo didn't need him to take care of her anymore.

As Kurt broke his kiss with Ororo, he felt a wave of emotions hit him _Happiness. Anger. Confusion. _ It really made him think about Remy. Xavier said he was an empath. _Was this emotion coming off of him?_

Ororo looked at Kurt wondering why he was just staring at Remy for some unknown reason. _Goddess, please don't let them start fighting._

"Well, it's late." Kurt said and broke his stare. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Gute Nacht meine Liebe." _Good night, my love._ Then, he looked over at Gambit. "Gute Nacht Gambit."

Remy sat on the bed and folded his arms. "Night." He said with a hint of attitude.

Kurt sighed at Gambit's tone. He could sense that something was wrong, but he didn't know what to do next. He sighed again. "Nacht Ororo."

"Good night." Ororo replied and watched him make his trek across the hall. Once he disappeared into the room, she turned to Remy.

Remy pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in the corner of his mouth. "Suppose ya gonna lecture me now." He said as he went to touch the tip with his finger. "And tell me how stupid I was and shit like dat."

"Don't smoke that in here." Ororo fussed and took the cigarette out of his mouth before he could charge the tip to light it. "And no, I'm not going to lecture you tonight."

"Well dat be a shocker."

"I'm not in the mood to lecture you now. It's been a long night and I want to go to bed." Ororo replied with an attitude. "Clean up and go to bed. I'll have a long lecture for you tomorrow morning. Of course, that all depends on if you will actually stay the night."

Remy huffed. _Yeah, she's still pissed_. "Ya ain't got nufin ta worry 'bout. I's gonna stay de night, so make sure ya got dat lecture all rehearsed." He said pulling out another cigarette.

"Oh, it will be." Ororo replied. "And I said don't smoke that in here."

Remy sighed as once again she took a cigarette from him. "Night Stormy."

Ororo sighed at that nickname. "Good night Remy." She said and kissed him on the forehead. Goddess, don't let him do anything stupid.

Remy waited for her to leave before pulling out another cigarette. _Why she got to care about me so much?_ He sighed staring at the cigarette in his hand. He got up from the bed and climbed out the window for a long overdue smoke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue stared at the mirror as she brushed her long wet white streaked hair. It felt good to take a nice shower. It was like washing all her troubles away. Plus, you could actually tell that she had a white streak in her hair again.

As she began blow-drying her hair, she wondered what the next day would hold for her. She was quite surprised when Professor Xavier said he will discuss the activities of the night tomorrow. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Personally, she wanted to get the whole ordeal over with.

She brushed her now dry hair once more and put on her black robe over her nightgown. As she walked out the bathroom, she was greeted by a nosey Jubilation Lee and a curious Katherine "Kitty" Pryde.

"Yo Chica." Jubilee bounced. "What's up/"

"Yeah, like how was your adventure with hunka hunka Cajun love." Kitty giggled.

"It's no big deal." Rogue replied. She really wasn't in the mood for girl talk or gossip for that matter.

"No big deal.' Jubilee said "Chica, you ran off with a guy you barely know and got mixed up in a fight with Magneto. That's a very big deal."

They aren't going to quit, are they. "I don't want to talk about it, Ok." Rogue replied. "It's none of yawls business anyway." She said and rushed off.

"Like what's her problem?" Kitty said turning to Jubilee.

Jubilee shrugged. "It's probably that time of the month."

Rogue leaned against the wall and sighed. She just wanted to be away from everyone and everything. She wondered if that was her reason to run off with Remy. She herself was confused. She knew what the next day held in store for her. Tons of questions and loads of lectures. It wasn't something she was looking forward to.

To make matters worse, Rogue had to see Piotr and Bobby pass by her. That wasn't really the bad thing though. What was the fact that Bobby didn't even acknowledge even there. Was she looking for him to rush up to her and thank God that she was alright. Would that have been so hard to do? Apparently so.

Of course, she really couldn't blame him. After all, he was her boyfriend and she ran off with another man. Ok a very sexy charming wilder man, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Bobby was mad at her and it was all her fault.

As her mind was racing, Rogue started to walk back down the hallway. Now would be the time to run off. Now was the time she wanted to be away from it all. But instead, she would just have to stay at the mansion and dealing with her problems herself. She stood in front of the door across the hall from Kurt's and turned the knob.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt walked out the bathroom towel drying his hair. It had been a wild night and he really wanted to go to sleep, but he felt like he was being told to reach out to Gambit. He didn't know why he felt this way but he did.

He threw the towel in a hamper in his room and knelt in front of his dresser that had been converted into an alter. As he closed his eyes and prayed, he couldn't get Gambit out of his mind. _How do you reach out to someone who doesn't want to be helped?_

Ororo wanted him and Gambit to get along and become good friends. However, that hadn't been the case. _So who was to blame?_ Gambit had been a thorn in his side from the moment Ororo brought him to the mansion, but he hadn't made much effort to get along with him either. _So is it my fault?_ He sighed and looked up at the crucifix. _Perhaps I haven't tried hard enough._

After his prayers, he made the sign of the cross. He had come to a conclusion. He was going to try and reach out to Gambit and make peace with him before he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After three cigarettes, Remy climbed back in the window and cleaned up for the night. Even after his shower, he still felt dirty. Not physically, but spiritually. He felt like a lowlife dirty scoundrel who would amount to nothing in his life.

He stood in front of the mirror studying the reflection before him. He had done a lot of growing up since he was kicked out New Orleans, but he was the same Cajun thief that left four years ago. He walked out of the bathroom and put on a pair of boxers. He lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes.

As he thought about his life, his mind felt like a jumbled mess. He reached for another cigarette and headed for the window for another smoke break when he heard the door open. In stepped Rogue dressed in a black nightgown and matching robe. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She didn't look so sure if she should have been there or not.

Remy studied her for a second and raised an eyebrow. "Ya lost Chere."

"No." Rogue said softly and hung her head. "I just need to get away from everyone."

"Oh." Remy put the cigarette behind his ear and put on a white shirt. Then, he plopped back on the bed. Rogue still hadn't moved. He patted the bed. "Ya can take a seat Chere."

Rogue hesitated before she did. She took a seat at the edge of the bed and stared forward.

Remy sat up next to her. "Ya alright Chere?" He asked as he carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm tired." Rogue replied.

Remy nodded at her answer. He could agree with that. He was tired too. "Why don't ya go ta ya room and git some sleep?"

Rogue shook her head no. She didn't want to go back to her room. Unlike Remy, she had roommates. Two gossip loving roommates. "I just want to be away from everyone right now." She said hoping he would understand.

"Dey been giving ya a hard time." Remy answered. "Ororo be so mad dat she ain't wanting ta talk ta me." He hung his head. "Stormy be my best friend. My sister. She de closest t'ing ta a family I got."

"I'm sorry." Rogue put a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to cry. "Bobby ain't talking to me either."

"Bobby ya boyfriend." Remy said. _Of course, thanks to me I might have destroyed that. I destroy everything. _ "He probably just be upset." He said trying to comfort her. "When he found out ya be gone, he was probably so worried that it scared him. Now dat ya back re be in shock and ain't sure what to say."

"Maybe." Rogue shrugged. She turned his head to stare into his eyes. "But we don't seem to be the same anymore. We're so different. And, we got in a fight before I decided to leave." _I don't know if I feel anything for him anymore. _ "I didn't want to hurt him."

Remy sighed. "I know what you mean. I didn't want to hurt Stormy either."

"Guess we both messed up, huh."

"Yeah." Remy lay back down on the bed.

Not wanting to leave, Rogue lay down on the other side. She was close to him, but not close enough to cuddle. She studied his features as he stared up at the ceiling. On the outside, he seemed tough and strong. In the inside, he was a kind and gentle man. He just didn't seen to know how to deal with both. It was quite obvious that he had been through a lot in his life. She wanted to ask him about it, but she didn't want to step out of her boundaries. She liked him a lot and hated to see him like this. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. So she just laid there and stared. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Remy turned on his side to see her laying there in peaceful dreams. _Must be nice._ He covered her with a blanket and shut out the lights. Then, he let his mind race on what he needed to do next.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan paced around Xavier's office growling and grumbling.

"Logan if you don't mind, I would like to go up to my room for bed." Xavier said to the feral man. "It has been a long night."

"No shit.' Logan growled. "And I can't believe you haven't said a damn thing about what happened tonight."

"Logan, there is nothing to be said until tomorrow." Xavier replied.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow!" Logan hollered. "What kind of crap is that? You should have gotten on to them the moment we brought them back!"

"Yelling at them is useless." Xavier reminded him. "Plus, we don't need them to run again. Besides, I think this is something they need to think about on their own."

Logan thought for a minute. "Damnit Chuck. I hate it when you pull this mind crap." He grumbled. "I'm getting to bed."

Xavier shook his head as Logan left. _At least he got it._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo sighed as she stared into the mirror brushing her hair. It had been a long night and she was more than ready to go to bed. Remy was safe back at the mansion, but for how long.

She put the brush down and headed out the bathroom. She plopped herself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was racing about Remy. To say she was mad at him still was a lie.

She didn't want him to leave, but she knew it was going to be the next step. Remy was a loner…a nomad. She had known him for over two years and still couldn't understand him. He was such a people person, but he never wanted to stay around long enough to have friends or be part of a family. _He would fit in here._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

On the way back to his room, Logan picked up Rogue's scent. It lead straight into Gambit's room. _He's dead meat_. He flung open the door to Gambit's room and flipped on the lights.

Gambit covered his eyes from the instant bright light. "Quoi?"

Logan stood there with his claws extended. He wanted to tear the younger man to shreds but he held back. Rogue was in the bed sleeping peacefully in her own little cocoon.

Remy didn't know whether he should fight or just remain calm. Logan didn't look like the type of person to mess with at the moment. "I ain't hurt her." He said as Logan went to stand on her side of the bed.

"I know." Logan replied. He could smell the truth coming off of him. He dug in his pocket and pulled out Gambit's Bo staff. Then, he tossed it at him.

Remy caught it and examined it. He thought it was one of the things he lost in the fight. Although many wouldn't understand, his Bo staff was very important to him. His brother, Henri, got it for him shortly after he passed his Thief's tilling. It was made out of adamantium, the only thing he could charge but not blow to smithereens or disintegrate.

As Logan picked up Rogue, Remy thought about him. He had treated Logan pretty bad the last few days. Of course, Logan had been no better either, but pointing fingers didn't make them any better or less guilty.

"Hey." He called to Logan, just before he walked out the door. Logan turned waiting for him to speak. "Thanks. Thanks for dis."

Logan was silent for a moment. "Yeah well, I figured you might need something to defend yourself with if I decide to kill you tomorrow." He replied and walked out the door leaving Gambit wondering if it was a threat or a promise.

As he walked towards Rogue's room, he wondered what would cause such a sweet young girl to fall for such a wild and crazy rebel. He was sort of jealous. Rogue had always had this crush on him, but when Gambit popped in the picture she changed. She was no longer his shadow or his faithful stalker.

Logan tucked her in her bed carefully and headed back to him room. Although Jean had been involved with Scott, he knew she had some feelings for him. After all, he and Scott were exact opposites. Scott was calm and collective, when he was wild and crazy. Who didn't want a guy like him?

"_Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home... they marry the good guy."_

"_I can be the good guy."_

"_Logan, the good guy sticks around."_

Logan sighed as he stopped in front of Gambit's door. There he saw Gambit tossing and turning in the bed from a nightmare.

"_You know Logan." Ororo said with her voice rising. "If you actually make the initiative to speak to him, you would actually find out you have a lot in common."_

A lot in common was not the word for it. Logan grumbled the rest of the way to his room. Gambit was just a younger version of himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Later on in the night…**_

Ororo's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. There was Remy at the foot of her bed with his red eyes glowing brightly. She hadn't heard him come in, but she knew he would end up there sooner or later.

"Hey." She said softly pushing aside all the anger she had been feeling earlier. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"Oui."

"Come here." Ororo called to him. Remy crawled over to her and lay down with his head on her lap. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What was your dream about?"

Remy thought for a moment. Nightmares were a common thing for him. Some were about Bella. Some were about Sabretooth. Others were just too much to want to recall. All in all, his dreams always disturbed him and gave him many sleepless nights. However, his latest nightmare really hit him down to the core.

"Remy, you can talk to me."

He sighed. "It was about ya."

"Me." Ororo said tilting his head to look up at her.

"Oui." Remy answered and continued. "I dun saw you tied up ta a chair wit someone trying ta hurt ya."

"Really." Ororo was surprised about that. "Who was trying to hurt me?"

"I don't know." Remy said trying to recall the image. "He was blurry. Couldn't see a face, but de voice sound so angry…I try…but I couldn't save ya from him."

Ororo watched a tear roll down his cheek. "Well no one's here now. I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"I know." Remy answered. "But I was t'inking about us. I'd hate myself if something happened ta ya. I'm sorry…so sorry I be so stupid."

"Yes, well you could have gotten yourself and Rogue killed." Ororo reminded him. She could feel her anger rising again. "I was worried about you. I always worry about you, you know that."

"I know. I sorry Stormy…Ororo." Remy blinked sending more tears rolling down. "I didn't mean ta hurt ya."

Ororo sighed. _How can I stay mad at him? _"I know." She played with his hair. "I just wish you would consider staying here."

"I don't belong here."

"You do." Ororo answered. "Even more than you know. Just please think about it Remy."

"…" Remy went to respond, but she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything now." Ororo said to him. "I want you to think long and hard about this. OK."

"Oui." Remy sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Ororo smiled. "Now, why don't you get some sleep?"

Remy nodded and got comfortable on the other side of the bed.

Ororo ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at him. _Please stay. Goddess, please make him stay._ She sighed and got comfortable on her side of the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pyro flipped open and close his lighter as he walked down the hallway with Magneto and Mystique. It had been a crazy night. His body ached all over. _I can't believe I got my ass kicked by Rogue. _

Once in his office, Magneto was ready to raise hell. He had failed. The X-men once again overwhelmed his team and he had to make an early retreat. It really pissed him off.

Pyro sat down in one of the chairs. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured, especially by a cranky Magneto.

Mystique sat down in one of the other chairs. She sighed and smiled to herself.

Magneto stood in front of his desk with his head down and his fingers drumming. He didn't know where to begin his fussing.

"What are you smiling about?" Pyro asked Mystique. "We lost. Gambit blew up the fucking disk we failed to get."

"Oh really." Mystique laughed catching Magneto's attention. "I seriously doubt that."

Magneto looked up at her. She smiled pulling out the disk from in between her breasts. He couldn't help but match it.

"There's always more than meets the eye Pyro." Mystique said twirling the disk in between her fingers. "And Gambit wasn't the only one with quick fingers."

Pyro just sat there with his mouth wide open.

Magneto took the disk out of Mystique's hand. He studied it. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Of course, it came from his belt." Mystique replied. "I switched the disks on him when fighting. I made him believe he blew up the real disk."

Magneto smirked. "You never cease to amaze me, my dear." He replied and placed the disk in his computer. He opened the files and it gave him everything he needed to know. "That's what makes you the best."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah. Another chapter done. I guess I better get working on the next chapter. **

**Anyways, The Prince of Thieves seems to be coming to an end…**

**A new chapter to Sweet Little Lies will come out soon, but my main focus is getting Prince finished with.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. See you all next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	29. Utter Confusion

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXIX: Utter Confusion

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**Merry Christmas!!!!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_This is April O'Neil with Channel Six… _

…_After many hours of battling a raging fire last night, the police have been on the scene gathering evidence…"_

…_So far, the police have pronounced the teenage girl and the Gambit thief dead at the scene. There is no word on the conditions of the bodies so far…_

…_Police have discovered several security camera scans from the hotel lobby revealing the suspect and the teenage girl…_

…_there is also cause to believe the fire originate by a hotel staff member…_

…_Police have identified wanted mutant terrorist Eric Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto at the scene of the crime…_

…_Police now believe Magneto was involved in the Gambit jewelry robberies and the fire at the hotel room…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan and Kurt stood patiently in Xavier's office as he spoke.

"I want you both to let me handle the situation." Xavier informed them.

Logan shook his head. "You're gonna let that damn kid off easy." He said with a growl. "And after all that happened…"

"I am well aware of what happened Logan." Xavier reminded him. "And like I said, I will handle the situation. Despite what you think, I think Gambit is a good person who needs guidance."

"Chuck, he…"

"Logan." Xavier said causing him to stop in midsentence. "I will handle the situation."

Logan steamed. It was taking a lot for him not to go off.

"I want you to talk to Rogue once we are done here Logan." Xavier said to him.

"Fine." Logan growled. At least I will be able to yell at somebody.

Xavier folded his hands. "Kurt, why don't you go get Ororo and Gambit so we can begin."

Kurt nodded. "Ja Professor."

BAMF

Ororo jumped at the sound. "Goddess Kurt." She placed her hand over her heart. "You got to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry Liebling." Kurt apologized as he wrapped his tail around her pulling her close.

"I suppose this is a good morning." Ororo said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I thought we were supposed to meet for breakfast."

"We were, but things change." Kurt caught a glimpse of Remy sleeping soundly in the bed. "I didn't know you had company."

"Don't start this again." Ororo pulled away from him. "It's not what you think."

"I never said a vord.' Kurt replied. "But I am not comfortable that he is in the same bed with you."

"Kurt. Nothing happened." Ororo replied. "Didn't we have this discussion already?"

"Ja." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. "But that still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Kurt, I'm working on it." Ororo explained. She didn't need this kind of stress from her boyfriend. "It's just that…"

"He had another nightmare again." Kurt finished for her.

"Yes." Ororo nodded and sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Kurt stared at Gambit's sleeping form. _Gambit's soul troubles him_. He sighed. He knew what he needed to do. "Ororo, the reason I am here is because of last night's activities."

"Police reports." Ororo knew that couldn't be good. "What are they saying?"

"They have pronounced Gambit and Rogue dead because they never found anything left but Gambit's body armor and a burnt pair of gloves. At this point, they believe their bodies incinerated in the fire." Kurt said to her. "also, They are now denying anything about Logan jumping into the fire. It's being recognized as an illusion."

"That's both good news." Ororo said with relief.

"It is." Kurt agreed. "But what is even better is that Magneto happened to be spotted hovering around the hotel. They are blaming everything on him including the jewelry robberies especially since they have found no traces of any jewels in Gambit's room. So Gambit's name is cleared and Magneto and his Brotherhood are wanted for robbery and double homicide."

Ororo sighed. "Did they say anything about us? You know, besides Logan jumping into the flames."

"No. Your tornado kept everyone focused it rather than us." Kurt answered. "We were lucky."

"You're telling me."

"Xavier wants us all to meet in his office." Kurt said next. "Including Gambit."

"Alright." Ororo nodded. "I'll join you as soon as I wake the dead." She said staring at the sleeping Gambit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a half hour of getting Remy to join the world of the living and a brief discussion about the information Kurt told her, Ororo escorted him to Xavier's office. She wasn't sure what was going to be said or what Xavier was going to do. Remy had caused a lot of commotion the night before.

Remy didn't argue with Ororo. He had been expecting a talk sooner or later. He walked in Professor Xavier's office and sat down in front of the desk. To his right, Ororo joined Kurt who was perched on a desk. On his left, Logan stood with his arms folded and leaning against the wall. It felt like déjà vu all over again. Of course, this time he had no plans to fight or puke up everything he ate. So, he just sat calmly awaiting his sentence.

"Good morning Gambit." Xavier said as he folded his hands. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oui." Remy sighed. _He's going to drag this out just to torture me._

"That's good." Xavier replied. "I'm sure by now Ororo has told you the news."

"Oui."

"And I am sure you understand the immense danger you put yourself in as well as my student."

"Oui."

"You were very fortunate the X-men made it there in time." Xavier reminded him. "Magneto is a very formidable foe. Not one to mess with especially alone."

"I know." Remy replied as he fiddled with his cast.

"Gambit, we would have helped you if you had asked." Xavier said honestly. "The X-men are not like you think."

Remy eyed him suspiciously. "I never said…"

"Actions speak louder than words." Xavier reminded him. "We know you don't trust us, yet we don't understand why. We trust you Gambit despite what has happened."

_I'm confused._ Remy looked at each of their faces and lightly tapped into their minds. _They trust me. Why?_ He wasn't sure what to think.

Xavier could see the confusion written all over his face. "Ororo, Kurt, and Logan. Please step outside of my office so I may talk to Gambit privately."

They all nodded and gave Gambit and Xavier the privacy that was requested.

Remy got extremely uncomfortable after everyone left. It meant he had to face Xavier alone. "Wha…Whaya want from me?

"I just want to talk privately with you." Xavier said as he wheeled from behind his desk to Gambit.

_I don't like this._ Remy's leg bounced up and down. It took no telepath to realized he was nervous. He was never nervous in front of anyone even in front of Sabretooth. But now, it was like all his calm, cool, and collective attitude seemed to fade away. "What ya wanna talk about?"

Xavier placed a hand on Gambit's leg to stop it from bouncing. "You. I want to talk about you." He pulled his hand away seeing how uncomfortable Gambit was starting to get. "Perhaps, I should explain."

Remy remained still. _Yes, please do_.

"You are a very talented young man Gambit especially by the way Ororo talks about you." Xavier said. "I understand that you are an extraordinary fighter, have a degree in the Culinary Arts, and can speak French fluently as well as some Japanese."

"How ya know all dis about me?" Remy was shocked to say the least. His shields were up and there was no way that even the World's Greatest Telepath could read it.

"I read the papers your brother sent over before you destroyed them." Xavier answered. "I was quite impressed."

_I'm really confused now. _Remy brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I don't understand."

"I want you to stay here, Gambit." Xavier said plainly.

"What's the catch?" Remy asked. He wasn't sure if he should trust Xavier or not. All his employees seemed to stab him in the back. Why would Xavier be any different?

"There's no catch." Xavier answered knowing Gambit's lack of trust in the proposition. "Alls I ask is that you assist with the students and set a good example in front of him. If you chose, you may join the team and fight with us. Also, when my school opens its doors for a new school year, you can become a part-time teacher. Or, if you want, you can begin classes as a nearby community college." He said folding his hands in his lap. "The decision is up to you of course."

"I don't git it." Remy got up from his seat. "I's a thief. I lied ta ya. Dun ran off wit one of ya students and nearly got us killed." He reminded him. "And ya wants me ta stay here and give me a job."

"Everyone makes mistakes Gambit." Xavier replied. "Some more than others. It doesn't make them a bad person."

Remy didn't want to believe the truth. "Ya don't know what I've done in my life." He said sadly as he walked towards the door. "I don't belong here. I don't deserve this. Why can't yawl understand dat?"

"Gambit, don't let the past destroy your future." Xavier said causing him to pause in the doorway. "Learn from it."

Remy hung his head thinking for a brief moment. Then, looked over to the professor. "Dat's easier said dan dun." He turned away and walked out the door.

Xavier sighed as he watched him go hoping Gambit would change his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy sat at the table picking at his breakfast. He was hungry, but his mind was racing so much it was making him too sick to eat.

"Are you alright?" Ororo asked him as she began cleaning up the table from the messy students that abandoned it.

"I'm alright." He lied.

"Ahuh." Ororo replied. "How was your talk with the Professor/"

"It be alright." Remy answered. "He asked me to stay here."

"He did." Ororo's mouth curved up into a sweet smile like she was pretending she was surprised. Of course, Remy was no fool. He knew she knew all along.

"I said No." Remy hung his head slightly. He didn't want to look at her heartbroken face.

"Oh." Ororo sighed and refocused on cleaning up.

Kurt walked in the room straightening his collar of his shirt. "Ororo, is Rahne in here?"

"Yeah." Ororo said softly. "She's finishing up her bowl of cereal."

"Alright." Kurt nodded. He still had a few minutes to spare before heading off to Sunday morning mass. He looked at Ororo briefly and instantly could tell she was upset. He stopped her from cleaning a pulled her aside. "Vat's vrong?"

Ororo didn't want to answer him, but she knew she'd feel better if she did. "I'm just disappointed." She said. "I just thought Xavier would be able to reach him."

"Ahh." Kurt replied. "How about I talk to him?" he suggested and saw the worried on her face. "I von't kill him Ororo, but I think it is time ve make amends."

"Alright." Ororo answered. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but she wanted to two favorite guys to get along.

"I'll see you later." Kurt said kissing her on the cheek. Then, he walked over to Gambit who was playing with the food on his plate. "Morning Gambit." He greeted.

"Mornin'" Remy mumbled.

"I'm going to church with a few of the students." Kurt said. 'Vould you like to join us?"

Remy shrugged. "I guess."

He actually said yes. "Good." Kurt nodded. "Come. I have to leave in a few minutes." He said and turned to Rahne. "Rahne, are you finished eating?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Was it everything you needed?" Magneto asked as Mystique studies the files of the disk

"Yes, it was all intact too." Mystique answered. "But I don't doubt that Gambit has looked over it."

"I'm going to have to agree." Magneto replied. "He was a slick one."

"Yes he was," Mystique turned to him. "Where's the ruby?"

"Right her." magneto replied as he patted his pocket. "Safe."

"This information says the ruby is the key to power." Mystique informed him.

:Yes well, Charles did everything he could to keep the ruby as far away as possible. Gambit served his purpose in requiring it." Magneto reminded her. "The Ruby Gem of Cyttorak will only work for it's chosen. He better appreciate getting it back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Remy listened to the mass, he felt guiltier. He had screwed up a lot in his life to say the least. It seemed like every time he got one step ahead, the world seemed to knock him back ten. Would joining Xavier be his step ahead or would it be those ten steps back. It was a complicated situation. He didn't really know what he wanted in life. So far, it hadn't been good.

First, he was adopted when he was ten. He couldn't really complain about that. It was the first time in his life he became part of a family. But then again, he was also used by them. Although Jean-Luc was a very loving and understanding father, he used Remy to his own advantages by training him to be one of the most skillful thieves in the world and arranged his marriage to Bella to unite the guilds.

That led up to number two. Bella Donna Boudreaux was his childhood sweetheart. He loved her, but was not ready to marry her, especially at 18. He was too young to know what real love was. After a disastrous wedding which resulted in his banishment from the Guild of Thieves and New Orleans, he knew id he would have asked Bella to come with him that she would have joined him in a heartbeat. He didn't. He figured she must hate him for it. He wouldn't blame her if she did, but taking her with him would just drag her down in the shit hole he was in and let his father win.

Then, there were his powers. They had developed when he was 15. Of course, it was no surprise that he was going to become a mutant. His eyes gave that away. He had learned how to control them fairly well and Jean-Luc was rather patience considering the various things he blew up around the house. However, after his banishment, his world seemed to crash down around him and his powers went out of control. For a time, everything he touched seemed the blow up. Then, just a mere glance, things combusted. He was frightened and alone. Then, he showed up. Dr. Essex's sinister operation proved to be both a blessing and a curse. He was cured of his uncontrollable power, but in debt for it. When he got out of that situation, it was too late. Sometimes at night, he could still hear their screams.

A few months later, he met his Stormy. Things started to get better since that fateful day he saved her. Over the past two years, he grew to love her as a sister. She was the only good thing that happened in his life, yet he never stayed around long enough to see if there was more. Staying with Stormy would give him a home, food, care, and most importantly a family. Instead, he pushed everything away afraid the past would repeat itself. He wiped a few stay tears rolling down his cheeks hoping no one saw.

Kurt glanced over to Gambit to see him wipe his eyes. He knew he was starting to crack. _Maybe, we are starting to reach him._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the student's kitchen, Rogue sat alone at the table eating an apple. "Hey Logan." She faked a smile as she saw him walk in the room. Oh great. He's here to lecture me. "What's up?"

"Hey Stripes." Logan said getting her nickname from her hair. He took a seat at the table and gave her one of those don't piss me off any more than I am looks. "We're gonna have a little chat about what happened last night."

Rogue gulped and put down her apple. Out of all of the X-men to lecture her, it had to be Logan. She would have preferred Kurt or storm, hell even Professor Xavier. But no, it had to be grumpy feral Logan. "What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"You know damn well what we gotta talk about, so don't pull that cute and innocent shit with me." Logan snarled. "Now I want to know what was going on inside that pretty little head of yours to make you want to run off with that guy."

"His name's Remy." Rogue informed him.

"I don't care who the fuck he is." Logan snapped back. "Do you realize what danger you put yourself in?"

"Yes."

"Then, why'd you do it?"

"I don't know." Rogue replied. "I just did."

"Well that ain't cutting it with me." Logan replied. "You're gonna have to come up with a better excuse that you don't know."

"I did it because I wanted to." Rogue yelled. "I'm not a kid Logan or your daughter. I don't have to answer you." She fussed at him and went to get up but he grabbed her by the arm. She stared at his hand. She didn't fight to get away from him, but she never sat back down either.

Logan was silent for a second. Rogue was right. She wasn't a kid anymore, or his daughter. It hurt him to hear her say that to him though. He had taken her under his wing since that day she snuck a ride on his trailer. That had been years ago. She had been sixteen then, now she was nearly eighteen. She had grown to be a star student, fearless fighter, and a young lady. It was the young lady part he wasn't quite used to yet. "Sit back down."

Rogue studied him for a second. He looked calm, but she could tell it was taking a lot for him to fight his anger. So, she sat down and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"I don't think you're a kid, Darlin." Logan said.

"Then, why do you treat me like one?" Rogue replied.

"No I don't"

"Yeah, you do." Rogue answered. "And so does Kurt, Storm, and Professor Xavier."

"Well, compared to the rest of us, you are a kid." Logan reminded her. "All of you are. When you start acting like adults, we'll treat you like adults. You understand."

"Yeah." Rogue sighed hanging her head slightly.

"So, I'm going to ask you again…as an adult." Logan said. She lifted her head looking directly into his eyes. "Why did you run off with Gambit?"

"He asked me to go with him and I said yes. I chose to go. I just wanted to get away." Rogue answered honestly. "And he looked so lonely. He needs someone to take care of him."

"Gambit is an adult, Rogue." Logan reminded her. "And he is the type of person that only cares about himself. He's a loner."

"No." Rogue shook her head. "You're wrong. He's hurting and lonely. I felt it when I touched him." _When I kissed him._

"He's been given the option to stay, Rogue." Logan informed her. "He has made the choice to reject it."

"Yeah, I know." Rogue sniffled. "I just wish he would stay."

"I know you do Stripes." Logan said. "I know you do."

Rogue wiped her eyes. "Are we done?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded.

"Thank you for listening to me." Rogue hugged him. "And I do think of you as a father." She said softly before breaking away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique walked through Crimson Cosmo's Security Prison like she owned the place. Disguised as one of the security officers, he made it through with no problems. She knew every security camera location and scan zones, every officer's positions and names, and she wasn't going to take no shit from nobody. She was that damn good.

She followed two men carefully, making it seem like she was just on her way to the restroom. Once she had the opportunity, she attacked them dropping them like logs. She stole there clothes and locked them in a janitorial closet. Then, she gave the clothes to Magneto and Pyro, both whom she snuck in at the right moment.

With her abilities, it was a walk in the park to get through the pupil scan, finger printing, and access codes. Then, they had some company.

"This is a restricted area." The officer on duty fussed. "Those officers are not qualified to access this area."

"They are now." Mystique replied. Two punches and a kick later, he was out of their hair. She made her way to the control panel. "Everything is secure." She said. "It's smooth sailing from here on out."

"Good." Magneto placed his hand on tube in the center of the room. Inside, the prisoner sleep in suspended animation as a tube ran to his mouth and nose and chains held him from floating up. "How long will it take?"

"A few hours." Mystique replied. "Whatever they are pumping into his system keeps him heavily sedated. He will need to gain his strength before being reunited with the crystal."

"Fine." Magneto pulled his hand away. "Start draining the tank."

Mystique looked over the controls until she found the button she was looking for. She pressed a small green button and her eyes watched in excitement.

Slowly, the water in the tank began to drain. His body lowered as the water lowered. His feet were the first to be planted on the ground. Then, he was down on his knees.

Once the tank drained completely, Mystique lowered the tube. The prisoner didn't move. He stayed on his knees with his arms bracing him up. His head bobbed slightly with his eyes fluttering in confusion. His mind told him to rip all the tubes connected to him and run off, but his body said to take it easy.

He noticed a figure that came to stand over him. He recognized him. Magneto was his name and he was a former friend of his stepbrother. Now, he was his savior. He could hear it calling to him, but he couldn't understand how. He needed to take it slow. His mind seemed to be playing tricks on him.

"What's wrong with him?" Pyro asked.

"Nothing." Magneto answered. "Just stay back. He's got a lot of recovery to do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt parked the car in the garage and sighed. "Why don't you kids head inside while I have a talk with Gambit."

"Yes, Herr Wagner." Rahne replied as she and a few other students rushed upstairs to the ground floor of the mansion.

Remy stayed still and silent. He knew Kurt wanted to talk to him.

"Are you alright, Gambit?" Kurt asked.

"Oui."

Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can talk to me Gambit. Vatever you say stays between us." He said trying to gain some trust. "You vould feel a lot better if you got vatever is bothering you off your chest."

Remy hung his head. Kurt was reaching out to him. He wasn't sure if he should trust him or not. Of course, Kurt never gave him a reason not to.

Kurt noticed the silence. Guess that means No. I can't say that I didn't try. He sighed giving up. "Alright, well we better head upstairs before Ororo worries." He said and went to open his door.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt was about to open the door with he heard Remy speak. He paused and turned back to Gambit to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry." Remy hung his head looking down at his cast. "I'm sorry fa being such an ass ta ya. Ya be a nice guy Kurt. Ororo lucky to have ya."

He apologized to me. Kurt was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting that at all. "Ja…vell…she's lucky to have you too, Gambit."

"Yeah right." Remy replied. I've done nothing but give her grief.

"Nein, she's very lucky to have you." Kurt corrected him. "I know you care a lot about her despite vat has happened in the past."

"Yeah well, it's obvious she don't be needing me no more." Remy replied looking over to Kurt. "Ya a good man Kurt. Alls I ask is fa ya ta take care of her…to love her."

Kurt nodded. "I vill." He went to say something else, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

Remy opened his door and climbed out, leaving a speechless Kurt in the car.

Kurt sighed and took off after him. "Gambit vait." He called.

Remy paused in his steps. He waited for Kurt to reach him but wasn't sure why.

Kurt stopped a few feet from him. "You don't have to leave, you know. You are velcome to stay here."

"I don't belong here." Remy replied.

"I used to think that vay." Kurt said. "I never though I belonged anyvhere, but the circus. For a time after the circus closed down, I spent many lonely nights feeling sorry for myself. Then, I met the X-men." He smiled proudly. "The X-men turned my life around. The charges against me vere dropped, I got a permanent home, met new friends, and got a job."

Remy listened carefully. Those were some of the things Xavier offered him earlier.

"If someone would have told me six months ago that I vould have all this, I vould have laughed in their face. This is the best thing that had ever happened to me. The same thing applies to you if you accept it."

"I'm a thief, Monsieur." Remy argued. "I rob places like this. I don't call them home."

"And I look like a demon." Kurt reminded him as he switched off his image inducer. "I should burn up vhen I valk into a church, but I don't. Gambit…sigh…Gott steered you her for a reason. Don't fight it."

"God steered me here for a reason." Remy replied raising his voice. "Dat's a load of bullshit. Where was God when I was wandering de streets of N'awlins? Where was God when my marriage was destroyed Huh. Tell me dat. Where was God when my powers ruined my life?"

"I don't know vhat your life was like Gambit, but know this. Gott has been vith you all along." Kurt answered.

"Oh yeah." Remy challenged. "Where?"

"Right here." Kurt said placing his hand over Gambit's heart. "Right here."

Remy looked down at Kurt's hand and rushed off.

Kurt sighed. He didn't follow him this time. This time Gambit needed to think things over for himself. So instead, Kurt made his way upstairs to find Ororo waiting for him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She demanded. "Gambit came rushing through here like a lunatic. It thought you were just going to talk to him, not freak him out."

"I did talk to him." Kurt replied honestly. "I think he needs some time to himself."

"Time to himself." Ororo's eyes widened.

"Ja." Kurt replied. "And you need to stop babying him."

"I'm not babying him." Ororo snapped at him.

"Ja, you are. He's a grown man Ororo." Kurt reminded her. "If he has a problem, he will come to you."

Ororo sighed. Kurt was right, but she was stubborn and didn't want to hear the truth. "He needs me Kurt."

"Nein Ororo." Kurt said. "Gambit needs to figure out things for himself." He watched as she turned away from him. "And you know I'm right."

Ororo hung her head. Kurt was right. Gambit didn't need her. This was something he had to take care of himself. She didn't want to let him go, but she had to. "It's hard Kurt. I care a lot about him. He's like a brother to me."

"I know, and I respect and understand that." Kurt replied as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I need you too, Liebling. I need you too."

Oh goddess. Ororo turned in his arms and stared up into his eyes. She had been so consumed with taking care of Remy that she had neglected her own boyfriend. "OH Goddess Kurt. I'm so sorry." She apologized as she hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Liebling." Kurt said caressing her back.

"No, it's not all right." Ororo began crying. "I have pushed you aside like you were nothing to me these past few days, yet you have been nothing but supportive of me."

"I knew you meant vell Ororo." Kurt comforted her. "It doesn't change what I feel for you."

Ororo buried her face in his chest and sniffled. "I love you."

"Ich liebe dich." Kurt replied softly just holding her in his arms.

Ororo relaxed in his arms. "What am I going to do about Remy?"

"You are going to leave him be. This is something he needs to do on his own." Kurt replied and felt her nod against his chest. "In the meantime, how about you join me for dinner tonight at a nice quiet romantic restaurant."

"I don't know." Ororo answered.

"Come on Liebe." Kurt said. "I will get your mind off of this. You need some time to yourself too."

"You're right." Ororo replied looking up at him. "I need to take some time out for myself." She said playing with his collar. "Some time out for us."

"I'd like that." Kurt smiled and kissed her.

"Get a room." Logan grumbled as he interrupted the lovebirds.

"Hello Logan." Ororo said feeling better. "How was your talk with Rogue?"

"I ain't having kinds." Logan answered. "And if I do, they ain't becoming teenagers."

Kurt chuckled. "That bad."

"Too much fucking drama." Logan grumbled. "And I don't know where she gets her attitude from." He said and stormed off.

Kurt and Ororo just looked at each other and couldn't help laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue paused in the doorway of Bobby and Piotr's room. "Hey Bobby." She said and smiled slightly.

Piotr looked back and forth at the two. "I'm going to let you two have some time alone." He said. "Meet me on the basketball court in a few, Bobby."

"Ok." Bobby slipped on his sneakers and began tying them. He ignored her as she walked into the room

Rogue sat down on the bed next to him. Bobby continued to ignore her. It hurt that he was mad at him but she did deserve it. She went to speak first, but he beat her to it.

"So, where's your new boyfriend?" Bobby asked not looking up from tying his shoes.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Could have fooled me." He said getting up.

"Look, I'm sorry." Rogue apologized refusing to him. "I wasn't thinking. I just…just needed to get out and…and I don't know." She hung her head in shame.

"You were really going to run off with him, weren't you?" Bobby said.

"Didn't think you seemed to care?"

"I care." Bobby sat back down again. "It's just been a hard few days."

"It's not that. We're not the same anymore." Rogue said turning to face him. "It's been different between us the last couple of weeks."

Bobby nodded. It was true. They were starting to grow apart. Maybe, it was a sign to move on. "I really do like you Rogue." He said honestly.

"I know." Rogue replied. "I like you too, but I'm not sure if I like you in that way. Maybe we need some time apart. You know. See other people."

"Other people." Bobby thought for a moment. _That would involve her dating that Gambit guy. Not so sure I like that idea. However, I could date Jubilee or Kitty_. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, and we can still go out too." Rogue said. "Even if its not just on a date."

"Really."

"Yeah, I like spending time with you Bobby." She smiled. "You're my best friend. You're the first person I met when I came here and you have always been there for me."

"So, if we do this dating new people thing, are you going to get jealous if I went out with someone else?" Bobby asked knowing how uncomfortable it would be if she saw him kiss another girl.

"I guess I'd be a little jealous." Rogue replied knowing exactly what he was getting at. "But I will have to accept that, just like you would have to accept that with me."

"Alright." Bobby smiled and carefully hugged each other. "So, um, do you want to watch me kick Piotr's ass in basketball?"

"Yeah." Rogue smiled. "I'd like that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

His breaths were heavy as he looked around. He wasn't dreaming. He pulled the wires from his veins and the tube from out of his mouth. He was free…free. At that moment, he didn't care who was around him. He was free and that was all that mattered.

He stood wobbling on his legs like a baby learning to walk. He looked up at the ceiling and yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"**CHARLES**"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xavier flipped the page to the book he was reading. He had been reading a lot lately, especially after Jean's death. He read mostly mythology. His current fascination was the story of the Phoenix, the mythical bird that died and was reborn again. However, today he decided to read something different.

The story was about Romulus and Remus, twin brothers who set out to build a great city. In a quarrel, Romulus killed Remus and found the city of Rome. The story disturbed him especially when he thought about the mansion.

He pushed all thoughts aside. He finished his reading, closed the book, and wheeled to the window. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he stared out the window with the story on his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yeah. Another chapter done. I guess I better get working on the next chapter. **

**A new chapter to Sweet Little Lies will come out after January 3, 2005. Sorry for the long wait, but my main focus is getting Prince finished with.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. See you all next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	30. The Curse of the Ruby

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXX: The Curse of the Ruby

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After about an hour or so, he felt slightly better. As he looked around, he realized that he wasn't dreaming. He was free and was damn well planning to stay that way. He glanced around seeing Magneto and his associates.

"How are you feeling now that you are out of that prison?" Magneto asked as the walked towards him.

"Free." He answered dragging out a breath. "Why?" He asked knowing Magneto wasn't one to help anyone unless it served his own purpose in the long run.

"Why not?" Magneto replied playing the question game. "Or did you prefer the tank?"

"Don't start crap with me?" He said glaring at him hard. "Why did you free me?"

"As you know, Charles is a friend of mind. However, we see things differently about mutant-human co-existence in the world." Magneto reminded him. "But he's been a thorn in my side too long. He and his X-men get in the way of my progress. That's where you come in."

He stared at Magneto with curiosity.

"I want you to take care of Charles and his X-men." Magneto said. "I don't care how you do it, just as long as they are out of my way."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what's in it for me?"

Magneto smirked and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He unfolded the handkerchief to reveal the Ruby Gem of Cyttorak. "I think this would be payment enough."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy sat under a tree watching the students play. He took a drag from his third cigarette and sighed blowing out the smoke. So far, the cigarette was doing nothing to relax him.

"You got a light kid." Logan asked appearing out of nowhere.

Remy was so lost in thought he didn't even sense him coming up behind him. "Yeah sure." He replied and touched the end of Logan's cigar.

Logan looked at the perfectly lit tip. "Bet that comes in handy when you ain't got a lighter." He said and began puffing away.

"Yeah well." Remy shrugged. "So are you going to lecture me or kill me first?"

"Well, my first thought would be to kill you, but too many people have gotten attached to you and would miss you. Besides, it's better to have 'Ro mad at you rather than me." Logan replied. "So I guess I got to lecture you, Bub."

Remy leaned back against the tree. He was tired of all of this.

"But I ain't one for lecturing." Logan said taking a seat next to him.

"So why are you here?"

"To talk." Logan took a puff from his cigar. "You know I used to be like you."

"A troublemaker."

"No." Logan answered. "Stupid."

Remy hung his head and sighed. Here it comes.

"Before I came here, I used to wander the country. I didn't have it easy either." Logan explained. "A dump was a nice way of talking about my trailer. And if you don't believe me, ask Rogue. The only way I got money was by fighting cage matches."

"Sounds like your life sucked."

"Yep." Logan took another puff of his cigar. My life sucked, but I don't need to tell you what happened when I came here."

"No you don't." Remy answered. "And I ain't like ya. So my bike be totaled. So some of my clothes are gone. So what? It sucks, but I can git me a new stuff. Money is no object."

"So, you got a nice bit of money stashed away."

"Yeah. I gots a nice pile." Remy answered. _Got a quarter of a million_. "And more dan what ya found de other day."

"Sounds like you got it pretty good." Logan said and watched Gambit nod. "Just got one question for you."

Remy stared over to him. "And what dat be?"

"How much of your money will it take to buy you happiness?"

Remy couldn't answer. How was he supposed to? He knew all the money in the world could never make him completely happy. From his experiences, money did nothing but cause him trouble. One would think, after all these years he would learn a thing or two. But he knew that was never the case.

Logan noted his silence as a cue to leave. "That's what I thought." He got up and flicked his cigar butt into the grass. "See you around Kid."

Remy looked down at his cigarette as it burn away into ash.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Precious_. There it was in Magneto's hand. His precious…the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. It called to him. It yearned for him. And he missed it too. He reached for it but Magneto pulled it away. _Mine_. He glared at Magneto hard and ground his teeth.

"Do we have a deal?" Magneto asked seeing the desire for the ruby in the man's eyes.

He thought for a moment. Serving Magneto did have its advantages. "Deal." He said with a big smile on his face. "I'll take care of Charles and his precious little X-men too."

Magneto extended his hand offering him the ruby. "Good."

He took the ruby in his hand and began breathing deeply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy sat quietly in his room playing solitaire on his laptop. He heard his doorknob turn and looked up to see Ororo step in. _Wow._

Ororo looked like the goddess she was. She was wearing an elegant coral cocktail dress. The neckline cut low (Something he wasn't comfortable with) with her ruby pendant dangling in between. The dress was long, but it slit up to her thigh on each side (he didn't care for that either). But, what could he say. She was gorgeous.

"Ya looking beautiful Stormy." He said slightly drooling as she came to sit down on the bed next to him. "If ya dressed up like dat fa me, don't plan ta stay dat way too long?"

"It's not for you." Ororo smiled. "Kurt is taking me out to dinner."

"Oh." _Lucky him_.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I's just…" Remy smiled. "I's just glad ya happy. Kurt seem like he be a good man and he will take good care of ya."

"I'm glad you think that. And, you don't know how much it means to see that you two get along." Ororo said wanting to cry. She turned away from his stare. "When are you leaving?"

Remy shrugged. "Sometime tomorrow. After ya classes, I guess." He replied. "So I don't miss telling everyone goodbye."

"Remy, it don't have to be…" Ororo stopped herself before she said anything further. She turned back to him and cupped her hands under his chin lifting his head so she could look into his eyes. "You behave while I'm gone. Alright. No climbing in air vents or picking locks. OK."

"D'accord."

"I'll see you later on tonight if you are still up. If not, I'll see you at breakfast." Ororo kissed the top of his forehead and got up.

"Ororo." Remy went to follow her_. I want to stay._

Ororo paused at the door. "What is it?"

Remy was silent. It was like he could speak but no words could come out of his mouth. Well, what he really wanted to say anyways. "Have fun."

Ororo smiled. She had been hoping he would say something else. "I will." She replied and walked out the door.

Remy walked back to the bed and plopped down. _Why couldn't I just say I wanted to stay?_ He pulled his laptop back in front of him and thought of every single excuse of why he didn't belong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Cain.**

**Cain.**

He could hear it calling to him. The power of the ruby burned in his hand.

**Cain.**

Cain Marko was his name. He was a troublemaker, a bully, former Korean soldier, a criminal and a most importantly…the stepbrother of Charles Xavier.

With a fuel of hatred and jealousy, he pulled the ruby against his chest and recited under his breath. _Whosoever touches this gem shall possess the power of the Crimson bands of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who read these words shall become…forevermore…a human Juggernaut._ His eyes rolled back as the power consumed him.

His suit of mystical red metal body armor summoned around himself. Bands wrapped around his biceps and fists. His helmet fastened itself in place. The power and the strength of the gem flowed into his core.

**Juggernaut**

**Juggernaut**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt took Ororo's hand as she stepped out of the car. _Wow._ She looked at the entrance to the restaurant he had taken her to. _Fancy._ "Kurt you didn't have to do all this."

"I know." Kurt replied as they walked in. "But how many opportunities do we get to spend a nice normal evening together?"

"Not many." Ororo answered. It was the damn truth too. Most of their time was spent teaching and fighting. Plus, having an evening at the mansion meant having the students giggle whenever they held hands or kissed. She had a feeling the evening was going to be a good one. The only thing she wished is that Kurt didn't have to hide himself with his image inducer.

They walked hand in hand to their table and sat down. Kurt listened tentatively to the specials and Ororo's mind wandered.

After the waiter left, Kurt noticed Ororo. "You seemed distant Liebe." He said searching her eyes. "I thought you were going to take time out for yourself tonight."

"I know." Ororo sighed. "I…I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just needed to clear my thoughts. I will have fun."

Kurt smiled. "Good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey." Rogue smiled as she peeped in the doorway to see Remy lying on his bed shuffling a deck of cards. "Why you been hiding?"

Remy shrugged and sat up. "I guess I just be a little tired."

"Oh." Rogue stepped in the room.

"So what brings you here Chere?" Remy smirked causing her to blush.

"I was wondering if you want to play pool with me." Rogue asked. "All my friends are busy doing other stuff and I can't stand sitting around doing nothing. So, you want to play a few games."

Remy thought for a moment. _Why not? It might be the last time I see her_. "Sure."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What did you talk about with Remy?" Ororo asked Kurt halfway into their meal.

"Just stuff." Kurt said. He knew it would be a question she was going to ask him sooner or later.

"Oh." Ororo replied and took another bite. After a few seconds, she asked the next question. "What kind of stuff?"

"Some private stuff." Kurt answered. He made a promise to Gambit and he wasn't going to break it.

"So you are not even going to tell me?"

"Nein." Kurt replied.

Fine. Don't tell me. Ororo sighed. "So what was church about today?"

"Church?"

"Yeah." Ororo replied. "What kind of stories did they talk about today?"

Kurt smiled. Ororo didn't believe in the same things he did, but she did respect it. Plus, she enjoyed listening to the stories he read in the Bible. "The priest read about the Prodigal Son and Cain and Abel."

"Cain and Abel?" Ororo questioned. "Who are they? I don't remember you telling me about them."

"Cain and Abel vere two of the children of Adam and Eve." Kurt explained. "Cain was a farmer and Abel was a sheep herder. One day, they brought Gott a sacrifice. Cain brought his best vegetables, vhile Abel slaughtered Gott a lamb. Gott vas pleased vith Abel but he rejected Cain's offering. Cain became jealous of his brother."

Ororo listened to what he was saying. The story sounded so familiar. Like the Professor and the Juggernaut. She shivered at that thought and Kurt's next comment.

"In the end out of jealousy, Cain killed Abel." Kurt said thinking about his foster brother. "He became the world's first murderer."

"That's a disturbing story." Ororo said taking a sip of her wine. Very disturbing.

"Ja." Kurt had to agree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juggernaut looked around at his saviors. He had no intentions of helping them with their cause. He was greedy and only cared about himself…about his revenge.

"How are you feeling?" Magneto smiled. "Ready for action."

"I'm always ready for a good fight." Juggernaut shook his shoulders out. "No matter who it's against.

Before Magneto could even begin to process the statement he was hit from behind by Juggernaut. He rolled out of the way of a foot slamming down just barely. _How dare he turn on me?_ He extended his hand to control the metal of Juggernaut's armor, but it's mystical powers made him immune.

"Nice try Mags, but no one controls me. Not even my brother." Juggernaut grabbed Magneto instantly and threw him across the room. Magneto hit the wall hard knocking him unconscious.

Pyro saw this and hummed a ball of fire at him.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Juggernaut laughed. Damn kid.

Juggernaut laughed as he walked forward. He was completely unharmed. His mystical powers made him completely invulnerable to it.

Still keeping the fire blazing, Pyro backed up. He couldn't understand it. Anyone else would have burned alive with the amount of fire he raging, but the Juggernaut didn't even get a singed hair from it.

Tired of the fired, Juggernaut charged after Pyro grabbing the young mutant before he got away.

"Let him go." Mystique said pulling out her gun and taking aim.

"No problem." Juggernaut said tossing Pyro aside. "Didn't like him much anyway. Too puny. Can't put up a good fight. 'Course, I ain't much for fighting girls either."

"Very funny." Mystique glared as she cocked the gun.

Juggernaut laughed again. "Go ahead. Take your best shot." He said to her.

Mystique aim and shot good. One of the clasps on his helmet popped open. After the bullets ran out, she attacked him to unlatch the remaining three.

Just as she unlatched a second one, Juggernaut grabbed her by the wrist. "That wasn't a smart move lady." He said and flung her across the room.

Mystique made a perfect landing, but she didn't bother go after him again. She knew better than that. _He can be someone else's damn problem._

Juggernaut latched back the 2 clasps. He took one last look at her and walked off, right through the walls.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Remy said and made his shot.

Rogue crossed her fingers hopping he would mss, but that wasn't the case. For the third time in a row, the eight ball sunk in the pocket and he won the game. Out of anyone she had ever played pool against, she had always been the victor.

"Ya want ta play again Chere." Remy asked as he chalked up his pool stick.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you keep winning." Rogue replied. "I ain't gonna play you again until I can kick your ass."

Remy couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time he had felt this good all day. "Alright Chere. When ya be ready fa a rematch, let me know." He said and walked over to her. "Ya wants ta play a few games of poker."

"I don't know how to play poker." Rogue answered.

"Den I have ta show ya." Remy said with a smirk on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan peeked out the door of Xavier's office. Rogue was giggling as Gambit flirted while trying to teach her poker.

"Is there a problem Logan?" Professor Xavier asked as he wheeled to see what was going on. "I see."

"I don't get it Charles." Logan said. "Rogue dumped Drake. Why? What makes a sweet girl like that fall for a guy like that? Like Gambit?"

"Perhaps, she sees something in him that others neglect to see." Xavier suggested. "They both have very similar pasts. They are both from the south. The have similar tastes in music and clothes. They both know what it is like to search for a place called home. Besides, I think they compliment each other very nicely."

"That ain't funny Charles." Logan growled.

"I'm being serious." Xavier replied.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I have one question for you Logan."

"Yeah." He grunted. "And what's that?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Xavier asked.

Logan thought for a moment. He fell for Jean the first moment he saw her. "No."

Xavier folded his heads and let out a sigh signaling his disbelief in Logan.

"Alright I do." Logan grumbled. "But this is different. They are kids. They know nothing about being in love."

"They know more than you think." Xavier said. "Just look at them. Have you ever seen Rogue that happy these past few weeks? Have you ever seen Gambit this happy since he arrived?"

"Shut up Charles." Logan grumbled at the truth. _She's not a little girl anymore._

"That's what I thought."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo couldn't believe how wonderful the evening was. It had been a long time since she had a moment without X-men duties and babysitting. As she looked across the table at her love, she couldn't ask for better company.

"You look even more beautiful vhen you smile." Kurt said to her.

Ororo couldn't help but blush. She had such a natural beauty that she didn't have to where a lot of makeup. Kurt loved that abut her. Unlike him, she could show the world who she really was and they'd lover her for it. She truly was a goddess. She was lucky, but he was even luckier to have her in his life. She saw pass his demonic appearance and into the heart of a kind and loving man.

"Now who's smiling?" Ororo said observing the grin and dimples he had.

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Ororo, Ich liebe diche." He said squeezing her hand.

Ororo squeezed his hand back in understanding of what he just said. The evening had gone perfectly. She really did need a moment like this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't get it." Rogue said as Remy finished explaining the game of poker for the third time.

Remy smiled. "How about we play something else?" He suggested as he shuffled his cards. "Do ya know how ta play Blackjack?"

"Now that I do know how to play." She said as he dealt them out two cards each.

About fifteen minutes later, Rouge found herself concentrating more on Remy than the game. Whenever he'd win, he'd give off this slick little smirk that made her blush. Whenever she'd win, he'd play it off as if he had let her win.

"Quoi?" Remy asked as he caught her staring.

Rogue's smile turned into a placid look. "Are you going to leave again?"

"Oui." Remy answered honestly and stared down at the next set of cards. "But I have to go alone this time. Can't take you with me Chere."

"Oh." Rogue said slightly hurt. "Hit me."

Remy handed her a card and she lost that round. "Ya need ta finish school." He said and dealt out the next set. "Den I take ya ta see de world."

"Will you visit me?" She asked. "Hit me." Once again, she lost.

"I don't know if I can visit." Remy replied. "But I'll call you and write letters ta ya."

Rogue sighed. That wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Why don't you stay?"

"I don't belong here." He answered.

"I betcha you do and just don't know it."

"You'd be wrong." Remy said handing her the deck to shuffle. "Besides, I never lose a bet."

"You sure about that." Rogue said as she shuffled. "I thought you were a Gambit. 'Fraid you're gonna lose."

"Non."

"So what gives?" Rogue placed the deck down in one neat stack. "I bet you I win this round and if I do you have to stay. If you win, you're free to go and I won't bring it up anymore."

"Sounds fair." _She's challenging me_. Remy said agreeing to her terms. He placed two cards in front of each of them. He flipped over his first card. "Jack of Hearts. That's ten points already Chere."

Rogue flipped her first card over revealing the Queen of Hearts. "Looks like we are tied."

Remy smirked. "We shall see." He said and flipped over his second card. "Ten of Cubs Chere. Dat's 20 points now. Gonna take a 21 ta beat dat."

Rogue looked down at her second card. One flip determined whether or not Remy stayed. She placed her hand on the card ready to flip when she felt his on hers.

Remy didn't know what to do. One card determined his fate. Part of him wanted her to lose, but the other part wanted her to win. He wanted her to win. He placed his hand on top of hers stopping her from flipping over the card. He had to know something. What was he feeling? He leaned in to find out.

Rogue looked from their hands to his face. Before she knew it, his lips pressed up against hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry for the late update guys. I had some writer's block. I just started school again and I am taking a writer's class. My Prof told us that Writer's block is when your characters don't trust you anymore. Now why wouldn't they trust me? **_Sinister laugh_**.

Anyways, I'll get crackin' on next chapter. I promise. I will be good. **_Sinister laugh_**

Thanks to **simonluke26** for the Quote: _Whosoever touches this gem shall possess the power of the Crimson bands of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who read these words shall become…forevermore…a human Juggernaut. **Uncanny #12**_

Thanks to **TheDreamerLady** for all your help with this chapter. Pyro managed to only get a few bumps and bruises.

Thanks for all the reviews. See you next Chapter…

Michelle


	31. Enter the Juggernaut

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXXI: Enter the Juggernaut

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eric, get up." Mystique fussed trying to pull him up some. "Pyro, come help me."

Pyro walked over to them. His head was pounding. It was bad enough to get beaten up by Rogue and Nightcrawler the night before, but to be out done by a man who had been in suspended animation for five years was the icing on the cake. "Did anyone catch the number on that mack truck?"

Mystique just rolled her eyes and got back to the task at hand. "Come on Eric."

Magneto came to rather slowly. Everything around him seemed to be a blur. The last thing he remembered was the Juggernaut turning on him. _That was not part of the plan._ "Where is he?" He questioned is two followers.

"Gone.' Mystique replied. "He stormed through the wall after he turned on us."

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Magneto fussed as he sat up.

"We tried." Mystique answered truthfully. "But he is a Juggernaut. Nothing can stop him. Besides, you wanted him to take care of Xavier and his X-men. He has a one track mind. Revenge is the only thing he is thinking about."

"True." Magneto agreed as Mystique and Pyro helped him to his feet. "He's Charles' problem now. Not ours."

"My thoughts exactly." Mystique agreed, but she had that feeling all along. "Now we got to get out of here. With the way Juggernaut abruptly left, he sounded off all the alarms. The guards will be here soon."

Magneto formed a large sphere and summoned them out of there just as the guards got through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan, will you stop pacing." Xavier said looking up from his paperwork.

Logan just snarled at him and continued.

Xavier sighed. He really wanted to laugh at the feral man. Logan always acted big and bad, but when it came to Rogue some sort of fatherly instinct kicked in. Instead of pressing him on the issue, he decided to try a new subject. "Where are most of the children?" He asked although his telepathy clued him in one where they all were in the mansion.

"Most are in the rec room playing games. The others are watching those Harry whats-his-face movies." Logan replied. "Why?"

"Are you trying to hint to me that you want me to watch the kids instead of pacing in front of your desk?" Logan asked and didn't hear Xavier comment. "I get it Chuck. I get it." _I'll go watch those kids_. He grumbled under his breath as he walked towards the door.

_**Bbbrriinggg**_

"Xavier's School." Xavier said as he answered the phone on the first ring. "Are you serious…How did this happen…"

Logan stopped in his tracks and turned around. He didn't need to be a telepath to understand that something was wrong.

"I understand…Yes please…as soon as possible…"

"What's going on Charles?" Logan demanded as Xavier hung up the phone.

"We have a Juggernaut on our hands." Xavier wheeled from behind his desk. "Get suited up and get the kids in the Danger Room. I'm going to get in contact with Kurt and Ororo."

"What's this about Chuck?"

"I'll brief you mentally on the way to the War Room." Xavier replied. "Just hurry."

Logan didn't ask anymore questions. He could sense by the urgentsy in Xavier's voice that it was something gravely important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue looked down at her second card. One flip determined whether or not Remy stayed. She placed her hand on the card ready to flip when she felt his on hers.

Remy didn't know what to do. One card determined his fate. Part of him wanted her to lose, but the other part wanted her to win. He wanted her to win. He placed his hand on top of hers stopping her from flipping over the card. He had to know something. What was he feeling? He leaned in to find out.

Rogue looked from their hands to his face. Before she knew it, his lips pressed up against hers.

_I must be crazy._ Remy thought as he leaned in and kissed an unsuspecting Rogue. He could feel the fear radiating off her as he stared into her widening eyes. He mentally sent waves of comfort to her to get her to relax. Her lips were soft and welcoming, but he wanted to break that barrier.

His touch tingled at first, and then it went away. Rogue didn't know what to think of it and at that moment, she didn't care. His kiss was so full of warmth and love.

Remy pulled back a bit. His heart was pounding. _And I want to leave because_. He kissed her again, but this time with a little more force.

Rogue wasn't sure what to make of what was happening, but she wasn't going to fight it. Slowly, taking the card in her hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

By now he was leaning over her. He could sense her relaxing and made the move to slip his tongue in her mouth. She counter responded by welcoming him and getting a little tongue action herself. Everything was happening so fast.

Remy placed his hand on her waist and began sliding it down, then back up again under her shirt. That's when it happened and he didn't have enough charm power to calm her.

Rogue began to panic. Her realization of truly what was happening set in. In a split second, her mutant powers kicked in and she could slowly feel his power flow into her. She was absorbing him.

_Whoa damn._ Remy felt her powers kick in. He didn't realize how powerful she actually was. He had only felt a minor dose of her power the other day. That was nothing compared to this.

Rogue's fingers burned through her gloves and into the card. She pushed him away out of shame. "I'm sorry." She apologized and turned from him. She looked at her hands seeing the singed cared and holes burned in her gloves.

Remy breathed deeply. She literally took his breath away. "You ok Chere." He asked breathing in deep. _That was one hell of a kiss._

"Yeah." Rogue hung her head. "I'm sorry. She said shaking. "I didn't…I couldn't…"

"It's alright." Remy said placing a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and he looked into her now ruby eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have…"

_I'm glad you did_. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Rogue said softly.

"I'm fine." Remy replied and grabbed her hand. _It was worth it_. "I'm fine." He repeated and squeezed her hand.

Rogue nodded and looked into his eyes. It was the truth. He was fine like he said. She absorbed him good, but not enough to put him in a coma. She didn't know how she was able to kiss him for so long, but she was glad she did. She learned that he truly wanted to stay and that she was one of the reasons why.

She thought about the card again. Well, what was left of it? She was about to take a peek at it when Logan abruptly interrupted them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where are the Oh Shit handles?_ "Kurt could you not drive so fast?" Ororo asked him as they sped down the highway.

"Sorry Liebling." Kurt apologized as he slowed down. "But American interstates have such low speed limits. It's hard to go 60 miles per hour. In Germany, there is not speed limit on the Autobahn. I vonce vant 150mph with my trailer."

"That's too fast."

"Not really." Kurt replied. "Actually if you compare that to the speeds ve go in the Blackbird, it's really not that fast at all."

"I'll take your word for it." Ororo replied. "And it's not just the speed you are driving that is bothering me, Kurt. It's the fact that you shift gears with your tail."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. "I'll try to be a better driver for you Mein Liebe."

Ororo smiled.

_**Brriiinggg**_

Ororo dug frantically in her purse until she found her cell phone. "Hello. Ororo speaking." She answered, and then was in shock when Xavier began talking on the other end. "What? But that's impossible. We took care of him five years ago. Plus, we separated him from the ruby. There is no way…" She was speechless as she thought about the words that just came out of her mouth.

"…_Got a big offer ta steal a big jewel. I'm a t'ief when all else fails…an' all else failed." _

"Oh Goddess, he stole the Juggernaut's jewel." Ororo said more to herself that Xavier. _Oh Goddess_. "Professor, we are almost to the mansion." She hung up the phone and turned to Kurt. "Floor it."

"Vat?" Kurt didn't believe what she just said. "Did you just say floor it?" He asked knowing full well that she just fussed at him for driving too fast.

"Yes, floor it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Drake, Jubilee, Colossus, Rogue." Wolverine hollered as he rushed out into the rec room in his X-suit. "Get everyone to the Danger Room NOW."

Rogue quickly folded the card and slipped it in her pocket. "What's going on?" She asked as she and Remy got up.

"I ain't got no time to explain." Wolverine replied. "I need everyone in the Danger Room NOW."

No one bothered to ask anything more about Wolverine's orders, but it was obvious something was seriously wrong.

"Is that everyone?" Colossus asked as the ushered the last student in the Danger Room.

"Yeah." Jubilee answered. "That's everyone."

"Dey be something be about ta go down." Remy said leaving the older students in the Danger Room with all the kids.

"Oh please." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Wolverine is just trying to scare us. Ever since the school was attacked in May, the X-men have been paranoid. It's just one of their drills to keep us on our toes."

"Nah." Remy shook his head and listened. "Something's wrong." _Really wrong_.

"He's right." Rogue agreed. "Logan wouldn't have been in his X-suit if it wasn't something serious. He's looks ready to fight."

"But this is Logan we're talking about." Bobby argued back. "He's always in the mood to fight."

"That's not the point."

"Look yawl can argue about dis all yawl want, but it ain't gonna solve anything." Remy argued. "I'm going up dere ta see what's going on." He said and headed back to the elevator. "Yawl can either stay and baby-sit dem kids or yawl can grow a set of balls and show everybody Whatcha made of."

Rogue looked at her friends, and then rushed to Remy. She grabbed him by the arm causing him to turn around.

"Ya can't stop me Chere."

"I wasn't going to." Rogue replied. "But this isn't a game. This is for real."

"I know dat."

"Then come on." Rogue dragged him and her friends to the War Room. "I got an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo looked around as Kurt pulled the car in front of the school. Judging form the destroyed defense blasters, Juggernaut was already on the property. _Where is he?_

"How are ve suppose to find this Juggernaut you vere talking about?" Kurt asked. He didn't know what the hell they were going up against, but according to Ororo it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"He's not that hard to miss."

_**Crunch**_

"Vat the?" Kurt turned around to see exactly what they were looking for. "Holy shit."

Juggernaut had a good grip on the back of the car and began lifting it in the air. "Welcome home." He said. "Let me get the door for you." He threw the car into the front door of the mansion. Luckily, Nightcrawler bamfed Storm and himself to safety before impact.

"There he is."

'No kidding." Nightcrawler couldn't believe it. One minute they were trying to find the Juggernaut, the next minute he was throwing their car into the mansion. _Ah, the life of an X-man._

"You two alright." Wolverine appeared from one of the doorways with his uniform on and claws extended.

"Ve're fine." Nightcrawler replied. "But apparently ve have an uninvited guest."

"No shit." Wolverine replied and looked at Ororo. "You can't fight in that Darlin'"

"What? Logan!" Storm fussed as he sliced off the bottom half of her dress.

"You'll thank me later." He replied. "Besides, it's looks better shorter anyway."

"I'm not complaining." Kurt added checking out the view.

Storm just rolled her eyes. "Now is NOT the time to flirt."

"Agreed."

All three turned to see Xavier roll into the room. He looked over the rubbage and the car. He knew Cain was going to be a lot for them to handle.

"Knock Knock." Juggernaut said smashing through a wall. "Anybody home. Charles. Your big brother has come to visit you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy was in aw. Rogue had showed him the room, but he didn't realize what it was capable of.

"Here's everyone's training uniforms." Jubilee said tossing each of them their suits.

"What's going on upstairs Kitty?" Piotr asked as he came over to the table in the center of the room.

"Like this guy is totally huge." Kitty said as she pulled up the computer screens.

"What's he doing?" Iceman asked. "What are his powers?"

"Like I have know idea." Kitty replied. "The scanners are pulling up that this guy is not a mutant, but he like totally just threw a car into the side of the mansion."

"Well that's impossible if he's human." Jubilee reminded her. "But Professor X had to have know something about him to send us to the Danger Room for protection."

"She's right." Bobby added. "Do another scan with Xavier's past encounters list. Maybe, he'll pull up."

Remy just listened away as they chatted about their strategy. They were Junior X-men, but were not considered as part of the real team. It didn't make sense to him at all. They seemed to know what they were doing.

"Alright, I got something." Kitty said and everyone gathered around in full uniform. "His body scan came up. He's identified as Cain Marko."

"That's Professor Xavier's brother." Rogue added recalling a conversation she had with Professor in detention the other day. "He's a…"

"A Juggernaut." Remy jumped into the conversation.

"A Jugger who?"

"A Juggernaut." Remy repeated. "Infused with the power of the Ruby Gem of Cyttorak that gives him immeasurable strength and endurance, a massive indestructible body reinforced by an inertia-canceling force field, and an enchantment that renders him virtually unstoppable once in motion. He becomes a human Juggernaut."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"Cuz I dun stole his ruby for Magneto." Remy said guiltily. "And Magneto must have given dat ruby ta Cain." _This is all my fault_. "I'm going up there."

"Wait." Rogue eyed up one of the suits in the War Room. She, Iceman, Jubilee, and Colossus were in their training uniforms, but Gambit had lost his body armor in the fight with Magneto. He needed something to protect him.

"Whatcha staring like dat for?" Gambit asked as he shuffled his cards ready for a fight. "We gots ta get movin Chere."

"You're about Cyclops' height." She said turning to him.

"Yeah so."

"So suit up." Rogue pulled out Cyclops' X-suit and tossed it to him.

Gambit looked at the suit in his hand, then back up at her. "Whatever ya say Chere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cain." Xavier backed up slightly and let his X-men come forward in defense. "Let's act like adults here."

"Adults." Juggernaut laughed. "But I missed out on my childhood and want to reclaim it." He said sarcastically. "Come on Charles. It will be fun…for me."

"Cain, calm down and relax." Xavier tried to reason with him. "Let's talk about this."

"Talk is cheap and you are a rich man." Juggernaut replied. "Besides, you just want to get in my head again and mess me up. Not this time. This time, I'm in control."

"Cain, why do you insist on always trying to hurt me?" Xavier asked. Ever since they were young, Cain had always been a bully to him. Alls he ever wanted was to be his friend and brother. Cain didn't see it that way and after all these years, things never changed."

"Cuz I can." Juggernaut scanned the X-men before him. The last time he fought them, there was more. Six to be exact: Cyclops, Marvel Girl (Jean), Storm, Beast, Archangel, and Psylocke. Storm was the only one he recognized. Beside her, there were two new ones. That made three X-men against him. He wanted to laugh. "So who are these guys?"

"You already know Storm. This is Wolverine and Nightcrawler." Xavier answered. "They are my new X-men." He said proudly. "Don't make us have to fight you Cain."

"Fight." Juggernaut laughed. "Them." Ha Ha." That's funny Charles. Since when did you become a comedian?"

Xavier sat with a placid look on his face. "I'm serious Cain. It doesn't have to come down to this." He tried to reason. "We are brothers. We should not be enemies."

"Yeah well brothers don't try to mess with their brother's heads and lock them away in glass tanks." Juggernaut reminded him. "And for that you are going to have to pay." He charged forward.

You have to remove his helmet in order for me to stop him. Xavier mentally said signaling his team to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Are you finished?" Rogue said blushing. She had told him to change, but she wasn't expecting him to strip right in the middle of the War Room. Get your head out of the gutter Rogue. We have a mission to accomplish.

"How'd I look?" Gambit asked as he stood before them as a member of the team.

"Like Cyclops."

"Like an X-man." Rogue said gazing at him. She could feel the card in her pocket.

Remy couldn't deny it. It was true. There he was standing before them as one of the X-men. It felt good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn." Wolverine said as he sliced into Juggernaut quickly learning that he wasn't making a dent.

Juggernaut laughed at him and grabbed him by the wrist. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler bamfed on his back unlatching one of the latches to the helmet. "What the?" He reached back with one hand while he kept a pissed Wolverine with the other. He grabbed Nightcrawler and smacked him into Wolverine. Then, he tossed them aside and relatched his helmet.

"Damn Elf, you got a hard head." Wolverine said to his friend as he actually felt his head pound.

"You're one to talk." Nightcrawler replied. _With a head made of steel._

Storm held out her hand surging a stream of lightening into Juggernaut to slow him down. Unfortunately, it was having the opposite effect. Juggernaut just marched forward feeling nothing from the surge. Any human or mutant withstanding such a surge would have been dead already, but not him.

"Come on Damnit." Ororo said under her breath.

"Is that suppose to hurt me?" Juggernaut laughed.

Storm cut off the lightening and smacked him with a strong gust of wind. Juggernaut fell on his back and she quickly made the move to unlatch one of the latches of the helmet.

_This is getting old_. He swing at her and she quickly flew above him.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_. Ororo sighed as she looked down.

Juggernaut relatched his helmet and flipped back up on his feet. He glared hard at her.

_**Bamf**_

Nightcrawler and Wolverine clung to his back.

"Back again."

_**Click**_

_**Click**_

"Not wise moves." He said spinning around trying to grab them. "What the?"

Wolverine and Nightcrawler held on for dear life as Ororo picked up the winds.

"I can't reach the front ones without him grabbing me, Elf." Wolverine yelled to Nightcrawler.

"I got it."

_**Bamf**_

_**Click**_

_**Bamf**_

"One more." Nightcrawler yelled. Damn Ororo is picking up speed. He thought as he heard the winds begin to howl.

Juggernaut spun around. He could feel the two X-men on his back, but he couldn't reach them. His helmet was loose and he knew just one more latch stood between him and his brother. He couldn't let that happen again. Not this time. He planted his feet as firmly on the ground as he could fighting the winds.

_**Bamf**_

Just as Nightcrawler was about to unlatch the final latch, Juggernaut grabbed him by the collarbone and flung him across the room.

Storm saw the way her boyfriend hit the grown and knew something was terribly wrong. She wanted so badly to run and comfort him, but that put Xavier's life in danger. If something were to happen to Xavier, they all would be doomed.

Doing the best he could, Wolverine tried to remove Juggernaut's helmet even with the one latch still latched. "Come on Damnit." He hollered seeing he could only lift it an inch.

"I'm tired of this game." Juggernaut fussed as he constantly reached for Wolverine. After several failed attempts, he finally got a hold of him.

"Hey bub." Wolverine said with extended claws. "This ain't over." Seeing a vulnerable spot Juggernaut had in his armor, he stabbed him in the arm.

Pissed, juggernaut hollered and flung him into the entertainment center. Wolverine smashed into the TV and fell to the ground with the entertainment center falling on top of him.

"You're making me dizzy." Juggernaut hollered at Storm as she picked up the pace of her winds in the mini cyclone she created around him. "Stop it." He fussed and grabbed a piece of rubble flying around the cyclone. With all his strength, he hummed it at her.

_**POW**_

Storm fell to the ground. The piece of rubble hit her right in the chest knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air and tried to regain her breath as the cyclone disappeared. She knew it was too late as she looked up to see Juggernaut already at Xavier.

Xavier rolled his wheelchair back. His X-men were defeated.

"Where do think you're going brother?" Juggernaut asked as she grabbed each of the armrest of the wheelchair. "I'd thought you'd be more welcoming to my visit."

"Cain, I didn't mean to hurt you before." Xavier apologized. "But you left me no choice. I don't know why you have such a hatred for me. I have only wanted to be your family."

"Family." Juggernaut grabbed Xavier by the collar. "My father loved you more than me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Your sorry has no meaning for me." Juggernaut said and lifted him higher. "Only my revenge."

"Let him go."

Juggernaut looked around. "Says who."

"We do."

Juggernaut looked around to see five more X-men surrounding him. He smiled. _Ooo, more fun._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sorry for the late update guys. It was Mardi Gras season and I had some parades to go to.

I'll try to get the chapters out faster.

Sweet Little Lies will be updates soon too. I just haven't had much time to type everything from my notebook lately.

Thanks for all the reviews. See you next Chapter…

Michelle


	32. Junior Xmen to the Rescue

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXXII: Junior X-men to the Rescue

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juggernaut looked around to see five X-men standing around him. _Ooo, more fun_. He eyed them up. His suit of mystical red metal body armor protected him. Bands were wrapped around his biceps and fists. His helmet was fastened in place by 4 latches.

Rogue held a fighting stance in her green and yellow uniform and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Iceman's cold exterior sent chills in the air.

Jubilee flipped her pink tinted sunglasses up and felt her hands tingle as they began sparkling.

Colossus stood tall and proud in his metal form.

Then, there was the one hidden in the corner shuffling cards.

"Charles, I didn't know you had babies fighting for you too." Juggernaut said seeing how young they were compared to the fallen X-men. "Don't worry. I'll change their diapers for you." He said throwing Xavier back into his wheelchair. Then, he turned to the Junior X-men. "Now who do you think you are to challenge me?"

"Iceman."

"Jubilee."

"Colossus."

"Rogue."

Gambit remained silent still shuffling his cards.

"How cute?" They even got codenames." Juggernaut said. "Guess it'll make it easier to identify their bodies."

"De only one who be about ta fall is ya." Gambit said as he stopped shuffling.

Juggernaut eyed him up real good. He looked like Cyclops, but then again he wasn't. Cain wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack but he knew Cyclops had to have a visor to control his powers. He really doubted Xavier could make ruby contacts. Plus, Cyclops didn't wear a trenchcoat. "And who do you think you are?"

Remy smirked. "I don't believe we ever met, Marko. De name is Gambit."

"That name is almost as dumb as you accent…How about if I just call ya 'loser'?" Juggernaut replied sarcastically.

Gambit chuckled. "How 'bout I leave ya wit something ta remember my name wit?" He said and held out a single card in his hand. "My card " He said and clung it at him.

Juggernaut looked at the card flinging before him. It was an Ace of Cubs with a disturbing pink glow to it. He really didn't understand why it was pink until it hit the ground.

_**KABOOM**_

Juggernaut stumbled back. _Who did that punk think he was to do something like that to him? _He regained his balance and focused on Remy. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Yeah, den put it on my bill."

"You're a cocky one aren't you?" Juggernaut said. "You actually think you can defeat me." He said reminding him of all the fallen.

Wolverine was still under the fallen entertainment center.

Nightcrawler was still lying on his back in pain.

Storm stood up slowly ready to take another beating. She leaned on one of the posts. "You have to take his helmet off."

Gambit nodded and signaled the team to move in.

Iceman decided to make the first move. "You know what they say. The bigger they are…" He jumped forward and kicked Juggernaut in the chest. He didn't do anything but bounce off.

"The more bones they break." Jubilee said sarcastically.

Iceman looked up to see that was the stupidest thing he ever did. He rolled out of the way before Juggernaut slammed his foot down on him.

"Whoa." Jubilee exclaimed.

"My turn." Colossus charged him and took a swing.

Juggernaut caught the punch and laughed. "Bet you think you're a touch one." He said. "You need more training from Charles." He swung him into Professor Xavier knocking him out of his wheelchair and onto the hard floor.

"Professor." Rogue rushed to his side.

Storm saw what happened and was tired of Juggernaut's unwelcome visit. "Juggernaut." She called to him as her eyes glazed over white.

_**BRAKOOM**_

Juggernaut turned to see Storm ready for another round. "I thought I finished you earlier."

"Not quite." Storm replied as lightning flashed behind her brightening up the room.

Juggernaut laughed. "Nice light show, but you look tired." He said and picked up the largest object he could find. "Why don't you relax on the couch while I take care of business?" He said and threw it at her.

Storm counterattacked by thrusting a hard gust of wind at flying couch sending it back towards him.

Juggernaut slammed it with his fist knocking it back to her as if he was playing ping-pong. The couch spit into two pieces as it flew one on each side of her.

Each piece slammed into the wall behind her causing it to crumble. Storm looked up and all her fears took control. No. No. As the pieces fell around her, the walls seemed to close in. "NOOO!"

"Stormy." Gambit looked at the cards in his hand. He had to do something.

Meanwhile…

"Professor, are you alright?" Rogue asked as he lay on the ground.

"I'm fine Rogue." He propped himself on his elbows looking at his useless legs. "You need to help the others." He said feeling all his X-men fall before him.

"How." Rogue was confused. She knew this wasn't a training session. This was the real thing. Out of everyone's powers, hers seemed to be useless. "It's not like I can fly or punch through walls."

"You are part of a team." Xavier reminded her. "All of you are. You need to find a way to work together."

During that…

Jubilee ducked and crawled in between Juggernaut's legs. _That was close_.

_Where'd she go?_ Juggernaut spun around only to be hit in the eyes with a blast of sparks.

"Now."

Bobby created an ice slide over his head. With Juggernaut temporarily blinded, he reached for the helmet.

_**Click**_

Even though he couldn't see, he could still hear clearly. Someone unlatched a latch of his helmet. He swung around wildly knowing sooner or later he was going to hit something.

Bobby jumped off his slide and slid off on another just before Juggernaut smashed the ice beneath him.

Juggernaut regained his sight and looked at the shards of ice. He kicked some of the large chunks aside.

Colossus made the next effort to unlatch the helmet. He threw punches and blocked others, yet even with his strength it didn't seem to do much good.

Tired of this, Juggernaut laughed and backhanded him. "Who's next?" He asked as Colossus landed on the other side of the room.

Gambit steamed as he thought about what Juggernaut did to his 'Stormy'. "I am."

"The cocky one." Cain laughed. "Let's see if you can hold up to that big mouth of yours. So far, you've done nothing but watch."

"Oh trust me." Gambit replied. "I can talk the talk and walk the walk." He eyed up Juggernaut as he shuffled his cards. "But I'm a gambling man by nature."

_Heheh._ "Hence the name Gambit."

"Gee, and I thought ya'd be dumb."

Juggernaut steamed. It was one thing to talk back to him, but it was another thing to insult him. "I'm gonna make you wish you never opened that hole in your face."

"Like to see you try." Gambit said challenging him.

Juggernaut charged forward. "Have it your way." The ground shook like an earthquake with every step he took.

Gambit flung a handful of charged cards at him.

_**KABOOM**_

_**KABOOM**_

_**KABOOM**_

"Is that all you can do?" Juggernaut laughed and tried to step on him. "I've seen that trick already."

Gambit rolled out of the way, but his trench coat got caught under Juggernaut's foot. Shit. He quickly slipped out of it, leaving it charged for impact.

KABOOM

Juggernaut fell to his knees.

Gambit jumped on his back quickly putting his thieving fingers to work.

_**Click**_

_**Click**_

Juggernaut grabbed his casted arm and slammed him on the floor in front of him

_Damn._ Gambit felt his body ache. _I'm gonna feel that in the morning_. He rolled out of the way again to avoid Juggernaut's fist from slamming into him. _You'd think he was trying to kill me._

"Stay still." Juggernaut fussed as Gambit kicked at him. "You're only making me angry. You won't like me angry."

"Oh Please." Gambit landed another kick at his head. "Ya ain't no Hulk."

_Time for a new game_. Juggernaut grabbed Gambit by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

Gambit's face turned red as Juggernaut tightened his grip. With one hand trying to loosen the grip, he reached out towards the helmet with the other. _Almost there._ Almost there. He stretched and ground his teeth as he tapped it. _I can't unlock it. Damnit. I can almost. _He touched the latch with his finger. _I may not be able to unlatch it, but I can sure charge it._

His eyes blazed red as the latch began to glow pink. _You're going to be in for a surprise fucker._

Juggernaut could see the redness in Gambit's face and eyes. "Looks like you lost this bet." He said ready to snap his neck.

Storm pushed the last piece of debris out of her way leaving her an opening. With her body shaking, she crawled through to gasp at the scene before her.

"I…never…lose…" Gambit said and pulled his hand from the latch.

**_KABOOM_**

The last latch exploded leaving Juggernaut's helmet loose upon his shoulders. When he tried to relatch it, he found that the latch was too damaged to do so. "You're gonna pay." He fussed and began slamming Gambit back and forth against the wall.

Gambit felt a surge of pain flow throughout his body and his head pounded. _I'm sorry._ His eyes dulled as he took one last look at Storm. _I'm so sorry_. He mouthed and everything went black.

Juggernaut tossed Gambit aside like a rag doll. He was just one less X-men he had to deal with.

Rogue steamed. _That was my friend._ She tore off her flung them to the floor. _No more miss nice girl._

"You better watch it girlie." Juggernaut said as he eyed the angry white streaked teen that stood before him. "Or you're gonna be next."

"I'll take my chances."

"Suit yourself." Juggernaut replied taking a swing at her.

Rogue ducked as the punch swung over her head. As if in slow motion, she looked up to see the large fist that could have crushed her easily, but her opportunity to take him down. _Bare Flesh_. With lightning speed, she grabbed his bare flesh in between his crimson bands and held on with everything she had.

Juggernaut laughed as he lifted her up. "Cute." He said as she hung there. "And what's your power."

Rogue smirked at him. "My power is your power."

'Ha." Juggernaut laughed until he felt it. His arm where her hands touched his flesh began to tingle. _What the?_

Rogue felt his power surge through her. It was different than anything she had felt before. His powers were mystical and his mind was driven by anger. Between the two, it gave Cain Marko the power to be the ultimate Juggernaut.

"What are you doing to me?" Juggernaut said falling to his knees. He couldn't understand it. He was so weak, but he was a juggernaut.

"Bobby." Rogue yelled to him. 'Now."

"I'm on it." Iceman said freezing Juggernaut on the ground.

"Jubes."

_**PAFS**_

Using her 'fireworks', Jubilee knocked off Juggernaut's helmet.

"No." Juggernaut hollered knowing it was his undoing. With the rest of his strength, he flung Rogue away from him and smashed free from the ice that held him in place. He stood back up to find Colossus ready to put him in his place.

Colossus blocked several punches thrown at him. He swung back nailing one to Juggernaut's face.

Juggernaut stepped back gaining his balance. He actually felt that hit. Whatever Rogue had done to him, weakened his powers. So, out of anger, he grabbed Colossus before he got another hit in and threw him at the 3 Junior X-men trying to protect Xavier. Like a bowling ball knocking over pins, the Junior X-men were knocked completely off their feet.

Seeing the fallen, Juggernaut turned his attention on the one person he came to confront. Charles Xavier. Without his helmet, he was vulnerable to a mental attack. He had to destroy Charles in order to win…in order to seek his revenge.

"Professor." Storm helped him up.

"Storm." Xavier looked at her face. She was always good at hiding her fears and her pain. He knew he had to do something quick. He leaned on her with one arm around her shoulder.

"Charles."

Xavier looked at Juggernaut storming towards him without his helmet on. Cain was his stepbrother. Although he was his enemy and sought nothing but revenge on him, Xavier cared for him. Cain was the closest family he had left and he hated to do what he was about to do. "I'm sorry Cain. I wish there was another way."

Cain braced his hands on the side of his head

"_Hi. I'm Charles." Young Charles greeted. "You must be Cain my new brother."_

"_Stepbrother." Cain corrected. "And don't you forget it."_

"_Do you want to play a game?" Charles asked ignoring Cain's attitude._

"_Sure." Cain replied. "Hey, but first let me show you a trick. Look at my hand squirt."_

"_Ok." _

_THWAK_

_Cain popped him in his face. "That'll teach you not to stand around with your dumb looking face hanging out."_

_XXX_

"_I told you to be nice to Charles." Cain's father fussed._

"_I'm being nice." Cain replied. "I can't help it the little pip squeak is a dork."_

_His father folded his arms not amused by the comment at all. "You are going to end up ruining everything, aren't you?"_

_Cain didn't reply._

"_I guess you are just going to have to go to boarding school."_

_XXX_

"_Cain." Charles said as they were horseback riding through the property. "Why didn't you come home for the summer?"_

"_Cuz I didn't want to hang out with a dork like you." Cain replied ugily._

_Charles wasn't buying it one bit especially after feeling this sharp pain in his head._

"Father won't let me come home." Cain steamed as he pounded his pillow. "He loves Charles more than me."

"_No he doesn't."_

"_What? I didn't say anything." Cain thought for a moment feeling the invasion. "Hey."_

"_I'm sorry.' Charles apologized. "I didn't mean it. It was an accident."_

"_You were in my mind."_

"_I didn't mean it. I promise." Charles pleaded. "I can't control it some times."_

"_You're one of them muties."_

"_Huh, but I…"_

"_Mutie."_

_XXX_

_In Korea while their unit was under attack, Charles chased Cain into a cave. What they stumbled onto was the ruins of the Temple of Cyttorak. Charles looked around the cave reading the inscriptions on the wall. It's a warning._

_Cain spotted the ruby in the center of the room._

"_Cain." Charles turned seeing his brother heading towards the ruby. "Don't."_

'_Out of my way." Cain said as they both began to scramble after it. _

"_Cain Stop."_

_Cain pushed his stepbrother aside and touched the ruby. Whosoever touches this gem…_

"_Cain." Charles looked up as the ceiling of the cave began cracking._

"…_shall possess the power of the Crimson bands of Cyttorak!"_

_Pieces began to fall all around him. "Cain, we need to get out of here."_

"_Henceforth, you who read these words shall become…"_

"_Cain."_

"…_forevermore…"_

_Charles took one last look around. "Cain come on."_

"…_a human…"_

_Charles stared at Cain. He wasn't listening, so re turned and made a run for it as the cave collapsed._

"…_Juggernaut." _

_Charles looked at the opening of the cave. It was sealed shut and Cain was still inside._

_XXX_

"_You left me." Cain exclaimed as he smashed through the walls of the newly founded school._

"_I thought you were dead."_

"_Bet you wish I was now." Cain said and laughed as Charles tried to penetrate his mind. "Problems Charles. Or did I forget to tell you. I'm a Juggernaut. No one can stop me."_

"_We shall see Cain." Xavier said. "X-men."_

_XXX_

"_You did what you had to do." Scott said to Xavier._

"_I know." Charles replied staring at the tank with Cain safely inside. "But he is my brother Scott."_

"_I understand Professor." Scott nodded. "But if you didn't do this, Juggernaut would be loose and hurting others."_

"_I know." Charles sighed. "Can you give me a moment?"_

"_Sure."_

_Charles waited until Scott completely left the room before he wheeled over to the tank. "Cain." He placed his hand on the glass and stared up at the figure. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you. Maybe in time, you will forgive me. Maybe in time, we can act like a family." His hand slid off the glass and he hung his head. "I'm sorry."_

"Get out of my head." Juggernaut hollered as he struggled to get to Xavier.

"Hurry Professor." Storm said backing them up.

Xavier concentrated hard. It hurt him to feel what Cain was feeling about him…about his father…about everything. Cain was a very disturbed soul, but who was to blame. Had anyone besides himself try to understand the hurt and the anger that filled his soul.

Juggernaut stumbled around as he reached for Charles, but he knew it was over. He fell hard to the ground sending vibrations around the room. He landed face side up with his arm outstretched to Charles feet. He heard Charles apology and his eyes shut signaling that it was all over.

Everyone was silent as the room seemed to spin around. The entertainment was still fallen pinning down Wolverine. Nightcrawler still lay on his back in and out of unconsciousness from his pain. Jubilee and Colossus looked around in awe. Rogue shook and panicked as she felt Cain's anger. In turn, Iceman massaged her shoulders trying to coax him into calming down. Gambit still lay unconscious with blood rolling down the side of his head.

Then, there laid Cain in the center of it all. His large unconscious form was peaceful and innocent looking. The man who was supposed to be invulnerable, ever powerful, and unstoppable had ironically been stopped.

Storm kept Xavier up knowing this had been one of the hardest things he had to do, especially to his brother.

Then, Xavier broke the dead silence that had taken over the room. "I'm sorry Cain."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, that's the end of Chapter 32. The countdown begins: two chapters left. That's right. Only two chapters to go. **

**_Cain and Charles flashback encounters were based on and quoted from X-men (1st series) #12, X-men Forever #4, and the X-men cartoon from the 1990s._**

_**Gambit and Juggernaut's encounter was quoted from Uncanny X-men #334**_

**Thanks to **simonluke26 **for the quotes and help with the writing process. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. See you all next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	33. My Brother

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXXIII: My Brother

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo stared down at Juggernaut's body as the Crimson Cosmo Prison guards came to the rescue. _Kind of late aren't they?_

The guards aimed their tranquilizers at Juggernaut ready to take him down if Xavier's mind blast was not enough.

"Are you alright Professor Xavier?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm fine." Xavier replied as Ororo helped him to his wheelchair. "But my team isn't."

Wolverine bust through the fallen entertainment center and climbed free. He ground his teeth and fumed with his claws extended. He was ready to take down anything, but as he looked around he realized there was nothing left to do but tend to the injured.

Ororo knelt down next to Kurt. "Are you alright?"

Kurt smiled up at her as if he was seeing an angel. For that moment, he forgot about all the pain he was in. "As good as I'll ever be." He replied. "Are you alright Liebling?"

"I'm fine." Ororo answered and looked over where Remy lay. Then, she turned back to Kurt.

"Go to him."

"What?"

"I said go to him." Kurt ordered her. "I'm fine. It's just a pulled muscle. It's not as bad as it seems." He lied about his dislocated shoulder. "Now go to him."

"Kurt."

"Go."

Ororo nodded. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered in his ears. Then, she rushed to tend to Remy.

**Meanwhile…**

Rogue's body shook. She had never felt like this after absorbing anyone's life-force before. _"Immiscible power…the ruby…"_

"Rogue, it's alright." Bobby carefully held her.

"_I hate Charles…my stepbrother…my father loved him better…"_

"Rogue calm down." Bobby said trying to comfort her. "It's over."

"_The ruby…crimson bands…AAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

Bobby looked up to Xavier who managed to make his way over to them. "What's wrong with her?"

"She absorbed too much of Juggernaut for her mind to handle." Professor said as he placed a hand on her head. "Calm yourself Rogue." He said calmly and closed his eyes.

Rogue passed out in Bobby's arms as Xavier removed his hand.

"Rogue." Bobby held her. "Professor, what happened?"

"I relaxed her." He said. "She's going to be alright. She just needs to rest."

**Across the room…**

Wolverine eyed up the unconscious Juggernaut as the guards made sure he was properly sedated. It would be so easy for him to gut him right then and there. However, Xavier already was aware of his intentions and had mentally ordered him not to make and moves. He figured he'd better comply. There were already enough unconscious people around the room.

So instead, he checked out Juggernaut's armor that protected him. Around the center of the belt, he caught a glimpse of a glittering item. He extended his claws and pried the thing free. Much to his surprise, the armor around Juggernaut mysteriously disappeared. _What the?_

Then, Logan looked at the thing he pried from Juggernaut's belt. It was a ruby. Gambit stole a ruby for Magneto. _Son of a bitch. That little bastard._

He turned to see Ororo examining her friend Gambit. He was unconscious and bleeding from the side of his head. Gambit had helped save their lives. He didn't have to, but he did. Now, he was paying the price for challenging Juggernaut_. Damnit. I'm such a fool._

He got up and went over to Ororo. "Is he alright 'Ro?"

"I don't know." Ororo sniffled. "I don't know."

Logan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to turn out alright." He said trying his best to comfort her. "I'm gonna check on Elf for you. It's gonna be alright. You'll see."

Ororo nodded and brushed Gambit's bangs out of his eyes. No. He wasn't Gambit. He was Remy LeBeau. Her best friend. Her brother. And, he was unconscious. The side of his head was caked with dry blood. A few bruises plagued hat handsome face of his. The only thing that told her he was still alive was the feeling of his pulse where she held his wrist.

**On the other side of the room…**

"How you holding up Elf?" Logan said stooping down next to his best friend.

"I've been better." Kurt replied. "Of course, I'd feel even better once my shoulder is put back in place."

"Oh I'm sure." Logan agreed.

Kurt took a deep breath. "You do know how to do that right."

"I've been thrown out the windshield of my truck, shot in the head, and had a television fall on me. I think I'd know how to place a bone back in place." Logan said sarcastically.

"I'll take your vord for it."

"Good." Logan replied. "Take a deep breath."

"Mutter von…" Kurt howled out and punched Logan in the face once the bone was put back in place. "Thanks."

"Any time Elf." Logan said feeling his jaw. "Any time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hours later…**

"Gambit is stable." Professor Xavier said to Ororo seeing the worry in her eyes. Storm was a strong woman, but he could see the sweet sensitive person inside of her. "I have to leave to make sure Cain is properly sustained. I will be back as soon as possible."

Ororo nodded. This was killing her. "Is there anything else I can do for him? I called his brother, but he hasn't returned my call yet. I just want to know if there is anything else I can do to make sure he is going to be alright."

"I'm sorry Ororo, but no." Xavier said. "Alls you can do is wait. If his brother knows how to treat him, then you can treat him. Until then, there is nothing else that can be done. It's Gambit's choice to return not ours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck Darlin' That actually hurts." Logan whined.

"Sorry Logan." Ororo apologized as she looked at another piece of the TV that came out of his back. This time it was a wire instead of glass. She quickly discarded the piece on a tray and went straight to cleaning the wound before it healed itself.

"Are you done?"

"No." Ororo looked at his back. "You have about three more pieces."

Logan grumbled under his breath and braced himself as Ororo went digging again.

"You look like you are having fun." Kurt said sarcastically. He was definitely glad he was able to walk away with a sling on his am rather than a TV in his back.

"Don't make me deck you Elf…Damnit 'Ro."

"I'm sorry Logan."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

Kurt smirked. "Sorry about punching you earlier."

Logan shrugged. "It healed up alright."

"You're lucky."

"Ow! Damnit 'Ro."

"Sorry." Ororo replied. "That was the last piece." She said as she put the utensil down and pulled off her gloves. She didn't say anymore. She just walked off.

Logan looked over at Kurt. "I wasn't trying to upset her Elf."

"It's not that Logan." Kurt sighed and took a seat on the table next to him. "Gambit hasn't voken up yet. Because of his unique body makeup, Professor is afraid to give him the same treatments he vould normally give to us. Ororo called Gambit's brother to see if he knows any medications that are safe for him. His brother said he had to talk to his Tante Matte or someone. So far, his brother hasn't called back."

Logan growled under his breath. "That damn kid saved our lives and we are helpless to do anything for him."

"I know." Kurt hung his head. "I feel so guilty. Ve've treated him like shit since he arrived here."

"What a bunch of asses we are?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue's eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding. _Where am I?_ She looked around the white room.

"Hey"

She heard the voice. _I know who that is_. "Bobby."

"Yeah, I'm here." Bobby replied and got closer to the bed.

Rogue sat up. "What happened?" _My head is killing me_. "Why am I in here?"

"You were screaming after you absorbed Juggernaut." Bobby explained. "Professor had to knock you out to get you to stop."

"Oh." Rogue replied. "Did we win?"

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "Professor took out Juggernaut after we got his helmet off."

"Really." Rogue's spirits went up.

"Yeah, but not before he destroyed everything in sight. You should see the rec room."

"It's that bad."

"You have no idea."

"Is everybody alright?"

"Yeah. We all got our share of bumps and bruises though." Bobby turned to the other bed with made Rogue turn to look in the same direction. "But Gambit wasn't as lucky."

Rogue looked at Remy's unconscious form. He had bruises on his face and arms. Ororo used a cool wash cloth to clean up a large cut on his forehead. It was scary to see him there as pale as a ghost. _Please let him be alright._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier wheeled into Crimson Cosmo Prison and sighed. _Why must two brothers be enemies?_ He thought as the guards began hooking Cain up to become a prisoner of the tank once more.

_Kurt Marko fell to the ground after saving young Cain and Charles from the fire that broke out. _

"_Dad. Dad."_

"_Charles." Kurt Marko looked up into his stepson's eyes. "Beware of…Cain. He will…hate you…for your power…"_

"_My power?" Charles questioned as his stepfather's eyes closed for the last time. He didn't quite understand yet._

"Professor Xavier/"

He snapped from his daze. "Yes."

"We are ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo rung out the wash cloth in the sink. It was driving her crazy not knowing something she could do to help her brother. She was fighting all her urges to cry, but she knew if allowed the tears to fall she wouldn't be able to stop_. I've got to be strong. _She reminded herself over and over_. I've got to be strong._

"Ororo."

She turned to see Kurt with his arm in a sling and the phone in his other hand. "Hey." She said softly. "What's up?"

"Henri LeBeau is on the phone for you."

_Henri. Henri_. She was nearly speechless. _Did he talk to Tante Matte? Does he have a cure? Please Goddess. Please. _She took the phone in her hand and timidly answered. "This is Ororo."

"Stormy."

"Henri." Ororo said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Did you talk to Tante?"

"Oui," Henri replied on the other end. "Ya gots a pen…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Xavier looked at Cain's unconscious form in the center of the tank. He hated doing this to him again. He nodded his head to signal that he was ready.

As the watched the tank filled, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he and Cain actually saw each other as family. _Would Cain and he share the mansion? Would Cain be apart of the X-men? _He would never know the answers. Or would he?

When the tank was filled, Xavier wheeled over. He extended his hand and touched the glass. "I'm sorry Cain. Maybe some day…some day it won't have to be this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo did everything Henri's Tante Matte said. Using various herbs from her garden, she a made a concoction that made her stomach want to turn. No one knew Remy better than his Tante. Hopefully his Tante was right and she could fill the Voodoo woman's place in his time of need.

"That stuff stinks." Logan said wishing he didn't have a heightened sense of smell.

"Ja really." Kurt wanted to gag. "Do you think it vill vork?"

"I hope so." Ororo replied as she checked the medicine in the cup she was holding. "I followed the instructions to a T."

"Guess there is only one way to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God." Rogue's mouth dropped as she looked at the destroyed foyer and rec room. You would have thought by the way everything was smashed and thrown that Storm dropped a tornado on the mansion. However, everybody knew that wasn't the case.

"Pretty bad huh?"

"Yeah." Rogue replied. "The destruction speaks for itself."

"Really." Bobby agreed. "But at least Professor already has people rebuilding." He said looking at the construction crew. "Which is good. You know how bad Jones has TV withdrawals."

Rogue nodded and something on the floor caught her eye. It was a J with a heart.

"Come on Rogue." Bobby pulled her. "Let's go. Piotr, Jubes, and Kitty are waiting for us outside. We are going to see how many full moons there are." He said hinting about the construction crew.

'I'll meet you there." Rogue shook her hand free still focusing on the floor. "I just want a few minutes alone."

"Ummm…OK." Bobby said and walked off.

Rogue waited until her was completely out of sight before he began to investigate. She knelt on the ground and moved debris out of the way and found the three playing cards from she and Remy's game. She picked them up and blew the dust and dirt off. _Jack of hearts and 10 of Clubs. 20. That's Remy's hand. Queen of Hearts. That's my card, but where is the other one. I had it in my hand. Where did I put it._ Then, the answer came to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oohhmmm."

Ororo's eyes fluttered opened. She never meant to fall asleep by Remy's bedside, but she had worn herself out worrying about him.

"Oohhmmm."

Remy. She directed her eyes to him and got up to check on him. _He's got some color to him._ _That's a good sign_. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes with her fingers.

"Hmmm."

_Did he just moan?_ "Remy. Remy baby can you hear me."

Remy's eyes squinted open. He recognized her sweet voice. "Stormy."

"Yeah, I'm here." Ororo caressed his cheek with her hand. _Thank you Goddess._

"Where am I?" He asked. "What happened?"

"You are in the med lab." Ororo watched his face turn to a look of harbor. "And it's alright. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." She checked the machine levels. "And what happened was a long story."

"I be up ta hearing it."

Ororo smiled. "Maybe later, but for now you need to get some rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue dug frantically through her pockets to find the card. I know I had it. It has to be here somewhere. She tough to herself as she checked every pocket.

She stuck her hand in the last pocket and felt the singed card. _Got it._ She pulled it out and stared at it. She was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo ran her fingers through her hair. For once after this whole ordeal, she could relax. Remy was alright. He just needed to rest.

Kurt admired the way she looked. She seemed happy by the way she sighed. "How is he?" He asked.

Ororo smiled. "He's going to be fine."

"That's good." Kurt walked over and wrapped one arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Ororo asked not sure what he was getting at.

"Sorry for being such an ass." Kurt apologized. "I vas very judgmental about your friend the last couple of days. I should have trusted in your faith in him. I vas vrong and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ororo said and looked deeply in his eyes. "I know both you and Logan were just trying to protect me and the school. Thank you for putting up with me."

Kurt smiled. "Ich liebe diche." He said and he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, that's the end of Chapter 33. The countdown continues: ONE chapter left. That's right. Only ONE chapter to go. **

**_Cain and Charles flashback encounters were based on and quoted from X-men (1st series) #12, X-men Forever #4, and the X-men cartoon from the 1990s._**

**Thanks to **simonluke26 **for help with the writing process. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. See you all next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	34. The End

The Prince of Thieves

Chapter XXXIV: The End

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy opened his eyes and looked around. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up to an empty lab. Hell no.

He sat up and ripped off all the wires that were hooked up to him. He knew Ororo was going to be pissed at him, but labs just freaked him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

"How is the Juggernaut?" Ororo asked as Xavier opened up the vault to lock up the Crimson Ruby of Cyttorak. "I know how hard it was for you to lock him up again."

"Yes, it was hard." Xavier paused, and then unlocked the vault. Then, he placed the ruby inside. "But it was had to be done. I hate doing it, but it is safer for everyone including himself for him to be contained."

"It is." Ororo wasn't sure what else to say. How do you comfort a man like Xavier? She didn't even know where to begin. He was the gather figure. He always comforted the team.

"I'm alright Ororo." Xavier replied. He didn't mean to pry, but he knew she was worried about him.

"I…" Ororo wasn't sure what to say next. He already knew what she was thinking.

"It's alright." Xavier said. "I just wish it didn't have to be that way. I wish Cain and I could see eye to eye."

"I know, but you can't force someone to change." Ororo said, and then realized her words. She couldn't make Gambit stay. She had to learn how to accept that. Once Remy was up and ready, he was going to leave.

Xavier sensed her distress. "How's Gambit doing?"

"He's fine." Ororo replied. "His brother gave me a remedy for him. He woke up about an hour or so ago."

"That's good." Xavier smiled. "I had a strong feeling he was going to make it through. Gambit is a very strong spirited individual."

"And a very hard headed one too."

"I agree." Xavier chuckled. "But despite that, I would be honored if he stayed here and joined the team."

"Really." Ororo was shocked at that. She knew Xavier had asked Remy to stay, but didn't know how much he actually meant it. After all, Remy was no innocent soul. He lies, cheats, steals, smokes, and drinks. Shit, he's just a younger version of Logan. He's just taller with a tighter ass.

"I think Gambit has a lot he can offer this institution." Xavier explained. "He's very good with the students. I think he would make a good teacher here and very valuable X-men."

Ororo agreed. "He would." I just wish he would realize that.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

Oh shit. Ororo looked at her communicator. She had it signal to Remy to make sure he was alright.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked as he followed her.

"It's saying Remy is unstable." Ororo said rushing towards the med lab. "I checked him just a half hour ago. This doesn't make any sense."

She flung the door open to see Remy standing at the edge of the bed.

Remy stared at her as she walked in with the Professor shortly after. "Where my clothes?"

"What are you doing up?" Ororo fussed. "Get back in bed."

"I's looking fa my clothes." Remy replied. "Dis gowns got a draft."

"Get back in bed before I knock you unconscious again."

"Nice ta know ya care chere."

Ororo sighed. "Do you always have to be this difficult?"

"Oui." Remy smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I gots a list." Remy replied. "But it's in my pants."

Ororo rolled her eyes. Something tells me he is back to normal. "We'll get your clothes. Just let me check your cast and bandages first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what the Professor wants with us in the War Room." Rogue said as she, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Piotr headed to the War Room.

"You know how Storm is." Bobby replied. "She probably wants to yell at us for fighting without X-men status.

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Guys like quiet." Kitty fussed as they stood before the door.

"Here goes nothing."

They pushed the door open to find Professor Xavier, Storm, wolverine, and Nightcrawler standing on the opposite end of the table. Their faces were hard and placid. It wasn't looking good.

"You wanted to see us Professor."

"Yes." He replied and motioned for them to sit. "Please take a seat. We have an important matter to discuss."

Reluctantly and dreading what was about to come, they all took a seat on the opposite end of the War Room table.

"Storm, you are field leader." Professor looked up at her. "Perhaps you should begin the discussion."

"Yes sir." Storm smiled then as she turned her attention back to the Junior X-men it turned back into that placid look again. "As the five of you already know, last night's events were no Danger Room simulation."

They all nodded in agreement.

"You were all ordered to go in the Danger Room and remain there for your safety and to protect the younger students." Ororo reminded them.

Logan folded his arms and grunted to reiterate that it was he who gave them the order.

"Yet," Ororo slammed her fist on the table. "Four of the five of you disobeyed orders. You dressed in your trainee uniforms, gave Gambit Cyclops's uniform, and excluding Kitty entered back on the first floor to fight against Juggernaut putting yourselves in great danger."

"Storm, we can explain."

"I don't recall being finished with the discussion."

They all cringed.

"As I was saying." Storm cocked an attitude. "Challenging the Juggernaut was the stupidest thing you all have ever done…However…you saved our lives."

We don't get it. They each thought as they looked at the softened expressions of the X-men.

"You proved to us that you were capable of handling yourselves in battle." Ororo smiled. "You functioned as a team and for that we couldn't be anymore proud. We owe you our lives. Professor perhaps you should be the one to close out this discussion."

"Thank you Storm." Professor smiled. "We have privately discussed this matter together and have concluded that you all have earned you places as part of the team."

"Like really."

"Yes Kitty, like really." Professor answered putting a smile on all of their faces. "However, until you all graduate school of course, will come before missions."

"I think we all can handle that." Jubilee spoke for everyone.

"Good." Professor signaled Kurt and Logan to stand by the walls. "Ororo would you do the honors."

Ororo smiled. "As full members of the team, you each get your own official uniforms. We've been waiting to give you these for quite a while now."

Kurt revealed the first X-suit. "Iceman."

"Bobby your X-suit is modeled off of Cyclops' X-suit. It's entirely black." Ororo explained. "But what makes it different is that it can adjust to your body temperature so your body can stay cool. It also can solidify into ice with you."

"So this means I can't run around in my underwear on a mission."

"Yes Bobby. It does." Ororo couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

"Ahem." Logan revealed the second X-suit. "Jubilee."

"Me."

"Jubilee, your X-suit is modeled off of Jean's." Ororo pointed out. "However, yours is sleeveless. Being so, you have a long matching black jacket that stops halfway to your knees. Also, since your powers create such wild sparks, we've created specially made pink tinted glasses to protect your eyes."

"Katzchen." Kurt smiled and revealed the third X-suit. "Shadowcat."

"Kitty, although you never fought in last night's battle, staying behind to watch over the students and work the computers earned you an equal position on the team. Your X-suit is modeled off of my own." Ororo smiled. "Except, yours doesn't include a cape. And, if you haven't noticed, it is deep navies blue instead of the black most of the suits have been made out of."

"Colossus." Logan revealed the fourth X-suit.

"Piotr, your X-suit is modeled after Nightcrawler's." Ororo explained. "When your body solidifies into steel, you grow in height. Your black and maroon trimmed X-suit has the flexibility to accommodate your growth."

"And last but not least." Kurt revealed the final X-suit. "Rogue."

"Rogue, your suit is also modeled after mine minus the cape." Ororo pointed out. "Of course, like Kitty's, your suit isn't the traditional black. It's a deep forest green. To match you uniform, you have black gloves and black jacket with roll up sleeves."

"Wow."

"When can we try them on?"

"Later." Storm smiled. "Maybe in a Danger Room exercise."

"Why don't the five of you follow me downstairs?" Professor Xavier said. "You can try out your new suits later on tonight."

After they all cleared the room, Logan turned to Ororo. "You think we did the right thing."

"Ve'll know vhen the Danger room is destroyed." Kurt snickered and Logan joined in.

"Not funny." Ororo folded her arms. "I think we did the right thing. They keep surprising us. And don't say I told you so."

"I vasn't even thinking it." Kurt smirked. "So vhat's this one." He said pointed to the last covered case.

Ororo looked away. She didn't want to admit what it was. "It's just an X-suit I've been working on." She finally said.

"Oh really." Logan said. "Who's."

Kurt didn't give Ororo a chance to reply and revealed the other X-suit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright, dis be a full house, dis be two pairs, and dis be a flush." Remy said trying to explain some of the basics of poker to Evan, Jamie, and Rahne. They just stared at him. "How 'bout we just play go fish."

As he played the game, he couldn't help but feel like he belonged. He really did like it at the mansion. For the first time in years, he could actually say he felt like he was home. He didn't have to wander around looking for food. He didn't have to worry about finding a place to stay the night. He didn't have a reason to be alone anymore.

"Mr. Gambit."

"Huh."

"It's your turn."

"Oh." Remy looked at his cards. "Rahne, ya gots any Aces."

"Nope, go fish."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan and Kurt weren't so shocked to see what it was. There before them was Gambit's X-suit. It was black with a maroon bullet proof torso and navy and maroon stripes on the arms and legs. Black boots, cut off gloves, and a black trench coat topped off the suit.

"Don't start." Ororo covered the X-suit back up.

"Ororo." Kurt stepped forward.

"Just." Ororo held her hand up to signal him to back off. "Don't."

"'Ro, you can't force the Kid to do something he don't want." Logan reminded her.

"I wasn't." Ororo replied. "I know that. Let's just forget about this." She said and walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_A few days later…_**

"You got everything." Ororo asked as Remy slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Oui." Remy smiled. "I gots everything and I'm gonna be alright. You don't have ta worry about me all the time."

"I know. You are old enough to take care of yourself." Ororo replied, but pointed out that he still had a broken arm and a nice size cut on his forehead. "You be careful, you hear and visit me…us. Visit us."

"Oui Stormy, and I call too."

"You better." Ororo sniffled. "Now come give me a hug." She said and grabbed a hold of him. She just couldn't help it, but she broke down and cried on his shoulder.

Remy rubbed her back. "Stop, ya makin' me mushy."

Ororo giggled and sniffled again. She pulled away and looked up at him. "You behave."

"Ya know me. I's an angel." Remy had her smile again and turned to Kurt. "Ya be good ta her homme. Cuz if ya so eva as ta make her cry, I's coming back ta kick ya ass."

Kurt shook his head. He knew Gambit was serious. One look in his burning eyes told him so. "I vill take good care of her." He let go of Gambit's hand and grabbed Ororo's. He gave it a gentle squeeze to show him that he was serious about his feelings for her.

Remy next turned to Logan. The feral man had his arms folded and held a glare at him. "Au Revoir Monsieur Cranky Pants."

Logan smirked. He couldn't help it, but he did. Gambit just had a way to charm the nice side out of you. "You take care of yourself Kid. And, if you ever get in trouble, just call me. I'm always in a mood to help kick someone's ass."

"Will do." Remy smiled. Then, he turned to Professor Xavier. There was only one thing he could say to sum up all he had done for him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Xavier smiled and extended his hand. "And you are welcome here anytime you want. My door is always open."

"Thanks Professor." Remy shook his hand. "I will remember that." He backed up and looked at all the students. "Au Revoir Petites. See yawl when I be back one day here." He waved and walked down to the taxi.

Rogue pushed her way through the students and over to him just as he opened the taxi door. "Remy wait."

Remy turned around and smiled. How could he leave her behind? "Hey chere. Ya here ta give me a good-bye kiss."

Rogue blushed. "Maybe." She kissed his stubby cheek.

"Dat be it chere." Remy smiled and bit his lip. If it wasn't for her deadly powers, he would have grabbed her, dipped her, and kissed her until he took her breath away.

"This is for you." Rogue said and handed him an envelope. "Don't be a stranger now."

"I won't." Remy looked at the envelope. Before he knew it, Rogue was back at the front of the mansion with the rest of the school. He sighed and put is bag in the taxi and sat down closing the door behind him.

"Where to Mister?" The taxi driver asked.

"De train station." Remy replied.

"Yes Sir." The taxi driver said and headed towards the gates. "That was a nice girl you got. You sure you want to leave her."

Remy didn't listen to a word the taxi driver had said. He looked down at the envelope in his hand. He had to open it. He couldn't wait a second more. He was expecting to see a love letter. Instead, he found something else.

_Dear Gambit_

_Ithought you never lose a bet._

_Rogue_

Remy stared at the letter. Huh? What she talking about? He shook his head and folded the letter back up to put it back in the envelope. Then, he realized what she was talking about.

Still in the envelope was four cards. He pulled them out and recognized them instantly. My cards: the Ten of Cubs and the Jack of Hearts. Jack of Hearts. He usually identified himself with that card. Well, that and sometimes the joker. But, that wasn't the case. His cards added to 20. It was a tough number to beat.

The Queen of Hearts was Rogue's card. Chere is the Queen of Hearts. I never meet a femme who held my heart like that, not even Bella. He flipped over the singed card and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"Yo Yo Yo Homme. Turn de car around." Remy ordered the taxi driver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to be alright Ororo." Kurt asked as they walked along the hallways of the school.

"Yeah." Ororo replied. "I just wish he didn't have to leave us like he did. He's a good man and he deserves some happiness is his life."

"I know." Kurt nodded. "But you must have faith in him. The Lord vill guide him. You shall see."

Ororo smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. I hope you are right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue stared out the window watching the taxi pull away. She couldn't believe he was leaving her…them like that.

"Hey."

Rogue turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway. Why couldn't it be Remy? "Hey Bobby." She said softly. "Whatcha want?"

"Nothing really." Bobby shrugged. "You just disappeared so quickly a minute ago. I had to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." Rogue replied. "I just…just didn't want to be in the crowd."

"I understand." Bobby said knowing how uncomfortable she got around other people especially since she is afraid of hurting anyone. "You want to go play some pool."

"Sure." Rogue joined him, unaware of the taxi heading back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here homme, Sorry bout dat." Remy handed the taxi driver a twenty. "For your trouble."

The taxi driver just stared at the young man as he hurried out. "I always get the strangest customers." He said to himself, then drove off.

Remy slipped around the back of the mansion. He peeked in the windows seeing the students and teachers all socializing together. Like one big happy family. He smiled at the thought and snuck in.

He hid in the shadows for a moment debating to himself if he was making the right decision or not. He evaluated everything going on around him. Logan was arguing with Xavier about drinking a beer in the mansion. Kurt and Stormy were flirting with each other. Piotr was trying his best to get Kitty to notice him while Jubilee laughed at his attempts. Rogue and Bobby started a game of pool. Rogue…He looked at the singed card in his hand. The Ace of Spades…

Remy immerged from the shadows and walked through the students. Everything around him seemed to slow the down. The students all stopped to stare at him like they had seen him for the first time. Logan stopped drinking the beer while Xavier turned to see why. Kurt cut off his last flirtatious comment and turned Ororo to see him. Rogue dropped the pool stick on the floor. Rogue…He dropped his bag on the floor in the middle of the room and just stared speechless for a moment.

"Gambit." Ororo said confused as everyone else. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah…" Remy for once felt like he couldn't speak a word. "I uhh…" He looked down at the card in his hand. He took a deep breath and looked back up. 'I want ta stay…Dat is if yawl still have me."

Professor Xavier smiled. "Of course, you are welcome here Gambit. My home is yours."

"Merci." Remy smiled. "And…my name is Remy…Remy LeBeau." He said showing that he trusted them.

"Nice to have you join us Remy." Professor Xavier nodded. He knew Remy wasn't a very trusting person, but the fact that he gave his real name said that he did honestly trust him.

As everyone greeted him, Remy stared over at Rogue. He caught her blush and a smirk lit up on his face. He knew he had made the right choice.

THE END

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'M FINISHED! PARTY!**

**GAMBIT IS GOING TO BE IN X3! PARTY!**

**OK. I'm alright. Wow. I'm finally done. I feel so relieved. What am I going to do now that _Prince of Thieves_ is done? Oh yeah. I got _Sweet Little Lies_ to work on. My bad.**

**Well. Where do I begin? Well first off, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. Yawl have given my 420 plus reviews. I have never gotten so many reviews. This is nearly twice for what I have gotten for _The Truth Hurts_. I am practically speechless. Everyone's reviews mean a lot to me. I wouldn't have been able to push so hard to finish this if it wasn't for yawl. Thank you.**

**I also want to specially thank _TheDreamerLady, SperryDee, simonluke26, yamashiva_, and _Aegina_. Yawl especially have helped me finished with your information, chats, and support. Thank you. Yawl are the best.**

**Sequel? Hmm. This is a question that has popped in my reviews for past few chapters. Will I do a sequel? Unfortunately No. However, _The Prince of Thieves_ can be seen as the prequel to _The Truth Hurts_. **

**Well, I guess this is all I have to say. Thank yawl so much. I'll start writing _Sweet Little Lies_ after Easter. I have some big plans for _Sweet Little Lies_ so stay tuned. Romyness. Kuroro. Cute little T.J. A moody Scarlet Witch. A psychotic Graydon Creed. A mushy Sabretooth. Has the X-world gone made. Nope. But crazy stuff happens when I write. Sinister laugh. Oh, _Sweet Little Lies_ is the sequel to T_he Truth Hurts_.**

**If anyone wants to chat with me personally, you can find me on yahoo messenger. My name is turtlegirlpower **

**Well. I guess this is the end. **

**Bows**

**Thanks!**

**Michelle**

**GAMBIT IS GOING TO BE IN X3! PARTY!**


End file.
